Thought Like Flames
by ALiteraryLife
Summary: Takes place in Eclipse. No pact with the wolves. The Cullen's are overwhelmed by newborns. Edward & Alice are destroyed. Bella loses her mind & seeks death. Jasper, overwhelmed by guilt & agony, leaves Forks. Their paths cross. Full summary on my profile.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Apparently being sick means I decide to write in the middle of the night. So, as a teaser for what is to come, here is the prologue to Thought Like Flames. Please read and review. The more reviews I get, the more antsy I get to give you guys more. **

**Prologue**

**JPOV**

Carnage everywhere I look. Limbs… Arms, Legs, Heads… Everywhere. We were unprepared. No, I was unprepared. I was their leader, I was their hope. And I failed them all. The smoke clouds my vision and I fight through the billows, praying to find her. Praying to whom? I have no idea. There's nothing out there. Just us monsters. I look to the right and see Esme bent over Carlisle, trying to bring him back. He's not gone though, not as long as his body is intact. I tear my sights away from her and see Emmett lighting a pile of newborns on fire. His eyes meet mine just as the flames climb and dance in front of his face in a menacing sort of way. He knows I have failed them.

I keep moving, stepping over body parts. Bella's screams cut through me and I spin around, ready for an attack. But there is no attack. No more newborns are coming for us. Bella has thrown herself onto what is left of Edward's body, clinging to him and begging him to wake up. Of course, his head is nowhere near the body, but it's him nonetheless. Again, I tear my eyes from her and keep moving. There, just ahead I see her. Her short black hair is matted with mud. She hardly looks like my Alice. Just as I am about to reach her, I realize that her head has been pulled from her neck, leaving just an inch between the two. But a fatal inch, still. A cry of fury and anguish escapes my throat and I throw myself down on her body. Rosalie's blonde hair falls before my eyes as she grabs me around the waist, pulling me back. "No, Jasper! Please, it's too late…"

My arm reaches out and I shove her away from me with a growl that I haven't heard from myself in decades. She stumbles back and Emmett catches her around the waist. His eyes are dark and I feel the rage and agony radiating from him. He has lost a brother and a sister. Because I failed them. I whip my head back around and look down into Alice's vacant eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh, Alice…" I feel a familiar darkness rising within me. One I had not allowed to live since I met Alice. A darkness I can only describe as evil. Alice saved my life the day she took my hand and introduced me to a world I had never known. And here she lies, her light forever gone.

Pain overwhelms me and I throw my head back as a scream tears through my entire being. It echoes through the trees causing birds to lift into the air and fly away in search of refuge. Emmett's hand is on my shoulder and I throw it off, rising to my feet. Beyond him I see Bella watching me, her head resting on Edward's chest as tears stream down her face. Her emotions reach me and I am forced to take a step back from the intensity of her suffering. "Jasper," Emmett's voice brings me back to him and I find I can't even look at him. Instead I look down at Alice one last time. Around her neck hangs a solid gold necklace I bought her on our most recent anniversary. At the end hangs a locket containing a picture of us together. Naturally she had worn it every day since, saying she wanted to keep our love close to her heart.

I bent down and pulled the necklace from her severed neck, clasping it around mine. I tuck it into my shirt and with my back turned to the remains of the family I destroyed, I mutter a quiet, "I'm sorry." With that, I leap from my spot and within seconds I am miles from the house. I do not plan to stop tonight, I plan only to run until I am in New York. I am no longer Jasper Hale of the Olympic Coven. I am Jasper Whitlock and I am a monster.

**BPOV**

Edward's cold, hard body does not give in to my commands to move, to draw breath. I can't say I expect it to, really, but asking the same of a severed head that has been cast aside like garbage just doesn't seem logical. But then, I know this is a dream, so logic doesn't really matter here. In this nightmare that I can't wake up from, I just found my family slaughtered by an army of newborn vampires. Alice had seen them coming and we had asked the Denali Coven to come to our aid, but they were too far away. They didn't make it in time. With Jasper and Edward creating a plan of battle, we decided to stand and fight. And by we, I mean they. Edward had sent me to the reservation where I'd be safe among the werewolves. It had only been when I was crossing into their territory that I realized they could help us.

Werewolves track and hunt down vampires. Bloodsuckers, as they call them. Jacob and I hadn't spoken in quite some time, not since shortly after Edward came back, but I still considered him my friend. I should have thought to ask him to help sooner. When the realization did hit me, I ran to Jacob and explained what was happening with desperation and more urgency than I'd ever felt before. Between the time it took me to get to the reservation and the time it took to tell Jacob, the battle had already begun. By the time Jacob and the pack had arrived, it had been too late. I wasn't too far behind, opting to get there by motorcycle for additional speed. But when I had finally gotten to the baseball field, the field where Victoria had first come across us, I realized everything had gone wrong.

The wolves stood at the edge of the trees, hanging their heads in respectful mourning. Jacob looked up at me as I threw the bike aside and ran onto the field. His heavy eyes closed slowly and he hung his head again. One by one, the pack turned and ran back into the cover of the trees, returning to their territory. Jacob looked at me one last time and then his eyes flickered to an area just ahead of him. I was vaguely aware of his form turning and running off through the trees, but my eyes had already fallen on the spot he had glanced at. Among the various arms, legs, and even heads, I saw a dark clothed figure lying on the ground. I recognized the Cullen Crest that adorned Edward's wrist and felt the world spin away from me.

Suddenly I was kneeling over his body, clutching his hand against my chest. Only, I couldn't whisper in his ear and ask him to come back to me. I couldn't kiss his lips in an attempt to breathe life back into him. His head had been ruthlessly torn from his body, leaving only his solid, very cold torso. Thick, choking sobs overwhelmed my being and I threw myself on top of him, holding onto what was left of the only man I had ever truly loved. Eventually my sobs weren't enough. The pain building inside of me clawed its way through me as scream after scream erupted from my throat. I pounded on Edward's chest, hurting my wrist in the process. I welcomed the pain. It accompanied my emotional misery nicely. Still, I pounded on him, begging him to come back.

Eventually, the world spun away once more and my screams died off, leaving only the tears to run their course. I laid my head on his chest, tracing circles on his shoulder as I so often had. I felt my mind begin to crack and knew there was no coming back from this mental lapse. Just as my eyes fluttered closed, willing my mind to fall into darkness, a terrible scream ripped through my awareness. My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see Jasper clinging to a body… To Alice's body. Alice. Another sickening pang of sorrow shoots through me and I realize that Alice is gone forever, just like Edward. Jasper turns and his eyes land on mine. I see in his eyes a look I have never seen before. One that chills me far worse than Edward's cold body. Such torment, such agony, such grief… All overshadowed by guilt and regret. He tears his eyes from mine and I watch as he rises to his feet.

Moments later, he is gone. Just gone. I am vaguely aware of Emmett and Rosalie clinging to each other in the middle of the smoke filled battlefield, but I do not want to see them. I do not want to see love. Slowly, wiping tears away from my eyes, I stand up and take a step back from Edward. With one final rational thought, I reach down and take his hand as I pull the Cullen Crest from his wrist. I secure it around my own wrist and look back at Esme, who is bent over Carlisle. Carlisle, too? Only…. Esme isn't screaming or showing any signs of woe for her mate. So, perhaps not Carlisle. Perhaps, there is some bit of hope. The Olympic Coven is not entirely destroyed.

I stumble back, taking one last look around the field as I pull my motorcycle up. I straddle it with one fluid motion and turn it on, causing it to roar to life. All at once, three pairs of eyes are on me as I peel out, back onto the road. Within minutes I am flying down the highway, traveling south. I will go as far as my bike takes me and then I will walk. I will not eat, I will not sleep. I will only keep moving. Eventually I will get to Phoenix, the only other place I ever felt at home, and I will finish the job Victoria set out to do. I will be with Edward, one way or another. I will have my forever with him.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	2. Ch 1 Blood

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone. Let's celebrate with a new chapter. ****Gonna do something new starting with this chapter. Each chapter will be accompanied by a song recommendation. **

**Song: "Blood" – My Chemical Romance**

**Chapter 1 – Blood**

_**Three months later…**_

**BPOV**

_One… Two… Three…_ I counted the florescent lights as they flashed overhead. I can hear voices talking around me, but I have no interest in what they are saying or to whom. My body feels so heavy; Heavier than I've felt before. Maybe that means it worked this time. The gurney I am strapped to makes a sharp turn and more voices are added to the fray.

"Isabella Swan. Aged 20. Found in a motel room by the maid. We've got a total of four deep lacerations; two to each wrist and pretty significant blood loss. Empty bottle of Ambien was found next to her. Label on the bottle advises 5mg, but I think it's safe to say she's been abusing them for some time, given the number of empty bottles found in the room. Fortunately, the nurse who found her is currently putting herself through medical school. She called an ambulance and then shoved her fingers down the girl's throat until she threw up at least most of what she swallowed. We've contacted her father who says she disappeared three months ago after her boyfriend died. Apparently we're dealing with a suicide risk, boys."

"Ya think?" A new voice somewhere behind me threw his opinion into the mix as my gurney was pushed through a second set of doors. "Let's pump her stomach to be safe. Give her a sedative and have Nurse Knight take care of the wrists. I want this girl in a room, completely knocked out until her dad gets here from Washington."

"Doctor!" A female voice called from far away and I tried to turn my head to look. "Sir, we just ran her through the system. This is her second hospitalization in a month. Last time she was admitted she had been found in an alley with an empty bottle of Ambien. The label had been scratched off, so we don't know who it was prescribed to. Obviously she's getting the pills illegally. Her stomach was pumped and she disappeared sometime in the night before a family member could claim her."

"A flight risk…" The same voice as before carried down to me and I realized he must be my doctor. "Alright, I still want her sedated but I want security outside her door this time. Let's save this girl's life, shall we?"

I hated him in that moment. Why wouldn't they all just let me die? I'd taken extra steps this time to make sure there was no coming back and somehow they had still found me in time. Anger boiled inside me and I tried to move, thrashing my body to the side. Only… I barely moved. I must be strapped down. I felt tears flood my eyes and I started thrashing against the restraints, kicking my legs and pushing against my restraints.

"Nurse, where's the sed--."

"Here, doctor." I saw someone move to my side and I felt a pinch in my arm. "Don't worry, honey. We'll take care of you." A young, pretty face hovered above me as I felt my body sink away into darkness.

* * *

_Edward's arms wrapped around me, holding me against his chest as I leaned back into him. His hand rested over mine and I closed my eyes, laying my head on his shoulder. "You must stop this, Bella. This isn't the answer, my love." I shook my head slowly and pulled his arms tighter around me. "I can't stop, Edward. Not until it's over. I can't live in this world without you. Don't you know that? Don't ask me to, either." Edward sighed loudly and I felt him rest his cheek against the side of my head. "Bella, don't you know there is so much more to live for? You have a chance at a real life, a normal happy life. You must try for it." Edward's voice was tender but I could hear his desperation in it. It did nothing to sway me. "No. My only chance at happiness died with you." _

_Edward turned me in his arms until I was facing him, sitting in his lap. He smiled gently, brushing my hair back behind my ear. His eyes looked deep into mine, exploring them… Searching for something. I put my hand on his cheek and shook my head. "I don't want a life without you, Edward." Before he could respond, I leaned up and kissed him slowly, pressing my lips against his. He responded in kind, moving his hands to my sides as he kissed me gently. I leaned into him and he deepened the kiss in a way he never had before. I gripped his hair and ran my tongue over his lips, feeling that perfect smoothness I had always loved. _

_Edward pulled back slowly and smiled at me, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. "It's time, Bella." I shook my head and threw my arms around him, pulling him closer, refusing to let go. "No! Please... Just a little while longer. Not yet… Please." Edward kissed my forehead and pushed me back slowly, smiling that breathtakingly beautiful smile of his. "I love you, Bella. Please…. Live. You must live. Bella… You must live…. You must…. Live…" _

_Edward's voice began to fade and his face drifted away into darkness, leaving me reaching for him, calling for him as I watched him disappear. _

* * *

"Bella, wake up. Come on, Bells. I'm here now." Charlie's voice cut through what was left of Edward's and I felt my cheeks warm and wet with tears. I just wanted Edward back. I wanted to be back in his arms. Sobs overwhelmed me and I rolled onto my side, refusing to open my eyes and face a world without him. Charlie came to the side of the bed and knelt beside me as he took my hand and squeezed gently. "Bells… Please. Look at me." Charlie's voice sounded pained and somewhere inside me, the old Bella sympathized with him. I opened my eyes and Charlie smiled sadly. "Hey, kiddo." I didn't speak, I just stared at him as he smiled at me. I had nothing to say.

"I, uh, I talked to your mom. She wanted to fly here too, but we ended up agreeing that she would meet you in New York." Confusion began to build within me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "New York?" Charlie smiled sadly and shook his head, lowering his gaze. "This is twice now, kiddo. And we don't know how many more times you'd try until you finally… Well, we're not going to let that happen. There's a place in New York where you can go and get some help. They deal with people who have drug problems and depression." I forced myself up so I was sitting up awkwardly and stared at him in growing confusion.

"Dad, I don't have a drug problem."

"Come on, Bells. They found all the bottles in your room. Sleeping pills, depression meds, pain pills… And it's all in your system. They say it's obvious you've been using for some time." I looked away from him as anger built up inside me again. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I wiped them away angrily. "I'm not going, dad. I don't want… I don't want help. I don't want any of this. Why can't you all just let me die?!" My voice had risen into a shaky scream and Charlie stepped back away from the bed, as his eyes grew even more pained. Still, that didn't stop me. I lowered my voice some, but probably not enough. "Don't you get it, dad? I'm ready to die. I'm not going to stop until this is all over. I don't want this life anymore."

Charlie stared at me in shock and it seemed like minutes before he spoke again. His eyes darkened and his jaw set as he stared me down. "I am your father, Isabella. You have no choice in this matter. If your doctor fears you are a danger to yourself or others, he can admit you. Your mother and I have found a nice place in Manhattan where your mom can go see you whenever you're allowed visitors. And I'll even make the trip as often as I can." He paused and his expression softened a bit. "We love you, Bells. We refuse to lose you. Not like this."

I looked away from him, folding my arms over my chest. "You lost me a long time ago, dad. I'm not your little girl anymore."

"Well… Be that as it may, you're still going. We're going to get you all better and then you can practice not being my little girl all on your own. Now I'm going to go call your mother. Doctors are giving us the go ahead to move you tomorrow. Better get some sleep, kid. You're gonna need it."

Charlie left the room without looking back at me and I threw myself back, instantly regretting it as a pain spread through my abdomen. I put my hands on my stomach and saw that both my wrists were heavily bandaged. How the hell had I messed that up, too? I sighed and rolled onto my side facing away from the door as I forced myself back into that perfect world I shared with Edward.

* * *

The flight from Phoenix to New York was worse than I could have imagined it to be. I had no belongings other than the extra pair of clothes the hospital had given me. It was the only flight I had ever been subjected to without music to help me block out the airplane noises and screaming children. I kept getting looks from mothers who didn't want their children to talk to me thanks to my bandaged wrists, not that I cared, but it was getting old. Even the wide band of Edward's wrist cuff hadn't been enough to hide the bandages. I ran my fingers over the Cullen Crest and sighed as yet another baby started crying. By the time the plane landed, I was more than happy to face a car ride with my mother.

I was barely through the gate when mom threw her arms around my neck, sobbing into my hair. "Bella, baby… Oh, Bella." I patted her on the back awkwardly and waited while she pulled herself together. Finally she pulled back and wiped her mascara stained eyes. "I've been so worried, sweetheart. I just…" She sighed as her eyes fell on my bandages and the tears began again. She pulled me into her once more and cried against my hair while people passed us, giving us curious glances.

When mom had completely and officially pulled herself together, we left the airport and found a cab. Mom gave the driver a piece of paper and he pulled out into traffic quickly. Mom and I sat in silence as the cab darted in and out of traffic, navigating the streets of New York easily. I wrung my hands together over and over, something I had found myself doing more and more in the past month. I wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or some sort of tick I had developed as a side effect of taking so many different pills. Whatever it was, it caught mom's attention.

"Bella," she said softly. "Are you alright?" I nodded but didn't answer verbally.

"Bella, I know that you've gone through a lot over the past three months, but you need to know that life won't always be this hard. I know that seems like--." I cut her off, feeling resentment building inside me.

"What do you know about it, mom? Have you ever held the body of someone you love? Have you ever lost the one person you planned to spend forever with? No, you haven't. You have no idea what this feels like, so please, don't bother acting like you do."

She sat back looking wounded and somewhat offended, but I honestly didn't care. Everyone kept telling me how life was going to get better and the hurt would go away. But I didn't want it to go away. I didn't want to forget Edward and pretend he had never existed at all. Who could do that? I looked down at my bandaged wrists and imagined the scars that would form in place of the cuts I had put there. I wouldn't stop trying… I'd find some way when no one was looking, when no one would stumble upon me, and I'd finish it.

The cab came to a stop and the driver turned around to face my mom. "Should I keep the meter running?" Mom looked at me for a second and I knew she was trying to figure out how much time she would need to spend inside with me. Finally she nodded at the driver. "Yes, please do."

We got out of the cab together and I looked up at the massive building that stood before me. Sure, on the outside it looked perfectly pleasant and not at all menacing. But I knew better. Inside I'd be surrounded by people trying to tell me everything would be okay. They'd keep me from my pills and force me to talk about what had happened. Only, I could never really talk about what had happened. No one could know what I knew.

I sighed and began to climb the stairs leading to my own personal hell.

* * *

**JPOV**

New York City is the kind of place everyone wants to visit. In fact, it's one of the only cities in the world where I fit in. I walk the streets of New York at night, blending in among the whores and drug dealers. New York City is a beautiful city, to say the very least. But only during the day. At night the vagrants and monsters roam the streets in search of a victim. Every scream uttered in this city echoes in my mind. I hear the women being raped and beaten, the men robbed and murdered. Children cry and call for their mothers who are passed out with a needle sticking out of their arm. This is my home, and I love this city.

On my second night here, my thirst had finally caught up with me. Without Alice's gentle voice telling me I'm not a monster, I allowed my inner most urges to overwhelm me. Perhaps this is why I had come to New York in the first place. I knew that I'd have plenty of opportunity to quench my thirst. There is no redemption for me after what I did to my family and I have finally embraced my inner monster. However, I've chosen to honor Alice in one final way. When I hunt, I seek out monsters like me in an attempt to rid the world of a little bit of the evil that runs rampant on its city streets. That burning thirst that rose in my throat had almost ruined the silent pact I had made with Alice. Still, I'd found a way to hold true to my promise. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to remember that night and the way it had given me something to live for.

* * *

_The night air was filled with the smell of diesel oil and tar. I took a deep breath, allowing it to invade my senses in an attempt to push the smell of blood out of my mind. Instead, I only succeeded in engulfing myself with more of the mouthwatering scent. All around me people were coming and going, unaware of just how much danger they were in. Somewhere, miles to my right, an earth-shattering scream ripped through the air. Of course, I was the only one around me to hear it. I zeroed in on the scream, tracking the sound as I ran through the city streets. Within seconds the scream was cut off abruptly and I was sure someone had forcibly silenced the girl. _

_Still, I could hear her struggling against her captor as she screamed against his hand. And bless her, I heard a grunt and a growl of anger come from the man attempting to inflict himself upon her. Obviously, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. I turned the corner and found myself standing at the edge of a dark alley. Miscellaneous boxes and crates littered the alley; the ideal place for someone to lurk, waiting for the perfect victim to come wandering along. I narrowed my eyes as I saw two figures pressed together in the dark. _

_The big burly man held the young girl against the wall, one hand over her mouth while the other tore at her clothes. He used his hips and legs to keep her where he wanted and I saw now that he had a gun sticking out of the back of his pants. Surely he had threatened her with it when he first grabbed her. The girl had tears streaming down her face and she pushed against him in an attempt to free herself. Of course, her attempts were in vain. This was a man who knew exactly how to use his height and weight to his advantage. His skilled fingers knew all the right places to rip to cause her blouse to fall open and flutter to the ground. _

_I felt a growl rise in my throat and I closed my eyes, getting to know each of them. The girl's heartbeat was wild and fear poured off her in thick, choking waves. Mixed in with that fear was anger and determination. She would not go down without a fight. I turned my attention to her aggressor and found his heartbeat to be calm, only slightly faster than normal. His emotions were not that of anxiety and fear of getting caught; They were only lust filled with a hint of satisfaction. Perhaps satisfaction at the girl's fear? I couldn't be sure. I allowed myself to get to know my prey, learning the scent of his blood so I would not mistake him for the girl. When I was confident in myself and what I was about to do, I opened my eyes again._

_Only seconds had passed and the girl's skirt was bunched up around her waist as the man worked his zipper. I saw the girl raise her knee in an attempt to kick him where it would hurt most, but he had seen it too. I watched as he pulled his hand back, forming a fist. He swung down, aiming for her eye where he would do the most damage. _

_A growl tore from my chest and I lunged, arms out at my side, my fingers curled into claws. I reached them before the man's fist could make contact with the girl's face. I locked my fingers around his wrist and spun him around so we were face to face. From the corner of my eye I watched as the girl fell down on the dirty ground. The man's lips curled into a sneer as he caught sight of me, deeming me no threat. "What the fuck do ya think yer doin', boy?" He attempted to wrench his arm from my grasp, but obviously he had no luck. _

_I held him there and turned my attention to the girl, sending her waves of calm and reassurance. "Run, girl. And don't look back, ya hear?" She nodded and grabbed the remains of her blouse, covering herself with it as best as she could. Of course, that wasn't saying much. She'd get about a block away and be pulled into another alley, looking like that. I pushed the man against the wall and held him by the throat, adding enough pressure that he was choking without allowing him to pass out. "Hold it, girl." She spun around and stared at me with terrified eyes, but yet I noticed her fear was not directed at me. _

_I removed my black leather trench coat, putting my foot on the man's chest so my hands were free long enough to pull it off, and tossed it to the girl. "You wear that or you won't get very far. Keep your head down and don't draw very much attention to yourself. You got make up running down your cheeks. If you look like a victim, you'll become a victim. And darlin', you look like a victim. Now get movin'." I watched as she pulled the coat on and frowned as I saw it reach damn near to the ground. Rage boiled up inside me as I realized she must only be 15 or so. _

_The girl turned and ran, stopping at the end of the alley to look back at me. I nodded at her and she smiled weakly. "Thank you." I inclined my head and when I looked up again, she was gone, her footsteps falling in quick procession as she ran east. _

_I growled loudly and turned my sights back on the beast in my grasp. He had stopped struggling and his hand was on my wrist, though he was no longer attempting to pull me away. I loosened my grip on his neck and he coughed loudly, sputtering as air filled his starved lungs. _

"_How many nights have you spent hiding in this alley using the cover of night as an aid? Hiding behind boxes and crates while you wait for a girl smaller than you to walk by… Alone? And how many nights have you raped a girl no older than the one I just let go? You vile, repulsive—." _

"_Fuck you, man. You don't know me. That there was my girlfriend. She smarted up at me and I was just putting her back in her place." His heartbeat and the anxiety that now radiated from him told me otherwise. _

"_Lies!" I hissed, wrapping my fingers around his neck again. I lifted him up into the air, holding him against the wall. "Even if that were so, what makes that acceptable? Women aren't something you can just 'put in their place'. No, it's time for you to be put in your place." _

_I closed my eyes and sent him wave after wave of fear, anxiety, guilt, regret, and most of all terror. I wanted him to feel what his victims had felt and I wanted him to live his last few moments in utter terror. So far I was succeeding. I allowed a few more moments to pass before I threw him to the ground, pouncing on him before he could even attempt to move. I sunk my teeth into his neck and tore out his jugular, spraying blood over him and I both. I had not fed on a human since the day I met Alice, the day she took me away from the life I once had. But Alice was gone and there was no one left to keep the monster at bay._

_But this monster would only murder those who deserved it, like the beast whose life slowly faded beneath me. I drained every last drop of his blood and stood up, casting him aside. I wiped the back of my mouth and closed my eyes, focusing once more on the sounds of the city, my hunting grounds. _

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I felt an invigorating sense of purpose. It had been three months since I arrived in the city and still I had only fed on those who deserved to die. I was living up to my promise to Alice and that gave me some comfort. I turned, heading north through Manhattan. I kept my eyes down cast as my red eyes would still be visible, even in the darkness. I had sunglasses in my pocket, but preferred not to wear them unless absolutely necessary. I wore black shoes, black pants, a white t-shirt, and my latest black leather trench coat. The black allowed me to blend in with the darkness that I often hunted in, even if my blonde curls did shine in the moonlight. I had never enjoyed hats, no matter how much Alice had reveled in them, and refused to wear them now.

I had fallen into a routine, hunting every night from around midnight to dawn. At first I hadn't hunted everyday. I had only gone every other day, sometimes even less often. But after time went by, I couldn't justify sitting around while the city screams. Now I hunted even when the thirst wasn't very bad. It kept me busy and this way I was atoning for what I'd done in Forks three months ago.

My thoughts turned to the battle that had taken Alice and Edward from the family. I had spent hours pouring over battle plans, working with the family to form a firm plan of attack. They had left everything up to me, looked to me for guidance and trusted in me fully. At first everything had gone exactly as Alice had seen it. We were winning and Victoria stood back, watching as newborn after newborn fell against us. But something… Something had caused her to move from her spot before she was supposed to. A scream of fury had passed her lips and then she was throwing herself at Edward who had just torn the head off one of her newborns. As he tossed it aside, Victoria collided with his body and they fell, rolling together. A small group of newborns who had been occupied with Emmett, heard Victoria's cries and soon Edward was wrestling with Victoria and four newborns. He had been outnumbered and…

A man bumped into me, knocking me out of my memories as the scent of his blood carried through my nostrils. I looked up at him as he spoke. "Sorry man, I didn't--." He stopped when he saw my red eyes, stumbling back a few steps before breaking into a run. I watched as he disappeared around a corner and I resumed my idle walk.

Edward had been destroyed and none of us had been able to get to him. We were each dealing with our own group of newborns and Emmett had been the first to break free, running to Edward. But of course, it had been too late. There was no saving him. The battle had raged on until it was just Victoria and three newborns. Emmett and I made short work of Victoria and I turned just in time to see Carlisle fall to the ground, hit so hard it knocked him out. Rosalie and Alice were battling a newborn and Esme ran to Carlisle as Emmett and I set our sights on the last two newborns. But just as we were finishing up with them, I heard a scream and Alice's voice called my name.

The smoke had already filled the air so heavily that I couldn't see Alice. I couldn't see anyone. Finally as I found my way through the thick blanket of smoke, I realized the battle was over. Moments later I would find Alice's body…

I sighed and turned the corner, entering a darker part of the city. I usually made a point to wander through this side of town once a night. Drug dealers, pimps, and prostitutes filled the corners and alleys. By now they had gotten used to me and didn't bother acknowledging me anymore. I was just as common as they were and more dangerous than they liked to think of themselves. As I walked, I focused on the sounds of the streets, listening for anything that needed my attention. I watched drug dealers peddle their blow. Each one had a pocket of quality product, and a pocket of shit product. The latter was surely laced with meth or speed, cutting down the quality of the product, but keeping the buyer coming back for more regardless. Whores propositioned the drug dealers, offering sexual favors in exchange for a hit and more than once I saw dealer agree and the pair disappear into a dark alley, only to reappear a few minutes later.

"Monsters, monsters, everywhere." I muttered and turned, continuing my slow saunter. "Hey, baby. You lookin' for a little—." I turned and the prostitute nearest to me stepped back, shaking her head. "Damn. Didn't know it was you." She sighed and turned, looking for another possible customer.

I nodded and resumed my walk, allowing my mind to drift to memories of Alice.

* * *

**BPOV**

"So sleeping pills are forbidden, but I can smoke myself into an early grave? That makes no sense." I stared at the nurse with my eyebrow raised, crossing my arms over my chest. "You wanna complain about it, or you want your smoke break?" I sighed and held my hand out for a cigarette. "I want my goddamn pills is what I want. I don't sleep here, you know that. There's too much screaming and banging all fucking night long. I just want a full night's sleep."

Nurse Adams held the cigarette up, but didn't put it in my hand. "Isabella, we've talked to you about the language. Now if you want to keep getting your cigarettes, you gotta keep up the good behavior. Using language like that is the quickest way to lose your privileges." I rolled my eyes and nodded, waving my hand slightly. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry." She smiled and placed the cigarette in my hand. "Jeremy will escort you out and keep an eye on you while you smoke. You have ten minutes, use them wisely this time." I nodded and turned, looking for my Jeremy. I liked getting him as my escort. He had a good sense of humor and let me vent and cuss all I wanted without ratting me out. He appeared around the corner and held up a matchbook. "Come on, Bella. Clock's ticking."

We walked outside and I breathed in the cool air before putting the cigarette between my lips. Jeremy lit it and then sat down on the steps, watching me. I leaned against the railing across from him and took a drag, inhaling deeply. "I'm going crazy, Jer. I can't stand this place. I just want a decent night's sleep." Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and nodded, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it and glanced back at the building, angling his body so the cigarette wouldn't be seen. "I know, Bells. But you're in this place for a while, might as well make the best of it. You're doing good though. It's only been a month and you've already earned cigarettes. Most don't get that until three months or longer."

I sighed and shook my head, looking up the street towards the heart of Manhattan. I'd been coming out here with Jeremy three times a day for a week and every time I come out here, I look up the street and imagine what it would be like to just run… Run as fast as my feet could take me. I'd almost done it once, but the nurse had come out and called us back in before I'd gotten the courage up.

I glanced back at Jeremy and took another drag, considering my options as I looked at him. We had probably less than seven minutes before the nurse came out and called us back in. Jeremy took a drag and I shuffled a little, walking up and down the bottom two steps to see if he made any attempt to stop me. He didn't.

My heart sped up as I made up my mind. Today was as good a day as any and I was going to lose my mind if I spent another night locked up among the psychos without a full night of sleep. I glanced back at Jeremy and watched as he raised his cigarette to his mouth, taking a drag. "Sorry, Jer." I said and he looked up at me, mid-drag.

I leapt from the step I was on and landed hard, immediately running as fast as my feet would take me. I glanced back to see Jeremy moving off the steps, but he seemed to choke on the smoke in his lungs, and stopped, bent over to catch his breath. Those few seconds were all I needed. I veered right and ran down an alley, crossing over onto another street. And then another. I crossed so many times I was sure I was no where near the hospital anymore. I kept running until I felt my lungs would explode and then finally came to a stop, leaning against a car parked along the side of the road.

As soon as I had my breath, I picked up again, running through crowds of people. I heard sirens somewhere in the city and while I couldn't be sure they were after me, I just had a feeling they were. I ducked into an alley and sat down behind a few empty crates, watching and waiting. Two cop cars went by and I hunched down lower, deciding I'd stay here until nightfall.

* * *

Nighttime came with a chill that settled into my bones with skill. I finally left the alley, walking slowly and carefully with my arms wrapped around my body. I had never been in New York City before, but I knew just by looking that it was best to keep moving. I walked for an hour or more, weaving in and out of alleys and side streets. My lungs hurt from the cold and I couldn't stop shivering. I hugged myself tighter, rubbing my arms so the friction would give me a little warmth. I turned a corner and felt a hand grab me, pulling me into a dark alley. I screamed and a hand clamped down over my mouth. I bit at his hand but I couldn't really get anything and it felt more like I was licking him.

Suddenly I was pushed back against a wall and my legs were kicked apart as the man held me up as he started pulling at his belt. My eyes widened in fear as I realized he was too strong and I was completely helpless. Just then, the man flew backwards and hit the wall opposite us. I started to try to run, climbing over the boxes next to me, but a familiar southern voice stopped me.

"Bella?" I spun around and looked up to see Jasper Hale staring down at me, his eyes wide in shock. I sucked in a breath as I realized his eyes were red… Blood red. Without warning I felt my knees give way and I sunk to the ground as the alley spun away and darkness consumed me.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is Jasper justified? What do you think he'll do with Bella? How do you think Bella will handle this new Jasper? Reviews are like crack to me, keep them coming. **


	3. Ch 2 Safe

**Song: "We Are Broken" - Paramore**

**Chapter 2 – Safe**

**JPOV**

A scream pulled my attention south and I was running even before it cut off abruptly. It was like any other night and I could practically see the sleaze put his hand over helpless girl's mouth. I'd always known what kind of vermin inhabited this world, but living in New York for this long, immersing myself directly in the world, had forced me to come face to face with those monsters. Seconds later, I felt the air knocked out of my lungs as a powerful scent filled the air around me. I stopped dead in my tracks and took a deep breath, confirming my suspicions. I began running again, now following the smell. I came to a dark alley from which the sounds of struggle were echoing.

I stood at the edge of the alley and my vision zeroed in on two figures struggling in the dark. This time I didn't need to take the extra second to get to know my prey… After all, there was no human in the world that I knew better than his victim. I heard the metallic click of a belt buckle and flew into action, throwing myself towards the pair. I grabbed the pathetic excuse for a man by the back of his shirt and threw him into the wall behind us. As I had anticipated, the impact with the wall knocked him out and he fell in a heap on the ground.

I turned and looked down at the human as she attempted to climb over boxes and crates that were stacked up next to us, blocking her exit. Her scent threatened to overwhelm me and I stopped breathing to ward off the threat. "Bella?" I said gently, causing her to spin around and look up at me. She gasped and a hand flew to her mouth as her eyes met mine. In just seconds, her eyes fluttered and her knees gave way, sending her toward the ground. I caught her around her waist and pulled her back up, holding her against me. Her warmth began to radiate through my body and I closed my eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling. But then her scent invaded my nostrils and it no longer mattered that I wasn't breathing. Not when she was this close.

Suddenly I was more than aware of the sound of her heart beating in her chest, and her pulse throbbing in her neck. I growled as my eyes swept across her jugular. Almost instantly my senses were over run with Bella. I could smell her, hear her, see her, and feel her… The only thing left was to taste her. I pulled my lips back over my teeth and dipped her back so her neck was better exposed. Finally, after all these years I would have my chance to taste her. I still hadn't allowed myself to breathe fully and now I considered it, as I wanted to fully enjoy the last moments of Bella's life.

As I looked down at her, helpless in my arms as her touch warmed my cold body, I felt something inside me begin to stir… Almost as though the old me, the side Alice had brought out in me, was reawakening. My stomach twisted and my mouth filled with venom as I imagined what Bella's blood must taste like. Still, as much as I desired her blood, and as easy as it would be to take it, I didn't want to kill her. Not Bella.

A groan came from somewhere behind me and I was suddenly reminded of what brought me to this alley in the first place. It was not Bella's scent, but her scream of terror that brought me here. I laid Bella down as gently as I could without allowing myself to get any closer to her. Allowing my instincts to take over from that point, I threw myself on top of the pitiful excuse for a man lying behind me and pulled him to his feet, holding him up against the wall. I stared at him, snarling as I allowed myself to focus on his scent. Naturally, his scent was nothing like what I had been craving with Bella, but it would do for the time being.

I remembered my tact and dug deep for every raw emotion of terror and pain I had ever felt. The snarl in my throat turned into a loud growl as I sent all these emotions to him, forcing him to feel what Bella had been feeling when I found her. The sharp smell of ammonia filled the air and I glanced down to see that he had completely lost control of his bladder. With a smirk I locked onto his neck, tearing at his jugular.

I'd gotten more careful over the past few months in New York. At first I hadn't cared where the blood went and how messy things got. Perhaps I was too used to my hunts with Emmett. He and I weren't exactly careful or delicate with our prey. But I'd discovered that walking through the streets of New York with blood soaked clothes and hair, raised questions. I had learned to enjoy my prey without getting any blood on me; At least, not beyond my lips, which were always stained with blood immediately following a hunt.

I let the lifeless body fall to the ground with a soft thud and the pace of Bella's heartbeat quickened, telling me she was awake and probably had been for a few moments. I closed my eyes, gathering myself, and allowed her emotions to override my own. She was grateful, but terrified; Excited, yet filled with dread. Beneath those surface emotions, however, I felt an intense sadness that almost made my knees buckle. It was a crippling, suffocating depression that made me wish I were dead. I had to clamp down on the flow of emotions, blocking them before they overwhelmed me.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and turned slowly until Bella and I were face to face. She was now standing, pressed up firmly against the wall behind her. Her palms were flat on the wall and her skin was far more pale than I could remember it being. She looked beat down; severely malnourished and barely living. Her heart raced as we stared at each other, taking in the vast differences in one another. And the differences were numerous in Bella. Rail thin, hair stringy and unkempt, with purple shadows beneath her eyes, Bella actually looked like the walking dead. Guilt boiled within me.

"Bella," I said again, but so softly I wasn't sure she heard. She stared at me with guarded eyes and looked as though she wanted to either run as fast as she could from me, or fall into my arms with relief. Neither was acceptable, so I pressed on, louder this time. "Bella. You're safe now." Her hand flew to her mouth and I saw thick jagged scars on the inside of her wrist. They weren't entirely healed and looked like they had been picked at compulsively. She shook her head from side to side and tears welled in her eyes. "Not the same voice, but the same silky tone… I haven't heard that tone since…" Her words trailed off as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. After a moment she took a deep breath and her hand fell away from her mouth.

"Jasper, your eyes… They're… Red." I closed my eyes briefly, realizing that the sight of my blood red eyes must have contributed to her momentary exit from a conscious state. I sighed and opened them again, nodding slightly. "Life has changed greatly for me, Bella. And for you as well, I see." I nodded toward her wrist and she did not bother hiding it. She ran a finger over the scars, almost lovingly, and then looked up at me again.

Changing the subject, Bella glanced at the body behind me and shuddered. "Thank you for saving me. How did you know…?" I shook my head a little and considered telling her everything, but changed my mind. "I was in the area. I smelled your blood." Also as though on cue, Bella blushed and my throat tingled gently. I ignored it as Bella shook her head slowly. "Well, whatever it was. Thanks. That's not exactly the way I plan to die." Her words sent chills through me and I hated the insinuation. Still, not wanting to press her or frighten her, I didn't address it. "What the hell are you doing out here anyway, Bella? In the middle of the night without even a jacket? And how long have you been in New York?"

I took Bella by the arm, causing her to stiffen slightly and her heartbeat to speed up, and pulled her away from the boxes and the body. She relaxed as she realized what I was doing and stood in front of me as I put my coat on her. "Um… I, uh… I'm on the run, actually." I raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, causing her to stop fidgeting and look up at me. "What did you do, Bella?" She shook her head slowly and we began walking out of the alley together. "Not from the law, really. I kind of… I escaped from the hospital they had me at." Her tone of voice was so matter of fact, and her words so limited, that I got the feeling she assumed I would just automatically know everything that had happened.

"Hospital?" I looked down at her as she bit her lip and nodded a little. "Yeah, mom and Charlie had me committed." She said it with a bit of a laugh as though she was joking, but I knew she wasn't. I now understood the hospital issued clothing she was wearing, even if I hadn't noticed them before. I tried to remain patient and allow her to give me information she felt comfortable with, but she didn't offer any sort of explanation as to why they felt the need to have her committed to a hospital. Still, I bit my tongue and forced myself to walk beside her in silence, despite my curiosity.

We continued our silent walk and I noticed Bella move slightly closer to me as people crept along the shadows near us. It was an odd sort of emotion I was feeling now. And not from her, but within my own being. A part of me was happy to have her company and not be alone for the first time in months. Another part of me felt an intense guilt that I was the one who had caused her such turmoil and put her in the obvious distressed state she was currently in. And yet another part of me felt protective over her. She was obviously helpless and vulnerable and apparently living on the dangerous streets of New York. She'd get eaten alive out here.

I sighed and glanced down at her as we followed the curve of the sidewalk, heading north. I began to run various scenarios through my head of what this unexpected meeting could mean for the both of us. I didn't trust myself around Bella, to say the very least. Even having just fed, my throat was tingling at her scent. And while I could live without breathing, it got extremely tedious to hold one's breath forever. I feared I would lose myself and hurt her if I allowed myself to be near her. Perhaps if I fed more than once a night, I would be able to control myself better. I couldn't stomach the thought of Bella in a psychiatric hospital and couldn't bring myself to take her back there. It seemed she trusted me and such a betrayal would shatter that trust beyond repair.

"Bella, I'm going to take you to the hotel with me. I'll change rooms and get two adjourning rooms so that you have your own living area and it will put some space between us when things get difficult for me." Bella's eyes were focused on me and I could feel relief radiating off her. "Obviously, we'll have to stay in during the day time and I have a… Well, I have a nighttime routine, which you are not allowed to accompany me for. However, I feel you can handle yourself and keep out of trouble if given the proper tools to do so."

"Tools?" Bella's face scrunched up in confusion and I nodded slightly. "A driver, perhaps. Obviously you'll need clothes that don't make you look like a mental ward escapee." Bella blushed and her head dipped forward slightly. "I believe it would be safe for you to go out in the evenings, perhaps to movies or to do a little shopping, but you are not to come back to this area. My guess is you are unfamiliar with New York, having been locked away, so I'll give the driver instruction, instead."

Bella looked up at me again and this time I saw that she was biting her lip and I could feel a small amount of anxiety and shame flowing from her. "Jasper, I don't… Well, I don't have any money. I mean, I--."

"Nonsense, Bella. I'll take care of it." I waved my hand gently, closing the subject and felt Bella's anxiety change to gratitude and something similar to awe. I frowned. "Don't, Bella. It's my fault you're in this position in the first place."

Bella stopped walking and I turned, training my eyes on her. Her eyes were wide and confused, with a hint of anger in them. "Your fault?" I nodded and moved my eyes from hers. "I was too proud and confident; too sure of my knowledge and skills. I led the family to the slaughter and—."

"You're an idiot, Jasper Hale." Bella's words were sharp and much more harsh than I would have expected from her. "You attempted to save us all. To save me. And if it wasn't for me in the first place, if James had never caught my scent, if you all hadn't needed to kill him, Victoria never would have brought her newborns. Edward and Alice would still be alive and everyone would be happy!" Her voice was shrill, bordering on hysterical. Deep down I yearned to comfort her, but I feared it might push her farther or cause me to lose my grip on the control I had.

"Bella, please…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You're blaming yourself because we lost Edward and Alice, but you were our only shot at surviving. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme survived and you ran away from them as though they mean nothing to you!"

Suddenly I had the feeling Bella wasn't only yelling at me, but also at herself. She was also blaming herself for the destruction of our mates, and she had run away from the family just as I had. As patiently as I could possibly be, I allowed her to vent, getting out all the emotions she had stored up. The onslaught caused me to fold my arms over my chest, strengthening my resolve to stay quiet. We stood in the middle of the street with Bella shouting in a manner that I'm sure looked like a lover's quarrel. Finally, her voice died away and her tears overflowed, streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Jasper… I feel so lost and confused. Living hurts and no one will let me die!" The inflection in her words pierced me and before I realized it, I had cut off my breathing and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. She buried her face in my shirt and almost instantly I regretted my desire to comfort her. Her hair rested just beneath my nose and her scent was stronger than ever. Even without breathing it invaded every part of me. I felt venom pool in my mouth and my body went rigid as images of a very much dead Bella flashed through my mind.

Bella must have felt the change in me because she raised her head and looked up at me. Even without opening my eyes, I could feel her staring at me. I pushed her back hard, causing her to stumble, though she didn't fall. Her heartbeat sped up and I forced myself to focus on the sound, on her vitality. The distance between us had given me enough relief to reign in my urges. I opened my eyes slowly and Bella stood several feet away, wide-eyed and nervous. I inclined my head apologetically and sighed. "My apologies, Bella. Perhaps a fair amount of distance between us is wise." She nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

Searching for a change of subject, one that didn't make Bella cry, I motioned up the street and we resumed walking. "By the way, Bella, it's Whitlock." Bella looked at me with her eyebrow raised and I chuckled softly. "Instead of Hale. Whitlock is my real name. I took on Hale after I came to live with the Cullen's. It made the most sense as Rosalie and I were to pass for siblings." Bella smiled softly and turned her gaze from me, looking ahead. "I like Whitlock."

**BPOV**

Jasper and I walked mostly in silence the rest of the way. I was still shaking a little from our little episode a few blocks back. For some reason I felt guilty; like I had forced myself upon Jasper, even though he was the one who pulled me against him. I guess all my screaming and insanity had left him with no other choice. I'd have to watch myself around him. Even if I was ready to die, I wouldn't want to place that additional guilt on Jasper's shoulders. I couldn't do that to him.

Jasper pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slid them on as we approached the hotel. Looking up at it, I almost immediately felt extremely uncomfortable. It was grand and clearly very expensive. Even in the middle of the night, there was a fair amount of people moving in and out of the lobby. Rich women in their extravagant gowns, obviously returning from some important event; Men in suits with perfectly chiseled features. Of course, none of them compared to Jasper's beauty, and I noticed the glances he was getting from the women around us. As we entered the lobby I spotted a woman across the lobby with gorgeous black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a low cut black dress that hugged her hips in a way that made me feel like a parking meter.

As Jasper and I neared her on our way to the check in desk, I watched her straighten, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. With her eyes still fixed on Jasper, she slowly made her way toward us. Jasper was already working on changing rooms and was completely oblivious to what was happening. Or so I thought.

The Raven positioned herself beside Jasper, leaning against the counter. Her dark hair dropped forward over her shoulder as she leaned toward him, catching his attention. Her red lips parted and she smiled seductively, causing something inside me to twitch. "Hi, I know this is probably a long shot, but I was wondering if you had a light…?" I rolled my eyes beside Jasper, amazed at her ridiculous line. I felt like jabbing Jasper in the side when he turned, leaning against the counter so he was facing her. I couldn't see his face and had absolutely no read on him.

"Sorry, sugar. I don't smoke." I leaned back a little, looking past Jasper to catch her expression. She smirked and shook her head, biting her lip a little. "That's okay. Neither do I." She laughed airily and I scoffed, folding my arms over my chest. Jasper remained still and silent for a few seconds causing me to wonder what he was thinking. Finally, with a voice as smooth as honey and tone dripping with disdain, he broke the silence.

"If you don't smoke, why ask for a light?"

I choked back a laugh and watched as the Raven's expression went entirely slack and she blinked in surprise. Still staring at her, Jasper tapped the counter with two fingers and addressed the check in guy without looking at him. "We all set?"

"Yes, sir. Here are your key cards and I'll be here until six o'clock if I can be of any other assistance." Jasper picked up the cards and inclined his head toward him, finally looking away from the Raven. She scoffed and crossed her arms, staring at Jasper like he had just told her she looked like she had a flesh eating disease. Jasper turned and looked down at me, sticking out his arm in a way that told me I was to link mine through his. I did so and we turned, facing the Raven. "You'll need to come up with better lines than that if you don't want to come off as desperate, darlin'. But don't feel too bad that you failed so badly tonight. See, I'm not exactly available."

We walked away then without giving her a second glance. I felt practically giddy for some reason. I was proud of Jasper for not entertaining her poor attempt at flirting and I was relieved at the same time. But why? I frowned and pulled the corner of my lip into my mouth as I began to replay the scene, figuring out my emotions during that time. I had been cautious immediately, and obviously with good reason. But I'd also felt territorial and protective over Jasper. I was also annoyed that she had completely ignored the fact that he already had a girl with him, even if we weren't together in any romantic way. She didn't know that…

As the elevator took us up to our floor, I leaned against the back wall, still thinking. I heard Jasper chuckle and I looked up at him, coming out of my little trance. "What?" He shook his head and smiled gently. "You have far more emotions than I'm used to feeling in the span of two minutes." I blushed, remembering Jasper's unique gift and wondered just how much he had picked up on. I heard another chuckle and sighed, looking away from him. The elevator bell dinged and the doors opened, letting us off at our floor. We walked down the hall way and came to a door at the very end. Jasper swiped the keycard and pushed the door open, holding it for me. He then handed me the second card and stepped back as my side held the door open.

"I need to go to my old room and gather my things and then check out of the room downstairs. Pick a living space and make yourself comfortable. I imagine you could use a shower to warm yourself." I nodded and glanced back into the room to get an idea of where the shower was. When I turned back, Jasper was gone. I poked my head out of the room and looked down the hallway. I saw him gliding back toward the elevator with such grace that I felt tears fill my eyes as nostalgia overwhelmed me.

* * *

When I got out of the shower, I pulled on one of the robes the hotel had placed in the room, hoping it was okay that I wear it, though I really didn't have much choice. I had picked the second room and had placed a little note in the first room so Jasper would know. When I came out of the bathroom it was so quiet that I wasn't sure if Jasper was back yet. I pulled the robe a little tighter and then went to the door that joined our two rooms. I knocked gently and pressed my ear to the door, listening for a response.

"Come in, Bella." Jasper's voice was quiet, but just loud enough that I could hear it. I opened the door and found Jasper perched up on the large windowsill, staring out at the city below. He glanced at me and smiled before looking out again. He had removed his sunglasses and while his red eyes did give me the chills, I preferred being able to see him. "Is this room okay for you? I wasn't sure…" I trailed off and Jasper nodded slowly without looking at me. "Of course, Bella."

I smiled and leaned against the windowsill, watching him. "Um, Jasper? I… Well, I was wondering if you had a shirt or something I could wear. I don't want to wear those clothes in the clean bed. They're completely ruined from the alley." Jasper's head lowered a little and I realized he was thinking. He slid down from the windowsill and walked to a black bag on the middle of his bed. He unzipped it and pulled out a white shirt. He held it up and then frowned, causing me to frown in confusion. He shoved the shirt back into the bag and pulled out a black one instead, laying it on the bed. He continued digging and stopped, frowning again as I saw the wheels turning in his head. He shook his head slowly and then looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled, picking up the black shirt. He crossed the room and handed it to me. "Write down your sizes and I'll have clothes here for you when you wake up. I fear that shirt will have to do for the night. I don't… Well, I'm not exactly equipped with clothes for this kind of situation."

A small laugh escaped my lips and I held his shirt against my chest. I turned and picked up a notepad from the nearby desk and wrote down my sizes. "Just a few things will do. I can wear things over and over as long as I'm not rolling around in an alley." I handed the pad to him and yawned as I ran a hand through my wet hair. "Thanks for the shirt. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Jasper inclined his head causing his curls to fall forward slightly, dropping in front of his eyes. "Good night, Bella."

"'Night, Jasper."

I went back into my room and closed the door. After I had taken off the robe, I pulled on Jasper's black shirt and smoothed it over my chest. Of course it was too big for me, but I liked that it fit kind of loosely. I closed my eyes as Jasper's smell drifted up from the shirt, filling my nose. He smelled of soap and a cologne I didn't recognize. It was strong, but not musky, which I liked. I sighed and opened my eyes again, climbing into the huge bed for a much needed night of sleep.

Little did I know, that much needed night of sleep would not begin for three more hours and it would end with Jasper's cold hands shaking me out of a nightmare.

**A/N: Well, as you can see, I'm back into writing again. I have two more chapters complete and ready to be put up, but I plan to always have three complete chapters before I put one up. So expect to see another chapter in the next couple of days. Also, I updated my profile and will continue to do so periodically, so check my page for news. Speaking of, I'm looking for non-traditional betas. Info on my profile.**

**Thoughts on this chapter?  
**


	4. Ch 3 Responsibility

**A/N: Thanks to Stacey (Somebody's Bella) for being such a great beta. **

**Song: "Bring Me to Life" - Evanescence**

**Chapter 3 – Responsibility**

**JPOV**

I remained at the windowsill until sunrise as I normally did. Of course, being surrounded by buildings that blocked any view of the sunrise, I focused on the little things the sun cast its light upon. I had always had an interest in architecture and now one of my favorite things about sunrise was watching the way the angles and crisp lines of the buildings around us were illuminated. I also enjoyed the shadows that formed in sharp, jagged lines. As I sat there, taking in the sight, waiting for the sun to creep up the side of the hotel until it forced me to close the curtain, I became aware of Bella's heavy breathing. She had said good night hours ago, but I'd been able to hear her tossing and turning, muttering her annoyance and lamenting the loss of her sleeping aids. Of course, I wasn't surprised Bella had taken to abusing sleeping aids; it made sense given the situation she was in. Still, I didn't approve and hoped she would find something else to become dependent on.

Eventually her grumblings and frustrated movements died away and Bella's breathing had become normal and calm. That had been less than an hour ago. Now her breathing had picked up again and my ears twitched at the sound of her twisting in her covers. Still, hoping she would wake up on her own, I forced myself to refocus my attention on the beauty of the awakening city. I could not save Bella from every bad dream and dark alley in her life. Even if I wanted to, I could not allow myself to grow protective and attached to her in a way that would allow her to grow dependent on me. I could not…

"Damn it." I slid from the windowsill and crossed the short distance between the window and the adjourning room. I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening the door. I'd had hours of mostly clear air and I worried that opening the door to a room filled with Bella's scent would overwhelm me. I needed to take precautions at every turn if I was going to get through this without killing Bella. Whatever "this" was.

Bella laid in bed with the sheets twisted around her legs. Her hands gripped the top of the sheets in a grip so tight it must be causing strain to her knuckles. Small beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and her hair was clinging to her face and neck. Whatever was happening in her head had been happening for some time, causing her increasing levels of stress and panic. I closed my eyes, attempting to get a lock on just what was happening to her. I felt fear and distress**,** sheer panic and desperation.

As though invisible hands reached out and shoved me in the back, I stumbled forward, my feet moving before the rest of my body could respond. Bella began whimpering in protest of whatever horror was taking place in her mind. I knelt beside her bed and took her hand, hoping this contact alone would bring her out of the darkness and give her peace. Instead, her whimpers increased and her head began to whip back and forth. I released her hand and stood up, placing my hand on her cheek. The heat from her increased rate of pulse caused me to jerk my hand back as though I had been burned. I turned my hand over and glanced at it before looking down at Bella once more.

She arched her back and her heartbeat quickened to an alarming rate. I could no longer avoid close contact with her. I leaned down, taking her by her shoulders**,** and shook her gently, keeping an active mind on my strength. "Wake up, Bella." My voice was strong, but clearly not loud enough to bring her to consciousness. Her whimpers were nearing the volume of a guttural scream and I shook her again, harder this time, tightening my grip on her shoulders. "Bella!" Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and gasped. I released her and straightened up, not allowing myself a moment of weakness as I had before. I could not comfort her; I could not trust myself.

Bella rolled onto her side, facing away from me, and her body shook as sobs overwhelmed her. She kicked out of the sheets and curled into a ball, her pale legs pulled all the way up to her chest. She held herself, sobbing heavily and her heartbeat began to slow down gradually. In an attempt to save her a bit of humiliation and myself some pain, I turned and left the room, closing the door behind me with a soft click.

I sat down in the large armchair in the corner of the room and put my head in my hands as the sound of Bella's sobs filled my consciousness. Even in another room, her pain still cut into me as her emotions flooded my own. Her desperation was the most painful part. Desperation for what, I wasn't sure. But it made me feel as though I'd die of heartache, knowing I'd never feel the peace or satisfaction gained at having my deepest desire. Suddenly I realized my pain directly mirrored Bella's even without the influence of her emotions. We were both mourning the loss of our mates and the knowledge that life would never be worth living again.

Eventually Bella's sobs exhausted her and she fell asleep, this time sleeping soundly without interruption. I was able to latch down my emotions once Bella's were reigned in and allowed myself a quiet distraction. I sat beside the window finishing the book I had begun the day before and was nearly at the end when I heard Bella climb out of bed. The shower turned on seconds later and I knew she was attempting to wash away the fitful night, rather than showering for the benefit of cleanliness.

I picked up the phone and called room service, ordering a variety of food. After Bella had fallen back to sleep hours earlier and I had finally managed to clear my mind, I had called the service desk and ordered a couple of outfits in Bella's sizes. They were now resting on my bed, waiting for her.

A short time later, room service pushed a food cart into the room and I tipped the human who had an oddly unappetizing scent. Moments after he left, I heard the shower shut off and took my seat back in the large armchair in the corner. As I had expected, Bella knocked on the door and I called her in. She opened the door and immediately her scent flowed into the room, knocking out any remnants of the human who had just been here. She was wrapped in the robe she'd worn the night before and was running a towel through her hair. Her eyes were dark and she didn't look very well rested.

"Hi," she muttered as she walked into the room. She sat down in the chair opposite mine and I put my book aside. "Good afternoon, Bella." She looked out the window and sighed, shaking her head slowly. "It's afternoon, already? I don't feel like I slept at all. What time is it?" I turned my wrist over, glancing down at my watch. "It's nearly four o'clock. I chose not to wake you because I believe it would be better for you to change your sleeping habits a little. If you plan to go out at night, you'll need to be awake then instead of during the day. So perhaps it's best that you sleep late like this." Bella shrugged and yawned softly.

My keen hearing picked up on the sound of her stomach growling slightly, causing Bella to rub her stomach some. "I ordered food for you. I wasn't sure what you would want, so there's breakfast foods as well as lunch foods and plenty of options therein." I nodded toward the food cart and rose as Bella got up and walked over to it. I stood behind her as she checked the food, sighing in satisfaction. "I haven't really eaten much in awhile. Not that I haven't wanted to, but I just haven't had the means. And then the food in the hospital was awful." She began dishing up some of the food and I was happy to see that she had an appetite. I didn't want to see her just waste away and I felt she was in danger of doing so.

"I had a few outfits brought up for you. They're on the bed. And tonight you can go shopping for things that may be a little bit more your style." Bella set the plate down and turned around to look at me. Suddenly her emotions were a mixture of gratitude and apprehension. "Why are you doing this, Jasper? Why are you taking care of me?" Her eyes bore into mine and I suddenly felt insanely uncomfortable. I turned and walked back to the armchair in the corner, picking up my book again. "Everyone needs to be taken care of once in awhile, Bella." She frowned, biting her lip and I felt dissatisfaction flowing from her. She didn't press me further, though. Instead, she turned back around and resumed serving herself food.

When she was done she sat down in the chair opposite from mine and used the desk as a dining table. "Well, thank you. Whatever the reason, I appreciate the sentiment. But, Jasper… I'm not your responsibility. I don't want you doing all this because you feel you have some sort of…" She sighed and rolled her eyes, biting her lip as she searched for the right word. "…duty to me." I was tempted to lie and tell her that it was nothing like that, but lying to Bella would do no good.

"Bella, you're my brother's mate and in my eyes, his widow. It is my responsibility to take care of you now. Even if it wasn't my fault in the first place, which it clearly is, it would still be my responsibility and duty. If you don't like it, I won't force you to remain in my company, but if you choose to you're going to have to get used to it." Bella sighed loudly and pushed her plate onto the desk, shaking her head.

"You're just impossible, Jasper. But… I don't have anywhere else to go and I… Well, I feel better when I'm with you. Like maybe my entire world didn't die with Edward. Like he's still here, living through you." Now it was my turn to frown. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of Bella picturing me as a stand in for Edward, but I did understand what she meant in a sense. Edward and I were brothers, the same doomed species, and Bella was the only human either of us cared for in any regard.

I decided to let the subject drop for fear of upsetting her and turned my attention to my book. A few moments later, however, a thought entered my mind and I looked up at Bella. "Bella, let me ask you something." I closed the book and put it aside, leaning forward slightly. "Your mom and dad had you committed to this hospital, I'm assuming against your will, correct?" Bella nodded, chewing slower now, as though worried I might ask a question she didn't want to answer. "How was that possible? If you were to get caught out there in the city, they could send you back, couldn't they?"

Bella put her fork down and turned to me, immediately biting her lip again. "Yes, I assume they could. I'm in the system now. They could commit me because the hospital deemed me a suicide risk." My eyes jumped to the scars on her wrists and she blushed as I looked up at her again. "How many times, Bella?" She shrugged and leaned back in her chair, looking away. "A few times. I only cut once, though. I thought that would end it since the pills hadn't done the job. The last time I tried," her fingers trailed over her scars slowly, "I was found too fast. They called Charlie and he flew down and then him and mom decided to have me committed." She looked up at me suddenly, with fear in her eyes and in the air. "I don't want to go back, Jasper. Please, don't make me go back."

I stared at her, unsure of myself. On one hand, I didn't have the tools necessary to keep her from killing herself if she slit her wrists again. Hell, I'd finish the job for her. And I didn't want to see her back in that hospital either. But her mental problems seemed beyond any help I could give her. And what help could I be, anyway? I couldn't bring Edward back. Still, I just couldn't let them lock her up again. She wasn't an animal. She needed to work through these problems with a sense of freedom. And I'd have to help her.

"I won't, Bella. But if we're going to do this, if we're going to stay together and find some way to co-exist, you're going to need a new identity." Bella raised an eyebrow in confusion and shook her head slowly. "What?" I nodded a little and began forming plans in my head, voicing them for her benefit. "I know someone who can come up with all the appropriate documents to give you a new life. Of course, it would be easiest if you and I pretended to be married. That way you could use my credit cards and there wouldn't be a problem." Bella's jaw dropped, but I pressed on.

"No one knows my real last name other than the Cullens and they're not looking for me. They know I'll come back if and when I'm ready some day. You can take my last name and we'll get you a new ID with a different age. It would be easiest if you were over twenty-one as my ID states I am." I looked up at Bella and found her jaw still hanging open. I laughed a little and sent her a few waves of reassurance. She finally closed her mouth and shook her head slightly.

"We can do that? We can just change who we are?" I nodded in response, pulling out my cell phone. I punched a few numbers and sat back. As an after thought I looked up at Bella. "Do you consent? Are you willing to do this?" She nodded, biting her lip again and looked away, deep in thought.

The phone rang once and was picked up before a second ring sounded. "Mr. Jasper! Wonderful to hear from you, sir." It had not taken me long at all to get Jason Scott Jenks to do as I asked of him, without question. Of course, he knew what we were and that alone had caused him so much fear that I had hardly needed to manipulate his emotions at all. I did not question his loyalty, though I frequently reminded him of its importance. "Mr. Jenks, I'm in need of a new identity for a young lady traveling with me."

"Yes, sir, of course. I assume you'll be needing the entire package, correct?" I nodded, glancing at Bella who was now staring at me with intrigue. "Yes, you assume correct. Her name will be…" I paused, staring at Bella. I couldn't imagine calling her anything other than Bella and we'd be leaving New York to meet with Jenks, anyway. Just changing her last name, age, and social security number should be sufficient. "Her name will be Isabella Marie Whitlock. I would like her to be twenty-one years old, location of birth should be New York City, parents unknown. You may make something up for that part if it will make your job easier."

I gave Jenks a full description of Bella for her driver's license with Jenks repeating everything I said as he wrote it down. When we were just about finished I glanced up at Bella and smiled gently. "I'll also need a marriage certificate, Mr. Jenks. Let's say a date sometime last year, so it's relatively fresh." Bella opened her mouth to speak, but then snapped it closed again. I placed my hand over the phone and nodded at her. "Yes?"

"I always wanted a fall wedding…" I chuckled, enjoying Bella's input. After all, if it came down to it, she'd need to have details of the wedding and the rest of her life handy; might as well make it something she'd remember. "Very well, Bella." I took my hand away from the phone and continued my instructions. "A fall wedding, Mr. Jenks. And I was always partial to the number thirteen." Jenks voiced his agreement and read me the list of things he would prepare for us: Birth certificate, social security card, driver's license, passport, high school diploma, marriage license and certificate.

"Excellent, thank you. And Mr. Jenks, I plan to pick these up in person in two days. Can you have them ready by then?" Jenks' voice was noticeably higher when he spoke and I couldn't help but smirk. Jenks' fear of me insured his quick and precise work, as well as his ability to keep secrets. I always tipped him well, of course, as I did respect and appreciate the work he did for me. But I couldn't afford to play nice with him. Not when my life, and now Bella's, was so precariously balanced in his hands.

"Yes, Mr. Jasper, absolutely. I look forward to seeing you then." Of course, I knew he did not, but I appreciated his lie. I hung up the phone without another word and slid it back into my pocket. "Get dressed when you're done eating, Bella, if you don't mind. It seems we'll be leaving New York for a little while and you'll need to be packed for a long drive." Bella took a bite of her toast and picked up an apple before going to the bed. She went through the small pile of clothes on the bed and selected an outfit, draping it over her arm. "I'll pick at the food some more, so don't let them take it away yet." She left the room in a flutter, as though she suddenly had reason and purpose, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was dressed and ready to go far too early. When I went back into Jasper's room, we still had an hour until sunset. So, we spent that time talking and planning while I picked at the food Jasper had ordered for me. When the sun had finally dipped below the horizon, Jasper pulled open the door to the room, holding it for me. When we got to the lobby, I was surprised to see someone in a suit waiting for us. "Mr. Whitlock," he said in a no-nonsense voice. Jasper nodded at him and turned to me, placing his hand on the small of my back. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Geoff. He's my favorite driver in New York and he has agreed to drive you around tonight."

Geoff inclined his head in almost the exact way I was used to seeing Jasper do so. "Miss," Geoff said before turning his attention back to Jasper. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, handing it to Jasper. Jasper took it and I recognized it to be an iPhone. He took out his own phone and I watched as he saved a number to his phone before handing the iPhone to me. "Geoff was kind enough to pick up a phone for you so we could be in communication when not together. I have saved your number to my phone and Geoff has already loaded my number into yours."

I turned the phone over in my hand, knowing whole-heartedly that I did not need anything this fancy. But I knew first handedly that the Cullens liked to have the top of the line products, especially when it came to technology. Obviously, Jasper had picked up this habit as well. I thanked Jasper and pushed the phone into my pocket before looking up at him again. "So you won't be coming with me then?" Jasper laughed gently and shook his head. "No, Bella. I need to feed. You may not be able to tell but I've been having an extremely difficult time of being around you for the past hour."

I blushed, feeling a sense of guilt at causing him pain. This, of course, made Jasper grimace and shake his head. "Bella, you feel too much. Can't you just allow yourself some peace for a change?" I bit my lip and looked away, not answering him. He sighed and began talking with Geoff, giving him explicit instructions. When they were finished, Jasper produced a thick wad of cash and handed it to me, as though he was giving me a lollypop. I gasped and pushed his hand away. "Jasper! Are you crazy? I don't need all that."

Jasper shook his head and handed the money to Geoff instead. "As I said, Geoff, please make sure she is well supplied for the upcoming days." Geoff nodded and put the money away inside his jacket. Jasper checked his watch and looked up at me again. "Three hours, Bella. We'll meet back up after that and it will be easier for me then. You can pick something for us to do until morning." I nodded and Jasper turned, walking out of the lobby without another word. My body twitched slightly and I felt an insane desire to run after him. I didn't want him out of my sight. I hated the thought, and yet I couldn't explain why.

Jasper stopped just outside the lobby door and looked at me with a strange look on his face. I couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses he wore, but his lips were twisted into what appeared to be an amused frown. I stared at him, tempted to go to him and insist on going with him no matter what he was doing, but I knew he wouldn't allow it. "Miss?" I turned and realized Geoff was no longer next to me. He was standing at the door, holding it open for me. I laughed at my own obliviousness and turned to look at Jasper, hoping to get a smile out of him. Instead, I saw nothing but an empty sidewalk where he once stood.

* * *

Geoff and I were done shopping within an hour. He had taken me to a really expensive place that made me feel as though I'd stepped right into an alien world, and I insisted that he take me somewhere normal. The best he'd been able to do was an Old Navy store and even that felt too expensive. If I was using Jasper's money I should at least be a little bit more thrifty. But Geoff had had enough with me. He refused to take me anywhere else and had watched me like a hawk while I went around the store picking up items to try on.

When I went into the fitting room I sat down on the bench and took out the phone Jasper had given me. The only contact in the phone was Jasper and I stared at his name, itching to call and find out how he was. Of course, I knew how he was. He was hungry. And he was fixing that problem. The thought made me shiver and I put the phone aside, standing up to try on the clothes.

Everything fit and I walked out of the dressing room with three pairs of jeans, a denim skirt, a black skirt, and seven blouses. Geoff had kindly pointed out that I needed to have at least seven tops or I'd start looking homeless. I realized he had a gift for not sparing any kindness when it came to me. A part of me wondered if Jasper had warned him that I'd need a firm presence or I'd try to get out of things. Whatever the case, Geoff won and I had been ready to check out when he looked at me like I was insane. "Socks? Underwear?" I laughed and shook my head. "I'm not buying that stuff here. It's way too expensive." He sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, looking over it. He walked away and I followed him to satisfy my curiosity.

He stopped in front of a rack of bras and began riffling through them. I gasped in horror and realized Jasper had given him the paper with my sizes on it. I grabbed the paper from him and pushed him out of the way. "Fine! I'll do it. Just… Go away." Geoff smirked in triumph and I sighed, turning my attention back to the rack. I picked out a few bras and panties, grabbing a pack of socks as an after thought.

When all was said and done, we spent hundreds of dollars and left with multiple bags. Geoff put them in the trunk of the car and checked his watch before opening the car door for me. "Shoes." He said simply and shut the door behind me. I made the shoe part quick and simple. Geoff said I needed boots, heels, and sneakers. I didn't even bother arguing and just picked out the ones I liked in each style. Finally, when he was satisfied and I was sure Jasper wouldn't have any complaints, Geoff gave up and steered us in the direction of the hotel.

I couldn't wait any longer… I pulled out the cell phone and pulled up a fresh text message.

"_Where'd you get this guy? The Marines? Sick of him. Movies tonight?" _

I hit send and watched as the status bar filled, sending the message to Jasper. Sighing gently**,** I leaned forward and put my head between the seats, tapping Geoff's shoulder. "Why do I have to sit in the back? I feel so weird back here." Geoff shook his head and pulled his shoulder out from under my hand. "Buckle up, miss." I groaned in frustration and sat back, pulling the lap belt across me.

The phone lit up on the seat beside me and I picked it up, opening Jasper's text message. I bit my lip slightly as I read it.

"_Patience, Bella. He's a good man. Need another hour. Go home and change. Pick a movie." _

I bit my lip harder at the prospect of having to change. Why couldn't I wear what I was wearing now?

"_I'll wait for you. We'll pick together. Be safe, Jazz." _

I sent the message and clutched the phone, staring at it, waiting for a reply. I felt a certain amount of anxiety as the phone went dark, going into power save mode. I chewed on my lip gently, tapping the phone impatiently. "Miss?" Geoff's voice broke up my thoughts and I looked up at him, seeing his eyes looking back at me in the rear view mirror. "Yes, Geoffrey?" He chuckled and shook his head gently. "I've worked for Mr. Whitlock for years, sporadically of course, but I've never seen you before. It was always that short brunette." His voice trailed off, but he didn't direct a question at me, so I didn't off an explanation. "Yes, and?" His eyes blinked and he inclined his head slightly before looking ahead at the road again. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, miss."

"Please, Geoffrey, call me Bella." I smiled at him and he nodded. My attention was pulled back to my hands when a soft beep filled the car and the bright light from the phone lit up my face.

"_Always am, Bella. But more so now that I have you to take care of." _

A laugh escaped my lips and I shook my head slowly. Maybe I wouldn't fight him so much about taking responsibility for me. If it kept him safe, kept him thinking about his own survival, it was worth it. It had only been a day since I'd been back in Jasper's life, but now that I was, the thought of leaving his side scared me. For a second the image of us driving down the highway like Bonnie & Clyde flashed through my mind. I had once thought of Edward and I doing that and had always wanted to have that moment with him. I sighed and shook my head. No one else understood my pain, but Jasper. He had lost the love of his life, just as I had and he was still blaming himself for it; just as I was. No one else would ever understand our pain.

I came out of my little fantasy sequence as the phone dimmed and I woke it back up to reply to him.

"_Guess that means I'll have to take care of you. See you soon." _

I hit send and laid the phone down on the seat beside me, smiling as I looked out the window. For the first time since Edward's death, I felt a sense of hope at the prospect of ever connecting with another person again. I should have known months ago that Jasper would be the only one I could ever trust again. Instead I chose to chase my pain with more pain in my quest to find death. And now here I was, in the company of death. Only, death had sworn to protect me. And I believed him.

**A/N: Reviews make me antsy to post new chapters. Keep them coming. **


	5. Ch 4 Triggers

**Song: "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot" – Brand New**

**Chapter 4 – Triggers**

**JPOV**

The night passed far slower than I was expecting. Perhaps I had never realized how slowly time went by when I had nothing to do but prowl the city. Knowing Bella was waiting for me made me feel impatient and the temptation to just feed on someone, anyone, was starting to wash over me. It had been almost an hour in the worst part of New York City before I caught a glimpse of any violence or crime. Unfortunately, I couldn't condemn an idiot teenage boy to death simply for robbing a store with a fake gun.

Just when I thought I'd lose my mind, the phone in my pocket buzzed slightly. I leaned against a building, standing in the shadows as I kept my ears alert, and opened the phone. Bella's name flashed across my screen and I read her text message. I was torn between relief at contact with her and annoyance that I knew she was waiting on me and I was still stuck on the streets. I muttered a curse under my breath as I maintained my position, replying to Bella. I remained in that shadowy space as I received and replied to texts from Bella.

The last text that came through, prompting me to end the conversation, implied that Bella and I had just entered some sort of strange relationship where we were each going to attempt to take care of the other. Of course, there was really no way for Bella to take care of me, and I was curious as to how she might attempt this. It was obvious that she was the weaker of the two of us, and I had the upper hand in just about every way. Still, the fact that she expressed some sort of concern for me, for my well-being, had an odd warming affect on me. I'd never been cared for by a human before. After all, the angels never love the demons.

My ears twitched as I heard a muffled cry come from a few blocks away. I slid my phone into my jacket pocket and was flying through the shadows toward the sound. Within seconds I reached an abandoned building that had been boarded up by the city. I stood just outside a broken window and peered inside, catching sight of several figures gathered around a young girl. A grin spread across my lips as I realized I'd be home earlier than I was expecting.

* * *

For the first time in a couple weeks, I actually needed to shower after feeding. Things had gotten a little messy, as there were so many people involved. I'd waited until the young girl was far away from the building, using emotion manipulation to keep the men at bay. When she was far enough away, I'd gone to work. Now, as I entered the back entrance of the lobby, moving quickly and quietly, I felt a drop of blood drip from my hair onto my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and used my speed to climb the stairs up to the floor we were staying on.

I entered the room and heard Bella click off the TV as she climbed off the bed. "Bella, I need a shower. Stay over there." But before my words could do any good, Bella was standing in front of me with her hands clamped over her mouth. Her heartbeat was thundering and she stared at me with wide eyes. The air around us filled with a thick, choking mixture of terror and shock. "Bella," I said gently. She shook her head and reached out for the wall, using it to hold her up as she swayed slightly. I focused all my energy on sending her waves of calming peace, attempting to break through the horrific sight in front of her.

Another drop of blood dripped from my hair onto my cheek and Bella clutched her stomach. She turned and ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. I should have known this would happen. Bella hadn't understood just what kind of a monster I was until just now. I sickened her. Fresh guilt overwhelmed me and I hung my head, listening to Bella. The toilet finally flushed and I heard the sink turn on as she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth. Only, she didn't come out of the bathroom when she was finished.

"Jasper," she said quietly. "Please shower in the other room. I can't stand to see you like that." I went to the other room without a word and shut the door behind me, leaning against it. I felt so disgusted with myself that I could barely bring myself to even consider facing her again. I pulled myself away from the door and glanced at Bella's bed as I walked to the bathroom. Shopping bags were lying haphazardly on the bed and a few boxes of shoes were stacked beside them. I continued walking until I reached the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned on the water, making sure it was extremely hot, and began peeling the blood soaked clothes off my body. I crumpled up the clothes and put them in the sink to avoid getting blood everywhere.

Stepping under the hot water, I watched as blood began to swirl below me in the water as it cascaded off my body. I put my head back under the water, rinsing the blood out of my hair until the scent of multiple blood types faded from the room. I opened my eyes and looked down at the water, which was now clear. I washed and rinsed my hair, getting the last bits of blood out of it and put my hand up on the wall, holding myself up under the water.

Eventually I found the will to turn the water off and face the problem I had just created. This wasn't exactly something Bella and I could just ignore. I needed to talk with her and explain the changes I'd gone through in the past few months. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to Bella's room. I emptied the box her boots came in and stuff my bloody clothes into it. I'd need to burn them later to get rid of the evidence of my night. I walked back into my room without looking around for Bella. Her scent was strong enough to tell me she was still in the room, though now it didn't make my throat burn.

I set the box on the table beside my book and turned to go to my suitcase. Normally it would just be set on the bed and left, but apparently Bella had moved it so she could lie down and watch TV. Now, as I looked at the bed that no longer held my suitcase, my eyes met Bella's. She sat up slowly, pulling her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. I tore my eyes from hers and spotted my suitcase standing beside the bed. I went to it and set it on the edge of the bed by Bella's legs as I unzipped it.

The emotional climate in the room caught my attention and I paused before opening the suitcase. A certain sense of fascination was beginning to drift through the air, followed almost immediately by curiosity. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at Bella, catching her staring at my chest and abs. I couldn't contain the chuckle that rose in my throat and Bella gasped, blushing wildly as she turned away. I shook my head from side to side as I opened the suitcase. Maybe all was not lost. The feeling of terror and horror that I'd felt from Bella earlier was no longer there and had been replaced by far more amusing emotions.

I pulled out fresh clothes, laying them on the bed beside the suitcase. "I'm sorry I scared you," I said quietly. "I should have been more careful." Bella's head whipped around and she looked at me, studying me intently. "Jasper, I threw up because I can't stand the sight or smell of blood. Not because you… Disgusted me or something." I closed the suitcase and looked up at Bella, utterly confused. She was not lying; her heartbeat had not sped up. But how could that be? I had been covered in blood. Human blood.

I stared at her as I wrestled with my thoughts until she finally spoke, breaking the silence. "What? Don't look at me like I'm crazy. You're the one walking around covered in blood." She slid off the bed and stood beside me with her hands on her hips. "So, it does not concern you that I came back covered in human blood? It does not bother you that I have given up the Cullens' lifestyle and feed on humans daily?" Bella winced and gave away her true beliefs. "Of course it bothers me, Jasper. I was only explaining that I threw up because you were covered in blood." She relaxed her posture slightly and her emotions became less defensive. "Why, Jazz? Why did you give up? How could you--?"

I zipped the suitcase closed and pulled it off the bed, setting it back down on the floor. "Alice saved me, Bella. She's the one who helped me keep control of myself. Without her… I can't manage my temptations. I came to New York because I knew that I'd give in sooner or later, and at least here, I'd be in the company of monsters like me. It makes the guilt a little easier to bear if you can honestly say you've made the world a better place in the process."

Bella frowned and sat down beside me. Her closeness would have been too much for me, had I not just fed. As it was, I was only vaguely aware of how mouthwatering she smelled. I got up, picking up my clothes and moved across the room. Bella's voice caught up with me and I turned around to face her again. "So, you only kill bad people then?" I inclined my head slightly and she bit her lip, her expression clouding as she drifted away into a world of deep thought.

I left her there and went back into the other room to get dressed. Bella had opted for casual wear, so I went as casual as my wardrobe allowed. Pulling on a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt, I let my thoughts drift over Bella's reaction to my nocturnal activities. She obviously didn't approve of my killing humans, but she seemed to be struggling with it less now that she knew I at least had guidelines.

I walked back into the room and found Bella sitting on the bed, picking at her nails absently. "Did you pick a movie?" I asked her, allowing us a change of topic. She looked up at me and shook her head. "No, I thought we could just go and pick together. It's late, so there's probably not very many showings left anyway." I glanced at my watch and saw that it was nearing ten o'clock. Bella's definition of late disturbed me. This was early for me.

"Well then, let's get going." We went to the door and I stopped and looked at Bella who stood there in jeans and a short-sleeved blouse. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head slowly. "No coat?" Bella looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language. "Huh?" I sighed and pulled off my trench coat, wrapping it around her shoulders. "We'll buy you one tomorrow or the next day." I said, as she put her arms in the coat. "Well, what about you? You can't just go out in a t-shirt." I laughed and pulled the door open, shaking my head. "Bella, I'll be fine. Cold air doesn't affect me like it does you."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked through the door, pulling the coat closed. It was too big on her, but it looked cute nonetheless. "Maybe you should just keep that one. It looks good on you." She smiled, blushing slightly and made some sort of mock curtsey. "Thank you." I laughed and stuck out my arm, waiting for her. She looked at me and then slid her arm through mine, linking us together. Again, if not for the fact that I'd just fed, this closeness would be too much for me. But if we were to be married on paper, we'd better act married in person.

We left the hotel and found Geoff downstairs, reading the newspaper on one of the large leather couches. "Geoffrey," Bella said firmly. I smirked as Geoff got up quickly and opened the lobby door, holding it as we walked through. "Miss. Mr. Whitlock." I looked back at Geoff as we walked through and he shrugged instead of appeasing my curiosity. Bella stood at the side of the car, waiting for Geoff and smiled at him as he opened the door for her. "Thank you, Geoffrey. And please, call me Bella." Geoff closed the door behind her and we walked together to the driver's side of the car.

I pushed Geoff's hand aside and opened my own door, shaking my head. "Thank you, Geoff, but I can manage." I climbed into the car and sat beside Bella as she rubbed her hands together, blowing on them gently. "Geoffrey, can you turn on the heat please?" Bella leaned forward between the seats and watched as he directed the flow of air back at her. "Thank you." Again, I raised an eyebrow, smirking gently. The tone of voice Bella used with Geoff sounded as though she was playing her own secret game with him; one that Geoff was not necessarily playing too, but was merely putting up with.

"Where to, sir?" Geoff looked back at me and I glanced at Bella. "We'd like to try our luck at the movies tonight, Geoff." He nodded and turned back around, pulling out onto the road. I sat back, growing increasingly aware of the way Bella's scent filled the car. Small, constricted areas like this would be a problem for me a few hours after I've fed. It made me wonder about our drive home. Maybe I should let Geoff take Bella home and I'll run instead of risking it…

Bella interrupted my thoughts by hooking her arm through mine again, pressing her side against mine. I looked at her as she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Something reminded me of what she had said earlier about Edward not being entirely gone. Suddenly I found myself wondering if Bella was thinking of me as Edward as she hooked her arm through mine and rested her head on my shoulder. Was it something she did instinctively with him that she now found herself doing with me?

As I stared down at her, she shivered gently but did not pull away.

**BPOV**

Jasper's shoulder was hard as stone and yet it was the most comforting thing I could imagine. His body was rigid but I allowed myself to ignore that fact, simply for the sake of not moving just yet. Perhaps it was selfish of me, but I needed that comfort. I knew Jasper was staring at me, but I didn't look up at him. I didn't want to see whatever expression was on his face. I just wanted a few moments of feeling as though… What? As though I was back in Edward's arms. But this man, this was not my Edward. Still, feeling his stony arm and shoulder was such a comfort to me that I couldn't bring myself to pull away. Jasper was Jasper, but Jasper was my only link to Edward.

We drove in silence and even though the heater was pointed at me, a chill rose up through my side causing me to shiver. "Bella," Jasper said softly, pulling away slightly. I shook my head and pulled him closer, not ready to let go just yet. "I'm fine." I said firmly, closing my eyes. I locked down my chills, not allowing them to betray me again.

We pulled up to the movie theater and Geoff opened the door on my side. I moved to get out, pulling Jasper with me, only he was stronger and our link was broken as he climbed out on his side. I stopped, staring at the now empty car and felt an intense wave of shame wash over me. I was taking advantage of Jasper. Not that I was doing anything wrong, per say, but I was craving his closeness simply because he was a vampire. A vampire like my Edward. "Miss?" Geoffrey's voice called from outside and I came out of my trance, taking his hand as I got out of the car.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I looked up to see Jasper staring at me with a look of confusion and worry. "What is it, Bella?" I sighed, realizing again that he could feel what I was feeling. I shook my head and forced a smile, wrapping my arms around myself. "Nothing. Let's go inside." Jasper nodded to Geoff and turned, sticking his arm out for me again. I looked at it, but kept my arms wrapped around myself as I took a step forward.

Jasper recovered quickly, beating me to the door. He opened it for me and continued to stare at me with that same confused expression. I walked through it and before I could pause to wait for him, Jasper was at my side. "Now that we're here, you can pick the movie. As you can see, there are still several showings tonight." I glanced at him and nodded before stepping up to the counter. I asked for tickets to the next movie that was playing without really knowing what it was. I just wanted to get in there where I could focus on my thoughts without Jasper staring at me.

We found seats in the middle of the auditorium and sat down. I pulled the armrest down between us and leaned back in my seat, taking a deep breath. Jasper turned in his seat and looked at me, studying me. "We can go, if you'd prefer." I shook my head and offered him a slight smile. "No, this was my idea." Jasper frowned but sat back without another word. The lights dimmed and I sighed in relief.

The movie passed in a blur. I had no idea what the plotline was but knew we were watching some sort of drama by the music they played. No action scenes and no audience laughter told me it was something very serious and intense. I didn't need serious and intense right now. I looked down at my hands, which were slightly illuminated by the large screen. Just as I began picking at the ugly red polish on my fingers (done against my will by a bored nurse), the first few notes of a very familiar song filled the auditorium.

My hand flew to my mouth as I sucked in a large breath of air. Debussy's "Clair de Lune" filled my consciousness as tears spilled from my eyes, transporting me back to that perfect day in Edward's room. I shook my head slowly and felt the suffocating pain rise in my chest. Thick, choking sobs overwhelmed me and I got up, running from the theater in tears. I barely made it outside before I fell to my knees, hunched over and rocking in pain. Jasper was there within seconds, attempting to pull me to my feet. I pushed him away with a mangled scream of agony.

He stepped back and I heard his voice, quiet and worried. "Geoff, we're ready. Please come around front." I heard a click as he closed his phone and then he knelt down in front of me. "Bella--." I shook my head and closed my eyes, cursing the world for its cruel joke. A car pulled up beside us and I felt Jasper grab me around the waist, pulling me up. I didn't fight him this time. I just wanted to get out of there. I heard another pair of footsteps and knew Geoffrey was nearby, but I didn't look for him. Jasper helped me into the car and closed the door behind me. I tried to get a grip on myself, but I couldn't regain control of my emotions. I just kept seeing Edward, laughing and smiling, tell me stories and promising me forever.

Jasper was in the car then, and put his hand on my back, rubbing gently. The contact forced another choking sob and I grabbed him by the shirt, burying my head in his chest. His hand rested on my shoulder and again I felt his body go entirely rigid. "Bella, what is it?" I shook my head, sobbing into his shirt and eventually the pain began to dull as a gentle wave of peace and hope settled over me.

"The song…" I whispered, still clutching Jasper's shirt. "Edward used to play it. It was one of his favorites." I wiped my eyes on his shirt and took a deep, jagged breath. "It just… Triggered all these memories… Emotions." He nodded and patted my shoulder gently.

When we pulled up in front of the hotel, I was pretty much under control, although I felt sick to my stomach. Jasper opened his door and pulled me out, helping to hold me up. I was still clutching his shirt and it was only now, in a calmer state that I realized he wasn't breathing. I pulled back instantly, leaning against the car. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and he looked at me in confusion, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. It's hurting you. I can tell. You're not breathing."

He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again, smiling gently. "Just a precaution, Bella. Come on." He reached for my hand and I looked at it for a moment, sniffling slightly before taking it. Jasper held the door for me as we walked into the lobby. When he caught up to me again, I linked my arm through his and leaned against him a little. I knew I was pushing my luck, but I craved comfort. I needed it now.

A few minutes later, I sat down at the end of Jasper's bed and looked up at him as he draped his coat over the back of a chair. "I'm sorry I ruined the night." I said quietly, shaking my head. He waved his hand, as though pushing the notion away. "Are you hungry?" I laughed out loud and shook my head, looking up at him. "Hell no." He nodded and sat down in the armchair across the room. I noticed the distance between us and knew he was attempting to keep a lock on his cravings. At least he was breathing again.

"Jasper, why don't you go out and get some air? Go do whatever it is you normally do when you're done hunting." He looked at me, studying me intently. I could tell he was wrestling with the idea and felt a pang of guilt knowing I had inflicted myself on him. "Besides," I said as I laid back on his bed. "Maybe you could find a store that's still open and pick me up a coat?" I turned my head and looked at him, seeing if he'd take my bait.

"Alright, Bella. I know the owner of a store not too far away. Even if they're closed, if he's still there he'll let me in. I'll be back in under an hour." I sat up a little as he moved across the room, pulling his trench coat on again. "I have my phone if you need me." He looked back at me from the door and I smiled a little, making sure he didn't change his mind. Now that my emotions had stabilized again, I could see just how much I had gotten to him. I couldn't be that selfish again. "I think I might try to sleep a little. So if you want to stay out longer than that, don't worry about me." He nodded and stared at me for a second before slipping his sunglasses on and left the room.

* * *

**JPOV**

I spent nearly two hours away from the hotel. I found a coat like mine for Bella and then took a walk to the nearest dock. The episode with Bella at the theater had bothered me more than I was willing to show her. I was an empathetic being and seeing someone in pain like that… Well, I felt her pain and it became my own. It was bad enough that I couldn't comfort her properly, but by the end of the car ride, I was fighting both the urge to kill her and the urge to cry with her. It had almost been too much and even when I cut off my breathing, I could still feel her blood flowing against my skin as she held onto me. And I could hear her heart beating in her chest.

I wasn't thirsty, but I craved her regardless. Feeding wouldn't help that, although I would need to go again tomorrow. I hoped that with time I would grow used to her smell, but I knew the urge to kill her would never fade entirely. The thought disturbed me. I tossed a stone into the water below the dock and watched the ripples cascade outward.

A little while later a couple went walking by, taking a spot at the end of the dock. They held each other close, laughing and kissing. _"Young lovers," _I thought, watching them from the corner of my eye. The dark haired girl looked up at the man and giggled before kissing the side of his mouth, rubbing her thumb over his chin. That had been Alice's favorite way to kiss me in public. I looked back out at the water as something inside me was triggered, playing a movie reel of Alice and I.

I closed my eyes, listening to Alice's laugh and feeling her lips against mine. Minutes upon minutes ticked by as I relived moments with the only person who had ever truly loved me. When I finally opened my eyes again, I felt such a desperate, aching despair that I let out a loud snarl, laced with agony. The nearby couple gasped and left just as quickly as they had come. I growled softer this time and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. Eventually it worked and I was able to open my eyes even though I knew Alice would not be there, smiling back at me.

I sighed and picked myself up, throwing my last rock into the water. Almost the entire time since I had taken Bella in, I had focused entirely on her well-being. It had allowed me freedom from the pain of constant memories of Alice. Perhaps being back in her presence, focusing on fixing her would give me back some of my sanity. I sprinted toward the hotel, moving through the shadows until I was walking through the door of the lobby.

When I entered the room, the light was off and silence filled the air. Bella's scent was not very strong, so I knew she must be back in her room. I shut the door gently and pulled my coat off, putting it back on the chair. I walked to Bella's door and stood there listening for sounds of her movement. There were none; only the sound of her rhythmic breathing. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or just lying there peacefully. I opened my cell phone and pulled up her last text message, replying to it.

"_Are you awake?" _

I hit send and sat in the chair beside the window, not bothering with the light. A few seconds later my phone lit up and I opened it again.

"_Yes. Can't sleep. Mind too active. Lying in bed though. Thought maybe it would just come eventually." _

The fact that Bella hadn't come into my room told me she probably thought I was still gone. I had been quiet so I wouldn't wake her, and now realized she still thought she was alone.

"_It will. Keep trying. I'll help." _

I sent the message and closed my eyes, focusing on the sound of her heartbeat. I sent her waves of peace and happiness, banishing her despair and worry. I heard her take a deep breath and my phone lit up again.

"_Glad you're back. I feel safer when you're here. Thanks for relaxing me." _

I stared at the phone for a second, debating between asking her to stay up and allowing her to sleep. She needed rest, though. I knew that. After all the emotions she'd gone through tonight, sleep was important. Besides, we'd be on the road in the evening and she could sleep again then.

"_Sleep, Bella. I'm not going anywhere." _

I heard her close her phone and place it on the table beside her bed. I listened intently, learning the difference between her relaxed breathing and the sound of her sleeping. When she was finally asleep, I clicked on the light and settled in for another night of reading. Only this time I split my attention between my book and keeping Bella's sleep peaceful. No more nightmares under my watch. Not if I could help it.

**A/N: Thanks to my two fantastic betas, Stacey and Christine. You guys are great. And to my readers: What do you think will happen next? What would you like to see happen? Thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for all the great reviews. It's like crack to me. I tweak every time I get an email notification. **


	6. Ch 5 Fantasies

**A/N: Once again, thanks to my betas Stacey and Christine. **

**Song: "Ugly Side" – Blue October**

**Chapter 5 – Fantasies**

**BPOV**

I woke up a little after noon the next day. For the first time in months, I had actually slept through the night and couldn't remember having any unpleasant dreams. I sat up in bed, pulling my legs up to my chest. Yawning deeply, I stretched and wiped my eyes gently. A knock sounded from my door and I looked over at it. "Bella?" Jasper's voice floated through the door and I called him in. The door opened and Jasper strolled in. He paused a few feet from the door, closing his eyes for a moment before coming in the rest of the way. "Good afternoon, Bella." He stopped at the end of my bed and handed me a cup of coffee. I took it, wrapping my fingers around the hot mug. "Thank you."

He nodded slightly and watched me as I took a sip of the coffee. It was a little stronger than I usually liked, but still, it was good. "Geoff is downstairs. He's going to take you shopping again." I groaned and Jasper's lips curled into a smirk. "I had a hunch you'd feel that way. However, this trip won't be as extensive as last night's. You need to get luggage and all the little necessities you'll need to be on the road for a few days. You know, shampoo, soap, snacks, and anything else you might need."

He was right; that didn't sound nearly as painful as shopping for clothes with Geoffrey had been. "When are we leaving?" I began to kick out of the covers, holding my coffee with one hand as I navigated the twists in the sheets. "Sunset. Geoff is going to drive us to a dealership where I'll pick out a car and then it'll just be you and I from there on. Also, there's been a change in plans. Jenks failed to mention a family trip he's been preparing for, so instead of meeting him at his office, we'll be meeting him on the road."

I nodded slowly, thinking it didn't really matter where we were going as long as I got out of New York for a while. I took another sip of my coffee and set it down on the table next to the bed. "Well, I guess I'll start getting ready then." I pulled the sheets back up, straightening them out a bit. "How was your night?" I stood up, looking at Jasper. He smiled slightly and turned, walking to the window. He stood to the side, out of the touch of the sunlight, and stared out the window. "Fine, Bella. As always. Let me know when you're ready and I'll walk with you to meet Geoff."

I frowned, wondering if talking to Jasper would always be like this. Perhaps a few hours in the car would give me the chance to force him to open up a bit. He turned back around to face me and I noticed his eyes were just slightly darker than the night before. I bit my lip and stared at him for a moment, wondering whether I should mention it or not. Jasper shifted slightly, suddenly looking incredibly uncomfortable. I smiled and shook my head. "Your eyes… They're darker today." He looked away immediately, as though he was ashamed that I had noticed. I bit my lip again, wishing I hadn't said anything.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're safe for now. I'll feed later." Jasper turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. As the door clicked into place, it struck me how we were both thinking of the other instead of ourselves. The darkness in Jasper's eyes worried me because I knew my scent would be causing him extra pain today. But when I mentioned it, Jasper immediately assumed I was worried for myself. Did that mean he was worried about me? Well, of course he was. I'd known Jasper long enough to know that he didn't trust himself around me.

I sat down at the edge of the bed and began to think about all the times Jasper had stayed as far across the room as possible. Now here we were together, sharing a hotel and constantly in the same room. I frowned and shook my head. It had to be driving him crazy; the pain must be getting to him by now. I suddenly felt so selfish and guilty that I thought I'd pass out from the weight of my emotions. I put my face in my hands and shook my head. Even though I knew I was being selfish and awful, I still couldn't bring myself to face the idea of leaving him. Jasper felt like family and… I felt a gentle peace begin to flow through me, pushing the negative emotions away. …And I needed him. I didn't want to be alone anymore, but I didn't want to be around other people either. Jasper and I had a weird sort of understanding. We both felt responsible for what had happened to the family, all the while thinking the other was completely innocent. It bound us together.

My negative emotions continued to drain away as an intense wave of happiness hit me. I giggled and fell back on the bed. Again my thoughts turned to that Bonnie and Clyde fantasy. I closed my eyes and watched as a black car flew down the empty road, the sun setting in the distance. I sat in the passenger seat laughing with my feet propped up on the dash. The wind blew my hair in swirls around my face and back causing my curls to whip around gently. I smiled, watching the scene play out.

The fantasy version of me turned, angling my body toward the driver's seat. I moved closer, resting my head on that very familiar stony shoulder. His arm snaked around my back and held me gently, letting me know my closeness was okay. I looked up with a smile on my face and ran the back of my hand down the side of his face, causing him to turn toward me. Edward smiled down at me and kissed my forehead before turning to face the road again.

I sat up sharply on the bed, shaking my head from side to side. Guilt began to swell inside me again, pushing the happiness away. Was I thinking of Jasper as a stand in for Edward? Was that why I was so unwilling to leave him even though I knew I was putting him through hell? I groaned and shook my head again. "I'm horrible." I whispered.

"No, you're not." I looked up to see Jasper kneeling in front of me. I hadn't even heard him come in and now here he was in front of me. My gasp gave way to a heavy sob and I buried my head in my hands again. "I am! You don't know what I'm doing!"

"Then tell me, Bella." I shook my head again and felt Jasper's cold fingers wrap around my wrists, gently but forcefully pulling them away from my face. He held them down, staring at me with concern. The look in his eyes was touching and only made me feel worse. "Bella?" His voice was gentle but laced with worry. I stared at him, debating whether or not to let him in on the insanity taking place in my head. He squeezed my hands gently and I looked down at them. Our skin tones matched almost perfectly, though I was just a bit darker than Jasper. He ran his thumb over the back of my hand and I looked up at him again.

"Bella, please." I stared into his dark red eyes and felt a rush of determination. Jasper and Edward were two very different beings. Jasper's red eyes reminded me of his fierceness. Of course, Edward had always been fierce in his own way, but I'd feared Jasper from the moment I'd met him. At least slightly, anyway. Jasper struck me as being far more passionate than Edward and while he kept his distance from me for fear of hurting me, the way he held my hands now told me he wanted to be close. I closed my eyes and resolved that from this very moment on, I would appreciate Jasper for who he was; not for who I wished he was.

I opened my eyes and squeezed Jasper's hands, though I wasn't sure if he even felt it. "Nevermind, Jazz. I'm just being silly. I think I'll shower so we can go." Jasper inclined his head slightly and stood up, offering me his hand again. I took it and stood up, smiling at him. "Such a gentleman." Jasper chuckled gently and I realized he wasn't breathing again. I bit my lip and shook my head, moving away from him. "I don't like hurting you."

I sorted through my new clothes and put together an outfit for the day. I looked back at Jasper and found him staring at me. "What?" I asked, draping my clothes over my arm. "The pain reminds me how careful I need to be around you. I wish I didn't have this thirst and intense desire to kill you, but at least the pain keeps me aware of it so I can control it." I shook my head, turning away from him. "A few days ago I would have wanted you do it. But now I'm not so sure I want to die." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I leaned against it for a second, thinking over what I had just said. It was true enough. I'd been desperate to die for so long and had failed miserably each time I'd tried. Jasper could finish the job for me and at least I'd be giving him something he wanted instead of just… Dying. But I didn't really want to die now. I still missed Edward and the pain came over me in crippling waves sometimes. But everything felt a little bit better now that I was with Jasper. The only thing I could figure was that being with someone else who had lost the love of their life let me feel like I wasn't alone in it. I sighed and moved away from the door to turn on the water, cranking up the heat.

* * *

My shower was short but really nice. I felt refreshed and after the peaceful night's sleep, I actually felt somewhat cheerful. I got dressed in jeans and a long sleeved blouse, making sure the scars on my wrists were hidden. I walked to Jasper's door and knocked gently as I brushed out my hair. "Come in, Bella." Jasper's voice sounded closer than usual and I opened the door to find him sitting in the chair closest to my room. "Hi," I said, looking down at him. "Hi." He looked up at me as I walked past him, going to his suitcase.

"Do you have a sweat shirt or hoodie or something? I don't want to wear a heavy coat, but I want something…" I trailed off, picking up his suitcase and putting it on the bed. I looked back at him and he nodded gently, letting me know it was okay to open it. I unzipped it and started rooting through it until I found a grey hoodie at the bottom. I put it on and bent over, brushing out my curls again. "Thanks, Jasper." I glanced up at him through the wall of hair that fell forward over my face. He chuckled and shook his head, glancing away.

I was ready to go a few minutes later and Jasper took me downstairs to meet Geoffrey. He was already waiting in the lobby with a Newsweek magazine spread open on his lap. Jasper greeted him and they talked for a few seconds before Jasper pulled out another wad of cash. He handed it to me and I raised an eyebrow, taking it anyway. "Why do you always give me so much? I'll barely spend half of this. And even that's a stretch." He shrugged and adjusted his sunglasses a little. "Just making sure you're taken care of Bella. Accept it instead of arguing. You make my job so much harder."

"Job?" I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked up at him. "Yes, Bella. Job. I'm older than you and I'm the one looking out for you, so I consider it a job. And I take it pretty seriously." Geoffrey shifted beside Jasper, leaning towards him a little. "She has a way of doing that, sir." Jasper's lips curled into a smirk and I scoffed, shaking my head. "Don't gang up on me!"

Jasper laughed quietly but seconds later his expression became incredibly serious and he took my hand, pulling me closer. He nodded towards Geoffrey and he leaned closer as well. "Now, Bella, you're going out in broad daylight. We haven't changed your look at all and you have no ID on you. I need you to blend in with the crowd. Do nothing that makes you stand out. Geoff, please keep two eyes on her at all times. There's a chance some people may be looking for her and since I can't be there to protect her, I need you to stand in my place." Geoffrey nodded firmly and Jasper turned to face me again.

He stared at me for several seconds before speaking again. "You have your phone?" I nodded and he nodded back. "Check in with me frequently. I want to know every time you leave a store and I want to know when you're on the way back. Keep your head down and don't draw attention to yourself. Geoff, please don't use her name in public." Geoffrey nodded and I turned to Jasper again, whispering to match his volume.

"Jazz, I'll be okay. You worry too much." Jasper shook his head and smiled softly, though I couldn't see the light in his eyes, which I hated. "Stupid sunglasses." I muttered, causing him to laugh. I took a step to the side and stood next to Geoffrey, who was digging the car keys out of his pocket. "I'll see you soon, Bella." Jasper started to walk away and paused, glancing back at me again. I stared at him curiously but he just turned and walked away. I watched him until he was out of sight, pulled back to the moment by Geoffrey's voice.

"Miss?" I turned and looked at him, nodding before I glanced back at the spot where Jasper had been. With a sigh, I turned and followed Geoffrey out of the hotel, getting into the waiting car.

* * *

**JPOV**

Bella checked in with me frequently throughout the hours that followed her departure. Every now and then I'd get a text message with a picture attached to it. Usually the picture was accompanied with a caption like, "See? I'm blending in." The picture that particular caption came with was actually quite ridiculous as it showed her in a full length brown trench coat, buttoned all the way up to her neck, and a brown baseball hat topped it all off, resting on top of the pull up hood of the sweat shirt she was wearing.

I was growing increasingly impatient as time went by and now as I stood looking out the oversized window, I growled gently as the sun began to dip below the horizon. I pulled out my phone and sent Bella another text message.

"_Almost time to go. Why aren't you back yet?" _

I hit send and sat down in the chair by the window, putting my feet up on the little desk. I stared out at the sky as it began to take a rich purple color. My phone buzzed on my knee and I picked it up again, reading Bella's text.

"_Not my fault. We've been stuck in traffic. At this point I think I'd rather just run back." _

I chuckled and shook my head. The thought of clumsy Bella Swan running through the streets of New York was laughable. She'd end up getting hit by a car or something.

"_Don't do that. I can't tend to you if you're covered in bloody bandages." _

I got up and took a walk around the room, making sure everything was gathered and ready to go. I wandered through Bella's room and noticed her phone charger still plugged in beside the bed. I pulled it and wrapped the cord around my hand as I continued my walk through. Bella had folded all her clothes, even the dirty ones, and set them on the bed to be packed away in her luggage when she got back. This room had a higher concentration of Bella's scent than the other room did. My throat itched and a small amount of venom began to pool in my mouth.

Still, without her actually being here, I was free to enjoy the sensation without worrying about hurting her. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, opening Bella's latest text message.

"_Very funny. Almost there. I'm starved." _

I growled and put my head back, closing my eyes. During all the time they had been out in the city, they hadn't stopped to get food. Of course, I couldn't truly blame Bella. I did ask her to come back as soon as possible. Anyway, I was thirsty and needed to hunt. I had planned to do so on the road, but I'd always have better luck sticking to my promise to Alice if I was in a city high in crime.

"_I need to hunt before we go. You can order room service and I'll go out while you pack." _

Just as I hit send, Bella's scent rolled over me in a heavy wave that told me she was back. I strolled out of her room, cutting off my breathing in the process, and saw her setting bags down on my bed. "There you are." She said, breathlessly. "Geoffrey was kind enough to help me bring up the bags." I glanced behind Bella to see Geoff standing in the doorway with his arms draped in bags. I nodded and he entered the room, moving to the bed where Bella stood.

Geoff and I had an understanding much like that of Jenks' and mine. The big difference between the two relationships, however, was I didn't use fear on Geoff. It wasn't necessary. He had once fallen in love with a vampire who had disappeared in fear of the Volturi. Geoff was a Green Beret at the time and had been working on assignment overseas when this particular vampire had caught his scent. I never learned her name, as Geoff refused to speak it, but I did know that he had been her singer. When his assignment had ended and he had returned home to NY, she had followed his scent and found him.

They spent a couple years together and then suddenly she vanished, leaving only a note that said their being together put both their lives in danger. I knew when he told me that she had been referring to the Volturi. I explained this to him a few years after the fact, but by that time, the damage was irreparable and he didn't give a damn why she'd left. He only knew pain and sorrow for the one he'd loved.

That was nearly ten years ago. Alice had seen a vision of him and knew that he was one we could trust. We made a trip to New York shortly after her vision and I found him without much effort. I warned him of the danger of being associated with vampires and what could happen should the Volturi find out about his knowledge of us, but he more than convinced me that he didn't care. We struck up a friendship and Geoff became a sort of bodyguard for me, even though I didn't need one. He kept Alice and I out of the public eye and helped us acquire the things we needed whenever we were in New York. Much like he was doing now with Bella and I.

"Thank you, Geoffrey." Bella sighed dramatically as all the bags were stacked on the bed. Looking at them now, I realized there were more bags than there should have been. I raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the bed. "Bella, I can't help but notice that there are more bags here than I was expecting." Geoff snickered behind Bella and she turned, glaring at him. "Shh!" She turned back to me with a smile and shrugged slightly. "Well, I may have gotten a bit carried away. But it's really not my fault. Geoffrey suggested I get a dress in case you ever decide you want to go somewhere a bit more classy than I'm used to. He seemed to think that's something you're prone to doing."

I glanced at Geoff and he smirked, standing up straighter. I looked at Bella again and smiled a little. "So you got a dress, then?" Bella bit her lip and nodded a little. "Yeah a dress. And shoes to go with it. I had a really hard time finding something I was comfortable with. And then Geoffrey said I'd want something neutral to match whatever you're wearing. So then…"

Geoff coughed loudly, obviously attempting to cover up a laugh. Bella spun around and glared at him before continuing. "So then, I figured… Well, Geoffrey said he knew of a place nearby where you go for clothes and so…" She trailed off and began looking over the bed, searching through the bags. I looked up at Geoff and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest again.

Bella stood up again, thrusting a bag at me. Inside were dress pants and shirts in various dark colors. I looked up at her and she bit her lip again, chewing on it roughly. "Well, they knew your sizes and I have more fun shopping for other people. There's also a suit over there." She pointed to a large armchair near the door and I saw a black garment bag slung over the back. "Honestly, Bella, what do you think we'll be doing on this road trip?" I turned back to face her, not able to hide my amusement, and she scoffed loudly. "He said!" She pointed at Geoff, who put his hands up in the air, claiming innocence.

"Sir, I merely suggested she consider all types of engagements, rather than just casual ones. Jeans and t-shirts will only go so far." Bella glared at him and I shook my head, bowing out of whatever strange fight they were in. Bella seemed to have a certain amount of animosity toward Geoff and he seemed to delight in it. "Thank you, Bella. The thought is actually quite nice. Alice used to buy all my clothes and I'm pretty helpless without her. So… Thanks." Bella's expression softened a bit and she nodded before turning away, rummaging through the bags.

"Well, go ahead and eat and pack. I'm going out for a little bit. Geoff, you're welcome to stay until I get back. We'll leave shortly after that. And please, order food for yourself as well. It sounds as though it has been quite a long day for you." Bella scoffed behind me and I chuckled, moving to the door. As I pulled my sunglasses out of my pocket, Bella moved behind me, shuffling around the bed.

"Can I walk down with you? I'll come right up again." I turned around and looked at her for a second before nodding. She picked up her keycard from the table by the bed and walked over to me. I opened the door for her and she walked through it, putting her arm through mine as she did.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" I looked down at her as we walked along and she nodded a little, biting her lip. "Yes, everything's okay. I just wanted to walk with you." I frowned and stared at her for a second longer before turning away. I pressed the button to call the elevator and focused my attention on Bella's emotions. She felt oddly anxious and excited, but there were no traces of the sadness I usually felt beneath the surface.

The doors to the elevator opened and we got in, standing to the side opposite a young couple. "Thank you." Bella's voice was a whisper and I looked down at her. She was looking up at me with huge brown eyes, smiling gently. "For?" I said, so quietly I was sure only she could hear. "Taking care of me. Geoffrey said he's never seen you so protective before. Even over Alice; although he did say he had a feeling that was because she could take care of herself." I made a quick mental note to remind Geoff of his role in my life. It was not to tell stories to my guests.

I smiled and inclined my head slightly. Bella smiled back and leaned into me, rubbing my arm with her free hand. The elevator came to a stop and we all exited the elevator, filing out into the crowded lobby. Bella and I walked in silence, making our way to the main lobby door. When we got there I stopped and looked down at Bella. She pulled her arm from mine and looked up at me, though I was sure she couldn't see my eyes through the sunglasses. "Jasper…" Her voice was a whisper and she didn't say anything else. Instead, she smiled and pulled my coat closed with both hands, patting my chest gently before walking away. I watched her until she reached the elevators, at which time she glanced back at me.

I smiled and she bit her lip, her expression clouding slightly, though I couldn't get a lock on her emotions. _Hurry back._ Her lips formed the words but her voice did not speak them aloud. I nodded and turned, leaving the hotel.

* * *

When I got back to the hotel a short time later, I found Bella and Geoff in a heated argument. I paused outside the door and listened to them with amusement. "You're kidding right?" Bella's voice was high pitched and I could feel her frustration through the door. "No, I'm not. If you fold them this way, you'll get an extra two inches on top at the end. That's a lot of room, miss." Bella growled in frustration and I heard something hit the bed. "Stop calling me that! I told you, my name is Bella, not 'miss'."

"My apologies, miss." Geoff's voice was highly amused, yet obviously annoyed. I got the feeling he was trying to bother her now. I opened the door and walked in just in time to see Bella fly at Geoff, hitting him in the shoulder. "Bella." I said firmly, announcing myself. Bella's head whipped around and she blushed immediately, pulling her lip into her mouth. I took my coat off and draped it over the chair before walking over to the bed. "Not packed yet?" Bella shook her head and I looked up at Geoff.

"We've had a few disagreements on the way the garments should be arranged for optimal space, sir." I nodded and looked down at the two pieces of clothing in question. One was folded into a tight, neat square. The other was folded haphazardly in a way that was sure to cause wrinkles in addition to its bulky space stealing size. "I like this one." I said, pointing to the neatly folded one. Bella crossed her arms and glared at me. "Fine, then you do it. It's impossible." Geoff unfolded the shirt and refolded it once, showing me his form. I nodded and did it perfectly in half the time it took him.

Bella scoffed and shook her head. "Well then. Guess who's doing laundry from now on?" I laughed and Geoff smiled, grabbing another item of clothing. Together the two of us folded all the clothes and got everything packed away in under ten minutes. Bella packed a smaller luggage bag with her hair and body products, adding her phone charger and toothbrush to that bag. When we were all done I glanced around the room one last time.

"We got it all, sir. I've already done a walk through." I nodded and picked up the two heaviest suitcases. Geoff took the last suitcase and Bella's smaller bag, leaving Bella with the garment bag and her coat.

We packed the car and got in, pulling out onto the street just seconds later. "The usual, sir?" I nodded and Geoff began steering us toward my favorite car dealership. "Geoffrey--." Bella's words were cut off by a loud whoosh of air as Geoff turned up the heat and directed it back at her. She smiled and sat back happily. "Thank you."

As we sat in silence, driving toward the dealership, I allowed my mind to drift. Feeding had given me back that little bit of the grip I had lost on my sanity during the past day. More than once during the day I had had brief flashes of me killing Bella and drinking her blood. These fantasies were always oddly satisfying, yet unsettling. I didn't actually taste her blood, but in my fantasy that burning thirst was finally quenched. Each time the thought had passed through my mind, I'd come out of it even more thirsty than before and more ashamed than I thought possible.

Now as I sat beside Bella, I felt no pain and the desire to kill her was dulled so deeply I only felt it when I looked for it. I glanced over at Bella and she turned at the same time, shifting toward me. "So, I guess I should get my story straight, huh? I need to know what to say if people ask me about things." I nodded and focused my thoughts on figuring out her story.

"Bella Marie Whitlock. Age 21. Birthdate: Well, we'll see what Jenks came up with. City of birth: New York." Bella nodded hurriedly, waving her hand a little. "I know all that. I was in the room when you told Jenks that on the phone. I mean our story. How did we meet? How long have we been together? All that." I sat back, mulling it over. I had just assumed Bella would come up with that story on her own when asked, but figuring it out ahead of time did make the most sense. We needed to have the same story after all.

"Well, let's make it simple. We met through Geoff. I was visiting New York and it was your eighteenth birthday. We fell in love and have been together ever since. Sound good?" Bella giggled and shrugged. "Sure, I'll come up with the details. I don't think you're so good at that." Well, I couldn't argue with that. I didn't do so well with fictional romances.

We pulled into the dealership and I waited for Bella, offering her my hand. "So let's try it out. Let's start now before we get anywhere where it really matters." Bella smiled up at me and I nodded. If there was ever a time to pretend I was married to human, it was right after feeding. Bella held my hand and looked back at Geoff.

"Let me know how we do, okay? I want to know if we're believable." Geoff nodded and a man came out of the dealership, grinning broadly as he approached us. Bella moved into my side, placing her hand on my chest as she burrowed herself into me. I couldn't help but stiffen at such contact with her. I looked back at Geoff and he shook his head from side to side. "Relax, sir. You look like she's kidnapping you." Bella giggled and rubbed my chest slowly.

"Just act as you would have with Alice." I looked down at her for a second and shook my head. "You're not Alice." Bella's expression dropped a little and she looked away. "You're not Edward." Geoff cleared his throat and I looked up in time to see the man offer me his hand, which I declined to shake. He looked at me like I was crazy, but his expression cleared quickly. "How you folks doin' tonight? Anything I can help you with?" Bella cleared her throat and straightened up again, patting my chest gently.

"Yes, actually. My husband and I plan to do quite a bit of driving over the next few weeks and we need a car that will get us where we need to be." The man looked from me to Bella and then back to me again. I felt his emotions change from interest to annoyance. "Well, little lady, why don't you have a look around while us men talk specifics." Geoff inhaled sharply, shaking his head from side to side. "It's like watching a bad car wreck."

I stepped forward, pulling out of Bella's arms and focused my attention on the little man standing in front of me. "If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you not address my wife with such disdain. She's not some little Barbie doll you can just disregard. Now," I removed my sunglasses for affect. "Go find me a salesman who doesn't have an interest in being castrated for sport." Bella giggled and stepped forward, taking my hand again as the salesman hurried away back into the building.

"You're kinda scary when you want to be." Bella smiled up at me and Geoff laughed, leaning against his car. "Come on, Bella. Let's have a look around, shall we?" Bella nodded and hooked her arm through mine. As we walked along, I realized this had become my preferred form of closeness with Bella. It allowed us to be close without implying a deeper intimacy than we were looking for. It also provided me with her warmth without putting her at too much risk. Bella laid her head on my shoulder and rubbed my arm gently. Her emotions were calm and peaceful, allowing me to focus on the sound of her heartbeat as her blood pumped through her veins, mocking me and pleasing me with each beat. Hers was a life I would always desire to take, yet would die protecting.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think of the story so far? I have two more chapters written and will probably take a bit of a break over the weekend, so expect the next chapter to go up sometime next week. Thanks again for all your reviews. You guys keep me wanting to write more and post sooner. Cheers. **


	7. Ch 6 Memories

**Song: "I Can Feel Your Pain" – Manchester Orchestra **

**Chapter 6 – Memories**

**BPOV**

Jasper and I walked out of the car dealership hand in hand. Jasper had picked his four favorite cars and then given me the choice of which one I wanted. I had no idea of the specifications and makes and models, but I did know that when Jasper leaned against this particular black sports car, there was no other car I could imagine him driving. Jasper signed the paper work and was unable to put me on the title since we didn't have my papers yet. But that was more than okay with me. I would never drive that car unless absolutely necessary.

Geoffrey was waiting at his car and came around the side, greeting us as we approached him. "So? Which one then?" He was looking at Jasper but since he had let me decide, I felt the need to speak up. "The black one." Geoffrey raised an eyebrow and I heard Jasper snicker beside me. "Oh shut up." I walked away, leaning against Geoffrey's car with my arms over my chest while the boys talked makes and models.

"The Maserati. Bella seemed to like that one most." Geoffrey ran his hand through his hair and nodded a little, grinning at Jasper. "Man, she's got good taste then. I've had my eye on that car for awhile now." They talked quickly and loudly, laughing here and there. I picked up words like, "power", "revs", and "speed". I had a healthy appreciation for cars in general, but honestly, I had been happy in my beat up old truck. It matched me.

I cleared my throat, pulling their attention back to me. "So, what now?" They glanced at each other and then walked closer to where I was standing. Geoffrey stuffed his hands into his pockets and Jasper leaned against the car beside me. "Well," Jasper said, glancing around. "They'll bring the car around any time now and then we'll get going. Geoff, you've been indispensable, as always. Thank you." Geoffrey nodded and they shook hands. It was one of those manly handshakes where they latched forearms and stared at each other as though it was the last time they'd ever seen each other. I stifled a laugh, but couldn't hide my amusement from Jasper. He turned and looked at me with a smirk on his face, but didn't say anything.

"Miss," Geoffrey stepped forward, smiling broadly. "I can honestly say it's been a pleasure. I can also honestly say it's been a trial." Jasper laughed and Geoffrey turned back to him. Together the two unloaded the luggage from the car and stacked it up neatly next to Geoffrey's car. When they were done, Geoffrey handed Jasper his suit. "Smooth travels, sir." Jasper inclined his head and I waved to Geoffrey as he rounded the car and opened the driver's side door. "If you should find yourselves back in New York, you know where to find me." He disappeared inside the car just as the roar of an engine approached us from behind. Jasper and I turned and saw the brand new car being driven toward us.

Minutes later, Jasper had the luggage loaded into the car and we were pulling out of the dealership lot. I sat extremely still in the passenger seat afraid to move, much less touch anything. Jasper adjusted his seat and mirrors, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. He glanced over at me and grabbed my seatbelt, pulling it so tight I coughed loudly. "Jasper! What the hell?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then shrugged. "Just making sure you were strapped in. It's time to get to know the car."

I frowned and opened my mouth to ask what he meant when he suddenly stomped down on the gas, causing the car to roar to life as the force of its sudden increased speed shoved me back against my seat. I held on tight as Jasper maneuvered curves in the road and weaved in and out of traffic. Before long we were on the highway where Jasper was a little freer with his speed. I clutched my stomach as he changed lanes suddenly, sliding in between two cars and coming out the other side.

"Jasper, you may be immune to human ailments, but I swear I will throw up all over your pretty new car if you don't cut that out." Jasper chuckled and I felt him let off the gas a little bit. I rolled down the window enough to get some air in the car and closed my eyes as the wind circulated through the car. After a few minutes the chill in the wind got to be too much and I rolled the window back up, turning in my seat to face Jasper.

"So, tell me where we're going. Some place rainy and overcast so we can actually go out in public together?" I smiled hopefully at Jasper and he laughed, taking his sunglasses off and handing them to me. "We're going to New Orleans, Bella. Jenks is taking his family to Florida, but I thought it best if we avoided your mother's home state." I nodded, gratefully and slid his sunglasses onto my head, using them to hold my hair back. "I've never been there before. What's it like? Rainy and overcast?"

Jasper inclined his head slightly. "Sometimes. Sometimes not. But the beauty of New Orleans is the night life. We can go out together without worrying about you being discovered and actually enjoy ourselves. Plus, there's plenty of crime in New Orleans, so I won't have a problem there." My mind was torn between finding a way to make him say "New Orleans" again and bringing up his feeding habits. Still, as much as I enjoyed the way his southern drawl sounded when he mentioned our destination, I needed to talk to him about his feeding and he had given me a way in.

"Jazz… About that…" I bit my lip and gave myself a second to arrange my thoughts in my head. "Well, I was wondering if you were ever going to go back to the vegetarian lifestyle. I mean, it**'**s great that you're only hunting the ones who deserve it, but you're not a murderer, Jasper." I tried to make my words as gentle sounding as possible, but wanted to express my full opinion without holding back. It was now or never. Jasper glanced at me, gripping the wheel tightly. The look in his eyes was hard to read and made me wish I knew him better. He knew me so well and I was still struggling to figure him out. But then again, I wasn't an empath.

"I'm afraid I can't risk it, Bella. Not with you in my company. Even if I felt I could control myself and find some way to stick to my diet, the temptation to kill you would grow tenfold from what it is now. Eventually I would slip and kill you. I just can't risk it."

I frowned and sat back in my seat, biting my nails compulsively. So even if Jasper wanted to stop killing people, he had to keep doing it just because of me? I sighed and shook my head, drawing Jasper's attention back to me. "I hate this. I wish I wasn't like this." Jasper chuckled and shook his head, smirking slightly. "You're quite somethin', Bella. I'm the monster and yet you wish you were different. Trust me, darlin', if one of us needs to change, it's me."

"Stop that." I muttered, looking up at him. "You're not a monster. And saying you are in that damn voice of yours makes my heart hurt." Jasper looked at me again, studying me this time. I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to the road when I started getting uncomfortable. "You may not be able to die, but I can. Keep your eyes on the road, mister." Jasper blinked twice and then pulled his attention back to the road ahead of us.

"Regardless of what I am or am not, I cannot risk it, Bella. It would put you in far too much danger. I was reborn a murderer, Bella. There is no escaping that fate." I twisted in my seat, pulling my seatbelt so I had room. "Let me help you then. I don't know how, but I want to. I mean, Alice used to help you. There must be something I can do."

"Alice did not tempt me the way you do. Her existence was never in danger around me the way yours is. If you were a sane human, which obviously you're not, you would stay away from me. You know how I am, Bella. You must remember your birthday party." I sat back in my seat again, looking out the window. "Of course I remember. But that was my fault. I was clumsy."

Jasper's laugh filled the car and I turned to look at him, finding him staring back at me. "That's just it, Bella. You are the clumsiest creature alive. We've been fortunate so far, but I bet against the gods each day when I allow you to wake up in my presence. One nick of your shaver, one nosebleed, even a scratch would be too much for me. You'd be dead before I realized I was draining your life. I think that guilt would be too much for me, then."

I stared at him as his voice grew gradually more and more ominous. Of course I knew what he was saying was true, but I was willing to bet against the gods too. "Ironic, isn't it? The first time I've felt any desire to live in months and the person behind it could end my life in a heartbeat." I shook my head and looked away, staring out my window.

"Why the sudden change, Bella? What has given you back your desire for life?" I shook my head and twisted in my seat, pulling my legs up beneath me as I faced Jasper. "Being with you? I can't explain it in any other way. The way I see it, you're the only person in the world who could understand what I've been going through and how… Torn up my spirit is. When you look at me, I don't see pity or condemnation in your eyes. It's just you, looking at me. I feel like… I feel like I'm living again. Like maybe death isn't entirely necessary. I don't know, Jazz. I'm probably not even making any sense. It barely makes sense in my head and most of it isn't even words, just feelings."

Jasper smiled and inclined his head slightly. "Then show me. Let me feel it." I stared at Jasper, unsure of myself. Part of me wanted to give him full access so he knew what I was going through and what he was dealing with. But I didn't even know where to begin. "But how?"

Jasper looked at the road and put his turn signal on, crossing the lanes until he could pull over. When we were finally on a little stretch of empty road, Jasper turned off the car and turned to face me. "Close your eyes." I stared at him for a second and he smiled, nodding slightly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Good, now I want you to picture yourself sitting alone in a quiet room." I nodded and he continued. "There's a photo album in your lap. Inside are thousands of pictures from the course of your life. Look through the pictures."

**JPOV**

Bella's eyes moved behind her eyelids and I studied her, pulling her emotions from the air. I felt her skepticism, but behind that I felt intrigue and hope. I remained absolutely still, allowing Bella to be alone with the pictures her memories had formed. A smile flickered across her face and amusement filled the car. She continued on, moving through the pages of her past. Her emotions ranged from nostalgic and happy to disappointed and morose. Eventually, her emotions stopped changing and sorrow hung in the air.

I closed my eyes and immersed myself in her emotions, forcing myself to feel every piercing stab of pain brought on by her sadness. I smelled salt in the air and heard Bella sniffle, but refused to stop our exercise. She wanted me to know what she was going through and quite honestly, I wanted to understand so I could save her from it. The car was silent except for Bella's soft sobs and I picked out every emotion that hung in the air: Heartbreak, remorse, desperation, mourning, anger, guilt, loneliness, and finally, fear. I held onto them, making them my own, and then began dispelling them.

"Turn the page, Bella. It's time to make new memories, darlin'." I began countering each one of her emotions with it's opposite. I focused on the sound of her heart and sent wave after wave of new emotions to her. Gradually Bella's sobs faded away and her heartbeat regulated. Without warning, perhaps because I was too focused on the task at hand, I felt Bella's hand on my cheek, cupping it gently. I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me, her eyes glazed with tears, but without fresh spilling over.

I heard the click of Bella's seatbelt being undone and she leaned forward across the seat, staring into my eyes. The moment was so unnerving I nearly pushed her away, but somehow managed to keep absolutely still. When she spoke, her voice was soft and tender, no longer laced with pain. "Don't ever say you're a monster again." I nodded once and barely managed to cut off my breathing before Bella's lips met my cheek. She held the contact for a few seconds and then pulled away, letting her hand fall away from my cheek. I watched her, utterly dumbfounded, as she sat back and put her seatbelt back on.

My reservoir of emotional strength had all but drained by now. Taking Bella's emotions onto myself and giving her all my positive emotions had left me feeling heavy and nearly defeated. And now as I sat back in my seat, gripping the steering wheel dangerously tight, I felt the warmth begin to fade from my cheek. The sensation was disheartening and made me long for the ability to be close to her without killing her. I allowed myself to breathe again now that Bella had returned to her own space and took a moment to wrap myself in her scent.

"This is dangerous." I said quietly, shaking my head as I rubbed my eyes. Bella stirred beside me and I felt her hand cover mine. "Yes, it is. But I have faith in you. And I'd rather live dangerously with you, than carelessly on my own. I don't want to go back to that life. I'd rather die at your hand than my own."

"Don't!" I hissed, turning to look at her. Her eyes widened in shock and I lowered my voice, returning to my normal quiet tone. "You make it sound as though death is waiting for you; As though there is only death by my hand or by your own." Bella squeezed my hand, though I could barely feel it. "Don't you understand, Jasper? One way or another, death is waiting for me. Whether now or in fifty years; whether by your hand, my own, or nature's, death is waiting for me."

I growled, pushing the car door open angrily. I got out and slammed the door closed with far more force than was necessary. I took a deep breath of the fresh night air and almost instantly my mind began to clear. The realization of what was happening rose in front of my eyes like a curtain rising on a theater stage. When I breathed Bella in, especially in a concentrated form like that of the constricted air within the car, I developed a certain dependency upon her. I needed her like she needed oxygen. The thought of her death, while painful even in the open air, was nearly incapacitating when surrounded by her scent.

I heard Bella's car door open and I took a deep breath, relishing in the clarity the fresh air allowed me before it was filled with her scent. Her footsteps came around the side of the car and she leaned against it, her body facing mine. I felt her hand on my arm and looked down at her. She smiled gently and her hand moved down my arm until her fingers met mine and she laced them together. We stood together like that for several minutes, not speaking, not moving. Finally, Bella pressed her head against my shoulder and looked up at me.

"When you're ready, I'll be in the car." I nodded slightly and watched as she pulled away. Her fingers slid from mine in slow motion, her warmth leaving me despite my silent plea not to. Her car door closed a few seconds later and I remained there, breathing in that fresh night air. "Disappointing." I muttered, feeling a distinct lack of satisfaction. Bella's scent was gone.

* * *

Less than ten hours later the sun began to creep up over the horizon, forcing the shadows away. I had timed our drive fairly well and we were nearing a small hotel when the first sunbeam hit our car. I gave Bella money and instructed her to get us a room while I waited in the car. The less time I spent out of the car, the less chance of problems. Bella had slept here and there during the drive, but mostly she had forced herself to stay awake while I drove. We didn't discuss whatever had happened between us while we were pulled over on the side of the highway, but the air between us had changed.

I caught Bella staring at me quite often and there were moments that I could have caught her, but spared her the embarrassment. Her emotions said more to me than she did during the drive. Curiosity and admiration were the two that bothered me the most, though there were others that piqued my interest. I wasn't used to being around humans who didn't fear me. And to say Bella didn't fear me would be a gross understatement.

Bella walked back to the car and I opened my door, stepping out. I pulled my sunglasses from her head, careful not to pull her hair, and placed them over my eyes. She reached up and adjusted them slightly before turning around to get her things out of the car while I pulled my coat on. I carried one of her suitcases while she held the smaller bag that contained her personal hygiene accessories. Both rooms were small and cramped, but for a single day, they would do. I set Bella's suitcase inside the door of her room and pulled my key from my pocket.

"All you have to do is say my name and I'll hear you. If you wake up or something… And you have the phone, of course." Bella nodded and leaned against the doorframe, looking up at me. "Is it hurting, yet?" I knew what she was referring to and smiled, not allowing her to see that it truly was beginning to get to me. "Somewhat, Bella. But I'm managing it. Now, sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us before we are able to settle in New Orleans."

Bella's heart thudded loudly and she bit her lip in a poor attempt to hide a smirk. I raised my eyebrow and narrowed in on her emotions. I felt that now very familiar sense of admiration, but it was paired with a certain amount of… Attraction?

"What?" I asked, not letting it go this time. She shook her head and I narrowed my eyes, though she couldn't see them behind the sunglasses. "Bella… I can feel it. So tell me why." Instantly her cheeks filled with blood and I found myself mesmerized by the sight. "I just like the way you say it, that's all."

Her words pulled my focus away from her blood-tinted cheeks and I shook my head slowly. "Say what?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Nevermind, Jasper." She leaned up and kissed my cheek without realizing how close to death she aligned herself each time. It was especially dangerous this time as my thirst had begun to rise again and her cheeks were stained with blood. "Good night, Jazz." I nodded slightly and stepped back from the door so she could close it. "Goodnight, Bella." I stood there until Bella closed the door, blocking the majority of her scent from me. Although, by now, her scent was everywhere. There would be no escaping it now.

I opened the door to my room and stepped in, leaving the light off. I pulled my coat off and hung it up beside the door before dropping down on the bed. Mostly I was relieved to be free of Bella. I needed a break from the internal struggle between my thirst and my need to protect her. But as I laid there listening to her moving around the adjourning room, I felt like something was missing inside me. The pain I felt for Alice had lessened significantly and**,** while I felt a certain amount of grief over that fact, I was thankful. Spending the majority of every single day dwelling on Alice's destruction and my role in it had been exhausting and agonizing beyond belief.

I heard the pipes creak in the room next to mine as Bella turned on the water in the shower. A few seconds later the sound of the water changed as Bella stepped under it and I found myself longing for a hot shower.

* * *

"Jasper?" Bella's voice floated through the door and I got up, opening it for her. It was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon. Bella had been awake for a couple of hours and I'd listened as she when through a routine of showering, dressing, zipping and unzipping bags, and snacking on junk food. I had a feeling she had stayed in her room to give me peace, knowing my thirst had gotten worse over night. She stepped into the room quickly and closed the door behind her, blocking out the sunlight again.

"Hi." She said, moving across the room. "Hello." I nodded and took a seat in the opposite corner, allowing a fair amount of distance between us as the burning in my throat began to increase in ferocity. "When do you think we'll leave again?" I glanced at my watch and did the math before looking up at her again. "Just a couple of hours, I think. The sun will be setting soon and I'll need to feed then. I'll leave you here while I go out. I have a feeling I won't find much, but there's a forest nearby. It would be better to feed on animals than not feed at all. Though, if it comes to that, I'll need to ask you to keep your distance until I can feed properly again."

Bella nodded and glanced away. I felt a certain amount of disappointment fill the air but I couldn't tell if it was disappointment at the prospect of me feeding on a human after going back to animals, or if it was at the prospect of keeping her distance from me. I chose not to address it and instead glanced out the window. "Will you be okay here while I'm gone?" Bella looked at me again and nodded once. "I'll be fine. I won't be going anywhere. I'll just wait here until you get back." I watched as she moved her fingers to her mouth, biting on her nails as her eyes glossed over as she drifted into deep thought.

We remained like that, an entire room between the two of us as we sat in silence, waiting for the sun to dip below the horizon. When it finally did, I pulled my black trench coat on and moved to the door. I heard Bella stirring behind me and turned to see her coming to the door. She stared at me for a second before pulling my coat together as she had done before. She patted my chest lightly and stepped back so I could open the door. "See you soon."

I left the room and pulled the door closed, hearing the click of the lock as Bella locked herself in. Seconds later the TV turned on and I heard Bella lay back on the bed. Deciding she really would be okay on her own, I turned and left the hotel, walking out of its parking lot.

I had been right when I said I'd have a hard time finding the appropriate prey in this little place. There seemed to be absolutely no crime taking place and I forced myself to keep to my promise to Alice. I gave up my search for human blood and ran into the nearby forest, taking in the sounds of life around me.

My first drink of animal blood was so disappointing I felt anger well up inside me. After months of feeding on humans daily, I was so unsatisfied with the blood I was drinking now, that I nearly gave up on my promise to Alice. I kept her face in my mind, telling myself repeatedly that I would not fail her. I hunted in the forest for nearly an hour, taking down countless deer and elk. Eventually I felt full enough that I knew I could be around Bella without killing her, even though it would be more painful than usual. I walked back to the hotel, taking my time so I could find control over my disappointment and unquenched thirst.

When I got there, I took out my key and let myself in. Bella sat up immediately as the door opened and clicked off the TV, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there, staring up at me and a smile grew on her face. "Can I come closer or will it be too much?" I nodded and she stood up, crossing the room until she was standing in front of me. "Your eyes are golden again." Her smile grew and she stared into my eyes until I felt that familiar sense of discomfort. I smiled and walked past her, pulling my phone charger from the wall.

"It's best if we get going now while my thirst is dulled. The longer we're in the car together, the worse it will get. Let's see if we can make it to New Orleans before I kill you." I turned around to smirk at her and found her biting her lip again, attempting to hide a smirk. I narrowed my eyes and walked over to her, crossing my arms over my chest. "Okay, darlin', you've got to tell me." She laughed and shrugged a little, picking up her coat. "I just like the way you say 'New Orleans'. It sounds nice with your accent."

I grinned, deciding to toy with her a bit. "Ah, so you're attracted to my accent?" Bella's mouth dropped open and she blushed furiously, shaking her head. "What?! No! I never said that! I just said I liked it." I pulled open the door, holding it for her as I continued my scheme. "Yes, but Bella, you forget… I can feel what you feel." Bella made a sound that resembled a growl and I pulled the door closed behind her, handing her the key to my room. She opened her room and I went in, bringing out her suitcase and smaller bag.

"Okay, so I'm attracted to your accent. I've always liked accents. And you're attracted to my scent, so we're even." I shook my head as we walked away from the room. "No, Bella. I never said I was attracted to your scent." Bella stopped walking and turned, glaring up at me. "Well, what would you call it then?" I sighed and stared past her for a second, thinking about it. Finally, I shrugged and resumed walking. "Well, maybe it can be called attraction on some level or another." Bella rolled her eyes at me and we split up; I walked to the car and she went to check out of our rooms.

A few minutes later we peeled out onto the road and resumed our drive to New Orleans. Bella leaned back in her seat and kicked off her shoes, leaving only her socks on her feet. I watched as she reclined her seat slightly and propped her feet up on the dashboard of the car. She grinned and I felt a thick fog of satisfaction and contentment fill the car. Just as I was about to comment on it, my cell phone buzzed gently and I pulled it from my pocket.

Laughing as I looked at the caller ID, I flipped open the phone and greeted my old friend. "Hello, Peter. I was beginning to wonder when I'd hear from you." Peter's laugh boomed through the phone and I heard Bella laugh in response. "Jasper! Do you have any idea what you've put me through? I got this feeling a few months back that I needed to check in with you; that something wasn't right in your world. But your old number wasn't working and I couldn't get in touch with your family. Char and I got fed up and finally sent a letter to the Cullens'. We thought about just making the trip up there, but remembered about Edward and his human mate. It took a while, but we were finally contacted by that shrew you call a sister. Why does she insist on being such a pain in the ass every time I see her? Honestly, how you two can pass for brother and sister is beyond me. She's far more annoying than you are."

Bella's hand flew to her mouth as she held back a laugh and I shook my head, waiting for a second to make sure Peter's rant was over. "Yes, I'm sure it was awful, Peter. Far worse than anything Maria every put us through, I'm sure."

"Low blow, brother. Low blow." I chuckled and carefully guided the topic back to Rosalie, curious about what happened. "Well, my apologies, Peter. When I left Forks, I left my phone there. I got a new one awhile after being in New York but registered it under Whitlock. I'm guessing that's how you found me?" Peter explained how he had remembered mine and Alice's love of New York and got a friend to check registered cell phones in the state. Of course, he checked under Hale, Cullen, and Whitlock and eventually got lucky. "So tell me, Peter, what did Rosalie do that was so terrible?" Peter took a deep breath, more for effect than need, and began talking at vampiric speed.

"She and that big guy, what's his name? Emmett? Well they tracked down Charlotte and I while we were in between homes. You see, we've been looking for a place to settle in for a couple of weeks and have been moving around a lot. Well, they caught wind of us in Alabama and came raging up on us like we had killed their puppy. Only, obviously not, because that's their lifestyle, not ours. Anyway, the blondie started asking all these questions about you and eventually her and Charlotte got into it when I told her we hadn't heard from you. I guess she got it in her head that since we were trying to get in touch with you, we'd be looking for you and must have found you by the time they caught up with us. It was damn near impossible to convince her that we were completely out of touch with you! And that big guy just stood back with his arms crossed the whole time. I tell you, Jasper, I think he was laughing inside. Eventually we had them convinced and got them to explain what had happened…"

Peter's voice lowered and the excitement drained from it. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and full of regret. "Why didn't you come to us? We would have been there for you. I'm really sorry, brother. Charlotte too. She's been a wreck all day. She really loved Alice. We both did. I just can't tell you how sorry I am." I was speechless for a few seconds. I hadn't needed to console anyone over Alice's destruction yet. Bella had been going through it with me, but her mourning was more for Edward and we gave each other support without actually having to address what the loss of our mates meant to one other.

I glanced at Bella and she stared back at me, biting her lip gently. She smiled a sad little smile and I shook my head, brushing it aside. "Thank you, Peter. And give Charlotte a kiss for me." I heard a shuffle and Charlotte was suddenly on the phone. The usual cheerfulness that always filled her voice was missing. "Oh, Jasper. I'm just so sorry. All this time you've been out there on your own. It's just so awful. We want to see you, honey. Wherever you are, we'll meet you or you can come to us. We just don't want you to be alone with this."

"Woman!" Peter's voice boomed in the background again, causing Bella's head to whip around and look at me in surprise. "I told you not to do that! Didn't I tell you he'd never allow it? If you'd just let me do what I had planned to do…" A loud hiss sounded through the phone and I could almost picture Charlotte's icy expression. "Don't. Call. Me. Woman. I am your wife, you fool. Not your ward."

Charlotte turned her attention back to the phone call at hand and her voice was soft again, though less sorrow filled. "Jasper, honey, we love you and want to help you through this. We don't want you out there dealing with this alone."

I cut her off before she could continue with her desperate pleas. "I fear you worry too much, darlin'. Besides, I'm not alone. I have someone traveling with me." I heard Peter move closer to the phone and spoke a bit louder so he could hear better. "However, if you'd still like to see me, perhaps we can arrange a short visit. I'm meeting Jenks in New Orleans and plan to stay there for a little while." Bella grinned and turned away as a blush began to creep across her cheeks. I smiled and turned my attention back to Charlotte. "New Orleans! We'll we're not too far away! We can be there in a few hours. You can introduce us to your friend and maybe we can talk him into hunting with us, even if you won't."

"Actually, Char, I don't think that's a possibility. I'm traveling with a human named Bella. Edward's mate." A deafening silence filled the car and I waited for Charlotte and Peter to process this news. Finally, there was a shuffle and Peter's voice came through the phone loud and clear. "You're traveling with the human Edward didn't want us around? Have you lost your mind, brother?" I sighed and began to speak but he cut me off. "The Cullen's are looking for her, you know. Carlisle and Esme picked up a lead through her medical records. Blondie said they were on their way to New York to visit her in the psych ward. But obviously she won't be there. What did you do? Break her out?"

"Not exactly. She was already out when I found her."

"So take her back! This is foolish, Jasper. You must know that. You've never been one to exercise control and you're traveling with the one human who could bring about your destruction. My understanding is the Volturi have made their wishes widely known. Her knowledge of our life is too broad, Jasper. This will end badly. I—"

I couldn't stand it anymore. Despite having more respect for Peter than I had for any other vampire, perhaps rivaled only by my respect for Carlisle, I could no longer listen to his condemnations. "That's enough, Peter. Bella is better off with me than she is in that damn place. I have kept myself in control around her this entire time and have taken measures to continue doing so. As for the Volturi, I do not know what will come of that. But I can say I will be there when it all comes to a head. I'll change her myself if Aro commands that or her destruction. I will not lose another one."

Bella's heartbeat filled the car and I looked over at her. She was staring at me with wide eyes and I felt an odd mixture of fear, gratitude and affection fill the car. I patted her hand gently, only allowing myself a second's contact, and then turned my attention back to my phone call.

"Peter, you saved my life when you came back for me all those years ago. I can never explain how grateful I am to you. But, if you continue talking in this fashion, I will be forced to hang up on you."

"Only looking out for you, Jasper, as always. Now, let's forget all of this for the time being. Charlotte and I would like to meet your companion and are not too far away from New Orleans. How about we settle in and then make evening plans to meet?" I glanced at Bella and she stared back at me blankly. Realizing Peter had lowered his voice to a tone she probably couldn't hear, I explained the situation to her.

"Peter and Charlotte are interested in meeting you and checking on my well-being. They would like to meet us in New Orleans. Is that something you would be willing to do?" Bella's nerves lurched and anxiety filled the car, though her expression hid it well. "Of course, Jasper. They're like family to you, right? I trust your judgment." I nodded and looked back at the road ahead.

"Okay, Peter. We'll see you tomorrow night."

**A/N: Ah, Peter and Charlotte. I've had a blast writing them. What do you all think of the story up to this point? Big things in store for Jasper and Bella in the upcoming chapters... Excited to post them. Reviews are like (what) to me? Keep them coming. And finally, thanks to Christine and Stacey. You two are lifesavers. **


	8. Ch 7 Introductions

**Song: "Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want" – The Smiths**

**Chapter 7 – Introductions**

**BPOV**

We arrived in New Orleans just after sunrise the next day. Fortunately, it was raining and completely overcast, so we didn't have to worry about Jasper being out in the sun. Jasper drove us to a fancy hotel and valet took the car for us after we were assured our things would be taken to our room within fifteen minutes of us checking in. Jasper reminded me that from this point on, we were husband and wife to the outside world. Naturally, being Jasper, he thought it no big deal when he pulled a delicate, yet overstated diamond ring out of his pocket. I pushed it away at first, turned off by its flash, but he insisted I wear it. He slid it on my finger and I held it up, looking at it in the light of the hotel lobby.

"When did you get this, Jazz?" He laughed and scratched his head idly, glancing around the lobby. "I didn't. Geoff picked it up for me. I knew I wouldn't have time to and I needed something that fit the occasion. Might I suggest that you not torment people so relentlessly in the future? You never know when they'll be picking out your wedding ring." I sighed and held it up again. I'd always been a plain kind of girl and that was obvious to anyone looking at me. Geoffrey had to have known just how obnoxious I'd find this ring.

"Jasper, will we be going back to New York any time soon?" He shrugged and took my hand, leading me to the check in desk. "I don't know. Probably not for a long time. Why?" I frowned and looked down at the ring again. "Just wondering. Hey, do you think we'd be able to custom order a dog collar and have it studded in diamonds so it spells something out?" Jasper stopped walking and turned to look at me, smirking apprehensively. "Why?"

I shrugged and began walking again, prompting him to as well. "Just wondering. Now, does Geoffrey spell it with a 'g' or a 'j'?" Jasper hung his head, shaking it from side to side as his body shook with laughter. "Very well. An eye for an eye. But you do all the legwork on your own. I'm not getting in the middle of whatever you two have going on." I smiled at him and leaned against him as we walked along. When we approached the check in desk, Jasper slid his arm around my waist, resting his hand on my hip and pulled me against him. The sudden closeness and feel of his hand on my hip made me blush and I turned away, biting my lip.

"May I help you, sir?" A pretty little blonde behind the counter smiled happily at Jasper and I rolled my eyes, feeling a hint of animosity building within me. Jasper squeezed my hip and I sighed looking up at him. "Yes, you may. I called yesterday inquiring about a room for my wife and I. The reservation should be under Jasper and Bella Whitlock." I stared up at Jasper as he spoke, feeling the animosity fade away as pride and affection built up in its place. I was proud to be a Whitlock, even if it wasn't technically for real. That name, to me, was a proud and honorable thing; being Jasper's wife, fake or not, was a proud and honorable thing.

I smiled and turned to face the blonde as she pulled up our reservation on the computer. She clicked away at the keys until finally she looked up and smiled at Jasper. "Yes, sir. I have it right here. You'll be in room 814." She reached below the counter and pulled out a welcome packet, handing it to Jasper, who automatically passed it to me. "Inside you'll find two keycards and a guide to the city. You'll also find several complimentary passes to local attractions. Will you be requiring anything else at this time?"

I pulled out the keycards and handed one to Jasper, slipping the other one into my pocket. He held his and shook his head at the blonde before sliding his arm around my waist again. "No, that'll do. Thank you." She smiled happily and Jasper nodded before turning and guiding us to the elevator. I looked through the packet while the elevator took us up to our floor and didn't find anything too exciting inside. When we got to our room we were greeted by two teenage boys stacking our luggage inside the room. Jasper tipped them and they left with broad smiles on their faces.

Once I was able to get a good look at the room, I realized Jasper had gotten us a suite of some sort. There were two rooms: A bedroom and a living area with French doors separating the two. Jasper had already claimed the living area by draping his coat over the back of the fancy desk chair that sat in front of the antique looking desk. He sat down on the couch and opened his phone, dialing a number while I roamed what would be my room.

The best thing about my room was the huge window that took up the entire north wall. I had a feeling Jasper would miss having a window to look out of, but at least we wouldn't have to worry about the sun touching him as much during the days. I put my luggage in the corner of the room and laid down on the bed, deciding a nap was probably a good idea. Jasper's voice floated through the room and I turned so my head was at the foot of the bed. From this angle I could see Jasper sitting on the couch in the other room.

"We're in New Orleans. Are you near?" Jasper looked up at me and smiled, silently addressing what had now become our inside joke. I smiled back and put my hands under my head, propping it up a bit. "Very well. One hour. Yes, I know it. See you there." Jasper closed his phone and got up, coming into my room. I rolled onto my back and watched him as he crossed the room and went to the window, looking out of it. "Jenks is about an hour away. I'll be leaving shortly to meet him. Would you like to come or would you prefer to sleep?" I absolutely preferred to sleep, but I was also curious about Jenks. Plus, if Jasper was going to be roaming around the city, I wanted to go with him. "I'll go. I guess I'll get up and shower then."

I got up and went to the smaller of my bags and got out the things I would need for a shower. I glanced back at Jasper as I was going into the bathroom and paused. His eyes were darker than they had been an hour ago. "Jasper, are there wild animals around here?" He smiled gently and turned, looking out the window again. "Don't worry, Bella. Go shower. We leave in forty minutes." I took that as a 'no' and closed the door behind me before turning on the water.

* * *

As Jasper and I approached Jenks, I couldn't help but wonder what he must have thought of us. We walked hand in hand wearing our matching black trench coats, our skin tones matching near perfectly. Jasper wasn't wearing his sunglasses, which I liked and hoped would make Jenks feel more comfortable. From far away he looked like any other person we had passed during our walk to meet him. But up close, I saw a distinct difference between Jenks and those around us.

First, he was sweating more than the cold weather should have allowed. He was also twitching and shifting back and forth frequently. I realized his nerves must have been working overtime and glanced up at Jasper, speaking quietly. "Can't you calm him? He's a wreck." Jasper shook his head and spoke without looking at me. "No. His fear is necessary." I frowned and shook my head, but didn't press the subject.

"Mr. Whitlock, sir, it's a pleasure to see you again." Jenks' voice was shaky and made him sound far less than happy to see Jasper. I glanced up at Jasper, who only nodded in reply, and sighed, stepping forward. "Mr. Jenks, my name is Bella. I've heard a lot about you." I offered him my hand and he looked at me apprehensively and then glanced at Jasper. Jasper nodded and I rolled my eyes, moving my hand forward a bit more. He took it finally, grasping it gently and we shook hands. His reaction to my touch was almost laughable. His eyes grew and he stared at my hand for a second before looking at my eyes. He then looked at Jasper's eyes and back to me again. I smiled and shook my head.

"You don't need to worry, Mr. Jenks. We appreciate what you're doing for us." Jasper stepped forward so we were standing side by side again and took over the conversation, apparently worried I would undo all the work he'd done over the past few years. "Do you have it, Jenks?" His voice was stern and icy and I felt an urge to elbow him in the ribs. Jenks seemed like a perfectly nice man and the way Jasper was treating him was unfair.

Jenks produced a yellow packet from the suitcase he was carrying and handed it to Jasper. "Everything's there, sir." Jasper nodded once and opened the packet, looking through it. He handed me my ID and I looked over it. _Isabella Marie Whitlock_ smiled back at me and I blinked once, looking up at Jasper. "Wait, how did he get my picture? I never--." Jenks' voice cut off my questioning and I turned back to face him. "It's my job, miss. Jasper provided me with your previous last name and I found your old driver's license. I used the picture from it."

I blinked and looked up at Jasper who glanced at me without saying anything and continued going through the packet. "Excellent, Jenks, as always." He passed the packet to me and I began looking through it, learning the new me. I looked up in time to see Jasper pass an envelope to Jenks. I realized it contained Jenks' payment and noticed him put it in his jacket pocket without bothering to count it. "As always, Jenks, I must stress the need for absolute confidentiality. I am pleased to see you did not bring your family with you."

"Oh no, sir, absolutely not. They're waiting for me and we'll continue on our way when I'm finished with our meeting." Jasper nodded once and glanced down at me. "Well, I think we can consider this meeting finished then. Everything looks to be in order." Jenks nodded and smiled at me, wiping the sweat off his brow, though it only made the gleam on his bald head more noticeable. "It's been a pleasure miss. Good luck. Sir." He nodded at Jasper, who returned the gesture, and then he scurried away like a dog running from his master for fear of getting swatted with a rolled up newspaper.

I looked up at Jasper and shook my head, making him smirk. "What?" I sighed and slid my arm through his as we turned and began walking back the way we had come. "Was that honestly necessary? He's terrified of you!" Jasper nodded slowly, smiling down at me. "Of course he is. I make sure of it every time I see him. His fear of me insures that his work is flawless and his lips stay sealed." I shook my head and looked down at the wet ground as we walked. "Well, I don't like it. He seems like a very nice man, yet I wouldn't be surprised if he wet himself while running away from you."

Jasper laughed but didn't argue and didn't try to defend himself more than he already had. We walked together through the busy streets of New Orleans and more than once I found myself leaning into Jasper for security. Big, crowded cities like this one made me nervous and put me on edge immediately. I felt Jasper calming me and I allowed him to, though I didn't pull away from him and he didn't ask me to. I looked up at him and sighed, shaking my head. "You need to feed, don't you?" He nodded but didn't look at me, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk ahead of us.

"Yes." He said quietly. I nodded and looked down again. "Is it very bad right now? Should I—?" He shook his head and smiled down at me, squeezing my hip gently. "That's not necessary. I'll go out while you're sleeping. I can manage until then." That didn't sound right at all… I frowned and looked up at him. "But, Jazz, it's day time. I mean, the sun isn't out, but how can you feed in the day?"

"You worry too much, Bella. It won't be a problem." Deciding to drop the subject and just let him do his thing, I sighed and pulled out my ID again. "What address did he use?" Jasper took the card and looked at it for a second before passing it back to me. "The same address that is on my driver's license." I stared at him, waiting for more information but got none. "Well what is it? Just a made up place, or what?" He shook his head and steered me around a piece of broken sidewalk. "No, it's the home I own in Alaska."

"You own a home in Alaska? How come I never knew that? Why weren't you and Alice living there?"

Jasper shrugged a little and ran his free hand through his blonde curls. "I don't know. I guess we just never volunteered the information. We lived there for a time, but generally we preferred being with the family. Vampires are more prone to loneliness than humans because time moves at a different pace for us. Facing an eternity alone is a depressing thought that most vampires can't handle."

"Is that why you're taking care of me?" Jasper looked down at me, staring at me for a second before looking away. "Perhaps it's part of it. No one wants to be alone, Bella. Although choosing such a tempting human as my companion is probably not the smartest way to cure my loneliness." He smiled down at me and squeezed my hip again. "Besides, darlin', I couldn't just leave you alone on the streets. You mean too much to the family and now you've come to mean too much to me. I'd be betraying myself if I denied myself the opportunity to be humane for once."

I grinned and rubbed Jasper's upper arm gently. "I mean too much to you, huh?" Jasper smiled and steered me through the hotel entrance, walking toward the elevator. "Well let me ask you something, Bella. Would you leave me lost and vulnerable somewhere dangerous if all you had to do to save me was take my hand?" The elevator opened and I took Jasper's hand, pulling him inside. "What do you think I've been trying to do? That mind of yours is a dangerous place, Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

**JPOV**

I waited until Bella was asleep and then went out to hunt. I knew finding wildlife that could actually sustain me was going to be impossible in and around New Orleans. But, there would always be crime. I knew Bella wanted me to stick to the vegetarian lifestyle, but I was too weak and it put her life in more danger than I was willing to risk. I was growing more and more accustomed to her scent, but the burning in my throat hadn't lessened by much at all. I still had moments where I entered fantasy sequences in which I saw myself draining her blood. I didn't like having those moments and the fact that they still came as often as they did told me Bella wasn't out of danger yet.

It took a couple of hours, but I managed to stick to my promise to Alice and walked back to the hotel feeling full and satisfied. Of course, when I opened the door to our hotel room, Bella's scent flooded me, but my throat only tickled this time. I stopped just inside the doorway and listened to see if Bella was awake yet. Of course, she wasn't as it had only been a couple of hours since she'd fallen asleep.

I pulled off my coat and walked to Bella's room. I pulled open the French doors slowly, being as quiet as possible. Bella lay in the middle of her bed with the covers bunched up around her ankles. She was curled in a ball and looked cold despite the sweatpants she was wearing. I walked to the bed and pulled up the blankets, covering her body up to her shoulders. Satisfied that she'd at least stay semi-warm now, I moved away from the bed and went to the window, leaning against it. The sky was grey and gloomy, threatening continued rain showers. I was hopeful that the showers would keep their distance until Bella and I were back in the hotel sometime during the late night or early morning.

Bella stirred behind me and I turned, watching her. She laid on her back with her hand lying at her forehead. Her emotions were calm and peaceful without any trace of the negative emotions I had been combating for those first few days. I stood there focusing on her emotions and staring at her for minutes upon minutes. Eventually, and without knowing why I was doing so, I moved toward the bed. I sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at her, watching her sleep peacefully. Her ring caught the light and gleamed brightly for a fraction of a second. I looked at it, studying the way it looked on her finger. It was a bit bigger than I would have gotten her myself, and the cut wasn't quite right. I imagined Bella would have a white gold band embedded with diamonds, instead of the large diamond that was fixed to the band.

I suddenly found myself imagining the ring I would pick out for Bella in perfect clarity. I saw its size, cut, setting, inscription…. All of it. And then I saw myself placing it on her finger much like I had earlier in the day. Only, Bella was wearing a white dress and I was in a tuxedo. I stood up suddenly, taking several steps away from the bed. Bella stirred again and I heard her breathing change. I looked back at her and found her staring up at me with sleepy eyes. I smiled, forcing away the apprehension and confusion I suddenly found myself struggling with. She smiled back and reached out for my hand. I sat back down on the bed and took her hand, watching as her eyes fluttered closed again. "Don't leave me, Jasper." Her voice was barely audible and to the human ear, it probably wouldn't have been heard at all. But I heard it. I nodded once and placed my other hand over hers, holding it firmly, though not too tight.

* * *

When Bella's hand started to turn blue, I decided it was time to let go. I gently placed her hand under the blanket, hoping her body warmth would begin to defrost it. Hours had passed and I had remained sitting at Bella's side, watching her sleep while I tried to figure myself out. Normally I had a very active mind and I got bored easily. Generally, books kept my mind awake and active, allowing me to pass time without the boredom sinking in. But for the past three, nearly four, hours I had been engaged in a mental tug of war, inspired by Bella. The little fantasy sequence that had played through my head, in which Bella and I were getting formally married, had stirred a certain amount of guilt within me.

Mere months had passed since Alice's demise and I had taken up with a female who had, in many ways, taken Alice's place. I invested myself in Bella's well-being, much like I always had with Alice, and now the pain I felt over losing Alice was beginning to diminish. It would never fade entirely, but it didn't pierce me as strongly as it once had. My guilt stemmed out of this realization. Still, even with the guilt that was boiling inside me, I couldn't bring myself to regret the way I was feeling for Bella. I wanted to keep her safe and felt like as long as I was doing so, I had a purpose in the world. Bella needed me, and that fact alone made me need Bella in return.

Bella sighed in her sleep and I glanced down at her again. The daylight lit up the room perfectly so it wasn't too bright that Bella couldn't sleep, but was just perfectly lit so I could see her clearly. Her dark hair fell against her cheek and neck, displaying the stark contrast between it and her pale skin. In many ways, Bella already looked like one of our kind. She was abnormally pale, even more so than I remembered her being in Forks, and she had soft dark circles beneath her eyes. Although, I was happy to see that those circles were finally beginning to fade.

Slowly these thoughts turned to a curious wonderment. What would Bella look like when she was changed? The same in many ways, I'm sure, but her beauty would be breathtaking. Although, as I stared at her now, I realized her beauty was already breathtaking. I had just never taken the time to notice. From the moment I'd met her she had been Edward's mate, Bella; Bella, whose blood I longed for. It was only now that I was beginning to look at her in a different light. Her blood still spoke to me, whispering its dark invitations to me night after night, but I didn't hold my breath around her as often now and we were allowed a certain amount of closeness. Of course, I always had to end the closeness after a time. Bella's scent paired with the warmth of her blood and the look in her eyes always made the monster inside me stir.

I dismissed the thoughts of the monster within and returned to thoughts I enjoyed having. Bella and I had only been in each other's company a few days, but already I couldn't imagine not having her near me. I wanted to protect her and be assured of her safety at all times, but I also enjoyed her company. Her sense of humor had made a roaring comeback over the past day or so and we shared a certain intimacy in our moments together. It was an intimacy I had begun to crave and seek out. I was thankful that we had the excuse of our public marriage, which allowed us closeness without awkwardness. Although, I had noticed that there were times where we shared that closeness even in private.

My thoughts continued on in this fashion for several more hours until I finally decided it was time to wake Bella. We were supposed to meet Peter and Charlotte in a few hours and I wanted her to be ready. I put my hand on her arm and gave a gentle squeeze, shaking her slightly. "Come on, Darlin', time to wake up." Bella began to come out of her deep sleep, blinking a few times before meeting my eyes. She stared at me for a second and then put her hand on the side of my face. "I miss the gold. The red makes you look too menacing." I closed my eyes and her hand fell away from my face, moving instead to cover my hand. I opened my eyes again and Bella smiled at me, rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand.

"I had a dream that you were here with me while I slept, holding my hand and keeping me safe." She smiled again and rolled onto her side, pulling my hand against her body. "Thank you." I nodded once and she yawned gently, covering her mouth with her free hand. "What time is it?"

"Nearly six o'clock. We'll be meeting Peter and Charlotte around nine. Are you hungry?" Bella nodded and I squeezed her hand before pulling back, allowing her room to get up. She sat up slowly, yawning and stretching as she did. I stood back a bit and tilted my head to the side, staring at her. "Didn't you get clothes to sleep in while you were with Geoff?" She nodded and looked at me for a second before realization crossed her face. "Yes, I did. But your shirt is more comfortable. You don't mind, do you?" I thought about it for a second and decided I didn't really care and Bella could have whatever she wanted of mine. "No, I don't mind. Would you like me to order food for you?"

Bella shook her head and stood up, stretching one last time. I looked away, moving toward the living area and Bella followed. "No, I'll call them and shower while I wait. I feel weird eating in front of you though." I laughed and listened as she called room service and ordered food for herself. When she was off the phone she came over and sat beside me, leaning against me despite the goose bumps on her arms. "I need to shower as well, Bella. Perhaps while you eat. That way you can eat in privacy and we can leave sooner." Bella nodded and yawned again before standing up. "Alright, well I'll get in there now then. Will you get my food when it comes?" I nodded and she smiled, leaving the room.

Room service came a few minutes before Bella got out of the shower and I left the food cart in the living area so she could eat at the desk if she wanted to. Bella came walking into the room wearing a robe while she ran a towel through her hair. "All done. Your turn." I got up and left the room without a word. The way Bella had come walking in with wet hair, her legs glistening with water beneath the robe that was hugging her body so tightly, reminded me of our "married" status. To anyone who didn't know us, we definitely looked the part.

I shook my head, chuckling gently as I closed the bathroom door. "What a fine situation I've gotten myself in." I sighed and turned on the water, smirking as I watched steam begin to fill the room.

* * *

"Jasper," Bella said, looking up at me. "I'm a little worried." I looked up at Bella as she tied her hair back. I set my book aside and focused on her emotions so we were on the same page. "I see. Well, Bella, you'll be safe with me. And they would never hurt you; not a human in my care." Bella shook her head and sat down next to me, pulling her legs up under her body. "No, I'm not worried about that. I mean, well I'm worried that my blood will hurt them like it does you, but I'm worried they won't… You know, like me."

I laughed gently, remembering what Edward had once said about Bella being her own worst enemy. I understood what he meant now. "Don't worry, darlin'. Peter and Charlotte like everyone. Well, with the exception of Rosalie. You should be more concerned about them controlling themselves than about them liking you." Bella stopped combing out her hair and looked up at me, staring at me with wide eyes. "So you're saying I should be worried about them attacking me, then? Jasper, why the hell are we going out in public to meet then?! This could ruin everything! What if they try something and people see and then find out what you are? The Volturi could—." I held up my hand, silencing her and took her hand, holding it gently.

"I assure you, Bella, should Peter and Charlotte kill you, my last concern would be the Volturi taking action against me. I'd probably welcome it by that point." Bella's expression softened a bit and her anxiety began to swirl into that ever-familiar curiosity. "However, if it would make you feel better, I can ask them to meet us here instead. Perhaps that would be best, after all. We could talk openly without worrying about being overheard." Bella nodded and I pulled out my phone, releasing her hand to do so. "Still, Bella, I assure you, no harm will come to you. You should fear me before fearing them. They learned control long before I began practicing restraint."

Bella sat back on the couch without replying and I dialed Peter's number. He answered in that usual booming voice, making Bella laugh beside me. "Jasper! It's early. You're not backing out on us, are you?"

"No, nothing like that, Peter. Actually, Bella and I were discussing it and I wonder if you and Charlotte might be willing to meet us at the hotel instead. I thought it best if you all got to know each other in private instead." Peter's laugh carried through the air and I could picture him shaking his head in amusement.

"Wouldn't your companion prefer a public setting with witnesses?" I heard Charlotte hiss in the background and Peter laughed louder before speaking again. "Kidding, Jasper, as always. Of course we'll come to the hotel."

I gave Peter all the information and we set a firm time, only an hour away. When we ended the phone call Bella sat up again, nudging me with her shoulder. "Thanks, Jasper."

* * *

Peter pulled me into a backbreaking hug, slapping me on the back several times before releasing me. "Good to see you, Jasper! You look well, all things considered. I had a feeling your eyes would match ours. We'll have to discuss that later." He walked past me into the hotel room and Charlotte put her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek. Of course, she was on tiptoes and I was bent over to reach her level. There was more than a foot difference in height between us. The difference was even more striking when she stood beside Peter. He was several inches taller than me, making him nearly a foot and a half taller than Charlotte. The contrast always made me chuckle.

"Oh, Jasper…" Charlotte's voice was soft, yet pained. I patted her back gently and kissed her cheek in return. "None of that, Char. Don't make me suffer it if you won't let me fix your emotions." Charlotte and I had a longstanding agreement that I wouldn't use emotion manipulation on her. She once told me she felt invaded when I did so and I had agreed to respect her wishes. Though, I had to admit, at times I found myself struggling to keep to my promise. "Fine, fine." Charlotte pulled back and smiled up at me, though her eyes were glossed with tears.

She entered the room and I closed the door behind her, turning to face my guests. Peter and Charlotte stood together, their difference in height making me grin at it always did. "So, brother, where's the human? I smell her. Boy, do I smell her. Is she hiding? Thought it best if we got used to her sent, eh? Didn't want the blood crazed vampires losing their minds at the scent of her blood?" Charlotte sighed and hung her head, shaking it from side to side. "Have you no tact at all? The poor girl's probably listening."

I stepped forward, pleased to see that Charlotte and Peter were handling Bella's scent just fine. Their eyes hadn't even darkened. "Just taking precautions, Peter. I barely trust myself around her; how can I trust a blood crazed vampire such as yourself?" Peter's booming laugh filled the room, causing Charlotte and I to laugh in unison.

Bella's scent intensified and all three of us turned to see her standing at the French doors, blushing slightly. "I took all the laughter as my cue to come out now." She stepped forward swiftly, as though trying to hide her anxiety from our guests. I began replacing her anxiety with serenity, hoping to make this a little easier on her. She reached Peter and Charlotte and stuck her hand out toward Peter first. "Hi, I'm Bella." Peter laughed again and took her hand, shaking it vigorously. "So you are! I've heard a lot about you. Though, Jasper never told me just how strikingly beautiful you are."

Bella's blush intensified, filling her cheeks with blood. This caused Peter to laugh louder, of course. "Ah, humans! So easy to read." Charlotte jabbed Peter and stepped forward, pulling Bella into a hug. I stiffened and took a step forward, causing Peter to put his hand on my shoulder. "Have some faith in us, brother." He whispered in my ear and I stepped back again. Charlotte rubbed Bella's back gently and then stepped back, smiling down at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. We have heard quite a lot about you." Bella smiled at her and ran a hand through her hair awkwardly.

"Thanks. I've heard a lot about you too." She came over to me, sliding her arm through mine as she began biting her lip. Charlotte inhaled sharply and looked from Bella to me, and then back again. "Jasper! How?? You're not… I mean—" Peter cut her off, curiosity wild in his eyes. "Obviously we underestimated you, Jasper. This is more control than I've ever seen from you. It must be killing you!" Bella flinched and I moved, sliding my arm around her waist. "Nothing I can't handle, Peter." He laughed loudly and looked down at Charlotte.

"Can you believe it, wife? Our Jasper, in love with a human!"

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews you've given me over the past few days. They've been generally quite positive and have really made me get into the writing more. I'm having fun writing Jasper. What do you all think of my representation of Jasper at this point? What are your thoughts on this chapter? **

**As always, thanks to Christine and Stacey for giving me advice, reviewing my chapters, and giving me info where my memory trails off.  
**


	9. Ch 8 Desire

**Song: "I Want You (She's So Heavy)" – The Across the Universe version**

**Chapter 8 – Desire**

**JPOV**

I closed my eyes, shaking my head slowly. Charlotte and Bella gasped simultaneously and the room swirled wildly with fresh emotions. "Peter!" Charlotte rounded on him and I opened my eyes to find her glaring at him with fierce eyes. "We talked about this!" She turned back around with a soft smile, looking from me to Bella. "Ignore him. His brain wasn't fully developed when he was changed." Peter scoffed and pulled Charlotte against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you calling me a caveman, woman?" Charlotte beat her fists against his chest playfully, smiling up at him. "Of course not. That would be an insult to cavemen." She giggled loudly as Peter picked her up, spinning her around the room.

Bella stirred against my side and I looked down at her. Her eyes were soft but guarded. "Why did he say that?" She whispered, forgetting that vampires can hear everything. Still, I whispered back to give her that sense of privacy. "He's just never seen me this physically close to another human without… Well, you know, killing them. He doesn't know what to make of it." Peter, helpful as always, chimed in from across the room. "I know exactly what to make of it, brother. You've allowed yourself to fall for the human." Charlotte began actually pounding on his chest as he continued spinning her around the room. "Fool!" She hissed.

Bella looked up at me again, her cheeks tinted with blood. I expected her to press the matter further, but instead she just studied me for several seconds before looking away. "Peter," she said, her voice strong despite her nerves. "Has it occurred to you that Jasper has more restraint than you give him credit for? Just because he hasn't killed me yet doesn't mean he's in love with me. I'm proud of him. He's learning to control his thirst, even though I know it still hurts him." She smiled up at me and Peter's laughter echoed throughout the room. He stopped spinning Charlotte and set her down.

"Ah! Well now… This is interesting." I stared at him as his amusement encircled me, bothering me slightly. "It's like that movie you like, Charlotte. What's it called? _'Beauty and the Beast'_?" Charlotte frowned and looked at him without answering. "The monster falls in love with the pretty girl and she starts to fall in love with him in return." I closed my eyes again, cursing myself for not shutting Peter up while I had the chance. I prepared myself to combat Bella's embarrassment, but instead of embarrassment, I felt anger began to radiate off her.

"Jasper is not a monster." She said in a cold, stern voice. Peter's grin grew slightly and he nodded once. "So you do not deny that you are falling in love with him?" Bella twitched against my side but she stood her ground. "That's none of your business. Who do you think you are? We just met. I don't know you and you don't know me. You have no business coming in here calling Jasper a monster and saying all these things you know nothing about. I'm sorry, Peter, I know you're Jasper's oldest friend, but if you're going to insult Jasper and go out of your way to make me uncomfortable… Well, I'll just have to ask you to leave."

Charlotte smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked from Bella to Peter. Peter raised an eyebrow, staring back at Bella as she glared at him. Bella's heart thudded wildly as adrenaline surged through her body and I squeezed her hip gently, though she didn't acknowledge me. Suddenly, and without warning, Peter burst into laughter and sauntered forward, picking Bella up in a strong bear hug. I muttered a warning under my breath and Peter set Bella down, steadying her for a second before letting her go. "You're a fascinating creature, Bella. Please accept my apologies. Sometimes my mouth runs away with me before I have a chance to consider those around me."

"And sometimes he just ignores what he considers." Charlotte said, earning a smile from Bella. Peter inclined his head and shrugged slightly. "True. But, I'll keep a better lock on my tongue." Bella smiled and exhaled slightly, leaning against me again. I looked down at her as admiration and appreciation filled the room, only this time the emotions were my own.

* * *

**BPOV**

The four of us spent the rest of the night at the hotel. We settled into comfortable conversation in the living area of the hotel room. Jasper and I sat on one couch while Peter and Charlotte sat on the one directly across from us. As the night wore on, the conversation turned into reminiscing as Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte shared stories from their pasts. The stories ranged from funny to downright depressing. I tried to keep up with all the little details and facts that came with each story, but the anxiety of meeting Peter and Charlotte had drained my energy and I felt myself drifting to sleep next to Jasper.

I got up and went to the bedroom, causing everyone to stop talking and watch me. I came back in and spread the blanket from the bed across Jasper. He stared at me, holding his arms above the blanket with a confused look on his face. "Uh… Bella?" I laid down on the couch, putting my head in his lap and folded the other half of the blanket over my body. Jasper relaxed again and put his hand on my stomach before resuming his conversation with Peter and Charlotte. It took Peter and Charlotte a few seconds to recover, but they quickly joined Jasper in conversation.

I yawned and rolled onto my side so I was facing away from Peter and Charlotte. Jasper put his hand on my side and I felt his hand begin to slowly slide back and forth along my side. The rhythmic movement and the sound of the three voices around me began to put me to sleep. I drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, struggling with my desire to get to know Peter and Charlotte, and my need for sleep.

Just as I felt sleep pull me under, the conversation around me took a turn to a new topic. I felt myself falling further into the darkness of sleep, but my consciousness still managed to follow along with the conversation.

"I see a change in you, brother; one I never expected to see." Peter's voice was gentle and serious, all traces of amusement gone from it. Charlotte's voice came immediately after Peter finished talking. "He's right, Jasper. I see the pain in your eyes, but I've yet to see you lean away or ask for space from Bella."

"_The pain is nothing. I can manage that. I only worry for the moments when my thirst leads me to imagine what her blood might taste like. It's those moments that I'm forced to move away from her." _

"_Forced?" Peter's voice had the slightest trace of amusement in it now. "Do you mean to say you would not move away from her if not for fear of her life being in danger?" _

"_That's right. I see no reason to move away from her. She seems to desire my presence. She derives some amount of comfort from it. Why would I deny her that if I can be assured of her safety?" Jasper's hand came to rest on my hip and some part of my mind wanted to feel that rhythmic movement of his hand moving along my side. _

"_And what about yourself, Jasper? What about your own need for comfort?" _

_Jasper laughed and his hand began moving again, making me smile inside. "Ah, Char, you were always so delicate in your phrasing of questions. You are interested in what kind of comfort I get from this closeness with Bella, yes?" _

_I couldn't see, but I assumed Charlotte nodded because Jasper continued on to answer her unspoken question. "Very well. I do not seek out Bella's comfort, nor do I need it to survive. But I accept it when she offers it. Never has a human aligned herself so closely with me than Bella has. We pretend to be man and wife to the outside world, but as you can see, there's a certain amount of intimacy between us even behind closed doors. This is the closest to human I have felt since my change. There is comfort in that fact alone, Charlotte. There is also comfort in the way she looks at me; without fear or disgust. In fact, more often than not, I feel her admiration and affection." _

"_What kind of affection?" Peter's voice cut in and I felt my mind begin to wake up, though my body slept on. _

"_How many kinds are there, Peter? There is a certain amount of gratitude within her, most likely for my having taken her in. This blends in with the affection she feels for me. It began as a platonic affection, perhaps one of friendship. But now…" Silence filled the room while Jasper seemed to consider his words. "Now there is love there. Perhaps not a romantic love like the one she shared with Edward, but I feel her need to take care of me and protect me." _

"_She is falling in love with you, Jasper. How can you not know this? I can't feel her emotions and I can tell. Anyone can see from the way she looks at you…" _

"_My wife is right, Jasper. I knew it from the second she took her place at your side. She seeks you out and rarely leaves your side. Even now… Us vampires are not the most comfortable pillows, but look how she refuses to leave you. And when the chills take her body and she can't hide her discomfort any longer, you'll be the first to make her move. She will never leave you unless asked to." _

_Another silence filled the room and the absence of speech to hold onto allowed sleep to finally take me. The last thing I heard was Jasper's voice as his hand ran up and down my side._

"_I'll never ask her to." _

* * *

"Wake up, darlin'." Jasper's voice pulled me out of sleep, reminding me that I was still sprawled across his lap. I blinked a few times and then looked up at him. I was no longer on my side with my head in his lap. I was now burrowed against his stomach with my hands holding onto his shirt. My legs were pulled up against my body so I was curled in a ball and I was now aware of the fact that my body was shaking gently.

Jasper smiled down at me and I felt a warmth in the pit of my stomach despite the large chill that rocked my body. The blanket that I had placed over Jasper and wrapped myself in was covering me, but had gotten pulled away from his body during all my moving around. Now I felt like I was lying on a giant ice cube. "I was going to take you to bed, but I didn't want to startle you." Jasper brushed back my hair and began to sit up a little, causing me to grip his shirt tighter. "No," I said quietly. "I'm okay."

Peter's laugh made me jump and I turned to see him and Charlotte sitting together in the loveseat across the room. Charlotte was sitting in Peter's lap with her head on his shoulder and Peter's arms were wrapped around her. I suddenly found myself feeling incredibly jealous of them. Jasper shifted a bit and I blushed, knowing he could feel my jealousy.

"What did I tell you, brother?" Peter's voice was loud and filled with laughter. "She doesn't want to leave you unless forced to."

"Shhh." Charlotte urged, patting Peter's chest. I looked away, putting my face in Jasper's shirt as a yawn passed through my lips. "Bella," Jasper said quietly, rubbing my back as he looked down at me. "We would like to venture into the city to feed. Do you feel comfortable being by yourself for awhile?" I sat up, realizing Jasper's throat must be burning if he was needing to feed again already. It hadn't even been a full day. But then again, we had spent the past six or so hours holding each other.

"Of course, Jasper. I don't need to be babysat. Besides, I'll probably just sleep." I got up and pulled the blanket from the couch, wrapping it around myself. "Have a nice time." I smiled at Peter and Charlotte as I passed them, pulling the French doors closed behind me. I leaned against them, trying to convince myself I wasn't disappointed that Jasper was leaving with his friends. I couldn't allow myself to feel that way. It was bad enough he was constantly in pain around me; I didn't need him feeling like he had to babysit me too. I sighed and moved away from the door, falling back in bed when I reached it.

I laid there for a few seconds before a knock came from the door. I sat up as Jasper walked in, closing the doors behind him. "Bella," he said quietly. "Do you forget that I can feel what you feel? There's no point in trying to hide it from me." I laid back again, sighing in defeat. "I hate that. At least with Edward I could hide things." Jasper sat down beside me and put his hand on mine.

"Should I wait until you fall asleep? Will that make you feel better?" I bit my lip, trying to decide between being honest with him and letting go of my selfishness. "Yes…" I said quietly. I moved so the blanket wasn't wrapped around me and pulled it up over my body. I pulled Jasper's hand into my chest, holding it tightly with both hands. I closed my eyes but reopened them when I felt Jasper moving next to me. I watched as he laid down on his side so he was facing me.

Despite the warning bells and sirens going off in my head, I moved closer to Jasper, snuggling against him until my face was against his chest. Jasper grew very still for a moment and then his body relaxed again, though his chest wasn't rising and falling, so I knew he wasn't breathing.

It didn't take long before my body began to shake again. Jasper moved to pull away but I shook my head and held his shirt tightly. "Please…" I said quietly. I looked up at him and he stared back at me for a second before relaxing again. "Five minutes," he said, smiling slightly. I nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

I moved my hand from his shirt to the side of his neck so my fingers were resting on his jaw line. Jasper stared at me, his eyes growing darker as each second passed. My heart thudded as I felt a sense of danger, but chose to ignore it, placing my trust in Jasper's control. I moved my hand down his neck, my fingers tracing its contours. The room grew entirely silent and Jasper's eyes closed, giving me the last bit of courage I needed.

I moved my hand to his shoulder and leaned forward slightly, pressing my lips against his neck. Jasper inhaled but didn't push me away. "Bella," he said quietly, his voice obviously strained. I threw caution to the wind, deciding to tempt fate and kissed his neck again, sucking gently as I pulled back. I looked up to see Jasper staring at me with near black eyes. His expression was pained and scared me a little. I leaned back some, suddenly rethinking my bravery. Still Jasper stared at me, not blinking and not breathing. I began to move away from him but he gripped my side, holding me in place.

My heartbeat sped up and I felt adrenaline surge through my body as I realized Jasper could take my life at any second. Still, I had faith in him and these two thoughts combined gave me a high, so to speak. I moved my hand from his shoulder to his chest and leaned in again, pressing my lips against his neck once more. His hand twitched on my side and his fingers slipped just beneath my shirt, the icy contact causing me to arch my back against him.

A growl rose in Jasper's throat and his grip on my side tightened again, almost painfully. I kissed his neck, allowing my tongue to brush against his skin for a fraction of a second. The growl in Jasper's throat passed through his lips and I was suddenly being pulled out of Jasper's arms and thrown across the room. I hit the large window and crumpled on the floor, feeling a sharp pain in my ankle. I looked up to see Peter standing in front of Jasper, nearly hunched over, with his hands out at his sides, his fingers curled into claws. Charlotte stood in front of me, positioned in much the same way.

Jasper rose from the bed and snarled at Peter, his chest heaving from the force of the growl. "I was in control!" His voice was strained and slightly agonized, mirroring the way I felt. Peter straightened up a little, but did not move from his spot in front of Jasper.

Charlotte's voice was soft and gentle, but urgent. "We heard your growl, Jasper. You were too close to her. And your eyes!" Jasper growled again, but it was much quieter and sounded more disappointed than angry. "I was in control!"

"But for how much longer, Brother?" Peter relaxed his form and stood up straight again. "You need to feed, Jasper. We must go."

I began to sit up and hissed as my ankle throbbed in defiance. Suddenly there were three pairs of eyes focused on me. I blushed and put my hand on my ankle as though attempting to hide an invisible wound from them. Jasper was suddenly kneeling at my side, pulling my hand away from my ankle. He put his hand over it and stared at me, though he didn't say anything. His eyes were dark and I knew he was thirsty, but there was something else there too: Lust. I blushed and bit my lip, looking away from him. I'd never seen such a look from Jasper before. In fact, I wasn't sure I'd ever seen such a look before.

Jasper's arms slid around my waist and he picked me up, holding me against his chest. I put my arms around his neck and we stared at each other for several seconds until finally Peter broke the silence. "This is all very nice and touching, but I'm telling you, it's time to go. If it makes you feel better, you can come right back here and jump back into bed with her once your eyes return to normal." Jasper's head snapped to the side and he glared at Peter.

"Hold your tongue, husband. Now is not the time." Charlotte pulled the blanket back on the bed and Jasper laid me down, covering me again. "I believe it's just a slight injury, Bella. Let's see how it feels after you wake up, okay?" I nodded at him and let go of his neck, lying back completely.

"Jasper!" Peter's voice was a barely audible hiss and Jasper rounded on him, growling in return. "Now!" Peter's voice was louder and firmer this time, giving me the impression that he was the older brother in this relationship. Jasper looked back at me again before leaving the room in a blur of movement. Charlotte appeared beside my bed and patted my hand gently.

"Don't worry, Bella. He'll be fine as soon as he has fed. But, honey, try not to tempt him so much in the future. You have no idea how hard it is for us to resist killing a human when they practically throw themselves at our teeth. And it's far worse for Jasper than it is for Peter and I." I blushed at Charlotte's words, feeling embarrassment at the implication that I had thrown myself at Jasper.

Charlotte turned to leave the room and I sat up quickly. "Wait! Charlotte, why is it so much worse for Jasper than for you and Peter?" Charlotte sighed and glanced at the French doors before walking back to the bed. "Peter and I never gave up feeding on humans, but we did learn to control ourselves so we could live among humans without problem. We feel the burn of course, especially when we haven't fed for a long time, but we don't lose ourselves like Jasper does. He never learned that control until Alice came along and that wasn't that long ago in comparison to all the years he spent feeding when he wanted to and on whom he wanted to."

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "He hates it, of course. Feeding on humans, I mean. But it is our nature and he can't change that. Though he works hard to do so. The fact that he is feeding on humans again now works in your favor; it will help him control himself and keep the thirst at bay. But you can't tempt him like that. He isn't ready."

I blushed again, feeling intensely guilty and awful.

"Enough, Charlotte." I looked up to see Jasper standing at the door, his eyes far less dark than they had been. "Leave us." Charlotte patted my hand and rose from the bed, leaving the room quickly. Jasper was suddenly sitting on the edge of the bed where Charlotte had been. He took my hand and his eyes softened as he stared at me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He said, running his thumb over the back of my hand. I shook my head, but he ignored it, continuing on. "Peter and Charlotte of right, of course. I don't have enough control over my thirst to give into the other urges I feel around you. At least… Not when I'm thirsty. They were right to intervene."

If possible, I actually felt worse now that Jasper had confirmed that I was in danger and had pressed my luck. "I'm sorry." I whispered, looking away from him. His laughter surprised me and I looked up to see him smiling gently. "Don't be. But in the future, perhaps you should wait to treat me as a lollipop until after I have fed." I laughed at his words despite the misery I felt inside. Jasper smiled and I felt him taking my negative emotions away. His hand brushed my hair back behind my ear and he stared at me for several seconds before standing up.

"Sleep, Bella. I'll be back soon." I nodded and watched him leave the room, pulling the door closed behind him. I closed my eyes, feeling my embarrassment returning despite the warmth I still felt in the pit of my stomach.

Peter and Charlotte had been right, after all. I was falling for Jasper.

* * *

**JPOV**

"I don't know what to do, Peter." I looked up at Peter as we walked back to the hotel, taking our time so we could talk. He and Charlotte held hands, walking close together. Being with them made me miss Bella and acknowledging that fact scared me. "I can't fall in love with a human. And with my brother's mate, of all people." Charlotte leaned forward slightly so she could see me past Peter. "He's gone, though, Jasper. Bella shouldn't be alone forever just because she was once in love with someone."

"No, but it's my fault he's gone. I can't just forget that little fact for the sake of having a relationship with Bella. What am I even talking about?! She's a human!" Peter laughed gently and patted my back firmly. "Easy, Jasper. Just because she's a human doesn't mean there can't be something between the two of you. There's obviously more there than a simple friendship built on shared mourning. Have you considered changing her?"

I looked up at him, nodding slightly, despite the shame that fact brought me. "Yes, but I could never do it. If I tasted even a drop of her blood, I'd drain her. And I don't know if that's the life she wants anymore. I can't ask her to die just so it doesn't hurt me to be in the same room with her."

Charlotte sighed and Peter shook his head, pulling Charlotte against his side. "Must you be so stubborn and short sighted, brother? And do you forget the promise made to the Volturi? She must become one of us. Eventually Aro will come looking and you can't hide her forever."

I put my hand up, stopping him. I didn't want to think about the Volturi just yet. The thought of them checking on Bella scared me. If they found out Edward had been destroyed, they would wonder about Bella. And Aro already had an unnatural interest in Bella's ability to block certain powers, his included. I shook my head, forcing the thought away; I would deal with one problem at a time.

"I think it would be best if Peter and I got our own room for the night. Since you have just fed, your control will be greater and you can try to figure things out." Charlotte smiled and then leaned back again, walking at Peter's side. I nodded and Peter slapped me on the shoulder. "Well! I must thank you for giving Charlotte and I some entertainment! It's been a long time since we got to enjoy a display such as this!" Peter laughed and Charlotte sighed, shaking her head. "Fool." She whispered.

Peter and Charlotte checked in to the hotel, getting a room a few floors above mine and Bella's room. They stopped by our room long enough to get their things and then were off again after we decided to meet again around lunchtime.

I had only been away from the hotel for about an hour and a half. Peter and Charlotte had given me the time I needed to find a human actually deserving of death, but it hadn't taken as long as I had expected it to. We had taken our time getting back to the hotel, otherwise we probably would have been back in only an hour.

Stopping just outside the door to Bella's room, I listened to her breathing. She had fallen back to sleep and I decided not to wake her. Instead, I laid down on the couch in the living area and resumed the book I had been working my way through.

* * *

The sunrise must have woken Bella because I heard her moving around shortly after six. She came out of her room wrapped in a blanket with dark circles under her eyes. I closed my book, putting it beside me as Bella sat down on the edge of the couch. "Morning." She yawned, covering her mouth. "Mornin'." I said back. We sat there in silence for a few moments before Bella put her hand on my chest and gave a push, telling me to move. I rolled onto my side and Bella pulled the blanket from around her body before lying down, curling into my body. "Too much?" She whispered, looking up at me. I shook my head and she nodded. "I didn't think so. Your eyes are red this time; not black."

I spread the blanket out over us and Bella gripped my shirt, holding onto me tightly. Within seconds her warmth set my body tingling and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. "Jasper?" Bella said and I opened my eyes to find her looking at me. "Yes, Bella?" She bit her lip and stared at me, her eyes moving from mine to my lips and then back again. "You won't hurt me." She said finally, staring into my eyes. I shook my head a little and moved my hand over her side, causing her eyes to flutter closed. "You don't know that, darlin'. I don't even know that."

My fingers brushed the hem of her shirt and I hooked my thumb under it, pulling it up a couple of inches. I ran my hand over Bella's side and around to her back, hoping to get the same response out of her that I did before. As though on cue, Bella arched her back against me, holding my shirt tighter. I put my hand flat on the small of her back and she moaned, causing something inside me to twitch. I pulled her against me and she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me against her so we were flat against one another.

"I'm scared, Jasper." Bella's voice was shaky and slightly muffled against my chest. "Don't be. I'm in control. I just fed… You're safe right now." Bella shook her head a little and looked up at me, staring me in the eye. "That's not what I'm scared of." She stared at me for a second and then ran her thumb over my lips, parting them gently. I closed my eyes, feeling my entire body tingle and throb with the feel of her touch and her warmth.

"You could kill me," she whispered, barely speaking at all. "And yet all I can think about is the fact that I can't kiss you the way I want to right now." I groaned, my mind suddenly on the same page as hers. Her hand moved to the side of my face and I felt her breath on my neck. Perhaps if it had just been these things alone, I could have kept calm, but the emotions exuding from Bella put me on edge. I felt her affection and lust; fear and excitement. Her heart pounded in her chest, putting sound to the nervousness and excitement I felt in the air. I struggled to differentiate between her emotions and my own, but decided they were too similar for it to really matter.

"Talk to me." Bella whispered as her lips touched my neck. "I think I've underestimated you all this time. I always thought of you as this sexless, helpless creature without any real understanding of the world around you." Bella's lips paused on my neck and she sighed. "Gee, thanks for that." I laughed and ran my hand up her side, feeling goose bumps break out on her skin beneath my hand. She shivered and began kissing my neck again, allowing me to continue. "What I mean is, I never looked at you as anything other than Edward's mate, the human. And now…." Bella's tongue swept across my neck and I gripped her side, causing her to moan. I rolled us so that she was on her back beneath me, looking up at me with surprise in her eyes.

"And now, I can't look at you without seeing Bella Whitlock… My mate."

Bella's arms wrapped around my neck and I pressed my lips against hers, feeling confident enough in myself to continue breathing her in as she kissed me back, arching her back against me.

**A/N: Special thanks to Christine and Stacey for their feedback on this chapter. As always, thanks to my loyal readers/reviewers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	10. Ch 9 Found

**A/N: Sorry for the repost. Had to fix an error. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can... It's not quite complete yet. :)**

**Song: "Fever" – A Fine Frenzy**

**Chapter 9 – Found**

**BPOV**

Jasper's control was beginning to stretch thin; I could feel it in the way his fingers dug into my side. I could also feel it in the jagged breaths that fell against my lips. "Jasper," I whispered, earning a soft growl from him. "I don't want to hurt you." I moved my fingers through his hair, holding onto him as his lips moved against mine. I couldn't bring myself to push him away or attempt to roll out from under him, but I knew he was suffering at least a little.

Jasper pulled back enough to look at me and I saw that his eyes were dark red, just as I had been expecting. He put his hand on the side of my neck and ran his thumb over my lips. The look in his eyes made me blush and the fire inside me burned more intensely. "Are you testing me?" Jasper whispered and I realized he wasn't breathing again. I nodded slowly and hooked my leg around his waist, needing to hold onto him and never let go. "Maybe a little. Testing my luck, I guess." He ran his thumb over my lips again and I kissed his thumb gently, keeping my eyes on his. "Your tests are dangerous, darlin'." I nodded and he kissed me again, more fiercely this time. The passion in his kiss caused my heart to pound in both excitement and fear.

A knock sounded from the door a few feet away and we both looked up, staring at the door. "Room service for Mr. & Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper groaned and I gripped his hair, kissing him again before rolling out from under him. I picked myself up off the floor and looked down at him as he collapsed on the couch. His eyes were near black and I found myself thankful for the interruption, though I was convinced I'd still kick whoever was at the door at six o'clock in the morning.

"No tip for you." I mumbled as I pulled the blanket out from under Jasper's legs. He watched me as I wrapped it around myself and I bent down, unable to stop myself. I kissed him slowly, licking his lips as I pulled back. He wasn't breathing again and when he opened his eyes I saw a flicker of fire dancing inside them.

I sighed and made my way to the door, nearly tripping over the blanket as I walked. I unlocked the door and pulled it open, gasping at the man who stood in front of me. I stumbled back and stepped on the blanket, tripping myself up. I started to go down and then Jasper was there, his arm around my waist as he set me back up on my feet again. "Easy, Bella." His voice was still jagged, but not as pained.

"Jasper!" I said, pointing at the door. He looked up and stopped moving as he and the man in front of us locked eyes.

"What? I don't even get a 'hello' from either of you? You disappear for months, without so much as a postcard and then just stand there staring at me." I gasped as a beautiful blonde stepped into the doorway, the usual look of disgust painted across her face. "Don't get too offended, Emmett. We obviously interrupted something." Rosalie walked into the room without a word and I spun around, staring at her over Jasper's shoulder.

"Hello, Emmett. Rosalie." Jasper sounded as confused and irritated as I felt, but he stepped back, giving Emmett room to come in. I held onto Jasper's shirt and looked up at him, shock still coursing through me. "How?!" I said, feeling panic begin to rise inside me. Were they going to take me back? I couldn't… No, I wouldn't leave Jasper now. I refused.

He shook his head and pushed the door closed before looking down at me. He helped me get untangled from the blanket and then tossed it onto the couch. I immediately moved against his side, holding onto him as I watched Emmett and Rosalie look around the room. Jasper's arm slid around my waist and we stood there watching our uninvited guests.

"How did you find us, Emmett?" Jasper's voice didn't sound quite as irritated and curiosity now seemed to dominate his mind. Emmett turned around and stared at us for a few seconds before he finally blinked. He tapped Rosalie on the shoulder and pointed at us, causing her to turn and look at us too. Her eyes widened for a second and then her expression cleared again. I felt a blush creep across my face and I gripped Jasper's shirt tighter. Rosalie scoffed in disgust and turned away, continuing her walk through the room.

"Emmett?" Jasper brought Emmett's attention back to the question at hand and Emmett shook his head, running a hand through his short hair. "Yeah, uh… Right. Well it wasn't really that hard. We ran into Peter and Charlotte in Alabama and let them know you were missing. We knew it would only be a matter of time before they met up with you. We just stayed far enough behind them that they didn't know they were being followed and we laid low until we were sure you were here. We saw you guys in the city this morning. We followed you back to the hotel and then waited. We didn't want all three of you together when we came to see you. Figured our chances of actually talking rationally with you would pretty much tank if you had Peter and Charlotte with you."

Rosalie stepped forward, turning her icy stare on us. "But the second we stepped into the hotel lobby, we knew something wasn't right. We could smell _her_. We stopped by check in to try to find out what room you were in, but they wouldn't tell us. They only confirmed that yes, there was a Jasper Whitlock staying here. He and his _wife, _Bella." Rosalie hissed the word 'wife' and glared at me, making the blush intensify. "Obviously, we just followed the stench and here we are." She sang out the last few words, making my skin crawl slightly.

"Rose," Emmett said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "That's enough. You've made your point." He stepped forward past Rosalie and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "We've been worried, man. You're like a ghost when you decide to disappear like that. And you," Emmett said, looking down at me. "You were even harder to track down. We just got lucky finding you. We weren't expecting that. Carlisle and Esme are in New York looking for you. I guess I'll give them a call…" His voice trailed off and he looked up at Jasper again.

"Do you mind filling us in? Obviously we're a bit out of the loop." His voice was light and slightly amused, but I could hear his curiosity and concern. Jasper nodded and motioned toward the couches before steering us to the one we had been laying on before the knock on the door interrupted us. We sat down and I leaned into Jasper, desperate for his reassurance. I couldn't explain it, but I suddenly felt so terrified that everything would change and Jasper would pull away from me. I breathed a sigh of relief as he slid his arm around my waist, his icy fingers playing with the hem of my shirt.

Rosalie hissed and stared at Jasper, forcing his attention to turn to her. "Have you forgotten everything that has happened?!" Her voice was nearly a screech and Emmett put his hand on her shoulder, obviously trying to calm her. She wrenched away from him and stepped forward so she was standing in front of us. "They're both gone! How can you two just sit there like that? Your mates have been destroyed and you take that as a green light to take up with one another. You should be ashamed. Especially you."

Rosalie's eyes landed on me and she glared at me, rage filling her eyes. "So, what, Edward's gone and Alice is out of the way so you could finally put the moves on Jasper? Did you even take a day of mourning?" I felt tears fill my eyes and a suffocating weight of anger, guilt, and terror settled on my chest.

"Enough, Rosalie." Jasper's voice was cold and menacing, sending chills down my spine. "And you!" Rosalie hissed, turning on Jasper. "Alice gave you her life. She saved you and brought you to us and this is how you repay her? We mate for eternity, not until something better comes along!"

Jasper pushed me back on the couch and flew to his feet, a terrible growl building in his chest. "You will control your wife, Emmett, or I will control her myself." He and Rosalie stared each other down, their chests heaving from their emotions. I stood up, shaking slightly, and laced my fingers through Jasper's. "Please," I whispered. "No fighting."

Rosalie hissed again, though she didn't take her eyes from Jasper's. Emmett stepped forward between Rosalie and Jasper, facing Jasper. "This is just a lot to take in, Jasper…" Jasper nodded once, keeping his eyes on Rosalie as he looked over Emmett's shoulder. A knock sounded from the door and I heard Charlotte's voice float into the room.

"It's Charlotte. Please let me in." I looked up at Jasper and he nodded once, letting go of my hand. I opened the door and Peter and Charlotte filed into the room, closing the door behind them. I took my place at Jasper's side again, resting my chin on his arm as I placed my hand on his stomach.

"We thought we heard the pleasant sounds of chaos. Do you mind if I call you that, Rosalie?" Peter stood at Jasper's other side while Charlotte stood beside me. Rosalie didn't respond and still hadn't broken eye contact with Jasper. "Emmett, long time no see. What did you do, hide in the bushes?" Peter and Emmett shook hands briefly and then turned their attention back to Jasper and Rosalie as Rosalie began her attack again.

"We tried to save them, you know. The fire had only just begun to take them. Not that you tried to put it out or anything. Still, at least we tried. But you know how it is, fire moves quickly once it touches us and once the damage is done, there's no going back. It was worse for Edward… His head was ashes before his body even began burning. It was the other way around for Alice. Her body burned while her head lay untouched."

Sobs overwhelmed me and I collapsed at Jasper's side, rocking back and forth as the image of Edward and Alice's bodies burning flashed before my eyes. Charlotte knelt beside me, wrapping her arms around me and I leaned into her, feeling misery fill my soul.

"Charlotte, please remove Bella from the room. I think a girl's day is required. I trust you. Please look after her." I looked up to see Jasper still glaring at Rosalie, only his hands were curled into fists and he was shaking slightly. Peter had his hand on Jasper's shoulder and I wondered if he was holding him in place. Charlotte got up and grabbed my suitcase and smaller bag before picking me up and setting me on my feet. "Come along, honey. Let's get you out of here." Peter opened the door for us and I moved slowly, the room spinning slightly and my eyes blurred with tears. I stopped at the door and looked back at Jasper. Pulling out of Charlotte's grasp, I walked to where Jasper stood, still face to face with Rosalie. Sliding in between them, forcing Emmett to move aside, I took Jasper's face in my hands.

Finally his eyes found mine and I saw the rage in them. They softened slightly when he looked at me and his hand moved to my face, wiping away one of my tears. "Remember who you are, Jasper." I said quietly, using every bit of energy I had left in me to keep from crying. "Don't lose yourself. And please don't leave me." Jasper stared at me for a second, his eyes searching mine, and then he leaned down, brushing his lips across mine. "Go now." He whispered and pushed me toward the door with a gentle shove.

Charlotte put her hand on my back and guided me through the door. I looked back just in time to see Jasper lunge at Rosalie, his hands locking around her neck as Emmett charged at him from the side and Peter joined the fray. The door clicked closed and Charlotte patted my back gently. "Don't be afraid. They'll work it out. They can't really hurt each other unless they really mean to. And they don't. It's just a matter of going through the motions so they feel better and get the anger out."

I looked back at the door and then took my bag from Charlotte as a large sob shook my body.

**JPOV**

Peter shoved me down on the couch and Emmett held Rosalie around the waist, keeping her in place. We growled at each other, breathing heavily from the anger we felt with one another. "Have you lost your mind?!" Rosalie snarled at me, her eyes filled with anger. "She's your brother's mate! And she's a human! You're going to end up killing her and then the Volturi will come after all of us! You idiot! It was bad enough when Edward was parading around with her, ignoring the fact that he was putting all of us in danger, but now you're doing it too! And at least Edward knew self-control!"

"Well, she's not dead is she?!" I roared at Rosalie, feeling every ounce of my control begin to fade away. "I've been in her company for days without incident. I've held her in my arms, I've even kissed her, and still she breathes!" Emmett's jaw dropped and he looked from me to Rosalie and then back at me. "You've kissed her? But how?" I looked at him, trying to figure out if I should be patient or let my anger flow.

"Do you need lessons then, Emmett?" He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. "You know what I mean. How the hell are you doing it? How is she still breathing if you've been that close to her?" I took a second to regain control over my voice and leaned back on the couch, preparing to explain it to him. "I'm not saying it isn't difficult. I feed every day and by the end of the day I have to have space between us. But in the hours just after I've fed, I can be close to her. The temptation is always there, but I'm finding ways to ignore it. Her life is more important than my thirst."

Emmett shook his head and sat down on the coffee table in front of me. "That sounds like rational thought to me. You've never been capable of rational thought before. Not when it came to your thirst. What changed? How is this possible?"

I shook my head, feeling a bit of the anger draining away now that I was having a conversation that didn't involve screaming and frequent insults. "I honestly don't know. I don't allow myself to breathe around her when the burning starts. And I have to remind myself of how delicate she is, but it's gotten easier to be around her as each day passes."

"Reckless! You're being reckless!" Rosalie's voice was cold and harsh. "I understand that you may be lonely now, Jasper, but she is a human whom the Volturi are already aware of. If they find out…" Rosalie trailed away, shaking her head back and forth, as she attempted to control her temper.

"Be that as it may, Rosalie, I could not leave her out there. She was alone and vulnerable. She needed me. And I was losing my grasp on life. I was so near giving up and then she gave me a reason to keep going. Protecting her and keeping her safe comes first now."

Rosalie sat down beside Emmett and shook her head slowly. "What is this, Jasper? Are you saying she's your mate now?" Emmett stared at me, his emotions confused and apprehensive. "I don't know, Emmett. That is not something I can say without having discussed it with Bella. I just know that neither of us wants to be away from the other. Neither of us wants to see the other in pain. I've never felt such… Admiration from a human before. And neither of us was looking for this; it just happened."

"That's what they all say." Rosalie muttered and then got up, moving away from us. She busied herself on the other side of the room, allowing Emmett and I to talk. "This is pretty serious, Jasper. You've already gone back to feeding on humans. She's not safe with you and that means you're not safe with her."

"Emmett, please. Have a little faith in me. I've kept myself in control so far. And it's starting to get easier now. Although… We're also getting more intimate now." Emmett raised an eyebrow and I shook my head, choosing not to give into his curiosity. "What am I supposed to do? Just leave her? Disappear without another word? I can't do that. I don't even want to."

"Come home with us, Jasper." Rosalie turned around, her expression soft and hopeful. "Please. You can even bring the human. Carlisle and Esme want her back anyway. Esme's a wreck and Carlisle isn't himself when she's like that. And then we could all help you. You could even go back to feeding on animals if you wanted to. And she'd be safe. Please. Come home."

The look in Rosalie's eyes pained me and I had to look away. We didn't always get along and when we fought, we hit each other where it hurt most, but she was still my sister for all intents and purposes. "I'm just looking out for you." She whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes, allowing myself to consider her suggestion. Perhaps Bella would be better off around family and she would probably be safer. But her father… I shook my head.

"No. Her father will have her committed again. I can't take her back there." Emmett leaned forward and shook his head a little. "You think he wants to see her in that place? If he sees her and finds out she's doing better he won't put her back, especially if she promises not to off herself. Though, maybe that's what she's getting at by hanging around you all the time now." He grinned and I knew he was kidding, though he didn't know just how many times Bella and I had discussed her dying at my hand.

"I'll discuss it with Bella. I won't force her to go back. And if she won't go back, I won't either." Rosalie's eyes darkened at my words but she held her tongue for once. Emmett slapped me on the arm and grinned. "It's damn good to see you, Jasper. Things have been pretty bad since you left." I nodded once and glanced at Peter who had allowed us to have our conversation without interrupting.

"What do you think, Peter?"

He looked at me and nodded slightly. "Go home, Jasper. It's time. Bella will agree when she finds out about Esme and you'll be better off there. Though… it might be best if you have someone else there as well. Bella won't feel comfortable going back there with all the memories of the place and it will be even worse now. She'll feel judged for her relationship with you. She needs to have a friend she can rely on. And I don't mean you. She needs someone else she can confide in and talk to and be alone with without the risk of waking up dead. She needs a human confidant. Someone she's safe with."

I nodded and pulled out my phone, opening it. Doing so reminded me that Bella hadn't had her phone with her when she left. I frowned, but pushed the thought away as I heard the line start ringing. A second later a familiar voice answered the phone and I felt confident in my decision.

"Geoff, I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Peter and I returned to the hotel room after feeding and I instantly felt a certain amount of disappointment when I walked in and wasn't greeted by Bella. Even her scent had begun to fade from the room. I glanced at the clock and then looked up at Peter. He nodded and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Charlotte's number.

"Char, where are you two? Yeah, go ahead and come back now. They're gone. They said they were going to cross state lines to find an area to hunt. It's just Jasper and I now. How is she? Yeah, him too. There have been some changes. We'll fill you in when you get back."

He hung up the phone and I looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to fill me in. When he flopped down on the couch and began playing with his cell phone, I sighed loudly. "Well? How is she?"

"Moody. Like you. They're not far away. I expect they'll be back soon." I nodded and decided to take a shower before they got back. If Bella did agree to return to Forks, we'd want to leave as soon as possible. I got up and went into the bathroom without another word to Peter and turned on the water.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I came out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and found Bella sitting in the large loveseat in the corner of the room. Her legs were pulled up against her body and her arms wrapped around them. When she looked up and saw me I noticed her body relax instantly and she smiled, resting her chin on her knees. "Hi," she whispered.

Peter coughed loudly and I turned to find him grinning broadly. "What?" I asked, feeling like I was missing something. "Put some clothes on, man! Have you no common decency?" Bella giggled and I rolled my eyes at Peter. I picked up my suitcase and went into Bella's room to get dressed. "I see that, Bella." Peter's voice was coated in amusement and I listened to him as I got dressed. "You can't hide it. As long as you're a human, you will never be able to hide your embarrassment. Still, he's not a piece of meat, Bella." Bella groaned and I felt her embarrassment, despite my being in another room.

"Enough, husband. She's had a long day." Charlotte's voice was firm yet affectionate and I heard her climb into Peter's lap. "Just trying to break the tension, Char."

I opened the door and found the two of them sitting on the couch across from Bella, their arms wrapped around one another as they kissed deeply and passionately. Bella still had her chin resting on her knees, but she had her eyes closed and I felt her embarrassment. "Get a room, you two. In fact, don't you have one? Why don't you go there?" Peter grinned at me and Charlotte turned, smiling softly.

"We will. But perhaps we should chat first. Peter says there has been a change in plans?" I nodded and moved to the chair where Bella sat, taking a seat on the arm of the chair. "Yes, actually. Though, I'm not sure to what extent they involve you and Peter." Charlotte nodded and laid her head on Peter's chest, focusing her attention on me.

I felt Bella move and looked down at her, watching as she angled her body so she was leaning against the arm of the chair I was sitting on. She laid her head in my lap and I automatically moved my hand to her hair, running my fingers through it.

"We have a decision to make. And by we, I mean, you have a decision to make, Bella. Whatever you decide, we'll do it together, but I want you to know exactly what you want." Bella rolled and looked up at me, her curiosity filling the air around us. I took her by the hand and pulled gently, urging her up. She stood and I slid down into the chair, pulling her into my lap by her hand. She settled in, making herself comfortable and I found myself acutely aware of the way her body moved on mine. I looked up to see Peter grinning knowingly, though he kept his mouth shut, thankfully.

"So what's the decision?" Bella asked, finally comfortable in my lap. "Well, we have been asked to return to Forks." Bella stopped moving and her body grew rigid as apprehension replaced her curiosity. She looked up at me, waiting for me to continue and I ran my hand over her side causing her to shudder gently. "Carlisle and Esme are in New York looking for you. They've been trying to track you down while Emmett and Rosalie looked for me. They want us to come home." Bella laid her head on my chest and I looked up at Peter. He nodded gently and I continued, giving Bella time to process rather than making her decide right then.

"Peter suggested that if we do go home, we don't go alone. It will be bad enough returning there when you have so many memories and emotions wrapped up in the little town. But going back and being the focus of attention as well… Well, he was concerned that it may be too much for you to handle on your own."

"But I won't be alone. You said you'd be with me no matter what I decide." I nodded and continued, speaking gently as I did. "Yes, but that fact alone will cause you further stress, I think. We haven't discussed it, darlin', but you and I have started something here. We're going to be under a magnifying glass. It might be best if you had a human friend there who could help you through it as well. And I'd like it to be someone I can trust and know will take care of you when I can't be with you."

Bella looked from me to Peter, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Okay, I can see how that might be true. Alice was my best friend and she helped me in ways you can't imagine. But… A human, you said? That eliminates all of you." Peter inclined his head slightly and I rubbed Bella's side, bringing her attention back to me.

"Bella, I've already made the phone call. If you decide you want to go back to Forks, I'd like to bring Geoff with us."

Bella laughed out loud and sat up, looking at me with amusement in her eyes. "That's your idea of a human friend to help me through the bad times? He'll cause my bad times!" I felt a smirk cross my lips as Bella stared at me incredulously. "You're kidding, right?" I shook my head from side to side and Bella's eyes widened slightly. "You said a 'friend', not a babysitter. Or is that really what you mean?"

"Bella," Peter leaned forward, entering the conversation. "Geoff once loved a vampire. He lost her and has never recovered from it. He will understand what you are going through better than any other human possibly could. He has given up on love, so Jasper has nothing to worry about there, and he already knows Jasper's secret. He is the safest choice in this situation, and obviously the most trusted. Plus, I've met that guy. He's brilliant. Doesn't take shit from anyone. Not even me." Charlotte grinned and nodded, obviously remembering something.

"And he's already agreed to this?" Bella turned to look at me and I nodded slowly. "He's grown tired of New York and seems to have developed a fondness for you. I think you remind him of himself. Not many humans are brave enough or foolish enough to take up with a group of vampires, and yet you act like it's the most common thing there is. He envies you." Bella's eyes narrowed and I nodded. She glanced away and then sat up suddenly, her eyes wider than I'd ever seen them.

"Can we get the dog collar?!"

* * *

Peter and Charlotte agreed to drive my car to Forks so Bella and I could fly. There was no rush and this way they could take their time with the trip and enjoy it, whereas it would take Bella and I nearly five days to make the drive since we could only drive at night. We discussed the details of the trip and decided Bella and I would fly out the following day. I called Emmett and informed him that we would go home so they could go ahead and begin their trip home. His voice sounded relieved and he told me he had already been in touch with Carlisle and Esme who were now on their way home as well.

Once every detail had been discussed and settled, Peter and Charlotte returned to their room, leaving Bella and I alone. Bella was curled up on the couch with a blanket spread over her. I turned to face her as I closed the door behind Peter and Charlotte, causing her to sit up a little. "What time are we leaving?" Her voice was barely a whisper and she rubbed her eyes gently. "We'll get a flight out tomorrow evening. It's more than a six hour flight to Seattle and then we'll drive to Forks." Bella nodded and yawned, laying her head on the arm of couch.

"You need sleep, Bella. Come." I stretched out my hand and she took it, allowing me to pull her off the couch. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned against me, slipping her arms around my waist as she laid her head on my chest. I held her against me, feeling her heart beating against me. "I was so scared, Jasper." Her voice was muffled against my chest, but I knew what she was saying without needing it repeated. "Of?"

"Being taken away from you. I don't know why, but I was terrified that they'd tell mom and Charlie where I was and they'd take me back to the hospital." I rubbed Bella's back slowly, breathing in her scent as it floated up from her hair. "Never. I won't allow it. And you're better now. You don't need to be there anymore. When your father sees you, he'll know you're better. Don't worry, Bella."

She nodded against my chest and I began moving us to her room. I laid her down on the bed and went back to get the blanket from the couch. I spread it over her and she yawned again, deeper this time. "Sleep, Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

I turned to leave and felt Bella's hand take mine. I looked back and found her sitting up, leaning across the bed. She pulled my hand, and I gave in, allowing her to move me. She kept her eyes on mine as she laid back, pulling me onto the bed with her. "Just for a little while? Until I fall asleep?" I nodded and laid back, putting the blanket between us before pulling Bella onto my chest. "Does this mean we're… Something?" She asked and I knew she was hoping I'd fill in the blanks. "Something, yes." I nodded. She looked up at me with a smile, resting her chin on my chest. "What kind of something?"

I stared at her and she pulled her lip into her mouth, biting gently. "I don't know, darlin'. Whatever kind of something you want it to be." She nodded and leaned up, pressing her lips against mine. The itch in my throat turned into a burn, but it was a burn I could tolerate. I kissed her back gently, running my hand up the back of her shirt. Bella arched against me in a way I had come to expect and I laid my hand on the small of her back. Her lips found that spot on my neck she had already claimed once. I felt her suck gently before running her tongue over my skin. My throat burned wildly and the fire began to spread throughout my body, reminding me of all the ways in which I had once been human.

**A/N: Sorry I've taken an extra few days to update. I managed to catch the flu and it's thrown off my entire writing schedule. Hope you enjoyed it. Christine, Stacey: Thanks for the well-wishes and all you do for me. :)**

**On a side, yet related, note... Christine filled me in on what's been going on with the suddenly missing stories on FF. I'm not sure if either of my stories would fall under the category, but I suppose if the folks who are out to kick certain stories off FF decided, they could get mine deleted as well. I have back up copies of all my stories and am planning to post on other sites soon. Still, if you guys wake up one morning to find my stories missing, please let me know and rest assured that you haven't seen the last of me or my twist on the Twilight Saga.  
**


	11. Ch 10 Homecoming

**Song: "Lullaby for a Realist" – Anya Marina**

**Chapter 10 – Homecoming**

**BPOV**

The trip to Washington was far more stressful than I had been expecting. It started with a flight change in Denver that we barely made. Jasper would have made it just fine on his own, but having a slow and clumsy human with him complicated things. As it was, he pulled me through the airport running faster than I had ever run before. Naturally, I managed to trip over my own feet and went down, skinning my knee in the process. Fortunately, I only peeled the top layer off and no blood seeped out of the wound. Still, Jasper said he could smell the blood just beneath the surface and insisted on sitting in coach, leaving me in first class feeling very stupid.

When we finally got off the plane, I waited for Jasper just inside terminal. He came around the corner wearing his sunglasses and I knew he was hiding black eyes. As he approached me he took my hand and led me through the terminal without saying a word. I knew he wasn't breathing and he never once looked down at me, causing me to feel incredibly uncomfortable.

When we got to baggage claim we found Geoffrey already waiting for us, pulling our bags off the luggage carousel.

"Geoff," Jasper said in a voice that shocked me. I'd never heard him sound so pained before. He handed Geoffrey a piece of folded up paper and Geoffrey opened it, reading it as Jasper spoke. "Please take Bella home for me. Take her by the Cullen's first. That's the address on the paper. I have written her father's address down as well, just so you have it, but I will take her to see him later. " He turned to look down at me and smiled, though it wasn't a normal smile. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know you're disappointed, but I need to hunt. Nearly seven hours on a plane, especially after smelling your blood like that… It's just been too much for me. I'm losing my grip. I'll run to Forks and hunt before I come home. I expect I'll be there shortly after you."

I nodded and tried to hide my disappointment, hoping he wouldn't feel it in the air. But he obviously did and gave a gentle smile as he pushed my hair back behind my ear. "This is why I wanted Geoff to meet us here. I need someone I can trust to keep you safe when I can't." He glanced at Geoffrey and nodded before looking at me again. He kissed my forehead quickly, barely even touching me and turned, walking away swiftly. I watched him go as I felt tears fill my eyes. Spending more than two hours alone on the plane and now facing a four hour drive without Jasper left me feeling let down and depressed.

"Miss," Geoffrey said, causing me to turn around. "Would you mind taking this bag? I can get the rest…" I nodded and took the smallest of my bags from him, glancing back at the door Jasper had walked out of. I sighed and nodded again when Geoffrey indicated he was ready to leave the airport. He began leading me through the airport and held the door for me as we walked outside. He popped the trunk on a black car similar to the one I remembered him driving in New York.

"How did you get here so fast, Geoffrey? Surely you didn't drive…" Geoffrey closed the trunk after loading all the bags and shook his head as he opened the back passenger door for me. "No, miss. I caught a flight late last night and arrived in Seattle this morning. This is a rental car."

I stared at the car door for a second and then frowned, shaking my head. "Do you mind if I sit up front like a normal person? I'd feel weird without Jasper sitting back there with me." Geoffrey smiled slightly and opened the front passenger door, holding it for me. "If you insist. At least then I won't be adjusting the heater every five seconds." He smirked gently and I knew he was trying to earn a smile from me. I moved past him and patted his arm as I did. "Thanks, Geoffrey." He closed the door behind me as I buckled myself in and we pulled out onto the airport road a few moments later.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, glancing over at me. I shrugged and looked out the window, trying to figure out how I felt beneath my disappointment. "Some." I said, looking at him. "It's been awhile since I've been back. Carlisle and Esme… They're like my adopted parents or… In-laws or something. They've been looking for me and wanted me to come home. I just…" I sighed and looked out the window again. "Yeah, I am nervous. I'm nervous about the house being quieter than I remember. I'm nervous about seeing Esme so distraught over her lost son and daughter. But worse than that, I'm scared to death of walking in that house and seeing Edward's ghost. And now I have to do it without Jasper beside me."

I groaned and put my head forward in my hands, feeling more than just disappointment building inside me. Geoffrey gave me a few minutes to process my emotions and then cleared his throat. "I loved a vampire once." His voice was quieter and he sounded slightly guarded. "She was going to kill me. She'd followed me for blocks and then cornered me in a deserted alley. Even with all my training and everything I've seen in my life, I had never experienced something like that before. She moved with the wind, creeping through the shadows. And then she had thrown me to the ground and was on me. It was then that I saw her dark red eyes and I knew she wasn't human."

His voice trailed away and after several minutes I finally decided the story must be over. I sat back in my seat, taking a deep breath as I felt my nerves beginning to calm a bit. Geoffrey's voice startled me as he started talking again.

"She spared me. I don't know why. I don't know what she saw in me, but she let me go. A couple of weeks later she found me again. Her eyes were bright red this time and I noticed her keeping her distance from me at first. From that day on, she never left me for more than a couple of hours while I slept. She looked at me the way Jasper looks at you."

"How?" I asked, wondering what other people saw in Jasper and I.

"Like she'd destroy anything that came near me. Like I was the only thing in the world worth protecting." He looked away, focusing his gaze back on the road ahead of us. "We spent a year together. With time we were able to grow closer and we even discussed the possibility of her making me like her, though she wasn't sure she had the control to do it. And then… One day I woke up and the bed was empty. The house was empty. She was gone. I found a note. All it said was, 'This has gotten too dangerous. They'll kill you if they find out. And they'll destroy me for keeping this secret. Please forgive me.'"

I stared at Geoffrey, suddenly feeling such a deep respect for him that hadn't been there before. "How did you do it, Geoffrey? How did you keep going? I tried to kill myself without Edward… I just couldn't imagine a life without him."

"I swore to myself that I'd find her. And I still look for her everywhere I go. Meeting Jasper and Miss Alice helped. Much like I imagine it helps you. You feel connected to the one you lost even though they are gone."

I nodded and felt a tear fall onto my cheek. Geoffrey looked over at me and gave a sad smile before looking away again. "May I ask?" He inquired, causing me to sigh. I knew what was coming but gave a gentle nod anyway; Geoffrey had opened up and now it was my turn. "Do you love him?" Tears blurred my eyes, falling more freely now. I nodded again and felt a huge sob rise in my chest. "Yes. And that fact alone nearly kills me. I feel so guilty over Edward. But then when I'm away from Jasper, like now, my heart breaks. I had to spend almost the entire day away from him yesterday and now again today. I just… I need him near me. I feel lost and vulnerable without him."

Geoffrey waved a tissue in front of my eyes and I had no idea where he'd gotten it from, though I was grateful. I took it and began wiping my tears away. Geoffrey's voice filled the silence as he turned onto the highway. "When he called me yesterday, he said he needed someone he knew who could take care of you; someone who could understand what you're going through without judging you. He asked me to make you my primary concern whenever we are alone. It sounded to me as though he feels the same way about you, miss."

"Bella, please, Geoffrey." I glanced up at him, wiping my nose gently. "Yes, miss, of course." He smiled and I laughed despite myself. "Thanks, Geoffrey."

I spent the rest of the drive to Forks considering the fact that I had fallen in love with Jasper in less than a week and couldn't imagine my life without him. The thought of facing a lifetime without running my hands through his hair or seeing him smile down at me with that look in his eyes was heartbreaking. The pain I felt when I thought about losing Jasper now outweighed the guilt and agony I felt when I thought about Edward. I would mourn for Edward daily for the rest of my life, but I would spend that life loving Jasper. If he'd have me, anyway.

* * *

We pulled up to the Cullen house just after dark. The entire house was lit up and my mind flashed to my birthday party, remembering all the effort Alice had put into decorating. I stared up at the massive house, feeling my legs turn to rubber and my stomach churn. "Okay, now I'm really nervous." Geoffrey turned off the car but didn't get out, giving me time to prepare myself. "They love you, miss. It can't be as bad as you're expecting." I sighed and shook my head slowly, biting on my lip compulsively. "I just don't know if I'm ready to see them again. I mean, I said I would, but I'm scared of what it's going to bring back. I don't want to feel like I did during those months." I sighed, clutching my stomach. I was torn between throwing up and crying, though neither felt dramatic enough for what was taking place inside me.

Finally, I took a very deep breath and grabbed the door handle. Geoffrey pushed his door open and I met him at the trunk, helping him unload the bags. "This is my job, miss. Please, let me." I shook my head and pulled another bag out of the trunk. "I need to keep busy. If I don't, I'm going to throw up." He nodded and stood back, allowing me to pull the last bag out before closing the trunk. I turned to look up at the house and saw the front door fly open.

Esme came running out, her hands held up to her mouth as she ran. "Bella!" She called out as she reached me, throwing her arms around me. Her body shook with large, heavy sobs and I patted her back awkwardly, not sure of how to handle myself. Carlisle appeared at the doorway and took his time coming down the steps. He put his hand on Esme's waist and smiled at me, that familiar gentle kindness in his eyes. "Welcome home, Bella." I smiled and nodded slightly, not really able to move much as Esme hold me so tight.

She pulled back finally and took my face in her hands, kissing each cheek once before smiling at me. "We've missed you, Bella. We've been so worried."

"I'm sorry," I whispered and felt the tears swell in my eyes. Those two words held more meaning than simple regret over Carlisle and Esme's wasted worry. I was sorry for so many things in that moment; all things that I knew 'sorry' couldn't help. I took a deep breath, trying to hold back my tears and felt a certain amount of peace fill my soul. My eyes met Carlisle's and I glanced past him, looking at the house before meeting his eyes again.

"He's here?" Carlisle nodded and I looked again. This time Jasper was standing at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. I felt a sudden rush of relief and laughed, blinking away my tears. Jasper's eyes remained locked on mine until Esme drew my attention back to her. "Come inside, Bella. You must be freezing." She turned to Geoffrey and took one of the bags from him. "You must be Geoff. It's a pleasure. Welcome to Forks." He nodded and shook her hand before grabbing two suitcases. Carlisle picked up the last one and we all moved together, walking up the driveway.

Carlisle, Esme, and Geoffrey filed inside while Jasper held the door for them. He turned back to face me and I felt my legs start moving before I had even made the decision to go to him. He reached out and grabbed me, pulling me against his chest. I clung to him, burying my face in his chest as I let all my disappointment, depression, guilt, and heartache drain away. Jasper held me, rubbing my back with one hand as the other moved through my hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding me against him. "I didn't want to leave you, but I had no choice. You wouldn't have been safe with me." I nodded against his chest and took a deep breath, breathing him in the process. He smelled like soap and the same cologne he always wore. I sighed, allowing him to modify my emotions. Eventually I found the will to pull back and I looked up at him, blinking through my tears. His eyes were golden and I smiled, feeling a rush of pride. Jasper must have felt it because he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he leaned down and kissed me deeply, pulling me against him.

* * *

**JPOV**

The four of us sat together, huddled around the fireplace. Bella sat between my legs, leaning back against me. My arms were wrapped around her body and her hands held mine in her lap. Carlisle and Esme sat across from us in their usual chair. Carlisle's apprehension had finally begun to fade away, but I still felt it every now and then when Bella moved closer to me or we shared a kiss. Esme was more astonished than concerned. Her eyes followed Bella and I everywhere we went and she studied us as though she'd never seen anything quite so fascinating.

I had warned them before Bella arrived, making sure they knew the nature of the relationship between Bella and I; at least, as well as I did. Still, perhaps seeing it was the only thing that made it real to them. During all the time Edward and Bella had been together, I had never allowed myself to come within a few feet of her. And the one time I had, it was with the intent to kill. Now Bella and I were rarely even a foot apart.

"Bella," Esme's voice was sweet and gentle, as it always was. "We decided not to tell your father you were coming home. We thought it best if you stay here tonight and then go see him tomorrow. Jasper will take your things, of course, and make sure you are okay there." I heard the inflection in her voice, though I wasn't sure Bella did. We were all still slightly concerned that Charlie would want to have Bella committed again. If I got that feeling from him, I would take her away before he had the chance to.

Bella stirred in my lap, sitting up a bit. "My things? Why?" Esme looked from Carlisle to me and then finally smiled at Bella again. "Well, you'll probably want to have them with you, sweetheart." Esme's voice faltered for a second and then she smiled again. "Your home is with your father, after all." Bella sat up all the way and turned to look at me. I stared back at her and she narrowed her eyes, panic filling them. She whipped back around and stared at Esme.

"No. No, my home is with Jasper. I'm not going to just pretend nothing has happened and go back to my normal teenage life. Edward's gone and never coming back. I'm still dealing with that. I can't stand the idea of just… No. I can't. I need to stay with Jasper." She turned and looked up at me, silently pleading with me. I ran my hands across her stomach, pulling her back against me. "Don't worry, darlin'. I'll work it out with your father."

"Son," Carlisle's voice pulled my attention away from Bella and she turned to look at him as well. "You and Bella are always welcome here. Have always been and will always be, but you must approach this with tact. Chief Swan will not be receptive—"

Bella sat up, shaking her head gently. "Carlisle, please. He's my father. I'll handle this. I don't know how…. But, I'll figure it out. It'll be fine." She smiled, a fairly convincing smile at that, and sat back in my arms. I decided not to point out the fact that her nerves betrayed her and I knew exactly how much anxiety she was feeling at the thought of fighting with her father.

"Very well." Esme smiled and closed the subject, turning her eyes to the fire. As the seconds clicked by I felt her emotions begin to change. The longer she stared into the fire, the more distraught she became. "Carlisle." I whispered, barely audible even to us vampires. He looked at me and I nodded at Esme, alerting him to the problem at hand. Carlisle kissed the side of Esme's head and took her by the hand, pulling her up. "I think it's time we retire for the night. Let's leave the kids to themselves."

Esme pulled her eyes away from the fire as Carlisle pulled her up and sighed. They bid us goodnight and we watched them go up the stairs, holding each other as silence filled the house.

"What was wrong with her?" Bella turned in my arms and looked up at me. "She still mourns the loss of her children. Losing Alice and Edward has reminded her of the pain she felt for her own children all those years ago. She will always be in mourning now." Bella turned again, focusing her eyes on the crackling fire in front of us.

"It's nearing midnight, Bella. I have fixed the guestroom nearest to my room for you." Bella remained still in my arms, not showing any signs that she was ready to go to bed. "Jasper," she said finally. "The house is too quiet. It's just like I thought it would be… When are Emmett and Rosalie coming home?" I shrugged my shoulders gently, resting my head against Bella's. "I don't know, darlin'. They know we're back. I suspect they are giving us time to settle in before they come back."

"And Peter and Charlotte will come in a few days?" I nodded and Bella relaxed a little. "I'd even feel better if Geoffrey was here." I chuckled and kissed the side of Bella's head before leaning back again the side of the couch. "He'll be here when you wake up. He just wanted to get to know Forks before he had to actually venture out into it with any real reason."

I felt a sudden shift in Bella's emotions and she sat up a bit, turning in my arms so she was facing me. "I wanted to ask you, but… I didn't want to bring it up in front of Esme. You're feeding on animals again. I thought… Well, I thought you said it was too dangerous for me if you did?"

Bella reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair away from my eyes, running her hand down the side of my face as she did. I nodded and instinctively moved against her hand, craving her warmth. "Yes, I did say that. But I'll have far more opportunity to hunt now and I won't need to leave you entirely alone and unprotected each time. You're far safer here than you were alone with me."

"But I liked being alone with you…" Bella turned the rest of the way, moving her legs so she was sitting my lap with her legs around my waist. I felt the fire inside me roar to life and was vaguely aware of the fact that it had been nearly seven hours since I had fed. Bella ran her hands over my chest, keeping her eyes locked on mine. A blush began to creep across her cheeks and I felt her emotions swirl into an interesting mixture of anxiety and lust.

"Touch me." She whispered, her voice uneven and laced with desire. I moved my hands from her hips, running them up her sides beneath her shirt. As expected, she arched her back against me, moaning gently as my cold hands touched her skin. I closed my eyes as Bella shifted on my lap, pushing herself against me as she wrapped her arms around me. "Jasper…" Her voice trailed away as her lips moved against mine and her hands moved through my hair.

My thirst allowed me more intimacy with Bella than I had been expecting. However, several minutes later I was forced to pull away from her and remove her from my lap. Bella sighed in frustration and looked at me, her lips swollen and pink. "There's got to be something I can do. Just tell me what to do to make it easier and I'll do it." There was a certain amount of pleading in her voice and I knew exactly how she was feeling.

"You know it's not as simple as that, Bella. As long as blood flows through your veins, I will thirst for you. There will always be a part of me that will want to kill you." I stood up and walked a few feet away, needing a moment to regain control of my urges. Bella remained seated on the floor, watching me with dark eyes.

I finally allowed myself to take a deep breath and smiled at Bella, offering her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up, wrapping my arms around her. "Bed time, darlin'. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." A shadow passed over Bella's face and I felt her disappointment, though she made no effort to hide it from me as she looked up at me. "This isn't over, you know. I know you feel as damn disappointed as I do. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you whenever I want for as long as I want without worrying that I'm hurting you."

"And I'd like nothing more than to hold you without fantasizing about killing you." I smiled and kissed Bella's forehead, earning a soft laugh. "Point taken. Can't we just be two normal people for one night?" I held Bella against me and began walking her toward the stairs that would lead to her room. "Perhaps in time, darlin', but right now… No."

We stopped in front of Bella's door and she put her hand on the back of my neck, urging me closer. I allowed her to move me until I was leaning against her, pressing her back against the wall. She stared up at me, biting her lip as always, and I listened to her heart pounding in her chest. "Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Her lips curled into a smirk and she batted her eyelashes as though challenging me.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, cutting off my breathing as I moved against her, pressing her up against the wall more firmly. A quiet moan fell against my lips as she ran her hands through my hair and hooked her leg around my waist. It was that last movement that did me in. Feeling her pull my hips against hers as her lips fought for control of mine… I growled and lifted her up by her waist, moving forward so our bodies were locked together with her legs wrapped around my waist.

When the burn in my throat became too much to ignore, I pulled back, leaving Bella gasping for air. She clung to me, breathing heavily as I tried to ignore the cravings I was feeling. Now I not only had to ignore the desire to kill her, I also had to ignore the desire to ravish her. I growled again and released her, setting her down. I held onto her shoulder for a second as she found her balance. Finally, she took a deep breath, exhaling loudly and opened her door, backing through it with her eyes locked on mine.

"Goodnight." She whispered and shut the door, blocking off the flow of her scent. I groaned and heard her mimic my emotion on the other side of the door.

* * *

Chief Swan held Bella so tightly I actually worried for her well-being for a moment. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I swear if I wasn't so damn glad to see you, I'd…. Well, I'd ground you. And I still might, so don't push me." Bella laughed against her father's chest and managed to pry herself back a bit. "It's good to see you too, dad. I'm sorry for making you worry so much. But… I'm okay now. Really." Chief Swan took a deep breath and I took note of his emotions. I wanted Bella to understand just how loved she really was. There was such relief radiating off him that I was amazed he was holding himself together so well. His relief was matched only by his love for his daughter. Here stood a man who faced the prospect of losing everything he loved and deemed worth living for, only to have her return to his arms unhurt and more stable than he could have expected. My respect for Chief Swan grew tenfold as I observed the reunion taking place in front of my eyes.

I stood up a little straighter as Chief Swan's eyes met mine. I nodded respectfully and his eyes narrowed slightly. I felt confusion begin to swirl through the air until he finally said something. "You're a Cullen right? I'm just not sure which one…" Bella closed her eyes briefly and a smile floated across her lips. She opened her eyes and reached for my hand, which I took and closed the space between us. "Dad, this is Jasper Whitlock. You may remember him and his sister, Rosalie were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen awhile back." Realization dawned across Chief Swan's face, though I noticed he seemed less concerned about my name and more concerned with the fact that I was holding his daughter's hand.

Bella seemed to catch on, noticing his eyes were locked on our hands. She smiled and cleared her throat gently. "Jasper's the one who found me in New York. He brought me home." I understood Bella's reason for telling her father this bit of information, but still had to bite my tongue to keep from clarifying. I didn't want to come off as the hero she was trying to make me sound like.

"Sir." I said respectfully and stretched out my hand. Chief Swan took it and shook it briefly, frowning as he released my hand. "What did you do? Walk here? Maybe you should invest in better winter wear, son." Bella looked from my hand to her father as her eyes began to widen a bit. I chuckled, managing the emotions in the room to make my excuse sound more believable. "Poor circulation, sir. I'm afraid it's my curse." Chief Swan nodded and his expression cleared as he took a deep breath. "Sure am grateful to you, son. I don't know how you found her, but you probably saved her life. Thanks for bringing her back to me."

I nodded once and felt Bella slip her arm around my waist, moving away from her father as she stepped into my side. Chief Swan's eyes followed the movement and I felt his curiosity begin to rise again. "Sir," I said, deciding to address his worries head on. "I'd like to ask your permission to date your daughter." Bella made a sound beside me that sounded like a cross between choking and scoffing. Perhaps she didn't feel it necessary to include her father in such a decision, especially given the fact that we were already taking our friendship to a new level, with or without his permission. But still, I wanted him to feel confident in my ability to treat Bella right and keep her safe.

"You want to date her, huh? Well… She's eighteen now, I suppose you should be asking her, not me." Chief Swan turned his attention to Bella and she looked at him with wide eyes. "He seems like a good kid, Bells. He brought you home, didn't he? Might as well give him a shot. Though… I have to tell you, things might get a bit awkward around here..." I frowned, trying to figure out how exactly things might get awkward. Just as Bella began to ask the question that was already on my mind, I sighed, shaking my head. I closed my eyes, willing myself to hold my ground and not let my temper get away from me. It was going to be difficult though; the smell of wet dog alone would be hard to stand.

**BPOV**

"Bella?!" Jacob flew through the door and came to a skidding halt as his eyes landed on Jasper and I. His eyes narrowed and I felt Jasper stiffen beside me. They stared each other down until Charlie stepped forward and put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "I uh… called Billy this morning and told him I'd heard from you finally and you were coming home. He told Jake and well… I told Billy him and Jake could come by to see you today." I smiled at Charlie, despite wishing he had given me at least a day before he'd told the whole town I was back.

"Jake," I said, stepping forward. Jasper's hand twitched on my waist as I pulled away, but he let go, allowing me to move. "It's good to see you." My voice pulled Jake's eyes from Jasper's and he smiled at me, flashing that brilliant white smile I had once fallen in love with. He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me in the hottest bear hug I could imagine. The difference in temperature between him and Jasper was almost shocking and made me shudder automatically.

"Bella," Jake whispered against my ear. "I've been going crazy since you left. After about a month I figured you'd offed yourself and I'd never see you again." Charlie flinched, pain shadowing his face as I looked at him over Jake's shoulder.

"Well, I didn't. Though, not for lack of trying." I held up my wrists, showing Jake my scars and his eyes widened slightly before he grabbed my wrists roughly, pulling them closer to his face. "Bella! What the hell is this?!"

"Chief Swan," Jasper's voice cut through the air and I could hear his anger. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe you said Mr. Black would be accompanying his son today. Perhaps he could use your assistance. He is confined to a wheelchair, is he not?"

Charlie was moving immediately, making his way to the front door. "Damn, Jake. Shouldn't leave Billy out there on his own like that…" Charlie's voice trailed off as he pulled open the front door and walked through it.

"You will release her wrists, or I will release them for you." Jasper moved to my side, his eyes piercing into Jake's. I pulled my wrists free, showing Jasper that Jake wasn't holding me in a way that was hurting me. Immediately I put my hand on Jasper's chest, patting gently. "It's okay. I'm alright."

A low growl came from Jake, causing both of us to turn to look at him. "What is this? What is _he_ doing here? You replaced one leech with another?" Jasper hissed, baring his teeth as he and Jake began staring each other down again.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I turned on Jake, poking him in the chest to get his attention. "You! Don't come into my dad's home and start calling my boyfriend a leech and--."

"Boyfriend!" Jake's growl was more pronounced now and Jasper grabbed me by the waist, spinning me so I was standing behind him. "Control yourself, Jacob." Jasper's voice was harsh and I could hear the warning in it. I could see this getting out of hand at any second and laced my fingers through Jasper's, pulling him back to me. "Please. I don't want it to be like this. Jake, Jasper brought me home. He's the one who found me in New York. I think if he hadn't found me, I would be dead by now. If you can't deal with the fact that he's—"

"A leech?" Jake interrupted me and I stopped, putting my hand on my hip. "Get out. I warned you. Now get out."

Jake stepped forward and I could tell he was about to have another outburst. Just then, the front door opened and Charlie backed through it, pulling Billy's chair as he did. Jasper stood up straighter, putting his arm around my waist. Jake's eyes narrowed and he started shaking slightly. "I'm outta here." He spun around and pushed his way out the door, moving around Billy's chair.

"Jake?" Billy called after him, watching him leave.

"I think he had somewhere he had to be, Billy." I smiled at Billy as Charlie turned his chair around and immediately Billy's eyes moved from me to Jasper. He looked him up and down and then glanced out the door, probably watching Jake run off. "Yeah, I suppose he did." He turned to look at me again and smiled, though I could see a bit of hesitation in him. "Welcome home, Bella. We've been worried about you. Perhaps not without reason."

I sighed, leaning against Jasper. I had been dreading seeing Charlie alone and now that dread seemed like happy anticipation compared to the dread I was feeling at the thought of facing an afternoon filled with Billy's sly remarks.

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update. Between being sick and studying, I've fallen behind on the writing. I have one additional chapter complete and will post it when I've been able to write some more. Thanks for all the well wishes and kind reviews. I'm really humbled by the kind words. As such, please continue to boost my ego with feedback and hopes for the upcoming chapters. Special thanks to Christine and Stacey for editing, giving me advice, talking to me when I'm bored, and pretty much just being awesome. **


	12. Ch 11 Plans

**A/N: Special thanks to Christine and Stacey for feedback, ideas, and editing. **

**Song: "The Only Exception" - Paramore**

**Chapter 11 – Plans**

**BPOV**

_The lights flashed overhead, blinking on and off as I was rolled through the hallway. I was aware of several different voices talking about me but none of them seemed to be talking to me. I try to open my mouth, but a neck brace keeps me from moving my jaw too much. A groan passes through my lips and I attempt to move my hand to my neck; only, my arms are strapped down by large leather straps. Panic begins to rise in my chest and I move my eyes from one person to the next, looking for the person who matters most to me. Finally a nurse catches my eye and frowns, reaching into her pocket. She pulls a large needle filled with clear liquid from her pocket and I see a thin line of liquid shoot into the air as she tests it._

"_Don't worry, honey. Pretty soon this will all be over and you won't feel a thing." Something in her voice, or perhaps her words, terrifies me and I twist, trying to pull out of the straps that bind me. "Shh, Isabella. You won't feel a thing." A new, silky voice comes from the other side of my gurney and I move my eyes, searching for the source of the voice. "We warned you, young Bella. We've been more than generous, I think. Oh, but don't worry. You'll be with your mate soon enough." Aro's red eyes pierced into mine and he laughed, reveling in his own glory. _

"_Jasper," I whispered, desperate to feel his presence. "Ahh, yes. Young Mr. Whitlock. I've never seen such devotion from a vampire for a human. Even your Edward did not fight the way Jasper fought. Jane and Alec took care of him for me. He was, after all, quite a nuisance. Fear not, ma chére, his death was an honorable death. Painful, but honorable."_

_Misery, agony, guilt, and desperation overwhelmed me and I no longer feared for my own life. My heart would stop and I would never feel it breaking again. Besides, a life without Jasper was not a life worth living. _

_They wheeled me through a room and I was suddenly surrounded by the entire Volturi guard. Jane smiled menacingly, watching as they moved me from the gurney onto a large stone table. "Good to see you again, Bella." She called, keeping her red eyes focused on mine. "It should comfort your spirit to know your death will not be in vain. After all, Aro always shares his meals." Laughter erupted in the room and I moved my eyes from one person to the next until I was finally confronted with the horror of my situation. A large fire blazed in the farthest corner of the room. Jane now stood beside it, tossing something back and forth in her hands. She paused, giving my eyes time to focus and I realized she was holding Jasper's severed head. His eyes met mine and a scream passed through my lips as she tossed his head into the raging fire. _

"Noo!!" I sat up, screaming over and over as my nightmare replayed in my head. The door to my room burst open and Charlie came running in, grabbing me and pulling me to him as he sat on the edge of my bed. My screams bounced off every wall and reverberated twice as loud. "Bella! It's okay now!" I shook my head violently and pushed him away, my last scream catching in my throat as I did. I buried my head in my hands, rocking back and forth as I tried to block out the image of Jasper's severed head disappearing into flames.

"Jasper…" I cried, over and over, shaking with the force of my sobs. I felt Charlie move on the bed, but didn't care enough to see what he was doing. A few seconds later his voice cut through my repeated plea for Jasper. "Yeah, it's Chief Swan. Bella's in some sort of trance or something. She just keeps saying your name. Can you come? There's a key under the mat. Better hurry, son, I can't bring her out of it."

* * *

**JPOV**

I flew through the door, pushing it open with more force than I should have. Charlie jumped up from the bed and turned, staring at me. Bella was sitting in bed, rocking back and forth with her legs pulled up into her chest, her arms wrapped around them. "Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Please." Her voice was strained and nearly a whisper, but I could very clearly make out her words. I blocked out Chief Swan's emotions and zeroed in on Bella's, identifying shock, horror, agony, and heartache.

"Bella!" I moved across the room, saying her name repeatedly as calmly as I could. When she didn't respond, I glanced back at Chief Swan. "Sir, do you have warm tea or hot chocolate or anything? I'll need to get something in her as soon as she comes out of this." He nodded and left the room immediately just as I'd hoped he would. I turned back to Bella and forced her arms away from her legs, moving her legs away from her face so I could see her. Her eyes were squeezed closed and she kept rocking, completely unaware of my presence. I placed my hand on the side of her face and she gasped, feeling the cold. "Bella," I said gently, not wanting to startle her.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked up at me. She stared at me for several seconds and then began sobbing as she threw her arms around my neck in relief. I continued managing her emotions, trying to dispel what was left of her fear and pain. Chief Swan reentered the room quietly, his emotions giving him away. Bella clung to me, crying against my neck as I rubbed her back slowly. "You can't ever… Ever leave me. Ever." Bella's words were mangled as they blended in with her sobs, but I was able to decipher them, though I wasn't sure Chief Swan could.

"Never. Ever. I can't… I'll die without you. I don't want to live if you're gone. Please." Bella kept repeating her pleas, holding me so tight I could actually feel the pressure from her grip. I nodded slightly, rubbing her back and kissing the side of her head. "I promise, Bella."

The minutes ticked by and finally Bella regained control of herself. She pulled back, tears staining her cheeks as she rubbed her puffy eyes. Chief Swan stepped forward and offered Bella a large mug. "It's hot chocolate, Bells. The kind you like… Mini marshmallows." Bella laughed, but it sounded more like a cough. She took the mug, wrapping her fingers around it before looking up at me. I nodded and smiled gently. "Drink, Bella. It'll make you feel better." She stared at me for a second and then reached her hand out, running it down the side of my face. Instinctively, I leaned into her hand, watching as she studied me.

Chief Swan cleared his throat as Bella moved her hand from my face to the back of my neck and pulled me forward, kissing me deeply. I kissed her back briefly and then pulled away, smiling at her as I did. "Easy, Bella." She nodded and looked from me to her father, a blush creeping across her cheeks. She took a swallow of her hot chocolate and then set it on the table beside her bed.

"I thought I could do it, dad, but I just can't. I'd stopped having nightmares and now being here alone, without Jasper… They're back. And they're worse this time. I know you want me to stay here; I know you're worried… But I need to go back to the Cullen's. Please, dad." I glanced back at Chief Swan, taking note of his emotions. He moved through anger and hesitancy quickly, settling on disappointment. "I wish I could help you, Bells. I just don't know how. You'd probably still be in that trance if he hadn't been able to come."

"I'd like to put your mind at ease, Chief Swan. I know Bella is your only daughter and you've had a lot of weight put on your shoulders lately, but she's actually improved quite a bit. I know this little episode may look like she's just as bad off as she was when you took her to New York, but I can assure you, this is as shocking to me as it is to you." I paired my reassurances with as much confidence and hope as I could possibly send him. I didn't like having Bella away from me any more than she liked being away from me. Normally I'd stay nearby, listening and waiting in case she woke up, managing her emotions as always. But tonight I'd needed to hunt. Of course it was during this time that Bella would have problems.

Chief Swan stared between Bella and I, obviously wrestling with his duty as a father and the idea of letting go of his baby girl. "She has her own room there?"

"Yes, sir. She sleeps next to my room so I can hear her, should her dreams take a turn for the worst. We also employed the services of a former Green Berat. His job is to ensure Bella's safety and well-being any time her and I are separated." Chief Swan's eyes narrowed at my words. I felt his hesitation return and he scratched his head gently. "And this guy, the Green Berat, how do you know him?"

"He's an old family friend, sir. He took care of Alice and I in New York nearly ten years ago while Carlisle and Esme were unable to. We have employed him frequently ever since." I watched as a shadow passed over Chief Swan's face. His emotions began to change again, giving rise to a certain amount of sorrow. "Sure did like that girl. She was your girlfriend?"

"Dad—" Bella began, but I squeezed her side, cutting her off.

"It's okay, darlin'. Yes, sir. See, that's part of what has drawn Bella and I together. We each feel we have lost the one person we have ever loved. And I'm sure we each thought we'd never find the will to love again." I looked down at Bella and found her staring up at me, her brown eyes soft and gentle. "We take care of each other. I'd rather die than let anything happen to her."

Silence filled the room as Bella and I stared at one another, having a conversation only we could hear. The sound of her heartbeat, the emotions flowing through her, and the look in her eyes told me everything I ever needed to know.

* * *

Bella never managed to get back to sleep after her nightmare. Charlie allowed me to remain in the living room while she tried, and given the fact that he was allowing me to stay, I chose not to deceive him by sneaking into her room. Less than an hour after we left Bella to try to sleep, I heard her come down the stairs. "Hi." She whispered, coming around the side of the couch. She checked my eyes and then positioned herself in my lap, letting her legs rest on the couch beside me. "Hey." I whispered back, sliding my arm around her waist. "Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head and pushed her hair back away from her eyes before laying her head on my chest. "No… Gave up trying. I figured I'd have breakfast with Charlie and then gather some of my clothes together."

I nodded, running my hand through her hair as I listened to her heartbeat. "Bella, tell me about your dream." I waited, feeling Bella grow entirely still in my arms. Finally she took a deep breath and when she spoke her voice was shaky. "I was back in the hospital. They had me strapped down on a gurney and were taking me somewhere. Aro was there. They had found out about Edward and decided I'd had enough time to become one of you. They were going to kill me…"

"I'd never let that happen, Bella. You know that. You're safe now." I held Bella against me, feeling a certain amount of my own anxiety begin to rise in my chest. The Volturi were my biggest fear for Bella. We tested their patience each day Bella's blood flowed through her veins. But still, it wasn't time yet.

"You were dead, Jasper. I mean, they had destroyed you. Jane was throwing your head around like it was a basketball. And then…. Then she threw your head into the fire." Bella's voice caught in her throat and I rubbed her arm gently, feeling goose bumps break out beneath my touch. "It was just a dream, Bella. One you won't be having again." Bella turned in my arms and looked up at me, shaking her head. "But what if it's not. They could come for me anytime and obviously I wouldn't be ready for it… What are we going to do?"

She stared up at me with soft, yet worried eyes. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her side gently. "We'll be ready. That's all. There's no way around it. Bella… Your change… Are you still willing? Without Edward, are you—"

"Bella?" Chief Swan's voice called down the stairs, barely preceding his appearance in the room. "Thought I heard you up, kiddo. Couldn't sleep?" Bella groaned against my chest and I held back a disappointed sigh. Charlie stopped at the edge of the couch, staring at us in slight apprehension as we made no moves to separate from one another. "Yeah, dad, couldn't sleep. I thought maybe we could have breakfast together later before I go back to the Cullen's."

Chief Swan ran his fingers through his mustache, reminding me of all those cheesy B-rated movies Emmett had a fondness for. Suddenly I was envisioning Chief Swan as the rat-faced antagonist with a special gift for concocting easily foiled plans. I pushed the vision away, stifling my own amusement at such a horribly inaccurate fantasy sequence and returned to the moment at hand. "You'll check in with me, won't you, Bells? Now that you're home, well I'm gonna want to see you and hear from you as often as possible."

"Jasper got me a cell phone, dad. I'll put the number on the fridge and you can call me whenever you want. I'll even come by for dinner sometimes. Though, perhaps I'll bring Geoff then, instead of Jasper." Chief Swan raised an eyebrow at Bella's words and glanced at me. Before I could say anything to deflect his confusion, Bella spoke up again. "Jasper's a vegetarian, dad. I don't think he'd enjoy very many of our meals." I laughed, enjoying the fact that Bella hadn't really lied, but had still managed to come up with an excuse that sounded plausible. Chief Swan continued to eyeball me for a second and I felt a mix of surprise and astonishment arise from him. Apparently I didn't exactly look like the vegetarian type.

"Yeah, alright. Bring Geoff along then. I'd like to meet him anyway." I sat up a little, still holding Bella against me and addressed Chief Swan directly. "Actually, sir, he'll be picking Bella up in a few hours. I have some unfinished business I need to take care of before I can return home."

Bella sat up and turned so she was facing me. She looked me directly in the eyes and then nodded, sitting back. "So he's home then?" I nodded and watched as Chief Swan left the room, counting his steps to keep track of his movements. "Returned home yesterday afternoon while we were in Port Angeles."

"Oh." Bella sat back again, her eyes glazing over as her thoughts took her away from me. Geoffrey had gotten familiar with our little town and had returned back to the house sometime between the time Bella and I left for Port Angeles, and the time I returned to the house after leaving Bella to sleep at her father's house.

He requested a room in an area of the house not often used and we were able to accommodate him fairly easily. Despite my curiosity, I decided against asking him why he wanted to be somewhat cut off from the rest of the family. My best guess was he didn't want the family to feel forced to change their behavior on his account. As it was, Esme had already made a horrible show of doting on him. I had to admit, it was damn painful to watch. Esme had a unique gift for seeing everyone under the age of forty as a child. The mother in her insisted on taking care of those children in the best way she knew how. For Geoff, this meant extravagant dinners and awkward conversations about the importance of finding a good woman to take care of him.

Carlisle and I had stepped in more than once to save Geoff from Esme's loving grasp, as he was far too nice to ask her to stop. Still, the worst had come when Geoff and I had entered the living room one night to find Carlisle and Esme engaged in a passionate kiss. When Esme realized Geoff was in the room, she pushed Carlisle away with such force she sent him over the side of the couch. Apparently Geoff was too vulnerable to be exposed to people in love, as Esme had then reminded Carlisle. Geoff had been right to ask for a room away from the insanity our family indulged in.

"Jasper?" Bella stirred against my side, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I'd like to go see Jake today." Her voice was firm but I felt trace amounts of anxiety and worry in the air. "Bella, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. He wasn't exactly in control of himself the last time he was around you. Why don't you ask him to come here? Since I can't go with you to the Reservation, it's only right he come here instead."

Bella shook her head slowly and bit her lip before speaking. "He's my best friend, Jasper. I know he's kind of… unpredictable sometimes, but he'd never hurt me."

"You don't know that, darlin'. No one ever hurts someone right up until they do. Look at what happened to Emily." Bella's eyes widened and she looked up at me in surprise. "Ah, didn't know I knew about that, huh? Word travels, Bella. Especially when your father works at the only hospital in Forks."

Bella sighed, looking down at her fingers as she scratched the ugly red polish off her nails. "Jake's not like Sam, though. His temper isn't—"

"He's a werewolf, Bella. It's genetic. His temper will always be there, boiling just beneath the surface waiting for something to set it off. It's his nature to lash out aggressively. I don't want you to go alone. Take your father."

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes. "If I do that he and Billy will automatically assume Jake and I are… Like… You know, a couple or something." I nodded, seeing her point and agreeing wholeheartedly. And that definitely wasn't something I wanted. "Alright then. Take Geoff."

Immediately Bella raised an eyebrow and looked up at me with amusement in her eyes. "You're kidding, right? You're worried about Jake's temper, so you want me to take the most annoying human we know? How will that help anything?"

"He may be annoying, Bella, but he'll put your well-being above everything. He knows his limits and he knows when to back down. He also knows when it's time to go. You don't. Trust him, darlin'. He's a good man."

"I know, I know. It's not that I don't think he's a good man or whatever, but… I just don't see how it'll help. He couldn't protect me if Jake did lose his temper. He's just as weak as I am when it comes to werewolves." Bella got up, sliding off my lap and began to pace in front of the couch, biting her nails as she did. "Showing up at Jake's house with another guy in tow… It'll only make him mad, Jasper."

I stood up and listened for Chief Swan for a moment. He was brewing coffee and paying no attention to the conversation taking place in the living room. "So what you're saying is, Jacob's temper is so volatile that merely showing up in the presence of another man is likely to be too much for him to handle?"

Bella groaned and stopped pacing, looking up at me in frustration. "Fine. I'll take Geoffrey, but I won't all the time. Just this one time. I shouldn't need a chaperone every time I go see my best friend."

* * *

**GPOV**

"Normally I wouldn't ask, but given the situation… Bella's safety is the most important thing to me now." Mr. Whitlock glanced back over his shoulder and I nodded, releasing the magazine from my Steyr M9. I checked it, verifying full ammunition, and reloaded the magazine. I palmed the pistol and spun it so the butt of the gun was toward Mr. Whitlock. He took it and checked it just as I had before handing it back. "You don't have to ask, sir. I always have it on me." He nodded and I slid it back into its holster inside my jacket.

"And, Geoff… Should it come to it, try to immobilize him in a non-lethal manner. He's a good guy even if he doesn't know what the hell he's doing half the time." I nodded and pulled my jacket closed. "Yes, sir. He shouldn't be a problem, Mr. Whitlock. But you're right to want me to go with her. She doesn't exactly consider her own safety very often, does she?" He shook his head and removed his cell phone from his pocket, flipping it open. He frowned and closed it again, stowing it away.

As I stared at this young man, who was decades younger in appearance yet infinitely older and wiser than me, I was forced to face the fact that our relationship had changed. We had always bounced back and forth between professional and casual, generally maintaining a professional relationship in public and a casual one in private. But now I was employed full time and living in his home to ensure the safety of his woman. There could be no denying that we had set aside our friendship for the benefit of keeping our focus where it belongs.

Bella walked in with an eerie grin plastered across her face. She held a box roughly the size of a book and I watched as she used her free hand to lace her fingers through Mr. Whitlock's. "Hello, Geoffrey." She grinned at me and I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise slightly. This girl may not have any idea of how easy it would be to kill her, but at least she's not the kind to just stand in a corner and blend in with the furniture. I'd taken an instant liking to her the second she'd called me 'Geoffrey'.

Anytime I worked for Mr. Whitlock, I put myself in professional mode and I stayed that way until I was off the clock. Years back when we had first begun to tread the waters of a professional and personal relationship, we had found the waters rocky. In time I had just decided first names were reserved for private quarters when I was not charging for my services, and last names and respectful salutations were necessary the rest of the time. Naturally, Bella had taken offense when I had refused to stop calling her 'Miss'. Of course, I hadn't bothered trying to explain to her how hard it is for me to maintain a friendly atmosphere when in a professional situation. Though, I had to admit, I had slipped in the car the day I spilled my life story to her.

"Miss." I nodded and the side of her mouth twitched slightly. "I wanted to get you something to thank you for your services, Geoffrey." Despite her words, her tone gave me the feeling of impending doom. "That's very kind, Miss, thank you. But no gifts are necessary. Just doing my job."

"_Geoffrey," _she said in a tone that told me she was about to launch an attack. "Please, you must know just exactly what you mean to me." She stepped forward, handing me the box she was holding. I took it, realizing at once that it was not heavy enough for a book. I glanced at Mr. Whitlock and he looked away immediately, a smirk drawn across his face. I prepared myself for whatever was about to come, reminding myself that she's just a kid and needs someone she can joke around with.

I pulled a pocketknife from my hip pocket and cut the tape holding the box closed. I glanced up in time to see Bella biting her lip with pure joy in her eyes. "Now, Geoffrey. This was quite expensive and custom made in Port Angeles. Jasper and I picked it out specially for you, so I expect you to put it to use."

"Hold it." Mr. Whitlock cleared his throat in an attempt to sound serious. "I didn't pick out anything, darlin'. This was all you from the get go." Bella shrugged and smirked at me, nodding at the box. I pulled the lid off and looked inside, immediately feeling a rush of annoyance, amusement and pride.

Inside the box lay a black leather dog collar carefully set on foam. The tag hanging from the ring on the collar stated, 'Bella's bitch' and as I pulled the collar from the box, I saw that 'Geoffrey' was spelled out in diamonds on the collar itself. Mr. Whitlock laughed loudly and shook his head, turning away. I held the collar on the tip of my finger and watched it sway back and forth as though mocking me.

"Impressive." I said, attempting to figure out which words to use in this situation. Now, more than ever, I found myself in awe of the kid standing in front of me. Of course, she'd pay eventually, but that was another story. "This should do wonders for my professional image." Bella giggled and I looked up at her. She looked proud. In fact, I realized this was the most I'd seen her smile since the day I'd met her. Just in these few seconds alone, she looked like a kid in love without a care in the world instead of a woman fighting both her own personal demons and those roaming the streets among us. I couldn't take that from her.

"You got me, kid. This round goes to you." She giggled again, this time bouncing on her heels slightly as she clung to Jasper. I laughed and allowed the moment a few more seconds before switching back to professional mode. I needed to keep in mind that my job was protecting and ensuring the safety of the girl bouncing up and down in front of me. I could not let familiarity and slight affection for her cloud my vision.

I cleared my throat and closed the box, tucking it under my arm. Mr. Whitlock nodded, sensing the change. "Bella," he said, looking down at her. "I've filled Geoff in on the situation with Jacob and he has agreed to maintain a presence in the background. However, I've asked him not to leave you alone even for a second." Bella sighed loudly but didn't argue, nodding instead. "Alright, alright. But I'm telling you, you're worrying too much. It's just Jake."

"Jake the werewolf, miss?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she glared at me, putting a hand on her hip. "Watch it, Geoffrey. I'll make you wear that thing." I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips and forced it away, standing up straighter.

"Time to go, Bella. I have plans for us tonight, so you'd better go now if you want to make it back in time." Mr. Whitlock pulled Bella's attention away from me and I turned, allowing them a moment of privacy, though I was always aware of what was happening around me no matter what direction I was looking in.

"Plans? What plans? Like a date?" Bella's voice no longer sounded agitated and again I was reminded of how young and innocent she was; or should be. "You could call it that. I'll tell you about it when you get back." A soft silence followed his words and I turned, thinking it was time to go. Instead, I found them staring at each other in a way that made me more envious than I could possibly have imagined. Bella placed her hand on Jasper's cheek and I watched as his eyes closed and he leaned into her touch.

Suddenly I was no longer watching Bella and Jasper; I was watching myself and the one I lost.

_"You don't know what I could do to you, Geoff. I'm not meant to find love and companionship outside of the others like me." Her eyes were soft yet pleading, begging me not to tempt her. I grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her against me, though she moved of her own free will. "You are meant to be mine, don't you realize that? Damn the world and damn your plans. Fate brought you here to me and you let me live. Take your love from me and I'm dead already. You might as well just give in to your temptation then."_

"_Geoff, please…" I heard the pain in her voice, I saw her dark eyes. I would not make this easy on her. I leaned down and kissed her deeply, demanding entrance into her mouth, though I was always aware of her teeth and what they could do to me should I slip. Within seconds, just as I had predicted, her hands tangled through my hair and she kissed me back so hard I was sure my lips would bleed. I pulled back, eliciting a growl of frustrated excitement from her. "Do it." I said, and kissed the side of her mouth before moving down her jaw line. Each movement I made brought my neck closer to her mouth, daring her to give in. _

"_Please, God, give me strength." Her voice was pained and heavily coated with lust. This was not the first time I'd heard the sound in our year together. Still, it wasn't enough. She pushed me back, gasping loudly as she sucked in air that wasn't as concentrated in my scent. Again, a scene I was familiar with. _

"_Do you want to die?" She whispered, clutching her throat. "You don't know what this is like for me. I can't give in. To give in would mean your death. You don't understand, Geoff. I would kill you. I wouldn't change you; I would destroy you." She stepped forward again and put her hand on my cheek, looking up at me. "You must know I love you enough to want you to live. Even if that means walking away from you and spending eternity alone. I cannot and will not take your life and destroy your existence. Please don't ask me to again." _

_She pressed her lips against mine, soft and gentle as her tongue traced my lips. I felt her hand move from my cheek to my neck as she played with my hair. "I love you." She whispered and pressed her cold body against mine. As always, I shuddered and held her closer, desperately needing her touch. _

"Geoffrey?" I blinked and my eyes came back into focus, settling on the couple standing in front of me. Jasper's expression was serious and his eyes were clouded with concern, giving him away. Bella's expression gave her away even before her words did. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and cleared my throat, reaching into my pocket for the car keys.

"Of course, Miss. As always."


	13. Ch 12 Run!

**A/N: As always, thanks to Christine and Stacey for being outstanding betas. Also, I special thanks goes out to James Ramsey who has apparently been introducing people to my writing. I'm in your debt. **

**Song: "When Your Mind's Made Up" – The Swell Season**

**Chapter 12 – Run!**

**BPOV**

"Geoffrey! Good to see you again, son." Charlie slapped Geoffrey on the back and I saw him grimace slightly, earning a smirk from me. "Call me Geoff, sir. I prefer it." Charlie glanced back at me and I smiled, not offering an explanation. He shrugged and turned back to Geoffrey. The three of us walked into the house together, though I might as well not even been there. I knew Charlie had taken an instant liking to Geoffrey, but now he seemed more excited to see him than he did to see me. I chewed on my fingernails, spitting a small layer of nail polish out of my mouth. Geoffrey slapped my hand away from my mouth without taking his attention away from my dad for even a second.

I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest, listening to the two of them discuss the upcoming hunting season. Before I knew it, they were making plans to go hunting together, discussing the equipment they would take and the perfect spot for "optimal kills". I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the couch, deciding we were going to be here longer than I was expecting. Really though, I should have known better than to bring Geoffrey back here after the first time he met my father. Charlie was pushing fifty and from what I could tell, Geoffrey was in his late thirties. For whatever reason, Charlie had begun calling him "son" by the end of the visit and obviously that habit hadn't gone away yet.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, starting a new text to Jasper. I glanced up at Charlie and Geoffrey as they moved together toward a gun rack on the other side of the room. I sighed and typed out a message to Jasper.

_"Charlie and Geoffrey are bonding. Hunting season is coming. Plans are made. Guess we should have just taken the car, but I really missed my truck."_

I hit send and sat back, watching the men discuss manly things. I almost felt like they were trying to outdo each other by showing just how much testosterone they each had. Still, I told myself to be patient and give them a few more minutes before interrupting. As much as I enjoyed the rivalry Geoffrey and I had going, I wasn't so involved in it that I couldn't see something was bothering him. On the drive from the Cullen house to pick up the truck, he had barely said two words. Normally I would just put it off as Geoffrey being Geoffrey, but even when I tried to get something out of him, my efforts fell short.

My cell phone buzzed and I glanced down at it, seeing a reply from Jasper.

_"Bonding is good. I want your father to feel comfortable with you not living at home anymore. However, the clock is ticking…"_

I got up from the couch to get the keys to my truck while typing out a reply to Jasper. Of course, being me, I hit the table beside the couch and went down. I started to get up, aware of a deep throb forming on my shin, but was stopped by Geoffrey. "Hold on. Let me look first." I pulled my leg out from under my body and groaned when I saw the long tear in my pants. Geoffrey glanced up at me as he gripped my pants. "Well, these are ruined." He pulled them, ripping my jeans so he could get to my leg. I was about to protest when I saw the thick line of blood dripping down my leg.

"Sir, do you have a first aid kit? I need rubbing alcohol too." Geoffrey looked at me as Charlie left the room and began untying my shoe, pulling it and my sock off just before the blood reached it. "I was warned you were clumsy. I guess I thought you'd know the way around your own house well enough not to maim yourself. My mistake." He pushed my knee down, forcing my leg flat and I leaned back on my palms as the pain began to radiate up my leg. I could feel my heartbeat in my leg and immediately thanked God Jasper wasn't around.

"Here, let me." I looked up in time to see Charlie kneel down beside me with the first aid kit. Geoffrey shook his head and took the kit from him. "I got it. Talk to your daughter. Distract her." I watched as Geoffrey poured rubbing alcohol on a sterile gauze pad and had enough experience with cuts and scrapes to know what was coming. I inhaled sharply, the anticipation making my heart speed up. "Look at me, Bells." I turned my head and looked at Charlie, who was smiling sympathetically. "What does this make now? Incident #812?" I laughed despite the pain and nearly choked on my laughter as I felt Geoffrey apply the gauze to my leg.

"Wuss." He muttered and I hissed in both anger and pain. I watched as he cleaned my leg and applied a fresh gauze pad, wrapping my leg and holding the wrapping in place with a small piece of tape. Even as I watched him, I saw a small red spot begin to form in the center of the pad. "How deep is it?"

"You've done worse, kiddo." Charlie patted my hand gently and I sat up as Geoffrey put the cap back on the rubbing alcohol before looking at me again. "It's deep enough. You don't need stitches but you need to be more careful. It could have been far worse. The consequences could have been more extreme." Geoffrey stared at me and I took his point, knowing exactly what he meant as I'd thought about Jasper before he had. I nodded and felt a blush creep across my face. Charlie stood up and offered me his hand. "Yeah, but it wasn't this time. I just don't understand how--." I took his hand and pulled myself up just as Charlie stopped talking and bent over. He grunted and shook his head. "I'll be damned. Never even noticed that." I followed his gaze and saw a small nail sticking out of the leg of the table. Apparently when I hit the table I caught the nail, causing it to cut me as I went down.

I gave myself a second before putting weight on my leg and felt the throb intensify almost immediately. I winced and Geoffrey shook his head, his eyes focused on mine. "Think you might pull through?" I glared at him before limping up the stairs to put on a different pair of jeans. When I came back downstairs I picked up the keys to my truck and waved them at Geoffrey impatiently. "Can we go please? I have a date tonight. I want to be back in time." Charlie perked up, the table suddenly forgotten and his eyes narrowed in on mine.

"A date, huh? So you're going to see Jake, but have a date with Jasper tonight?" I groaned, giving myself a good mental kick for demanding we take the truck to the Reservation. "Dad… Don't do that. I've told you before: Jake and I are just friends." Charlie shrugged and came around the couch, Geoffrey following behind him. "Well, you might want to tell him that. I get the feeling that he's got it in his head that you two would… Well you know, get together now that you're… Single…." Charlie's voice became more and more strained as he struggled to find words that expressed Jake's opinion without insulting me. Still, the insinuation that I would just leap into Jake's arms right after losing Edward bothered me.

"I'm not single." I tossed the keys to Geoffrey and he caught them easily, spinning them around his finger as he took a spot beside me at the door. "Besides, even if I was, it's not like I'd just jump into Jake's arms just because Edward's gone."

"No," Geoffrey said, nonchalantly. "You'd never do that. You like them pale." I felt my jaw drop and turned, staring at Geoffrey who just stared back expressionless. Charlie chuckled, drawing my attention back to him. "Well, whatever the case, Bells, I think you and Jake might want to have this discussion. Lord knows I don't want to be the one having it." He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, his mustache scratching me slightly. "Geoff, good to see you again. Thanks for taking care of Bella for me. I'm glad you have first aid training. You're going to need it." I scoffed, my defenses rising considerably as I found myself suddenly being the focus of verbal bashing.

"Okay, that's enough. Time to go." I pulled open the door and walked out onto the porch, feeling a wave of cold air wash over me. The chill traveled up my spine and for a moment I was reminded of Jasper's cold skin. Geoffrey stepped out onto the porch and put his hand on my shoulder. "Should I carry you to the truck or do you think you can make it without cracking your skull open?" I rolled my eyes at him and pulled away, making my way down the driveway without his help.

* * *

**GPOV**

"Just… don't do what you do. Don't try to intimidate him. He's my friend." Bella looked at me with pleading eyes and for a second I actually considered giving in, but then I remembered my job. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." I grinned, letting her know I had no intention whatsoever of slacking on the job. She groaned and pushed the door of the truck open, its high-pitched groan mimicking her own.

I looked up in time to see a figure running toward the truck from a nearby house. His eyes were wide and he had a large grin spread across his face. Most interestingly though, was not his smile, but his build. I'd been warned that this Jacob wasn't someone to mess around with, but now I understood exactly what that connotation meant. I glanced over at Bella to find her grinning, walking toward Jacob without hesitation. He caught her around the waist and picked her up, spinning her through the air. "When I heard your truck I knew you'd come through on your promise. Although, a part of me is surprised the leech isn't hiding in the back of the truck or something. God, you reek, Bella."

I took that as my cue and slammed the door to the truck closed, walking out from around the side. Jacob set Bella down and focused his eyes on mine. He stretched his right arm out and moved Bella back behind him as though I was a threat or something. While I was slightly offended by the insinuation, I also took note of his protective instinct. "Who the hell are you?" Jacob half-growled at me and I saw a shadow pass over his face. Wanting to get an idea of just how much it would take to cause this guy to lose his temper, I strode toward him casually. "I'm the bodyguard." I grasped Bella's wrist and pulled her out from behind Wolf Boy, which got the exact reaction I was expecting from him.

"The bodyguard?! What makes you think Bella needs a bodyguard? I can protect her better than some GI Joe wannabe." Jacob squared his shoulders and I took note of the way he bent his knees as though ready to defend himself against an attack. "Be that as it may, I hear there might be a need for a GI Joe wannabe when Wolf Boy is around." Jacob growled again, bending his knees at a sharper angle as though preparing to pounce, and I noticed he was shaking slightly. Bella stirred behind me I threw my arm out, keeping her behind me where I needed her to be.

"Okay, that's enough. As honored as I am to be yet another excuse to show off and use that excessive testosterone you two seem to have, I didn't come here to start a fight." Jacob scoffed at Bella's words, but his body relaxed slightly. "Geoffrey." Bella's voice was firm but I ignored her, keeping my eyes on my enemy. _You never, ever take your eyes off the enemy unless you're prepared to fight. And you never, ever fight unless you're prepared to kill. And you never, ever kill unless your own life is at stake. _My decades old training echoed through my head and I had to remind myself that this was not The Gulf War. I relaxed, though that little part of my mind remained focused on the way my gun sat in its holster, considering how many seconds it would take me to get off a round.

"Yes, miss?" I turned, looking down at Bella who was staring up at me pleadingly. "He's my friend, Geoff." Her voice was soft and in that moment I saw the girl Jasper had told me about. This part of her wasn't trying to piss me off for the hell of pissing me off. This part was just desperate to reconnect with an old friend; perhaps to regain some feeling of normalcy. I stared at her, my instincts waging war on my compassion for her situation. Finally, I nodded and put my arm down so I wasn't holding her back anymore. "My job is to protect you and keep you from harm. I wanted to see how quickly he could lose control of his temper. Now I know. And, Bella…" I lowered my voice and turned my back to Jacob, clutching Bella by the shoulders as I spoke to her. "It wouldn't take much. He may be your friend, but Jasper was right to send me with you." Bella shook her head and glanced past me, presumably looking at Jacob. "He'd never hurt me. He cares about me."

I sighed and stepped back, deciding my best option was to just be a presence in the background as I had originally promised. Bella straightened up a bit and the soft look in her eyes faded away, being replaced by amusement. She slapped me on the arm and I frowned in confusion. "Stand down, Soldier. You should have brought a book; no action for you today." She smiled and walked around me, moving toward Jacob again. "Story of my life." I muttered and folded my arms over my chest, watching as Jacob put his arm around her shoulder and began guiding her to the house nearest to us.

I followed them inside and stopped dead in my tracks when I realized Bella was surrounded by others like Jacob. One of them slapped her on the back, causing her to lean forward slightly. I felt my entire body tense up, realizing the rate of threat had just quadrupled. "Hey, Bella! Didn't think we'd see you on our turf again. How's it going, sister?" Bella smiled as a younger version of Jacob gave her a quick hug before settling down at the table with a sandwich. "Hey, Quil. It's goin'. What about you? Sam still giving you a hard time?" Bella smirked at the older version of Jacob who sat across from Quil at the table. "Careful, Bella." Sam said in a voice that only pretended to be serious. I felt the tension begin to leave my shoulders as I began to understand that they were all looking at Bella as though she was one of their own.

"You don't scare me, Sam." Bella said and sat down next to him at the table while Jacob got them both food. "Oh yeah? That why you brought a bodyguard with you?" Sam's eyes flickered to mine and I stood up straighter, staring back. Bella turned and looked back at me, biting her lip gently. "Ah, that's just Geoffrey. He's harmless." I raised an eyebrow and Bella shrugged. "Well, he's a good boy, anyway. Obedient." She grinned at me and I realized our game was back on. She turned around in her seat as Jacob set a sandwich down in front of her. He eyed me for a minute and then sat down across from her. I got the feeling he was tracking me; keeping a mental log of my movements like I was him.

"Yeah, right. He's got the same look in his eyes that Sam's always had in his." Quil looked at me and I stared back, deeming him too young to be a threat to me. Of course, they were all a threat to Bella. Jacob looked up at me and stared at me before his lips spread into a grin. "The leech sent him to keep an eye on Bella. He wouldn't be here, otherwise. He knows better."

"That's enough, all of you." An intensely beautiful woman walked into the room and set a drink down in front of Sam before sitting down next to him. "This man is a guest in our home. Knock it off and eat your food." She turned so she was facing me dead on and I knew instantly that this was Sam's Emily. I willed myself not to stare at her scars and only inclined my head slightly in appreciation of her words. "I'm Emily." She said and leaned over the table, sticking her hand out to me. My eyes flickered to Sam who had stopped chewing and was staring between the two of us. I moved away from the doorway and shook her hand, noting her firm grip. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. Name's Geoff. Also known as, 'Bella's bitch'. You may have heard of me." The table erupted in laughter and I released Emily's hand. Jacob slapped Quil on the back and he coughed up the piece of sandwich he had been chewing when he started laughing.

Only Sam remained still, keeping his eyes locked on mine. He wasn't laughing and I saw something in his eyes that instilled a certain amount of respect for him within me. "Jake mentioned Bella has taken up with one of the other Cullen's. The blonde one, right?"

"Jasper." Bella's voice was stilled etched with laughter but it was slightly strained and her blush gave her away. "Right, Jasper." Sam looked away from Bella, finding my eyes again. "He sent you here, right? To look after her?" I nodded once and stood up straight as the laughter in the room died away. Sam looked at Emily, running his hand down the side of her face. He smiled gently and kissed her cheek, pressing his lips to the largest of her scars. When he looked at me again, I realized he and I would not have a problem. "He was right to do so. Smart. She's too stupid to know what's good for her and he's trying to take care of her as best as he can."

Bella scoffed but didn't say anything. My eyes moved around the table, trying to get a read on everyone in the room. Quil was staring at his food as though having an intimate conversation with it. Jacob was glaring at Sam, but didn't speak up. Emily had laid her head on Sam's shoulder and her hair fell forward, covering most of her scars. The only one who hadn't yet spoken sat on Jacob's right, staring at Bella who was running her finger around the edge of her glass of water. "She's not stupid. Just naïve." Bella looked up at him and he stared at her for a moment before she looked down again. "She thinks the world will be okay as long as she wills it to be. She thinks Jake would never hurt her simply because she says he wouldn't. It's that mindset that puts her in danger, but it's that same mindset that makes her unique. Hell, that's the Bella we've all come to know and loathe at some point or another." His expression broke and he grinned, throwing a piece of bread at Bella.

"Gee, thanks, Paul. I can always count on you to cheer me up." She picked up the piece of bread and threw it back, smacking him in the forehead. His eyes flickered to mine for a split second and then he flew to his feet, throwing his chair back as he did. His growl filled the room and his body began to shake. He stared at Bella for a moment, snarling at her as his chest heaved up and down. "Paul…" Both Jacob and Sam were on their feet now, each with a hand on his shoulders. He continued breathing heavily, growling at Bella. I watched; hoping he would rein himself in before I had to move. Just as I was thinking Jacob and Sam had him under control, he spun backwards out of their grips and began coming around the side of the table.

I was moving before I had consciously told myself to move. I grabbed Bella and pulled her out of her chair. I shoved her behind me, backing her towards the door as my right hand reached into my jacket. Within seconds I was between Paul and Bella with my gun raised and aimed for his head. Paul stopped immediately and began to grin, making me blink in confusion. "Just checking." He said and straightened up again. I felt my jaw drop and both Jacob and Sam looked as confused as I felt. "What?" Paul said, looking around the room. "He's her bodyguard. Just testing him out. I think he'll do."

I took note of his breathing, which was completely leveled out, and saw that he was no longer shaking. I lowered the gun, putting it back in its holster and turned to face Bella just as she went flying past me. I reached out to grab her around her waist, but her shirt slipped through my fingers. "You idiot!" The sound of her fist connecting with his jaw echoed through the room, mixed with several sharp intakes of breath. I grabbed her around the waist, successfully this time, and pulled her back, picking her up and spinning her away. I set her down on her feet and held her by the shoulders until she regained control of herself. "Good?" I asked and she nodded as she straightened her hair and clothes again. "Yeah. Thanks." She moved to my side and we both turned to see Paul rubbing his jaw and glaring at Bella. "Once upon a time, Bella… You know that would have caused you some trouble. You're lucky I've been working on my temper."

Bella and Paul exchanged general insults that pretty much all centered around the other being a pain in the ass. My eyes floated to Jacob, who had taken a seat back in his chair and was staring at Bella. His eyes were dark and troubled, telling me something was taking place within him that I wished I was privy to. Suddenly his eyes met mine and he nodded toward the door. I nodded back and together we moved to the porch, leaving the door open so I could still see Bella.

"Listen up, because this is the only time you'll ever hear this from me. And you can pass it on to the leech." I stared at him and he glanced back, looking inside the room before speaking again. When he did, his voice was strained and I saw something in his eyes that I connected with, despite my resolve to dislike him.

"Bella will never understand how much danger she puts herself in being around us. It's bad enough she spends all her time with a family of bloodsuckers, but…" His eyes darkened and he shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "We're dangerous too. It's easy to say we'd never hurt her, but we're programmed to kill. Our instinct to any problem is to respond with force and eliminate the problem. We're strong for a reason… We take down our prey without even breaking a sweat."

He glanced back into the room again and I followed his gaze. This time Bella was staring at us with her arms crossed over her chest. "Sam never meant to hurt Emily and I'd never mean to hurt Bella. The problem is… We're explosive. We react and then think." I nodded, having a pretty good idea of exactly what he meant. He moved his hands to my jacket and I leaned back, narrowing my eyes. He stared at me for a second and I nodded. He opened my jacket and pulled out my gun, turning it over in his hand. "One bullet through the head, then one through the heart. In human form or wolf form. These bullets won't do it though. Won't get through our skin."

We heard movement behind us and he slid the gun back into my holster just as Bella poked her head through the door. "What are you talking about?" We both turned to look at Bella and shrugged, considering our conversation over. "The sky." Jacob said. "The weather." I said, nodding slowly. She glared at us and we made no attempts to fill her in or defend ourselves. "Right." She said and glared at us again before taking Jacob's hand. "Let's take a walk? Like we used to…?" Jacob turned to look at me and his expression finally broke. "Well, I don't know if your bodyguard will allow it." Despite his words and smirk, his eyes told me something different. I nodded and shrugged, stepping back. "I'll be around if you need me."

* * *

**BPOV**

"He saved me, Jake. I was drowning. Everything was dark and awful. I didn't want to live after I lost Edward. I just wanted to be with him again." Jake looked like I was killing him. I knew he didn't want to hear all this, but he asked why I went away; I had to tell him everything. "He took care of me and kept me safe and brought me home… Somewhere along the way, I fell for him." I sighed and looked down at my hands to avoid seeing that betrayed, heartbroken look on Jake's face. "Why couldn't you have let me help you? You should have come to me, Bella." I shook my head as my mind flashed back to the day that changed everything. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"You were there, Jake. You saw it. You knew and you left me there." His expression dropped and I knew he felt a certain amount of guilt, which wasn't my goal. "Besides, I needed out of Forks; out of Washington. I just needed to run. And I wanted to kill myself. It's not like I could go to you and expect you to let me." He took my hand and I looked up at him, feeling the heat of his skin travel up my hand. "You're past that now, right?" I nodded and smiled, brushing my hair back with my free hand. "I promise. I've got something to live for now." The words slipped from my lips before I could stop them and that pained look crossed his face again, though it cleared a few seconds later.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back, Bells. I wish things were different, but I'm glad you're back either way. I've been worried. It's not the same when you're not here. Although, it's not exactly the same with your bodyguard hanging around either." He smiled, but I knew he was being serious. "I know. I'm sorry. Jasper just worries too much." He nodded slightly and then shook his head. "I just don't get it, Bella. He's the one we used to worry about the most. He's the one who struggles the most. How could you be around him all the time without worrying about him killing you?"

I took a deep breath and let my gaze drift beyond Jake, fixating on a spot in the distance. "I probably should be. He tells me all the time that I'm not safe with him. And there are times when he leaves me because he worries about his control. But I don't. I trust him. I love him…" I trailed off, smiling as I realized the intensity of my words. I had fallen in love with Jasper and now every moment I spent away from him felt incomplete. Even as I sat with my best friend, trying to piece our friendship back together, I felt like a part of me was missing. Like I'd left my heart in Jasper's hands and it only beat for him. My smile grew and Jake squeezed my hand, bringing my attention back to him.

"I don't like it, Bells, but I've learned that telling you to stay away from them only makes you run into their arms. Just… promise me you'll come over. You can even bring GI Joe as long as I get to see my best friend." I laughed and nodded, squeezing his hand in return. "I promise, Jake. But… Maybe sometimes you can come see us too? I mean, Jasper can't come here, and I'd really like it if we could all be friends and do things together." Jake raised an eyebrow and barely managed to keep from cracking up for more than a few seconds. I thought he might choke on his laughter as he wheezed and slapped his leg in amusement. "Friends, Bella? Me and a leech? Maybe you did belong in that mental ward!" I slapped him in the arm and he sat up straight again, shaking his head as his laughter died away.

"No promises, Bells. For now, let's just hang out together and we'll talk about it later." I nodded and bit my lip to keep from telling him we wouldn't always have a later together. Jasper and I hadn't talked about it in detail, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I was changed. I needed time with Charlie and wanted a little longer with Jake before he couldn't stand to be around me, but sooner rather than later, my change would come. My nightmare had reminded me just how important it was, even if I wasn't already planning to spend eternity with Jasper.

"We should head back. GI Joe is probably starting to get bored." Jake grinned and I narrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out what he meant. "Are you kidding? He's got Quil, Paul, and Sam to keep him occupied. He's probably never had more fun making mental notes before." Jake smirked and shook his head. "Nah, he's over there. Behind that tree." He pointed and I turned, following his gaze. I didn't see anything and was about to turn around again when Geoffrey stepped out from behind a tree and waved.

I groaned and closed my eyes, causing Jake to laugh again. "It's okay. Now that I know we're not going to start fighting or something, I'll tell him to hang back at the house next time." I opened my eyes and looked up at Jake, suddenly feeling very confused. "Wait, you told him to come out here? Is that what you were talking about on the porch?" Jake shrugged and looked out at Geoffrey again. "Kind of. And just because I do or don't tell him to come, doesn't mean he'll listen. But I thought maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He's out here to protect you, so I can't blame him for that. Although it is going to start getting pretty damn annoying after awhile."

"This sucks." I muttered and glanced back at Geoffrey. "I just want to have a normal life and hang out with my best friend whenever I want to. And I don't want my boyfriend worrying every time I do."

"Right. Your best friend, the werewolf and your boyfriend, the leech?" Jake raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, sensing defeat. "You're not exactly normal, Bells. Quit trying to pretend you are. Now come on… Let's get back."

Jake helped me up and I turned in time to see Geoffrey moving from the spot he had been hiding out in, presumably going back to the house. "I should get going anyway. Jasper's waiting on me."

* * *

I closed the door to the truck and looked up at the house to see Jasper coming out the front door. He was wearing black slacks with a navy button down shirt tucked into it. The contrast of his pale skin against the dark clothes made him look godlike and I had no doubt he was. I smiled, feeling a certain warmth begin to build in the pit of my stomach and began walking up the driveway as he came down off the porch. Suddenly his face went slack and his eyes turned black as he stumbled back a few steps.

"Bella… Run!" I stared at him in shock as he grabbed the pillar on the porch, the stone crumbling under the strength of his fingers. "Jasper?" I said as confusion and terror began to move with my blood, spreading through my body smoothly. "Run!" He said again and I took several steps backwards, hitting the front of the truck. Geoffrey grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door of the truck. Without warning, he picked me up and threw me into the truck, causing my leg to scream in response at I hit my cut on the steering wheel. "Drive, Bella. Now!" He slammed the door closed and I put the car in gear, backing out of the driveway. I looked up just in time to see Jasper charge the truck, Geoffrey standing between him and the truck with his gun drawn.

The sound of the gun firing echoed off the trees and mixed with my scream as I saw Jasper's body crumple.

**A/N: Ah, cliffhangers. How I do love them. So I was nominated for the "Everything's Bigger in Texas" contest. This came as quite a shock to me as I had no idea contests existed. I just write... I'm oblivious to most everything else. However, when voting opens up later this month, I would really appreciate it if those of you who deem this story worthy of an award in whatever category I'm nominated in, would take a second and vote for me. I'll keep posting about it and in the next couple of days, I'll put the info up on my profile. In the meantime, I hope you're all enjoying the story. I'll have another chapter for you just as soon as I can finish it. **


	14. Ch 13 Separation

**Song: "I Wish it Would Rain" – The Temptations**

**Chapter 13 – Separation**

**BPOV**

I threw the door open and jumped from the truck. My feet could not carry me fast enough. No matter how hard or fast I ran, I was still too slow. Jasper seemed to be a mile away and I was sure I was already too late. I threw myself down on him and put my hands on his face, screaming his name as I slapped his cheeks repeatedly. Geoffrey's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me away from Jasper, turning me and dragging me up toward the house. I screamed in protest, kicking and struggling against him, but he was too strong. "Bella! He's okay. Bullets won't kill him; they only slow him down!" His words didn't matter to me, though. All I could see was Jasper sprawled out on the driveway, not moving at all. This time, however, I realized that Emmett was there, leaning over him with his hands on Jasper's shoulders. Had he been there a second ago?

Suddenly Carlisle was in front of me with his strong hands on my shoulders. "Bella, listen to me. I can smell your blood. You're bleeding somewhere. You're not safe around Jasper right now. Geoff, please tend to Jasper. Emmett can restrain him, but you'll be better to keep him calm right now." I looked over Carlisle's shoulder and saw Emmett still bent over Jasper with Rosalie standing behind him. I met her eyes and she glared at me, her face contorted with hate. Carlisle shook me gently and I looked at him again. "Bella, we must go inside now." Geoffrey let me go and Carlisle turned me, moving me up the drive and into the house. I looked back to see Geoffrey kneeling over Jasper while Emmett held his shoulders down.

By the time we reached Carlisle's office, I could barely breathe and my heart felt like it would explode. My cheeks were wet with tears and my entire body was shaking with the force of my sobs. Carlisle set me up on the portable operating table he had and I laid back, covering my face with my hands. "It's my leg, Carlisle." I raised my leg so he'd know which one and took a deep breath in an attempt to control my breathing. I felt Carlisle pull up my pant leg and begin unwrapping my bandages.

"There is dried blood on your bandages, Bella. And your cut appears to be recent enough that the scent of your blood is more highly concentrated because it is nearer to the surface. I'm going to clean your leg and rewrap it. Now that it has stopped bleeding, Jasper should be able to be around you with minimal problem."

I laid there in silence, the image of Jasper crumbling to the ground replaying in my head over and over. Because of this, my tears would not stop and I could not stop shaking. When I smelled the gentle wave of smoke, I knew Carlisle had finished and was burning my bandages. I sat up after he pulled my pant leg down and ran a hand through my hair as I took a deep breath. Carlisle smiled gently and patted my hand. "You were fortunate, Bella. Still, we must be more careful." I nodded, now feeling guilty on top of everything. "Did it hurt him?" I asked, staring at Carlisle in search of the truth. He smiled and shook his head slowly. "No, Bella. He probably didn't even feel it. Our skin is like stone; a bullet would do no real damage. Geoff was right; It would only have slowed him down for a few moments. My guess is Emmett took care of the rest. We were fortunate he and Rosalie were so close."

I took another deep breath and shook my head, feeling helpless and fragile. "I'm sick of this, Carlisle. He's always in pain around me and he'll never be able to relax with me. I can't do this for much longer." Carlisle smiled and nodded gently, prompting me to continue. "Can you change me, Carlisle? I'm not quite ready; I need to give Charlie more time before I disappear again. I need a good reason so he won't be as hurt. But… Will you?"

"I think, Bella, you should talk to Jasper first. I have always said you are a part of this family and before we lost Edward, I always knew you would become one of us. Still, I'd like you to talk to Jasper and then the two of you should approach me together. Your relationship is so new, Bella; We must be sure this is the right thing." I shook my head, feeling my defenses rise slightly.

"I love him, Carlisle. And I know he feels the same, even if he doesn't know it yet. And besides, the Volturi will come looking soon. The dreams have gotten worse. I won't be safe here forever."

"Be that as it may, Bella, I have given you my answer. When you and Jasper have discussed it and have figured out how it is to be done, then we will talk further." He smiled and kissed my forehead, patting my hand gently. I heard the finality in Carlisle's voice and knew pressing the topic would be pointless. Sighing and shaking my head, I put my feet on the floor and slid off the table. "I can go see Jasper now, right?" I looked and Carlisle and he stared at me for a second, making me very uncomfortable. After a moment I realized he was listening to what was happening outside. Finally, he nodded. "You can see him, but I should warn you, Bella, if your birthday party was any indication of what to expect from Jasper, you should be prepared to spend some time on your own for awhile."

I dismissed Carlisle's comment, knowing there was absolutely no way Jasper would leave me. He needed me just as much as I need him. Still, I nodded and thanked Carlisle before leaving the room.

When I reached the front door, I looked out the glass to find Jasper, Emmett, Geoffrey, Rosalie, and Esme all standing together on the driveway talking. As I watched, Jasper and Geoffrey shook hands and Emmett slapped Geoffrey on the back causing him to stumble forward a step. Esme's laugh carried up to the porch and seemed to be the signal I needed to go outside. I opened the door and everyone turned and looked up at me, Geoffrey looking last and presumably only because everyone else did. I stood there for a second, feeling slightly unnerved by the way they were looking at me, and felt a blush begin to creep across my cheeks.

My eyes met Jasper's and I smiled gently. My smile began to fade away as he stared at me, unsmiling and cold. I took a step out the door and Jasper backed up, moving closer to Emmett and further from me. All at once I felt angry and indignant at the thought of Jasper keeping his distance from me. I locked my jaw, squared my shoulders and pulled the door closed behind me as I strode down the driveway. Esme smiled gently as she passed me, going back into the house with Carlisle.

"Yeah, you don't have to be an empath to know she's pissed off. Come on, Rose, let's get out of here." Emmett's comment did little to distract me, but I stopped dead in my tracks when Jasper grabbed his arm and shook his head immediately. "No, stay. Please." Emmett glanced at me and shrugged before folding his arms over his chest as he stood up straight beside Jasper. I scoffed and turned my focus back to Jasper. "So what, you're scared to be alone with me now?" My eyes flickered to Geoffrey as he shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Well, I really can't be of any more use here, so I think I'll just go get something to eat."

Geoffrey turned to walk and away and then stopped, looking back at me. "Can I bring you something back, Bella?" Despite the anger I was feeling with Jasper, I noticed that Geoffrey called me by my name for once. I looked at Jasper again and took a step toward him, testing him. He backed up again, apparently not wanting less than six feet between us. Rosalie snickered and I turned my sights on her, seeing the look of triumph and amusement in her eyes. My anger intensified and I felt outnumbered now. The three of them stood together opposite me, staring at me as though everything was my fault. My anger swirled into fury and I realized that Jasper was not controlling my emotions; it was as though he wanted me to feel guilty and angry enough to stay away from him.

I felt tears forming in my eyes and fought to hold them back, not wanting to give Rosalie the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Still, as hard as I tried, I couldn't keep two heavy teardrops from sliding down my cheeks. Geoffrey cleared his throat and I glanced at him, making up my mind instantly. "Can I eat dinner with you, Geoffrey?" He glanced at Jasper, who remained still, and then nodded once. "Sure. You could probably use some food." I knew I had absolutely no appetite at all, but I refused to stay where I wasn't welcomed. I stared at Jasper, waiting and willing him to say something. When he blinked and looked away, I felt something inside me snap. "When we're done eating, I'd like you to take me to the Reservation. I'll be staying there tonight."

Jasper's lips twitched and I watched his adam's apple rise and fall as he seemed to swallow whatever words he had nearly let slip. Still, he kept his mouth closed and his eyes focused on a spot beyond me.

"Um…" I looked back at Geoffrey and saw him scratching his head in confusion, staring at Jasper for guidance. When Jasper said or did nothing to protest or agree, Geoffrey shrugged. "Yeah, alright, I guess. I'll grab my bag." He turned to go up to the house and I stopped him, shaking my head. "No, I'll be staying there alone. There's no need for you to stay there too." Geoffrey's eyes flickered to Jasper and I followed his gaze, seeing Jasper staring back at him with his jaw locked. Still, he said nothing.

"As much as I hate to break up the lovefest, I'm gonna have to be the voice of reason here." We all turned to look at Emmett and he smiled at me, his eyes gentle. "I mean… Come on, Bells. I know they're your friends, but they're dangerous. We'd all feel better about you going there if Geoff went with you." He turned and looked at Jasper, staring at him intensely. "Right, Jasper?"

Jasper's eyes darkened slightly and I noticed for the first time that they weren't golden. They weren't black either, but it was obvious he hadn't fed very recently. "Perhaps it would be best if you stayed with your father tonight. I'm sure he'd enjoy the company." Jasper stared at me, his eyes guarded and empty. My eyes blurred again as fresh tears spilled from them and etched their way down my cheeks. Jasper didn't want me here anymore. Knowing exactly how bad my dreams had gotten lately and that he was the only one who could control them, he was willing to send me back to my dad's.

I dropped my head and bit my lip, trying to hold back the sob I felt rising in my chest. I was so overwhelmed with emotions of betrayal, rejection, disappointment, and anger that I was sure I'd never forgive him for hurting me like this. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and looked up again, locking eyes with Jasper. "I'll be staying at the Reservation. You wanted me gone? You got it."

I turned and jogged past Geoffrey, heading into the house to get my things. I was almost entirely packed when I saw Geoffrey leaning against my door with his bag in hand. "Can't let you go alone. Besides, I'd like to get to know your friends." I smiled at him, feeling a rush of relief for some reason that I couldn't exactly pinpoint. With relief came a fresh round of sobs, causing me to drop down onto the bed beside my bag. I took my time getting myself under control, allowing Geoffrey to finish folding (and refolding the clothes I'd already packed). I heard the zipper on my luggage zip close and looked up to find Geoffrey smiling down at me. "Come on, kid. Let's get out of here."

He picked up my bag and offered me his free hand, pulling me up. He put his hand on my back and guided me down the stairs and out the front door. When we walked outside the porch was deserted and Jasper was nowhere insight. "He didn't even say goodbye, much less fight for me." I sighed and took a deep breath, willing myself not to cry again. Geoffrey loaded our bags into his car and we pulled out of the driveway a second later. Looking back up at the house, I heard something crash inside. The sound continued until we were far enough from the house that everything faded away.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Jasper!" Esme's voice was shrill and desperate as I shook Carlisle off my back. Suddenly Emmett had me by the arms, holding them behind my back as he fought to restrain me. "Chill, bro. She's just pissed off. Besides, you said she wasn't safe around you right now."

"She's not safe around them either!" I roared and ripped my arm out of his grasp, spinning so he only had one of my arms restrained. I pushed him as hard as I could in the chest, causing him to lose his grip momentarily. I flew past him and spun around, seeing my entire family staring at me with wide eyes as they stood among the wreckage left in my wake. "You could _never_ understand, Emmett! You don't know what it's like to know you're about to kill the woman you love and be powerless to stop yourself; to have all those images of you draining every last drop of blood from her body, even as she stares at you with trusting eyes. You have no idea what it's like to feel her agony and feelings of betrayal and know you caused them. Don't tell me to calm down. It's not in me. Not tonight."

"Son," Carlisle stepped forward, his hands clasped in front of him. "I know things seem dark and hopeless right now, but I'd like to point something out. You had enough rationale and control of yourself to tell Bella to run. You held yourself back those few critical moments that allowed her to get away."

I shook my head, laughing mirthlessly. "A lot of good it did. If it hadn't been for Geoff's gun and Emmett's strength, I would have caught her. And I would have destroyed her."

Carlisle inclined his head slightly. "Perhaps, but let's think back for a moment. At her birthday party, there was no restraint within you. You did not think; you just attacked. And that was merely a drop of her blood. There was far more dried blood on her bandages this time around. Also, you have not fed since last night. Perhaps if you had fed more recently, you would have had even more restraint than you showed today."

I stared at Carlisle, trying to believe him; desperate to believe him. Esme stepped forward and took my hand, squeezing it in her own. "I'm proud of you. Not many vampires could find a way to think rationally when exposed to human blood as potent as hers. You're right; Without Geoff and Emmett, things may have gone differently, but had you not given them the chance to realize something was wrong and stop you… Well, we'd be having a very different conversation." I stared down at my mother as she smiled serenely and placed her hand on my cheek, patting gently. **"**You're getting stronger, Jasper. There was a time when you could not be within six feet of Bella and now you have entered into a romantic relationship with her. There's still hope..."

Carlisle stepped forward again and put his hand on my shoulder, pulling my attention to him. "I'd like to do a few exercises with you. I'll need Emmett's help, but I believe he'll be up for it." I looked over Carlisle's shoulder at Emmett and he shrugged, running a hand through his short hair. "Uh, sure. Whatever you need, Carlisle." Carlisle nodded and squeezed my shoulder. "I kept Bella's bandages. I only burned clean gauze while she wasn't looking. I was concerned she would protest for fear of hurting you too much."

I felt confusion begin to fill the room, sensing it most heavily from Rosalie. "Why?" She asked, moving away from Emmett and joining us near the door. "What purpose could that possibly serve?"

Carlisle grinned and released my shoulder. "Practice makes perfect."

* * *

"I want to start by having you remember the exact moment you smelled Bella's blood. Tell me what you felt, what you saw." Carlisle was seated across from me at his desk with a notepad in front of him. Emmett was somewhere behind us, waiting patiently. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to put myself through.

_Bella smiled up at me, looking at me as though I was the only thing in her world that mattered. Pride and affection swelled within me and I stepped out of the doorway, standing on the porch. As Bella stared up at me, her emotions encompassed mine and I recognized the now familiar traces of love, attraction, and desire. I smirked and began moving off the porch when it hit me. Suddenly I could practically taste Bella's blood, causing venom to pool in my mouth as I stared down at her. She must be bleeding. _

_Bleeding… Bleeding… How easy it would be to…_

_I saw myself charge her, catching her and throwing her to the ground before she even knew what was happening. I saw myself rip out her throat with my teeth and drink every last drop of her blood as her writhing began to fade until she was finally dead. _

_Dead… Dead Bella…_

_I gasped and stumbled back as the thought of killing Bella knocked the air out of me. "Bella… Run!" I managed to get out as the burning in my throat intensified. I clutched the pillar beside me, willing it to hold me back as Bella looked up at me with shock written across her face. "Jasper?" She said hesitantly. "Run!" I choked out and I felt my body begin to shake as my control stretched thin. Bella took a few steps backwards until she was backed up against the front of the truck, still staring at me with wide eyes. Time was running out…The monster was coming out to play…_

_I watched as Geoff took Bella's hand and drug her to the truck, throwing her inside. He slammed the door closed behind her and I heard Bella scream in pain. I felt the last membrane of control snap within me and I began moving off the porch, my vision turning red as it so often did. "Drive, Bella. Now!" Geoff turned to face me, pulling his gun from its holster. The monster laughed and threw me aside as it charged the truck, anticipation making it joyful. _

"_Please, Geoff." I whispered, though I wasn't sure if it even came out. I was no longer in control. _

_A gunshot sounded somewhere nearby and I felt a sense of relief for a split second. The force of the bullet hitting my forehead knocked me off my feet and I heard a snarl fill the air. The monster's confusion gave me the strength I needed to gain a bit of control. I forced myself to remain on the ground as Bella's scream filled the air. I heard the truck stop and the engine cut off… Then the monster began to stir again, driven by the fresh scent of Bella's blood that was now filling the air once more as she ran toward me._

"_Look at me! Jasper! Look at me!" Emmett's voice pulled my attention to him and I realized he was holding me down by my shoulders. "Just in time…" I whispered and felt the monster toss me aside again. Bella threw herself down on me and again I saw myself attacking her. How easy it would be… _

_Geoff pulled Bella off me and began dragging her away, causing her screams to become more hysterical. I heard Carlisle's voice and knew Bella would be okay now. I collapsed back, no longer fighting the monster, and allowed Emmett to do the dirty work for me until Bella's scent had faded away. Geoff knelt beside me as the monster began to recede and shook his head sadly. "I had no choice." I nodded, and felt Emmett's grip on my shoulders loosen a bit._

"Son?" Carlisle's voice cut through my memories and I looked up at him.

"I would have killed her. I would have gone through Geoff to get to her and I wouldn't have stopped until every last drop of her blood was drained." Carlisle nodded and I sighed, shaking my head. "I felt powerless, Carlisle. The urge is too primal. I can't control it."

"Ah, but you did control it. You gave Bella a chance to get away. And when Emmett and I came outside, you were laying on the ground of your own accord. You had not started to get back up again. You were fighting for her. Am I right?" Carlisle put his pen down on the desk and leaned forward, staring at me intensely.

"I fought it with every bit of strength I had. But it wasn't enough. Emmett had to hold me down or I would have attacked again." I shook my head and leaned back in the chair, damning my own existence.

"Perhaps you would have. But you exercised more control than you've ever shown before. You're learning and it's getting better. Now… Emmett?" Carlisle looked past me and I heard Emmett's footsteps as he came closer. Carlisle pulled a steel box from his desk drawer and put it on top of his desk. "Do nothing, Emmett, until I say." Emmett nodded and I looked at the box again, knowing what it held.

Carlisle tapped the box and I looked up at him. He smiled and nodded gently. "This will be slightly different since Bella isn't actually here. But the bloodlust will be the same. I want you to practice control. Force the bloodlust down. Fight it." I took a deep breath and nodded, telling him I was ready. He opened the box and removed the bag with Bella's bandages. My eyes narrowed as I looked at them and I briefly found myself wondering what caused her to lose that much blood. Carlisle opened the bag and I was knocked back in my seat as the scent of Bella's blood washed over me.

I gripped the arms on the chair, closing my eyes as I saw myself with blood dripping from my lips. I heard a growl fill the room and knew it was mine. Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, though he wasn't trying to hold me down. "Emmett," Carlisle's voice sounded far away, but still calm. "He needs to do this on his own. You won't always be there." Emmett's hand left my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Carlisle pick up one of the bandages and hold it closer to me. I squeezed the arms of the chair, feeling them crack under strain. "Carlisle…" I groaned and shook my head. The burning in my throat was now the least of my problems. The monster had reawakened and was licking its lips.

"Fight it, son. Don't give in to it." I groaned and closed my eyes again, fighting off new fantasy sequences. _I will not kill her. I am better than that. _Using every bit of strength I had left inside me, I began replacing the images of me killing Bella with happier ones.

_I watched as Bella rolled over in bed and smiled up at me, moving so her head was laying on my chest. "Promise me you'll never leave me." She looked up at me, resting her chin on my chest and stared at me with soft eyes. "Tell me we'll always be together." I saw something desperate and slightly frantic inside her; something that needed to be assured of our feelings for each other. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise, darlin'."_

The scene swirled away, being replaced by yet another memory and then another. Finally, I heard the lid to the box close and I opened my eyes to see Carlisle grinning at me. Emmett slapped me on the back and laughed loudly as Carlisle spoke. "Well done, son. But you were prepared for it. You won't always be. Take a break and then let**'**s start again."

* * *

**GPOV**

Bella barely said two words during the drive from the Cullen house to the diner. I had to admit, I felt bad for her. I knew exactly what it felt like to be in her shoes; to love a vampire who hated themselves for loving you back. There comes a point in time when you start to hate yourself for being human, knowing that little fact puts the one you love in agonizing pain. Throughout the entire ordeal, Bella had done absolutely nothing wrong. As much as I considered Jasper a friend and owed a certain amount of loyalty to him, I couldn't deny that he was acting like an idiot. Pushing Bella away for her own safety would do nothing but put her right back in the situation he had saved her from.

We pulled up to the diner and I turned off the car, expecting Bella to open her door and get out. Instead, she turned to me and shook her head from side to side. "I can't. Do you mind if I just sit in the car and wait for you?" The antagonistic Bella that I had gotten so used to had faded away into a broken, scared teenager who was in way over her head. "How about we just head to the Reservation? You can get some rest and I'm sure someone will feed me eventually." I smirked, hoping to draw a smile out of her, but instead she just nodded and looked down again. "Okay." I sighed and started the car, heading back toward the Reservation for the second time in one day.

When we got there, the same scene as before played out. Jacob came running out of a nearby house, pulling a shirt on as he ran. I parked and got out, pulling mine and Bella's bags out of the car. I turned around in time to see Jacob stop in front of Bella, staring at her as worry began to shadow his face. "What happened?" He asked and Bella took that as her cue to break down. Jacob caught her as her knees buckled and put his arms around her holding onto her as she cried into his shirt. He turned and looked at me, searching for answers. As he stared at me, I saw everything I needed to know about him. I had gotten the impression from Bella's dad that Jacob had a crush on Bella. But now, looking at the way he held her, caressing her hair and telling her everything would be okay, I knew it wasn't just a crush.

Bella took a deep breath as she pulled away from his chest, a chuckle mixing with a sob as she looked up at him. "I got your shirt all wet." I smiled and shook my head, leaning against the truck to wait. "That's alright, Bells. Wouldn't be the first time." She nodded and smiled before wiping her eyes. She took a step back, pulling out of his arms and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Um, we need a place to stay. Is that okay? I didn't want to go home and didn't know where else to go." Bella looked up at Jacob and he smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Anytime, Bella. You know that." She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I do. That's why we're here."

Jacob put his arm around Bella's shoulders and she leaned into him, her sobs finally dying away. I followed behind them as we walked up to the same house we had been in before. The house was entirely lit up and I could hear multiple voices coming from inside. When we walked in, I stood back at the door, surveying the room. People moved back and forth, taking bowls and platters of food and setting it on the table in the middle of the room. I watched as everyone worked together, moving as though they knew each other's thoughts.

"Bella?" I turned to see the same woman from before walking toward Bella. She stopped in front of her sighed, shaking her head. "Hi Emily." Bella said quietly and everyone turned to look at her. "Whoa, Bella! Who died?" Four hands arms reached out, smacking Quil in the back of the head. Bella laughed and Emily gave her a gentle hug before standing back again. "I'll make up the guest room."

I cleared my throat and Emily turned, looking at me. "Oh! Hi, Geoff. Didn't see you there. Okay, so then we need two guest rooms. Um… Bella, you can stay at the Black's. Geoff, you can stay here." I paused, torn between not wanting to leave Bella alone and not wanting to be too overbearing. "Alright, thanks Emily." Jacob came over and took Bella's bag from me, stopping for a second as Emily and Bella were distracted. "What happened?" He whispered and I glanced behind him to look at Bella. "I think Bella should be the one to tell you the story if she feels like it. But as you can see, she's not hurt. Just shaken up." Jacob nodded and walked away, leaving the house with Bella's bag.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and I turned as he nodded toward a hall at the other end of the room. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." I followed him to a room at the back of the house, taking note of my surroundings as I went. I put my bag down on the bed and turned to find Sam staring at me.

"Why are you here?" His voice was firm and for a moment I thought he was trying to exert his authority over me. "I'm here because Bella needed to be with her friend and I needed to make sure she's okay." Sam nodded and ran a hand up his arm, sliding it over the tattoo on his arm as he considered the situation. "I don't like it, I have to tell you. Having two humans, two outsiders, in our house… It unnerves me. But we've gotten used to Bella and there's no talking to Jake when it comes to her. You on the other hand… There's something about you… You're like her. You have a soft spot for them, and yet… There's more. It's like you're more invested in her than you are in them."

"She's the reason I'm here. She's a clumsy, naïve kid who needs to have people around her who actually give a damn. Now, if you're not one of them, why do you care what my role in her life is?" I pushed the envelope a little, hoping to get enough out of him to figure out exactly what I was going to be dealing with during our stay here.

"Didn't say I care. Said you unnerve me. This is my house and since you'll be staying in it, I need to know just who you are." He stared at me, studying me and I stared back, learning him. Finally he nodded and offered his hand. "Sam Uley, Alpha." I grinned and took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Geoff Archer, Green Beret."

"Ah," he said, grinning knowingly. "That makes sense."

"What are you two doin' in here?" Emily came into the room and slid her arms around Sam's waist, leaning against his back. "Hey babe, did you know our friend here is a Green Beret?" Emily peeked over Sam's shoulder and shook her head. "No, but I'm not surprised. He's pretty damn built, isn't he?"

Sam spun around and grabbed Emily up, pulling her against him. "Oh, _he's_ pretty damn built, huh?" Emily laughed and nodded, putting her arms around Sam's neck. I slipped past them and looked back once before leaving the room. "But nothing compared to my man." Emily whispered and grabbed Sam by the hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

I walked back out to where Bella was and found her helping everyone take bowls and plates of food outside. I grabbed a few things and followed them outside, setting them down on a large table that seemed to fit at least 30 people. I looked around, watching everyone bring out more food. Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up to see a phone call from Jasper coming through. I glanced around and saw Bella go back into the house with Jacob and flipped the phone open.

"Yeah." I said and began moving back away from the house. "Is she near?" His voice was calm and I kept my eyes on the door to the house. "She's inside the house. I'm outside. She doesn't know I'm on the phone."

"I'd like to talk to her but she won't answer her phone." I frowned at his words, realizing I hadn't heard Bella's phone ring even once during the time since we left the house. "She must have it on silent or something. Or maybe it's in the car. I haven't heard it."

Bella came back out of the house carrying a plate of food and set it down before turning and glancing around. She spotted me and raised an eyebrow when she saw I was on the phone. Within a few seconds she was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Who is it?" She whispered and I nodded, telling her what she already knew. She bit her lip instantly and crossed her arms over her chest. "He wants to talk to you." I said, offering her the phone.

Bella stared up at me and I saw the turmoil in her eyes. Finally, she shook her head and a tear fell from her eye. "No. He didn't want to talk to me when I needed him to, so maybe now I don't want to. He can't just decide when—." She sighed and shook her head. "No." She turned and walked away, taking a seat next to Jacob at the table near the house. Jacob looked at her and then looked at me. When he saw I was on the phone, realization dawned across his face and he frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm guessing that's a no, then." I said into the phone. Testing my limits, I continued. "I have to say, she's right, you know. You can't just write her off like that and not expect her to be upset about it."

Silence came from the other side of the phone and for a moment I thought he'd hung up. Finally, he cleared his throat. "I know. But it's not as simple as all that. Bring her home tomorrow, Geoff. I don't care what it takes; just bring her home to me…. Thanks."

The phone clicked and I knew he had actually hung up this time. I closed my phone and made my way back to the table, sitting next to Bella. She looked up at me, smiled sadly and then turned away again. I watched as person after person took their seat at the table until it was completely full and there were a few people standing around with plates. Everyone talked and shared stories, laughing so loudly I thought perhaps Jasper could hear it all the way back at the house.

When dinner was finished, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Quil, and a couple others I hadn't met rose from the table and began saying goodnight to everyone. I felt confused given that it was so early and began to ask what was going on when Jacob leaned down to talk to Bella. "The pack's on duty, Bells. I'll be home late. I'll try not to wake you." He kissed her cheek and jogged off to where the rest of them stood a few yards away. Only Sam was still near the table. He kissed Emily and they shared a quiet moment before he turned to look at me.

"Hey, Beret, don't go getting any ideas about my woman while I'm gone." I could tell he was only partially serious and knew he was only saying it because it was just one of those things that needed to be said. I grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, Alpha." I watched as the entire pack turned and ran off into the nearby forest.

* * *

Bella and I sat near the bonfire watching the flames dance. Everyone else had gone their separate ways a long time ago but Bella insisted she couldn't sleep and wanted the company. I picked up a stick and poked the ashes, causing a few embers to fly into the air. Bella sighed and took a sip of her soda. She was clutching her cell phone, which she had retrieved from the car right after dinner and had not let go of since. She rolled it over in her hands, pressing a button and getting the same response each time. The screen lit up showing her there were no new calls or messages.

"Why don't you just call him? You know he's not asleep." Bella looked up at me as though I had said something she'd been thinking already. "I know… But… I don't want to give in that easily. I don't want to have this happen a dozen times over. I can't even have it happen once more. I know I'm weak and delicate compared to him, but… I trust him." Bella hung her head, kicking the dirt beneath her foot gently. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't trust him. If you hadn't been there…"

"But I was. And I always will be. It's why Jasper brought me here. My job is to keep you safe, kid. Nothing more, nothing less. And I will always be there with my gun drawn ready to take down anyone who threatens you, even if that means standing up to a vampire." I winked at the end, meaning my statement to be reassuring but Bella looked up at me with horror written across her face. "I didn't even think about that. He could have killed you!"

"Nah, I'm indestructible. Besides… When my time comes, it comes. I'll be ready for it. Hell, I've been ready for it for ten years now." I shoved the stick into the fire again, lifting some of the sticks to let air in.

"Geoff…" Bella's voice was soft and I looked up at her. She bit her lip and set her soda down, still clutching her phone. "What was her name?"

I stirred the embers, watching them fly into the air, dancing against the black sky like fireflies. I smiled, seeing her face in my eyes.

"Katrina. Katrina Denali."

**A/N: For those of you who adore Geoff as much or more than Jasper, how do you feel about this little revelation? I was originally going to go in an entirely different direction, but I like this much better. I am already well into the next chapter but probably won't post until sometime next week. Christine, Stacey: You guys are indispensable. I hope you stick around for all my future stories. Finally, I want to thank Mynxi who was kind enough to recommend this story to all her readers. If you don't know Mynxi and JamesRamsey, you're seriously missing out. Head on over to their pages and check them out. **


	15. Ch 14 Closer

**Song: "Layla" – Eric Clapton**

**Chapter 14 – Closer**

**BPOV**

My jaw dropped and I froze, staring at Geoff as he looked into the flames that were dancing in front of us. _"Katrina. Katrina Denali." _ How many times had I heard of the Denali sisters? Rosalie had told me how Edward had shown no interest in them, despite their undeniable beauty. I hadn't heard much about Kate, as Tanya had typically been the focus of the conversation, but she had been mentioned a few times. "Tell me more about her, Geoff." I leaned forward, setting my phone aside and put my chin in my hands, leaning on my knees as I stared at him in the darkness. He looked up at me, frowning slightly before his expression cleared. He tossed his stick aside and picked up his beer, taking a long swallow before putting it back in the sand.

"She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. You know how they are: godlike. She was my goddess. She had this smile…" Geoff laughed as he reminisced, leaning back on his palms. "It was kind of crooked, like she always had a secret that the world was missing out on. I asked her what it was one time, just a month before she left. She told me I was her secret; hers to keep and never let go of." His smile began to fade away and his eyes glazed over as he focused on the fire. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and began again.

"Her eyes… They all have the same color, that golden brown, but there was something in them. A twinkle or something. Like a light that only someone entirely pure and kind has." Geoff looked up at me and smiled softly. "You have it too." He stared at me for a second and then looked down again. "She used to tell me how badly she wanted to kill me and how she almost had the first time she'd smelled my blood. She said it was the only time she'd ever wanted to kill that desperately. 'A test from God.' She called it. She said that the only way to prove to him that they still had some amount of humanity left in them was to suffer rather than take a human life."

"She sounds like a good woman." I said, still staring at Geoff as he looked into the flames.

"That's an understatement, kid. When she left, I told myself God was punishing me for what I'd done during the war. Katie found a way to keep from killing even though that urge was so primal in her. It actually caused her pain and yet she still kept her conscious clean. I can't say the same…" Geoff paused, taking a deep breath and I saw the turmoil and pain he'd been struggling with for the first time. I'd seen sadness from him before when he talked about her in the car, but this was a whole different level. He was opening up and letting me see the truth behind his macho façade.

"I haven't given up on her yet, but I think I'll die before I ever see her again. I'm not getting any younger and she's not getting any older. Already the gap between us is disturbing." Geoff laid back, putting his hands under his head and I moved so I was facing him a little better.

"I used to worry about that too." I said, smiling at him. "I used to see myself as this old woman with my beautiful Edward still as young as ever. It gave me nightmares." Geoff laughed and shook his head as he closed his eyes. We remained that way for several moments, each thinking about a possible reunion between Geoff and Kate. _I can't tell him. _I thought, frowning. _I can't tell him and then have her refuse to come. That'd kill him. Gotta do this on my own._

"There's nothing in the world more important than being with the one you love. When it comes down to it, you can't trust anything but that." Geoff sat up and stared at me, his expression dead serious. "Believe in it, kid. I've never seen anything like it. Don't give up on it." We stared at each other for a few seconds before I stood up, picking up my soda and phone. Geoff grinned and stood up, picking up his beer. He reached into his pocket and tossed the keys to me before kicking out the fire. "I'll get the bags."

I smiled and kissed Geoff on the cheek gently. "Thanks, Geoff."

* * *

**JPOV**

Emmett leapt from a tree and landed in front of me with a quiet thud. "She'll come around, man. You know how she is. She won't be able to stay away." I shrugged and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Maybe, but it shouldn't be like that. She belongs with me; not sleeping among the wolves." I growled and forced down the anger that was building in my chest. "Yeah well, you fucked that one up, didn't you? She told you where she was going and you didn't tell her to stay. She gave you more than one opportunity and you stood there like a statue. It was cold, Jasper. Damn cold."

"Is this what you call cheering me up?" I glared at him and he shook his head, brushing a leaf off his shoulder. "Never said I was trying to cheer you up. Why should you be cheered up? You're being an idiot. You beat yourself up because you wanted to kill her. Well, newsflash, Jasper: We all want to kill her. But it's worse for you than it is for us, and you managed to stop yourself. Give yourself some credit and quit whining." He ran past me, grabbing a branch and swung himself up. He stood on it, surveying the forest around us as he continued. "I'm not saying having her around isn't dangerous, but if you two have made a decision to stick this out, just do it already. We all know Bella is going to become one of us anyway. And now that this has happened, I guarantee she won't be coming around with bloody bandages again."

I crouched down, putting my hand on the ground and closed my eyes feeling the vibrations caused by the wildlife around us. "I tried calling her. I was going to ask her to come home. She doesn't want to talk to me. She's happy there." Emmett groaned and looked down at me, shaking his head. "You're damn thick when you want to be. She's not happy there; she's just pissed off and stubborn. She's trying to show you that you don't run the show." He paused suddenly and we both looked up. "East." He said and flew from the branch. We ran together through the forest until we found our final prey of the evening.

In just a matter of minutes, Emmett and I were both fully satisfied and heading back home. We had dropped the subject of Bella and were discussing options in replacing the things I had destroyed during my rage earlier in the evening. Looking back on it, I felt bad for disrespecting Esme in such a way. Most of the things I destroyed were things she had collected and displayed proudly. Of course when I apologized she waved her hand, dismissing me as though it had never happened.

"Special orders from Paris?" I asked, thinking of all the possible ways in which Esme may have purchased her treasures. "Yeah, a few. Just do some resear—" I held my hand out, stopping Emmett. Immediately he froze and began looking and listening for whatever I had become aware of. He looked at me and a grin formed across his lips. "Told you." He patted me on the back, giving me a push forward as he did. Within seconds I was standing in the living room, taking a deep breath. I followed Bella's scent upstairs until I found her in my room, already laying in bed.

She sat up as I closed the door and I took a cautionary smell of the air, relieved to find it bearable. Bella leaned over and clicked on the small lamp beside the bed before looking at me. "Hi." She whispered and I felt the air in the room begin to change. Anxiety, relief, excitement and affection swirled together around me. "Hi." I said back and crossed the room until I was sitting on the side of the bed. Bella put her hand on my back, rubbing gently as we sat in silence.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down at her. "I should have said something. I just--."

"I know." Bella whispered, patting my back gently. She sat up and moved forward, resting her head on my back as her arms snaked around my stomach and locked together in my lap. I put my hands on hers and we sat together for a few minutes before I felt Bella begin to stir. "I talked to Carlisle about changing me. I think he'll do it but we have to talk about it and then go back and talk to him together."

"What about your father?" I turned so I was facing Bella and she sat back a little so she could see me better. "I want a little more time with him first, but then I think I want to tell him the truth; at least, as much as I can without the Volturi going after him too." Bella frowned slightly and looked down at her fingers as she seemed to be concentrating on something. "Actually, I might need even more time than that. There's something else I need to take care of." I watched as Bella seemed to be talking more to herself than me. Finally she pulled herself out of deep thought and looked up at me.

"Jasper, I'd like to meet the Denali sisters. I don't get along with Rosalie and Alice is gone; I'd like to talk with them and get to know them. You know, get advice on my change and what to expect." I felt apprehension and excitement fluttering among Bella's emotions and knew there was something more she wasn't telling me. Still, I decided not to push just yet. "I'll call Tanya. We haven't seen them in so long, I'm sure it would be a nice trip."

"Um..." Bella bit her lip and her apprehension grew. "Actually, I was kind of hoping they could come here. And I know how busy Tanya is... She's like our Carlisle. I don't expect her to have time to talk with me about silly things. What about Kate?" Bella stared at me expectantly, blinking rapidly as she pulled her lip back into her mouth. There was clearly something more going on and it appeared to center around Kate. "So, what you're saying is you want Kate to come here by herself to talk with you about what it means to become a vampire?" I raised an eyebrow at Bella and she stopped chewing on her lip briefly. She blushed and shrugged a little. "Yeah... You know, and some other things too."

Now we were getting down to it. "Bella, what's going on? Why the sudden interest in the Denali's?" Bella stared at me and then sighed loudly, apparently giving up. "It's Kate, Jasper. She's the one."

"The one, what, Bella?"

Bella groaned and pulled her feet up under her body, taking my hand in hers. "She's the one, Jasper. She's Geoff's vampire." She stared at me in anticipation as I began shaking my head slowly. "How can that be? He said she was going to kill him. Kate doesn't kill humans."

"Jasper..." Bella squeezed my hand and smiled gently. "How many times have you nearly killed me but resisted? He's her singer. You said so yourself."

I sat back on the bed as everything began to click into place. Geoff had never said Kate's name, the pain obviously being too much for him. And the Denali sisters had become obsessive about maintaining the vampire laws in fear of the Volturi after their mother was destroyed. Even the fact that Kate allowed herself to get so close to a human was astonishing. Perhaps she left because the guilt and fear became too much for her. Curiosity boiled within me and I began to consider a reunion between Geoff and Kate when I was struck with a thought.

"She'll never allow him to change, Bella. I know Kate. She wouldn't want to be responsible for it. Just like Edward didn't want to be responsible for your death. And Geoff is already aging quickly; soon he will be elderly and her still young and beautiful. A reunion would only bring more heartache to each of them." I felt a certain sadness for them. I knew Bella would always be mine and I did not feel that same responsibility Kate and Edward felt. I was selfish in that way; I wanted Bella to be eternally mine.

"Then we can't tell her." Bella raised my chin so I was looking at her and I saw fierce determination in her eyes. "Love is the most important thing in the world, Jasper. Without love, we have nothing. Geoff is miserable without her and still thinks he'll have her back someday. If the misery you felt for Alice is any indication of what Kate is going through, she must be in agony as well." Bella looked away for a second, biting her lip more aggressively. I ran my thumb over her lip, reminding her not to bite so hard for fear of drawing blood, and she smiled before speaking again. "We have to change Geoff. If we do it without input from Kate, she won't have that guilt."

"Bella," I said, shaking my head. "You forget something. The treaty with the Quileute tribe forbids us from biting another human. We would be willing to break the treaty to bring you into the family, forcing ourselves to relocate, but Carlisle would not be willing to do it for Geoff." Bella's expression dropped and sadness filled the air around us, pushing everything else away. "But we have to. We have to do this for Geoff. There's gotta be a way..."

We fell into silence, each thinking of options and considering the situation. I knew Carlisle would not be willing to break the treaty and none of the rest of us had the control to even attempt to do it ourselves. Just as I was about to tell Bella we'd talk about it again tomorrow, I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. I laughed as I looked down at it, shaking my head in amusement.

"Hello, Peter." I said into the phone as Bella's eyes began to grow.

"Hello, brother. I got a funny little feeling I should call you. How's the human? Still breathing, I presume." Peter's laugh boomed and I heard Charlotte sigh, allowing me to picture her shaking her head in dismay.

"For now, yes. Speaking of humans... There's something I'd like to discuss with you and Char. When do you think you'll make it in? Soon, I hope." I maintained eye contact with Bella, watching as realization struck her and she was suddenly on the same page as me. A huge grin began to spread across her lips and she squeezed my hand again, holding it tightly.

I heard a horn honk over the phone and knew instantly that Charlotte was the one driving. "Woman!" Peter yelled into the phone and I heard what sounded like a slap. "Don't call me woman! And leave me alone. You wanted me to drive so you have no reason to complain now!" I couldn't help but chuckle, apparently reminding Peter I was still on the phone. "Don't laugh. She weaves in and out of traffic as though the rest of the world is as indestructible as we are. Anyway, we should be there within twelve hours. We took fewer breaks than we were expecting to. I guess we've just seen this country too many times. It might be about time for us to relocate for awhile."

I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. "Well, we look forward to seeing you. Give Char my love and tell her to slow down." Peter and I shared a laugh before hanging up. I had barely set my phone aside when Bella put her arms around my neck and pulled herself into my lap. Within seconds I realized our fight was long over and just as we had agreed before, we would never be able to stay away from one another.

* * *

"No." Geoff's voice was firm and I knew there was no point in arguing with him. Bella groaned and rocked back slightly before leaning forward again. She took his hand and looked up at him, her emotions desperate and slightly exasperated. "You can't just say no and expect that I'm going to drop it, Geoff."

"Look, kid," Geoff leaned forward and patted Bella's hand before releasing it. "I'm not going to do it. You should know better than any of us, a birthday isn't something to celebrate." Bella sighed, dropping her head forward slightly. "Two days, Geoff. That's all the time I have to plan it and get things rolling. I can't spend those two days trying to convince you." Geoff grinned and sat back on the couch, pulling his hand away from Bella's. "Good, then we've reached an understanding."

Bella scoffed and stood up from the floor, standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "Fine. Be stubborn. I took lessons from Alice. You're screwed." I felt a smirk cross my lips and knew she meant it. When Bella got an idea in her head, there was no talking her out of it. Geoff stared up at her and I saw the light in his eyes begin to change as he stood up and squared his shoulders, staring down at her. "Remember who you're dealing with here, kid."

Bella's lips curled into a grin I had never seen before. She stared up at him in defiance and put her hands on her hips. "Why, Geoffrey, what makes you think I've forgotten?" Bella turned and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room with her. I glanced back and saw Geoff looking slightly distressed and confused.

"No party, Bella!" He called after us, causing Bella to snort. "Yeah, right." She whispered and looked up at me. "Can we go to Port Angeles? I need to start getting things." I raised an eyebrow and considered getting involved or staying out of it. In the end I nodded and went to get my keys.

* * *

**BPOV**

I rolled over in the darkness, putting my head on Jasper's chest as he lay there completely still, obviously doing his meditation.

_A meditating vampire._ A familiar voice giggled in the darkness. _Who would have thought vampires meditated?_

I sat upright and pulled my legs up into my body, putting my hand on Jasper's chest to shake him out of his meditation.

_Don't do that, Bella. He needs to clear his mind, after all. _Alice's laugh was soft and silky just like I'd always remembered it to be.

"Alice? Is this a dream?" I reached over and flicked on the light beside the table. Alice sat in the chair beside the bed, the one Jasper usually occupied. She smiled gently and reached for my hand.

_Not exactly, Bella. My spirit is still here with you. In fact, we're always here with you._

"We?" I asked and gave Alice my hand, watching as my hand fell straight through hers, dropping back down to the bed. She frowned and sighed, sitting back again.

_I was so hoping I'd be able to feel you. I was hoping we'd still have some fragment of existence left in this world. _

Her beautiful face cleared and she smiled up at me, shrugging off her disappointment.

_Oh well, at least we have this. _

"We?" I asked again, moving so my feet were on the floor and I was facing the chair.

_Edward and I. Can you believe it, Bella? All this time, Edward was entirely convinced that there was nothing for us after we left your world. _

She giggled and leaned forward again, grinning as her eyes sparkled with happiness.

_He was so wrong, Bella. We're in a different world now; but it's not hell. I think it's Heaven, but it's hard to tell. The others who are there with us say it doesn't become Heaven until we're ready to let go of this world; the mortal world. _

"So why don't you let go and have Heaven, Alice? You deserve to be at peace."

Alice giggled and waved a hand through the air as though I was being illogical.

_We'll let go when it's right, but now isn't the time. _

Alice looked beyond me, her eyes falling on Jasper. Her expression dropped and I felt a horrible wave of guilt wash over me, making me look away from her eyes. Alice sighed and looked at me again.

_I miss him so much, Bella. I watched him torture himself for months after the battle with the newborns. Still, I couldn't interfere. He can't see us; only humans can see us if we allow them to. It was absolute agony to watch him kill all those humans and know the guilt he felt and not be able to comfort him or pull him away like I always did. _

She looked down, her face twisting slightly and when she looked up her eyes were filled with tears.

_And then he found you… I was there the day he caught your scent I knew what he knew. I worried for a second, fearing for his control, but he's made me so proud. He works so hard to keep you safe. _

She smiled, looking at Jasper again and then the tears in her eyes began to clear.

_You two saved each other. If you hadn't come together… If you hadn't escaped that place, you'd be dead and he'd be a fragment of who he is now. He was already losing himself… It would have only been a matter of time, Bella. You gave him a reason to care again. _

Alice's head dropped and we sat in silence while I gave her time to collect herself. My curiosity was killing me, but I knew Alice was here for a reason and I didn't want to seem uncaring. She raised her head again and smiled at me, the endearing smile Alice often gave me when she was genuinely happy to see me.

_Never in a million years would I have guessed you and Jasper would fall in love. Of course, I didn't think Edward and I would ever be out of the picture like this, but still… It was so unlikely. That day on the field… The second the decision was made and everything changed, I saw it all. You know how they say the last thing you see before you die is your life flashing before your eyes? Well, I saw your life flash before my eyes. I knew my existence was over and the weight of that rested heavy on my soul, but I was comforted knowing you and Jasper would be okay. _

"Wait," I said, leaning forward and reached for her hand. My fingers grasped air and I frowned, feeling a bone chilling coldness travel up my fingers to my arm. "I don't understand. If you knew what was going to happen, why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you say something?"

_Bella, Bella, Bella… It was too fast. You know how it is for me; I can only see the future once the decision has been made. The battle changed so suddenly and everything fell apart. I didn't have time to react; I barely had time to acknowledge the fact that I was at the end of my existence. Edward would have been destroyed either way. Even if I'd been able to stop my own destruction, I wouldn't have gotten to him in time. At least we have each other now. We're not entirely alone here._

"Is he here now, Alice?" I looked around the room for any sign of Edward, but could only see Alice.

_No, Bella. He's not here now. The stress of seeing you with Jasper has been too much for him. He still doesn't trust Jasper alone with you; Although he was impressed by Jasper's control yesterday. When you went to stay with the wolves, he took the opportunity, knowing you'd be safe, to go tend to other business. He'll be back eventually. I stayed because I knew you'd come back. _

"How'd you know? You can still see the future?" Alice laughed and nodded slowly.

_Yes, I can. But that's not how I knew. If that had been how, Edward could have heard it in my mind and stayed too. No, I knew you'd come back because I know you. And I know how hard it is to stay away from Jasper. Edward disagreed. He said you'd need the night to get past your anger and then you'd return home. I expect him back anytime now, actually. _

I glanced around the room again and then turned back to Alice, needing answers before we ran out of time. "Why now, Alice? Why can I see you now and never any other time?" Alice looked past me and smiled down at Jasper, shaking her head.

_Your guilt brought me to you, Bella. Just like it brought Edward to you. If you had let go of us, we'd be gone. But you didn't let go of us and it gave us something to hold onto, so we've been here with you, watching over you and rather enjoying the show, but I haven't been able to show myself to you. Until now…_

Alice's expression froze and she glanced past me to look at Jasper.

_He'll be awake soon. We don't have much more time. Bella, you need to listen to me very carefully. Don't speak, if you do, it'll bring him out of it. He's already nearing consciousness. _

Alice took a deep breath and began speaking at a speed I could barely keep up with.

_Your change, Bella, it needs to be soon. The Volturi have a new addition to the guard. He has my ability and it's far more powerful than mine ever was. He can see everything… The past, present, and future. He sees all and knows all. It will only be a matter of time before Aro's thoughts turn to the Olympic Coven and he asks to know about you. He's already curious, but he's had more important things to deal with. But when the time comes, when Aro finally turns his thoughts to rest on the Olympic Coven, he'll know everything. He'll know you are still human, he'll know Edward and I have perished, and he'll know about Geoff. Two humans who know about the vampires will be too much for Aro; pressured by the guard, he will be forced into action. They'll come here and kill Geoff. Aro will take you and turn you, hoping to use you as an addition to the guard. He's fascinated by you. Bella! You must be changed by the time they come. As a newborn, you will not have broken your promise and Aro will not get the idea to change you himself and keep you. _

"And Geoff?" I whispered, causing Jasper to stir behind me. Alice rolled her eyes and spoke even faster.

_I told you not to speak. Jasper will react badly to this news. He must not know. Bella, he must NOT know. As for Geoff, you must have the party. Get the Denali sisters down here. Use the party as an excuse if you must, just get them here. Geoff must not be changed by then. Trust me on this, Bella. Kate must see him first. If you change him before she sees him, all will be lost and there will be no going back. It's important he remains human; his mortality will be key in this. _

"How long do we have?" I asked, as quietly as I possibly could. Jasper rolled over and I felt him reaching for my hand.

_I don't know, Bella, but it will be soon. Sometime after the party. Remember, Bella, you must be changed before they come. Geoff must remain human and Kate must see him at the party._

Alice's eyes flickered to Jasper and tears swelled in them again.

_I love him, Bella. I'll never stop loving him. And I know there's no one else in the world who could love him as much as I do; But you're close. Take care of him, Bella. Love him with everything you've got and accept nothing less than the same from him. Fate struck us a nasty blow, but it also gave you two each other. Don't mess it up, honey. You can't live without each other. In fact… You won't. I have to go. Remember, Jasper can't know I was here._

Alice closed her eyes and I took a deep breath, expecting her to disappear. Instead, her eyes snapped open again and she grinned.

_You can expect to see me again when it comes time to plan the wedding. I won't cross over until I've had my say in creating the most beautiful wedding the world has ever seen._

"Wedding?" I asked and Alice winked as she disappeared.

"What wedding?" Jasper asked and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down against him. I smiled and shook my head. "Just thinking about Geoff and Kate." I said and kissed him gently. He smiled against my lips and his cold hand rested on my hip, holding me against his body. "Well maybe you should quit thinking about them and think about me for awhile." His voice was silky and smooth, his southern accent making my heart melt and skip a beat all at the same time.

"Oh?" I asked, smiling against his lips. "And what about you should I be focusing on?" Jasper's low laugh filled the room and he smirked at me before pulling me on top of him. I rested my forearms on his stony chest and propped my chin on my hands, waiting for a response. "Well," he said slowly. "Perhaps you should be thinking about our own wedding instead of everyone else's."

I stared down at him as my heart sped up, the pounding becoming so deafening I actually questioned whether or not I heard him correctly. "Our wedding?" He nodded slowly, obviously enjoying his moment of power. "Remember how we were supposed to have a date last night?" I nodded, still unable to take my eyes off him, and remembered that we were supposed to have gone out last night, which was why I had been rushing to make it home in time. I remembered Jasper standing at the door in black slacks and his navy button down shirt. Now that I thought about it, he had looked slightly more dressed up than usual. He always looked nice, but it had been more striking yesterday. Almost as though he had actually been trying to look nice instead of just achieving the look naturally.

I felt something stir within me as I remembered how he looked and how I had desired to run to him when I saw him standing on the porch, smiling down at me. "I remember." I said quietly and leaned down, burying my head in his neck. Automatically he moved his head to the side, giving me better access to his neck. I began kissing the space just below his jaw, tracing my tongue over the smooth contours of his neck. His grip on my sides tightened for a moment and then his hands were moving, working their way down my sides and back up under my shirt. His icy fingertips moved over my skin gracefully, leaving goose bumps in their wake and setting my blood on fire.

"Jasper," I whispered against his neck. "Tell me about our date…" I ran my tongue over his skin, eliciting my favorite sound from him. He moaned softly and his hands began to move more frantically, tracing the curves of my back as his hands slid over skin. "Tell me." I said again, and bit down gently. He arched against me, pulling me firmly down on his chest. Suddenly, the thin material of our t-shirts seemed nonexistent as the cold from Jasper's body began to sink into my skin, making everything tighten.

"I choose not to waste anymore time, darlin'. We both know what we want and the sooner we get married, the sooner I can change you and not have to worry about… Things."

I paused at the base of his neck and bit down gently before sitting up. I ran my hands over his chest and stared down at him, seeing fire in his eyes. "Is this your way of proposing?" I asked and moved my hands to the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up slowly, reveling in the sight of his bare skin and the contrast between it and my hand. "Hardly." He groaned and his eyes fluttered closed. "This is not a proposal, Bella." I smirked and pushed his shirt up higher until finally he sat up slightly and pulled it over his head, casting it aside like it had offended him.

I ran my hands up his body to his chest, taking note of the way his skin felt beneath my fingers. It was not as smooth as I thought it was and I leaned down to investigate. There, barely visible and really only noticeable by touch, were dozens of little scars scattered over his chest and torso, crisscrossing one another angrily. I traced my fingers over them and noticed Jasper go entirely still, staring up at me, waiting for a reaction. Even knowing as little as I did about his past, I knew of his time in Maria's army and what that had done to him. Still, I could never have expected this.

Jasper stared at me, his hands gripping my sides and his eyes slightly guarded. I smiled gently, hopefully reassuringly, and leaned down, kissing his chest slowly. I kissed each and every scar I could see or feel, trying not to think about the pain Jasper must have gone through in getting each one. By the time I was done, a tear slid down my cheek and dripped off my chin, landing on his chest. I felt Jasper's hand on my chin, tilting my head up gently. I met his gaze, blinking back the tears that were currently threatening to spill from my eyes. He stared at me, his eyes slightly confused but mostly just surprised. Finally, he leaned up and kissed each of my eyes before moving to my lips. He kissed me then; firm and strong. It was demanding and passionate; strong and possessive. It was Jasper.

Just as my brain was beginning to catch up with my lips, fusing them together with Jasper's, I felt his hands grip the bottom of my shirt and yank it up, forcing my arms above my head as he pulled my shirt off. My cheeks flushed immediately, partly from embarrassment and partly from the intense heat that came over me in a wave. Jasper grabbed my waist, moving so we were both sitting up with me still in his lap, and pulled my body against his. I hissed feeling his cold chest against mine, my nipples hardening instantly. In a matter of seconds, any embarrassment I had felt at being partially naked in front of Jasper, evaporated and was replaced with so much lust I could hardly see. Jasper's lips moved down my neck and over my shoulder as he kissed his way down to my breast. The second I felt his icy tongue touch my skin, I knew I was a goner.

"Mine." He whispered against my skin and I knew it was true. I would never question it; never deny it. I was his and always would be. "Yes," I whispered back, running my hand through his curls. "Yours." A growl began building in Jasper's chest and he laid me back, pulling my legs around his waist as he moved on top of me. I closed my eyes and felt Jasper everywhere. His hands moved over my body, exploring every inch of me. His mouth followed close behind his hands, kissing and sucking hard enough to leave multiple marks on me.

Finally he looked up at me, poised over me with an arm on either side of my body. His eyes were entirely black and I saw lust and hunger within them. The expression on his face, the look in his eyes, and the way he was breathing, deep and labored, told me all I needed to know. He was in control, but only just barely. I ran my hand through his curls, watching them give way to my fingers, and I gripped his hair, pulling him back down to me. If I was going to die, there was no other way I wanted to go.

His hand found the waistband of my shorts and I gasped when I felt him push them down so roughly. Everything about the way he moved and touched me told me need had overwhelmed him. I raised my hips off the bed, holding onto him as I did, and he took the opportunity to push my shorts down entirely, using his foot to finish the job. When they were off, I wrapped my legs around him again and snaked my hand down to his waistband, pulling at it slightly. Jasper's hand moved to my wrist and he shook his head once. "No," he whispered and pain filled his eyes. I knew why; I knew he wasn't prepared to deal with the trace amount of blood our union would inevitably bring about. Even still, I wasn't going to be the only one naked. "Yes." I said and pushed again, this time getting my way.

Suddenly, the room grew entirely quiet as Jasper and I stared at each other, our naked bodies pressed firmly together. Finally, Jasper's lips met mine and he kissed me. While still filled with need, this kiss was delicate and tender, telling me those three little words Jasper and I had not yet said to each other. I pushed at his chest slightly, moving my hips at the same time so we rolled together, moving onto our sides. I focused on keeping myself from trembling as I moved my hand from his side, moving down his body until I found him. His lips froze against mine and I opened my eyes to look at him. Jasper's eyes were closed tightly and the growl that had been building in his chest finally escaped his lips, causing the fire inside me to roar to life.

I wrapped my fingers around him, taking a moment to get to know his size, feeling both impressed and terrified at the knowledge that my fingers did not meet my thumb. I stared at him, watching the look on his face until he opened his eyes suddenly, startling me a bit. His eyes were pitch black and while the hunger was still there, it was largely overshadowed by lust. The realization that I was the one who put that look in his eyes struck me so strongly that I let out a slight moan, which caused Jasper to groan softly. I smirked, realizing my sudden position of power, and began moving my hand slowly. I kissed him gently, tracing my tongue over his lips before kissing down his jaw to his neck. As I continued moving my hand, only picking up the pace slightly, I moved my lips down his neck and over his chest, moving lower and lower until I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back.

"Bella." Jasper groaned and I looked up at him. "Shh." I whispered and planted a kiss just inside his thigh before removing my hand and placing it on his hip. The growl that came from Jasper as I took him into my mouth was one I'd never heard before. It was terrifying, yet so incredibly sexy and intoxicating that I set out to make him do it again. Despite the situation, despite the fact that this was the first and most I'd ever done with a man, my nerves had completely evaporated and left me with nothing but pure lust and need to please Jasper. Judging by the sounds he was making and the look in his eyes, I was pretty sure I was doing my job.

A few more moments passed before Jasper gripped my shoulder, squeezing gently. "Bella." He moaned and I knew what he was trying to tell me. He pulled gently, trying to pull me away but I shook his hand off my shoulder and shook my head gently before turning all of my attention to the way he felt in my mouth. Seconds later, if even that, Jasper's back arched up off the bed and his hand made its way back to my shoulder, though he didn't squeeze, probably for fear of hurting me. Even knowing what was coming, I was still surprised when Jasper came with such force that I nearly choked from the shock of it. Still, I recovered quickly and barely had a chance to look up at him before he was rolling me onto my back.

"Fair is fair, darlin'. Don't deny me what's mine." Jasper's voice fell like warm honey, reminding me of the way I felt any time he looked at me, causing my knees to buckle. He placed a kiss on my stomach and that familiar wave of embarrassment washed over me again. I moved to close my legs and Jasper chuckled gently as he shook his head and pried them apart. He then stared at me for several seconds before closing his eyes. Little by little my embarrassment melted away and I suddenly felt so hot, so desperate that I thought I might die if he didn't touch me. And so he did.

**JPOV**

Never in this damned existence of mine have I ever felt such warmth flow through my body. And it was all because of Bella. She writhed beneath me, her hands reaching for me, clutching at my shoulders and back, pulling me down on her as much as she could. I continued dispelling her embarrassment, replacing it with lust until finally there was nothing left but raw, desperate need. Bella moaned and I opened my eyes, staring down at her. "Jasper." She moaned, making my name sound like something sacred. I grinned and watched her as I moved my hand between her legs, feeling her hot and wet and ready.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she gripped the bed sheets as I moved my fingers over her, exploring and getting to know her. I smirked as I found the spot I was looking for and Bella shuddered loudly. The sight of her, so raw with absolutely nothing holding her back made me groan in pleasure. My thirst was raging, threatening to consume me at any second, but I knew that's all it was: A threat. I was entirely in control and would remain that way. Now it was my lust and need for her that threatened Bella's safety. I had to be careful… I wasn't ready to fight both my lust for her body and lust for her blood. I needed more practice with Carlisle before I could even consider--.

"Jasper!" Bella's moan cut through my thoughts and I looked up at her as she raised her hips off the bed, clutching my shoulders wildly. I smirked, knowing exactly what I was doing to her and continued, stroking her most sensitive spot as she shuddered and shook, gasping for air. I leaned down, tearing my eyes off Bella, and kissed the inside of her thigh, causing her to moan again. Within seconds of replacing my hand with my mouth, Bella's back arched up off the bed and she pulled at my hair as she cried out. I stayed with her, riding out wave after wave of aftershocks until finally Bella collapsed back on the bed, breathing so hard I thought she might pass out.

I moved up her body slowly, kissing a trail back up to her neck until I was lying beside her. She rolled over automatically and buried her face in my chest, her breathing still jagged and labored. "Oh my God." She whispered and I held her tighter, proud and at peace. I had managed a level of closeness I didn't expect to ever be able to achieve with her while she was still human, and yet I had, and I'd done it without hurting her. Bella held onto me, positioning herself next to me with her leg thrown over mine. "Tell me." She said softly but firmly. I laughed quietly and kissed her forehead, running my hand up and down her side. "I love you, darlin'. You know that." She sighed against my chest and nodded slowly, her body already starting to tremble from the cold of my body as we lay naked together.

"I know." She said with a yawn in her voice. "I love you, too. Always will."

**A/N: Whew, long chapter. Thoughts? Impressions? Hopes? Exciting chapter, yes? I had fun with it. In other news, I put a rather long update on my profile today. Please check it out. Information about the "Everything's Bigger In Texas" contest can be found there, as well as info about my next story and a few other things. Remember, reviews are like crack to me. I post new chapters quicker to get feedback because you guys are all so great. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Once again, I'm humbled. **


	16. Ch 15 Surprises

**Song: "Earth to Bella" - Incubus**

**Chapter 15 – Surprises **

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning and rolled over, reaching for Jasper, I grasped air and sighed, realizing he must have been forced to move to give me back some warmth. I rolled the other way so I was facing the chair beside the bed, but found that empty as well. It was so rare that I'd wake to find Jasper missing that I suddenly had a very bad feeling and sat upright in bed immediately. I climbed out of bed and reached for the door when I realized I was still naked and would definitely not be parading through the house in the nude. I looked around the room and found Jasper's shirt from the night before. I pulled it over my head and then put my shorts back on, only allowing my mind to briefly turn to the events of the night before. I smiled and then shook my head, forcing myself to focus.

"Jasper?" I said and pulled the door open, walking out into the hall. The house was entirely quiet and that feeling in the pit of my stomach began to grow. I walked through the house, checking the living room and kitchen, even poking my head outside for any signs of the family having left. The cars were still there, but they could have gone hunting. I sighed and closed the door, walking back through the house. I heard a growl come from Carlisle's office and I was running before I even had time to process whose growl it was. Processing wouldn't have slowed me down.

I pushed the door opened and gasped, standing in the doorway to Carlisle's office. Jasper was sitting in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk with his eyes tightly closed, growling in pain. Carlisle stood in front of him holding something up and Emmett was behind him, poised to hold him down if need be. "Stop it!" I yelled and all three turned to stare at me. Jasper's eyes were dark, laced with thirst. I gasped again, putting my hand to my mouth as he stared at me, breathing heavily from the force of his thirst. Emmett started to move toward me and Carlisle put his hand up, stopping him. "Wait, son. Give him a moment." I stared between Carlisle and Jasper as realization struck me and I suddenly knew what Carlisle was holding up. "Oh my God." I whispered, shaking my head from side to side. Jasper rose from his chair, causing Emmett to twitch, his knees bending as he prepared himself to leap into action. I took a cautious step back, pressing my back against the wall beside the door as I stared at Jasper.

Suddenly he stopped walking and the growl in his chest died away. He closed his eyes and I watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Finally, he opened his eyes again and while they were still dark, I knew the danger had passed. He stared at me for a second before his lips curled up in the corners, turning into the heart melting smile I had fallen in love with. "Getting better," he said and glanced back at Carlisle. "Even with her showing up here, tempting me by being so near, I never lost myself. I was always one step ahead of the thirst." Emmett slapped him on the back and relaxed his body, crossing his arms over his bulky chest. "Always knew you had it in you, man."

"Well done, Jasper." Carlisle put the piece of cloth into a box sitting on his desk and then put the box in a desk drawer. I stared at them, the horror of what had been taking place finally sinking in. "What the hell? What the hell have you been doing to him?! That's torture and you know it!" I started to walk forward, my anger mostly directed at Carlisle who seemed to be leading whatever this was.

"Bella," Jasper said and took my hand once he was standing in front of me. "It's okay. It's helping. I'm learning to control it." I glanced past him at Carlisle who smiled gently. "That was my blood though, wasn't it? He's using my blood to try to… To train you! Jasper, I can't—"

"Bella," he said again, his voice patient. "Trust me, darlin'. It's for the best." I stared up at him, frowning slightly. Of course I trusted him, but the thought of him suffering like that… I shuddered and sighed, shaking my head. Jasper moved his hand to my cheek and I moved against it instinctively.

"Bella!" Esme called as she entered the room, smiling beautifully. "There's someone on the phone for you. He says you called about a cake?" Jasper chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Uhh…" Emmett sounded confused and as I reached for the phone I saw Jasper turn around to fill him in. "She's planning a party for Geoff. It's his birthday tomorrow. Oh, Carlisle, that reminds me. We're going to have a few extra guests tomorrow. I hope you don't mind, but Bella insisted that we invite the Denali sisters…."

I smiled, feeling confident that Jasper could handle any questions or concerns Carlisle and Esme may have and took the phone into the other room to finalize the plans for the cake.

* * *

"Bella," Geoff said, looking at me as though I had lost my mind. "Please tell me you're not curling ribbon." I raised an eyebrow, considering his words and then nodded as I raked another long strand of ribbon across the blade of the scissors. "Okay. I'm not curling ribbon." I grinned at him and his expression dropped. "Dammit, kid. I told you, no party." I tossed the ribbon into the growing pile of perfectly curled ribbon and smiled up at him.

"Yes, I know. I just didn't listen. Look, it'll be great, I promise. We're inviting another of the vegetarian covens to come down. They haven't visited in a very long time and I've never even met them. So really, I'm just using your birthday as an excuse to meet the rest of my soon to be family." I diverted my eyes, hoping the truth in that would be enough to cover up for the lie I was telling. Geoff didn't need to know Kate was coming. The last thing I needed was a stressed out Green Beret on my hands. It was bad enough Jasper was starting to have second thoughts.

"_I told you, Bella, Kate won't want to be responsible for his change. Even if they see each other and bells ring and the planets align, Kate would never allow herself to be responsible for his death. No matter how much she wants to be with him." I shook my head defiantly, ignoring him. "I disagree. Geoff told me once about the first time he ever saw her. Her eyes were red, Jasper. She's drank human blood before. Maybe she won't want to be responsible for his death because she loves him, but she'll want to be separated from him even less. Maybe she just never considered the fact that he'd be willing to change for her."_

_Jasper shook his head, his voice growing less patient the longer we discussed it. "No, that's impossible. Kate's a vegetarian just like the rest of us. She'd never kill a human. You must have heard wrong." I sighed, putting down my brush and turned so I was facing him instead of looking at his reflection in the mirror. _

"_Jasper, my ears work perfectly fine. I'm telling you, he said her eyes were red. It's been ten years. Maybe she's a vegetarian now, but wasn't then. Who knows?" _

"_Me. I know. Kate's always been a vegetarian. If she had strayed from the way, we'd have known." I shook my head slowly, forcing myself to be gentle even though I was beginning to grow as exasperated as he felt. "When I first saw you in New York, your eyes were red. You had left the family so they wouldn't have to see you like that and you gave in to your urges. Now tell me again how it's impossible." _

_Jasper sat down on the bed, putting his hands in his lap as he stared at me. "I just don't know what could have driven her to do that. Or what could have made her stop. I stopped because of you. Well, and because I came home and had the support of the family again. But why would Kate just give it up? And I still don't truly believe she ever drank from a human to begin with. Regardless, Bella, we shouldn't just spring this on them. I think we might be making a mistake."_

_Jasper's words became more and more frantic as though he was beginning to genuinely believe we were making a mistake. I put my hand in his, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "Trust me, Jasper. On this, I need you to trust me." I regretted not being able to tell him about Alice's visit, but she had insisted I couldn't tell him. And I knew better than to go against Alice's warnings. Finally, Jasper nodded and smiled, kissing the top of my head. "Very well. I trust you." _

"Alright," Geoff said, pulling my thoughts back to the present. "But no singing. I mean it, Bella, no singing. And get a chocolate cake…" Geoff winked at me before flopping down on the couch beside me. He grabbed a roll of ribbon and pulled out a pocketknife, using it to curl the ribbon. "Already ordered the cake. I figured since you and I will be the only ones eating it, I'd get something small. But as Esme pointed out, we don't do small around here. So, we got a two tiered half chocolate-half vanilla cake with whipped icing and I had your picture put on it."

I raised my head slightly, just in time to catch the look of horror cross Geoff's face. "You didn't." I giggled and shook my head, looking down at the ribbon again, making sure not to cut myself. "No, I didn't. Tempting though." Geoff laughed and we sat together, curling ribbon for the party he was dreading and I couldn't wait for. Still, as excited as I was to reunite Kate and Geoff and meet my extended family, I was dreading the aftermath. Alice had warned me to be changed before the Volturi decided to pay us a visit and unfortunately all she knew was they would come sometime after the party. I didn't want to take my chances and hoped to keep from angering the Volturi, so I was already making plans to have Peter take me to Alaska the morning after the party to change me.

"Geoff," I said, pulling my feet up on the couch and turning toward him. "You'd change if you got Katrina back, wouldn't you? If you had that chance to live with her forever, you'd do it, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat." He said, without looking up. I nodded, expecting that answer. "Peter's going to change me. We leave the morning after the party." Geoff put down his ribbon and looked up at me. "I'm not surprised you're going to do it, but I'm surprised by how soon you're doing it. You don't want to get married first? What about Charlie?" I felt that familiar pang of guilt as I was reminded of Charlie. "I'm going to call him from Alaska and tell him that Jasper had to take me away. I'll tell him that the memories of Edward were getting to me and I needed out before I did something stupid. He can't argue with that."

"No, I suppose he can't. But he'll want to visit you. What will you do then?" I sat back, holding the scissors and ribbon while I thought about it. "Well, I mean… We'll be in Alaska. And Charlie's a pretty important guy around here. I don't see him making a trip to Alaska for a while and by then, I should be able to handle it. I don't know, Geoff." I sighed and shrugged, beginning to curl the ribbon again. "I'll deal with that when the time comes. One thing at a time."

"So why Peter?" Geoff leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees as he continued curling ribbon. "Well," I said slowly. "He's not a Cullen. He doesn't live here and since he's not a part of the Olympic Coven, he can change me without breaking the treaty with the Quileute's." Thinking about the treaty made me think about Jake and another pang of guilt hit me. I hadn't seen him and probably wouldn't get to before the change. Maybe I could go early in the morning before we left for Alaska…

"You think Peter's up to it? Will he be able to stop?" I shrugged a little, hoping for the best but trying not to think about the other possible outcomes. "I don't know, Geoff. He says he'll be able to. But Emmett, Carlisle, Charlotte, and Esme will all be there too. They can pull him away if need be. And once there's no more blood, Jasper will be there with me."

Geoff opened his mouth to say something but the front door flew open and we both turned to see a group of very energetic vampires fill the room. Emmett had Peter in some sort of headlock as he drug him into the room with Peter's fists bouncing off his sides. Esme and Charlotte were huddled together laughing while Carlisle and Jasper seemed to be discussing something important, and Rosalie walked behind all of them with a scowl on her face.

Peter looked up first and laughed when he saw Geoff and I sitting on the couch with a pile of curling ribbon between us. "Ah, the humans! So, she wore you down, did she? Awfully manly, I must say, Geoff." I glanced at Geoff and found him scowling at Peter as he drug a strand of ribbon across the blade of his knife. "Tell me Peter, how's the view from Emmett's armpit?" Emmett laughed and gave Peter a squeeze, drawing Peter's attention back to their struggle.

While the rest of the family moved through the house, with Jasper only pausing long enough to give me one of his knee weakening smiles that he reserved only for me, Rosalie hung back. "Bella," she said, her voice menacing. "May I have a word with you? Outside, preferably." My mouth went dry at the thought of wandering around at night with Rosalie; especially alone. Still, I nodded and set the roll of ribbon aside, brushing off my lap as I got up. Geoff reached out and touched my arm, not bothering to lower his voice, knowing Rosalie would hear anyway. "I'll be right here if you need me, kid." I smiled, again enjoying the fact that Geoff and I had fallen into a friendship that I hadn't experienced before. There were no pressures and we were free to joke with each other as much as we wanted. In the end, no matter how much we teased each other, it always came back to this protective bond. I smiled and nodded before following a still scowling Rosalie outside.

As soon as we were alone and the door was closed behind us, Rosalie spun around, her eyes less cold and more frantic. "Emmett told me what you're planning to do." Her voice was sharp and accusatory, but there was something more there. It was almost as though she wanted me to deny everything and assure her I hadn't completely lost my mind. Instead of putting her mind at ease, I nodded slowly, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Yeah..."

Her eyes darkened slightly and then she sighed and turned away, looking up at the moon. She leaned against a column at the side of the porch, the one Jasper had nearly destroyed only a couple days ago, and crossed her arms over her chest. "There were nights when I was still human when I would lay down in the middle of a grassy field by my house and stare up at the moon. I had this idea in my head that the moon was all knowing. Mind you, I was only around thirteen or so, but I just knew that fate had something big in store for me. Of course, I assumed it would be the greatest love story known to man. Everyone around me fawned all over me, constantly telling me how beautiful I was and how some man would be very lucky to marry me someday."

I listened, watching Rosalie as she stared up at the moon, its light shining in her eyes in a way that made me feel sad for her. Rosalie and I had our differences, but if there was one thing I knew about her, it was that she felt cheated. She didn't want the life that was forced on her and while she made the most of it, I knew she still hated it.

"So, I'd lay on my back, enjoying the smell of the fresh cut grass, and I'd imagine what that man might look like. I tried to imagine where he was in the world and how the moon looked to him at that exact moment. From that night on, every time I looked at the moon, I thought of love and romance."

She paused and I wondered if I was supposed to say something. As I considered what to say, Rosalie saved me the stress by continuing on.

"So when Royce and his barbaric friends raped and beat me, it was the moon I held onto. I prayed and prayed, begging the moon to send me the man I was truly destined for. It was the last thing I saw before passing out from the brutality of their actions. And now, every time I look up at the moon, I feel the same betrayal I felt that night. All the rage and hate I felt for them comes screaming back. And of course, it would be my fate to have to spend the majority of my existence under the light of the moon."

Rosalie turned then, her eyes dark with hate and regret. She stared at me and while her expression startled me, I knew it wasn't directed at me. Again I thought perhaps I was supposed to say something, but how could I respond to such a horrific story?

"I love Emmett, Bella, I swear I do. But not a day goes by that I don't wish I'd died that night. Carlisle is so compassionate and his compassion for a beautiful girl beaten near to death prompted him to change me. But I wish I could give back his gift. This is not an existence I would have ever wanted, Bella. The pain is constant; the thirst undying; the shame..."

Rosalie turned away, looking up at the moon once more. "I could have died with dignity; The poor beautiful girl whose fiancé raped and murdered her. Instead, I live in a world of monsters and demons. A world void of the laughter of playing children; a world where you're forced to watch everyone you love die and know you'll never be able to follow them. I watched from a distance as my family and friends lived their lives and eventually died. How I envied them..."

Again Rosalie fell silent, staring up at the moon. I gave her the quiet she obviously needed, waiting until she was ready to get to the real reason she wanted to speak with me. Finally, she did. Turning around, her eyes filled with desperation and a trace of longing, she took my hand, nearly causing me to stumble back from shock.

"Please, Bella. Don't do this. I know you love Jasper and I wish every happiness in the world for him, but you don't know what you're giving up. I would have said no; I would have refused Carlisle had I been given the choice. Please, refuse now. Run away. Even if it means running to that mongrel you call a friend... At least you'll live."

I stared at Rosalie, startled by the pleading in her voice and words; startled by the way she held my hand, squeezing with such urgency I could feel my heart pounding in my fingertips. Taking a moment to gather my words, I looked down at our hands. Her beautiful hands cupped mine, her perfectly manicured nails strikingly beautiful against my skin. I sighed and looked up again, almost feeling guilty for what I was about to say.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, but I can't do that. My life is here, with Jasper, with this family. I've known deep in my soul that I belong here, and nothing has changed." Rosalie dropped my hand and took a step back, her expression beginning to shadow again. Still, I needed to speak my mind while I had the chance. "I'm going with Peter, Rose. He'll change me and I'll live with Jasper in Alaska until it's safe for me to be near humans again. And you're right; I'll watch everyone I love die and leave without me. But I'll always have Jasper and this family. You set all your faith and beliefs in love and romance when you were a human; I've done the same. The only difference is, fate sent me the man to love me while I'm still human and he's in that house waiting for me. I can't begin to understand what you've gone through and I hope I never do, but as long as I'm human, I can't fully love and be loved. Thank you for trying, though. I know how hard this is for you; being kind to me. But I appreciate it."

Rosalie stared at me for one dark, silent moment before pursing her lips. "It's not being nice to you that's hard; it's the jealousy. You don't know what I'd give to be in your place. And you're just going to throw it all away. I want so desperately to have what you have and you don't or can't understand that."

"And I want so desperately what you have." I said softly. "The difference is, I fell in love with a vampire now, while I'm human. You fell in love with one after your change. You don't understand why I need this because you already have it; You have Emmett. I won't truly have Jasper until I can look in his eyes and not see the pain I cause him." I offered a slight smile and Rosalie sighed, looking up at the moon again.

"Very well. I can see you've made your decision and there's no changing your mind. At least once you're changed I won't have to smell you 24/7." She laughed gently, not exactly a happy laugh, but not quite as dry as normal either. She looked down at me again, finally turning her back to the moon and shrugged. "Fine, so you're going to marry my brother and become a vampire."

I shrugged and made a circle with my finger. "The other way around actually. I'm going to become a vampire and then marry your brother." Rosalie's eyes darkened slightly and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? Why not get married first so all your family can be there?" I bit my lip, trying to figure out whether or not I could tell Rosalie my secret about Alice. "Well," I said, hesitating a bit. "The way I see it, after my change, I'll actually fit in at a vampire wedding. After all, the bridesmaid isn't supposed to be more beautiful than the bride. Though, I'm sure I won't be nearly as beautiful as you even after my change."

Rosalie's eyes flickered with light and a smile pulled at her lips. Thinking I had stepped around the real reason, I smiled slightly. And then Rosalie's smile faded. "Wait a second. You're telling me your main concern is being beautiful rather than having your family and friends there?" I frowned, realizing even Rosalie knew me well enough to know better than that. "Yeah..." I said quietly and she narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "Spill it."

I sighed and glanced back into the house, seeing Jasper standing at the entrance to the foyer. His arms were folded and he was staring at us with blatant curiosity. Knowing he could hear us, I sighed and shook my head. "Okay, but we have to go somewhere." Rosalie looked past me, seeing Jasper and nodded firmly. "I'll get my keys."

* * *

"Okay," Rosalie said, sitting across from me in the little café. "So you're saying Alice and Edward are still around keeping an eye on us, but vampires can't see them so Alice came to you instead of one of us." I nodded and she continued. "Uh huh. So according to Alice the Ghost, you need to become a vampire before the Volturi show up, which could be within the next couple of days, or else Aro will take you, change you, and make you part of the guard?" I nodded again, biting on my lip as I searched Rosalie's eyes for any sign of actual belief in what I was saying.

Rosalie ran a hand through her long, blonde hair and leaned back in her seat, looking out the window. "And Jasper can't know for some reason that Alice didn't fill you in on?" I nodded and Rosalie frowned again. "Alright. You're obviously not lying. Your heartbeat would tell me so." I sighed a breath a relief, thankful that I was able to tell someone and they actually believed me. Who would have guessed that someone would be Rosalie?

"Well, I learned a long time ago not to bet against Alice. If she says we need to do something, we'd better get it done. The party is tomorrow night and you said you want to go visit the mutts the morning after, right?" I flinched at the term 'mutts' but decided to let it go. I nodded, sipping my coffee while I let her continue working it out in her head. "Alright. But after that, I mean right after, we've got to go."

"We?" I asked, looking up from my mug. Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy and then waved her hand through the air nonchalantly. "Honestly, Bella. Sometimes you can be so naïve. I realize you have no idea what's in store for you, but how can you possibly think I'd just sit at home waiting for my entire family to come home? No, if Emmett's going, I'm going. Besides… It's not an easy task you've given to Peter. He'll need all the help he can get and if a fight is going to break out, it's best to have an extra pair of arms to hold him back."

Rosalie's voice was calm and well reasoned. It set me on edge. "Do you really think it'll be that hard for him?" I asked, setting my elbows on the table as I stared at her. She laughed softly and tucked her hair back behind her ear. "Of course, Bella. You're asking him to bite you, taste your blood, inject his venom, and then calmly step back as though nothing had happened. And what's more, to make the change faster, which you'll definitely want, you'll need to be bit more than once. This isn't an easy task you've set him up for."

A slight wave of guilt passed over me and I thought back to the moment Jasper and I had asked him to change me. His face had shadowed and his eyes darkened, but only momentarily. Then he laughed and slapped Jasper on the shoulder, praising him for 'finally coming to his senses' and putting an end to his suffering. He had agreed without hesitation, but looking back, I found myself wondering if his loyalty and love for Jasper had prompted him to agree despite his worries.

"Thanks, Rose." I said quietly, picking up my mug again. "For?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as though I was speaking a language she'd never heard before. "For agreeing to help Peter and for listening to me. It's not every day your best friend comes back as a ghost to warn you of your impending doom. I've been dying to talk to someone about it, but I can't tell Jasper and Geoff would ask too many questions I can't answer."

Rosalie stared at me for a minute and then nodded slightly. "You're welcome. Now, since I was always Alice's understudy in party planning, let's talk about tomorrow. The Denali sisters get in tomorrow afternoon, right?" I nodded and Rosalie continued, concentration filling her features. Suddenly, her face lit up and she turned, leaning across the table as she spoke. "You haven't thought of something. I'm not surprised, of course, but still… Bella, Kate will be able to smell him when she gets here. If you want her to be confronted by the sight of him, hoping it will force her to realize how much she loves him, you need to make sure he's not here. If he's here when she gets to the house and she smells him, she'll run before given a chance to face him."

I sat back, feeling silly for not having considered that. Of course Kate would smell him. He's her singer and she'd know instantly he was there. I sighed and shook my head. "What do we do, Rose?"

"Alright," she said, pulling a pen out of her purse. She grabbed a napkin and began scribbling on it. "Tell everyone you want to go see the pack. Jasper will insist Geoff goes with you and I'm betting he'll be happy to get away from the party planning. Esme and I can finish getting ready. I'll call you once Tanya and Kate are settled in. Then you bring him back. Now, Kate's going to smell him before you even get to the house if we're home. So, I'll take her for a quick hunt and I'll have you meet us outside. This way, she'll have just fed and have no thirst. It's a long shot, Bella, and there's so much that could go wrong. We'll need to get his clothes out of the house and wash his bedding. Everything that smells like him needs to go."

Rosalie sat back, writing on the napkin in her beautiful script. I stared at her, seeing determination in her features. "Rose, why are you doing this? You know what this will mean… In the end, Geoff will be turned and another human life will be lost." Rosalie looked up at me and nodded slightly, setting her pen down. "He's lived, Bella. He's nearly forty now and his life will end while Kate will go on suffering alone. Besides, it's harder to relate to males. I look at you and I see so much promise and hope for the life I wanted. You could have kids and watch them grow up without having to see them die. The same can't be said for Geoff. He's obviously not going to move on. It's been ten years. And Kate can't have children so there will be no children to outlive. Plus… He doesn't have a family, Bella. Why do you think it was so easy for him to pick up and move in with a family of vampires? He's alone and his heart is mangled. This is his only hope for happiness."

She smiled softly, a smile that made my stomach twist from jealousy. "Look," she said. "Go see Jake, take Geoff with you. I'll get everything ready and we'll be waiting for you. Kate may not be willing to take a human life, and you're right, things would be so much easier if we could change him without even having to tell her, but I'll never bet against Alice. If she says he has to stay human, we keep him human. When things are settled again and we know how your change has gone, we'll readdress the situation and figure out who will change him. For now, we just need to focus on keeping Kate from running. I'm faster than she is, but she's stronger and her electricity is no match for my speed. Still, I'll do my best."

We sat in the café for nearly three hours, discussing details, plans, and what ifs. When we were all done and heading back home, we had figured out what time Geoff and I would leave for the reservation and what Rosalie would take care of at home until the Denali sisters arrived. We also decided that since I'd be spending time with Jake before the party, there was no reason to go the next morning. Instead, we'd all leave for Alaska together around noon, giving the family one last chance to hunt before the long trip.

* * *

**GPOV**

Bella and Jake sat together in front of the fire. Jake's anger had finally evaporated and now he held her hand, staring into the flames. I understood why Jasper had worried so much about Bella coming here alone, but despite the anger that coursed through Jake, making him shake so violently he nearly lost his footing, his first concern had still been Bella.

"_Listen to me, Jake, please." Bella reached out, putting a hand on his chest. I stood beside her, my arm stretched out in front of her protectively, my free hand hovering over my gun, ready to draw if need be. Jake wrenched back, pulling away from her touch and put his hand on the couch to help hold him up. "Get back, Bella. Get back and stay back." Bella hesitated and I grabbed her by the waist, picking her up and spinning her around and away before setting her down. I stepped in front of her, my arms outstretched to keep Bella from passing me. _

"_Jake," I said, slowly and cautiously. "I need you to get a hold of yourself here, man. I can't do it for you." I glanced over his shoulder and saw Sam moving down the hall swiftly and quietly. He stopped behind Jake, ready to move if need be. "She's going to die! What would you do if you knew the only woman you've ever loved was going to die and just… Become a soulless leech?" I saw the pain in Jake's eyes and heard the agony in his voice, yet I had little pity for someone who could only see a situation from one biased perception. _

"_She won't be soulless, and don't look at her as though she'll be a monster. She'll still be Bella. The only difference is she'll be your best friend forever instead of just for now. Think about it, Jake: You're not losing her, you're just gaining more time with her." Jake shook his head angrily, the motion paired with the violent shaking nearly sending him to the floor. He held onto the couch tighter and looked up at me. "She'll leave. She'll go off and marry one of them and I'll never see her." His eyes were pained and he looked over my shoulder, presumably at Bella, and then looked into my eyes again. "I love her, and I'll never have her if she does this." _

"_Jacob!" Sam's voice was firm and strong, commanding everyone's attention. Jake growled softly and Sam moved so he was standing beside me in front of Jake. "You didn't imprint on her. I'm not knocking your feelings. I know what it's like to love without having imprinted. But you know damn well she's not the one for you. If she were, you would have known it a long time ago. Now, I don't want her to become a bloodsucker anymore than you do, but this is not your decision. Open your eyes and see the truth. She's made her choice." _

_Jake dropped down onto the couch, bending over as he put his head in his hands. Slowly and cautiously, at least as cautiously as Bella ever did anything, she moved forward and put her hand on his head, moving her fingers through his hair. As if on cue, Jake leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on her stomach. "Please, don't do this, Bella. Please." His voice was agonized and slightly choppy, telling Sam and I his emotions had gotten the best of him, but he was clearly in control of his anger. Bella sighed and I watched as she moved her fingers through his hair and then rested her hand at the base of his neck. "We always knew it would come to this, Jake. I belong with them. I love you and I'll always be your best friend, but I can't deny who I am for the sake of making you feel comfortable."_

_Jake nodded against her stomach, his shaking beginning to slow until finally he was silent and still. Sam glanced at me before leaving the room, though I knew he'd be nearby. I took a seat on the other side of the room and picked up an ancient looking book of folklore, giving the two as much privacy as I could without leaving Bella. _

"Hey." Sam's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him, nodding slightly. "You play chess?" I nodded and Sam motioned to a table set up on the porch outside. I looked away from the window, focusing on Bella and Jake and then decided I could use a little social interaction. I followed Sam outside and we each took a seat at the table, Sam selecting the ebony side of the table.

"So," he said quietly and I knew what was coming. "Tomorrow, huh?" I nodded and moved my pawn forward two spaces, leaning back in my seat as I looked up at Sam. "Hmm." He said and moved his piece. "And you're going with them?" I shrugged, realizing we hadn't really talked about that, but figuring I must as my job was to stay with Bella. "I guess. I'd rather go with them than hang back alone waiting for them. There's no telling how long they'll stay there."

Sam nodded and we played a couple of turns in silence before he spoke again. "You could stay here. Everyone around here trusts you and we know you're good with secrets." I laughed, considering that an understatement. "Yeah, guess I am."

"Well then, why don't you? You're good company and Emily loves you. Why, I'm not exactly sure, but still." He looked up at me and smirked slightly before taking one of my pieces with his bishop. Again, we played in silence while I considered his offer. When it came down to it, I wasn't willing to go back to New York, or anywhere else for that matter, just to spend day after day alone. I'd long ago gotten sick of being alone and hoped I wouldn't return to it. As annoying as Bella was, I felt like I had a place in her life and family.

"If it's not too dangerous, if I'm not told to keep away, I'll go with Bella. But if I have to hang back, then yeah, I think I'd like to stay here. It's peaceful. I very rarely have to draw my gun." Sam laughed loudly and shook his head, sitting back in his seat. He folded his arms behind his head and shrugged slightly. "You're a good man. It doesn't take an elder to see that." I nodded, a little taken back by the compliment and proceeded to take his bishop with my knight.

"Strange world we live in, isn't it?" Sam asked, leaning forward to examine the board. "Vampires and shape-shifters living so close together, only a treaty keeping the peace." Sam looked up at me and his eyes were suddenly darker than I'd seen them before. "Vampires aren't allowed on our territory. Once Bella, or anyone for that matter—" He paused, giving me a meaningful look. "—has been changed, they won't be allowed here any longer." I nodded slightly, holding Sam's gaze until he finally looked down at the board again.

We played in silence from that moment on, each obviously wrapped up in our own thoughts, barely thinking about the game. Just as I knocked down Sam's king and called 'check mate', Bella pushed the door open, a strange light in her eyes.

"Time to go, Geoff."

* * *

We pulled up to the house and Bella shifted anxiously, glancing at her phone before sliding it into her pocket. She turned in her seat and looked up at the house, which was entirely lit up, leaving little doubt that the party was ready to start. I groaned and unbuckled, pushing the door open. Bella grabbed my arm and looked at me, excitement in her eyes. "There's something I want to show you before we go inside. Follow me." She slid out of the car and pushed the door closed behind her, slamming it harder than was necessary. Her enthusiasm chilled me, sending dread coursing through me as I realized there was something I was missing.

Bella linked her arm through mine and I suddenly got the feeling she had done so not only to force me to keep up with her pace, but to make sure I didn't run. I frowned and resolved to pretend to be enthused by whatever she had planned.

We stalked through the yard until we reached the edge of the forest. Bella stopped and we stood there expectantly, waiting for something… I just didn't know what. Finally, I heard Rosalie's voice and knew she had been running at her usual speed for it to be so sudden and so clear. "Just trust me, would you?" An exasperated groan followed Rosalie's request and I looked down at Bella… Something wasn't right…

Rosalie came out of the trees first. She had her back to us and seemed to be guiding someone through the trees, her hand apparently covering the person's eyes. Or nose? I frowned and leaned to the side, but Rosalie leaned with me, blocking my view.

"Okay," she said softly and stepped back, dropping her hand. She moved out of my way, moving beside Bella and suddenly my world flipped upside down.

Katie gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. She stumbled back several feet until her back hit a tree and she braced herself against it. I knew my mouth was hanging open, but for some reason my brain wouldn't send the message to my mouth to close it. My heart was pounding, the sound echoing in my ears, and everything around us seemed to fade away.

"Katie?" I whispered and took a step forward. She inhaled sharply, her hand still over her mouth. "Oh my God!" She said, shaking her head from side to side. And then, without warning and quicker than my brain could process, she threw herself at me, catching me around the neck.

"Geoff!" She breathed against my chest and I felt her body begin to shake with huge, dry sobs as my arms went around her, holding her to my chest.

**A/N: Alright, alright. Now we're getting somewhere. You guys got this chapter extra early so I could remind you to go VOTE! The voting is officially open over at Jasper's Darlin's blogspot. This story is nominated in the following categories: Most creative way to get rid of Alice/Edward, Most Underappriciated Fic, Best AU Jasper Fic, This Fic is Going Places, Best Original Storyline, Best Overall Jasper Fic. So, if you guys dig this story and think it deserves any of those awards, please vote! I'm very excited about this. The direct link for the contest can be found on my profile. And, as always, don't forget to review! Cheers. **


	17. Ch 16 Choices

**Song: "If I Gave You My Life" – Justin Nozuka**

**Chapter 16 – Choices**

**KPOV**

"This can't be happening." I said against Geoff's chest. Even though I had just fed not more than five minutes earlier, the burning in my throat was already on the rise, reminding me of one of the reasons I'd left Geoff ten years earlier. "You're tellin' me." His breath was hot and comforting on the top of my head and I moved my arms under his, pulling him closer to me as I held onto his back. "How?" Geoff's voice was soft and shaky, so unlike the Geoff I remembered. I looked up, wondering the same thing myself, and followed his gaze to where Rosalie stood beside a pretty, young human.

The human smiled gently, her eyes glazed with tears as she stared at Geoff. "On the reservation… When you told me her name. I'd only heard of Kate a few times, but Denali is a name I'll never forget. It's too unique. I put the two together and knew it had to be her…" She paused and glanced at me before training her eyes back on Geoff. "I didn't want to see you suffer anymore, Geoff. I know what it's like to lose the one you love and think you'll never get them back. I nearly died the first time and would have the second time if not for Jasper. I didn't want that for you."

A tear spilled from her eye, making me envious for a moment. The emotions coursing through my body begged to be released in some way, yet all I could do was cling to Geoff while my body shook slightly. If only I could cry… If only I could…

"Thank you." Geoff said to the young girl before looking at Rosalie. "I know you had a part in it too. Thanks." Rosalie smiled and inclined her head slightly before taking the girl by the elbow. "There truly is a party taking place inside. Geoff, you're the guest of honor; we hope to see you there when you're both composed. Come on, Bella." Rosalie turned, moving the girl named Bella with her. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I recognized her name and linked her to Edward, but the thought quickly faded away. Bella looked back over her shoulder, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. Our eyes locked and the desperation behind her tears was so obvious I nearly gasped. "Please, please stay, Kate. For Geoff." Her voice was barely a whisper, allowing only Rosalie and I to hear her plea, and then she turned and went with Rosalie to the house.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Geoff said when they had disappeared inside the house. "You're definitely not dreaming." I said, burrowing my head back in his chest. "I can't sleep, therefore I can't dream, therefore… This is really happening." Geoff patted my back gently, his large hand still holding me against him as though he was afraid I'd slip away. A part of me, a very small, yet rational part, wanted to do just that. But the rest of me, the part that had longed to see him again, causing me to regret my decision every single day, refused to even consider pulling away from him.

"Come with me." He whispered and began moving, still holding me against him. Eventually we found ourselves under a gazebo, sitting together on a cushioned bench. For the first time, Geoff pushed me back slightly so he could see me, still keeping his arm around me. "Ah, Katie." He said quietly. Hearing him call me that and knowing he was the only one who ever had, made my cold, dead heart leap. He moved his hand to my hair, brushing a few loose curls back behind my ear. "Why, Katie? Why'd you go?" He stared into my eyes, forcing me to stare back into his. I'd fallen in love with those eyes the instant he had looked at me. In fact, if not for those eyes, my bloodlust may have gotten the best of me and… I shuddered. I refused to consider what could have happened if I hadn't been able to get control of myself.

"I had to." I said quietly, looking away from him. It hurt too much to look into his eyes and see the betrayal he felt. "It was bad enough that I put your life in danger just by being near you—"

"You had your thirst under control, Katie. I never worried about that…" Geoff took my hand, pulling it into his lap where he stroked my palm with his thumb. I shuddered, feeling his warmth, knowing this was the man I had devoted myself to, yet vowed to live without. "Yes, I know. It got better with time and wasn't really a problem toward the end. But it wasn't just that, Geoff. It was the Volturi, too." Geoff nodded as though he knew who I was speaking of and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've heard a little about them. Jasper is afraid they'll come after Bella soon. They know about her and because of everything she knows they wanted to kill her. But she promised to change and when Aro saw in Alice's mind that it truly would happen, he gave her time." I blinked. Geoff knew too much. They had told him everything and not even bothered to consider the ramifications of his knowledge. I frowned, turning away slightly. "You're in danger now, too. Leaving you, being away from you for ten years and what was it worth?!" I stood up, pulling out of Geoff's arms and growled, feeling anger begin to overwhelm my emotions.

"Katie—"

"No!" I hissed and knelt down in front of him so I was looking up into his face. "You have no idea what they'll do to you! If they find out how much you know… They'll come here and track you down. They won't stop until you're dead. But really, it wouldn't be much of a hunt. Not for them. They'd find you easily and that would be it." I shook my head, looking back at the house. "Carlisle should have known better. His sons should have known better. At least Bella has plans to change. You on the other hand…"

I looked up at Geoff and he smiled gently, putting his hand on the side of my face. "Would change in a heartbeat." He said, finishing my sentence. "Don't you know that by now? Ten years I've searched for you. I look for you everywhere I go to no avail. It's like an obsession for me; an itch I can't suppress no matter how sharp my knife. Katie," he said, dropping down to his knees beside me. "I have no life without you. Misery and loneliness follow me everywhere I go. Still my heart and give me back my life." His eyes were desperate and honest, pleading with me. As we knelt together, hand in hand, I listened to the beat of his heart; a sound I had tried so hard to hold onto over the past decade but had eventually lost. 'Still my heart and give me back my life.' His words echoed in my head. 'Still my heart…' How could I kill the only man I could ever love? To take his life and turn him into… What?

"Katie," he said again, pulling my attention back to him. "You said yourself… I know too much. They'll come after me eventually. Take away their reason to kill me and damn yourself to an eternity with me by your side." His lips curled into the mischievous grin I had missed so dearly. "Such a cruelty…" I whispered, putting my hand on his face. He closed his eyes, hanging his head slightly.

An eternity with Geoff? Was it truly that simple? Here he was asking, no, begging me to take his life and give him immortality. I just wasn't sure I was ready to have his blood on my hands. Or teeth, as it may be.

"Come," I said quietly, standing and pulling him up with me. "Enough of this. It's your birthday, Geoff, and there's a wonderful party waiting for you inside. And then…" I blinked, staring up at Geoff through my eyelashes. _I've missed the way you tower over me_. I thought with a smile. "And then…" I leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck. As though not a day had passed, Geoff's arms wrapped around my waist, picking me up off the ground as he held me against his chest. "And then?" He asked, his voice hot and thick, dripping with love and desire. "And then…" I said, and leaned in, pressing my lips against his.

* * *

**JPOV**

I stood just inside the foyer to the living room, waiting for news of what had taken place outside. Finally, I saw Bella and Rosalie walking up the driveway, their arms around one another as they walked. As I watched them, I realized there had been a silent, but powerful shift in the dynamic of the household. Rosalie and Bella had rarely been seen without one another since they came back from their drive the night before. Only when Bella went to bed and her and Geoff went to the reservation were they separated. They spent the majority of their time decorating and talking quietly, planning and speculating about what would happen when Geoff and Kate were reunited. The anger Rosalie had felt every time she looked at Bella no longer lingered in the air. Instead, Rosalie was heard and seen laughing now more than ever before. For the first time, I actually considered the fact that I may lose Bella to her newly formed friendship with Rosalie.

Even as I considered that thought, Bella looked up and saw me through the glass in the wood door. Her smile deepened at the corners of her mouth and she patted Rosalie's arm before pulling away. Understanding her intent, I moved forward and pulled the door open. Seconds later, Bella threw her arms around me and I smelled the salt of her tears. "She ran to him, Jasper! I think everything's going to be okay." I felt her relief, joy, and excitement as she held me, crying softly as happiness coursed through her body. I looked over her head and saw Rosalie leaning against the column by the door. She smiled and nodded slightly, looking like the Rosalie I used to know before the anger had overwhelmed her.

"That my wife?" Emmett's voice cut through my thoughts and Bella and I turned to see him coming toward us, his eyes set on Rosalie. We stepped aside, realizing Emmett was a man on a mission. He swept Rosalie up, holding her against his body as he turned and began walking back inside. "Well?" He asked before setting her down inside the doorway. He turned and looked outside before closing the front door. "Well," Rosalie said slowly. "It appears we may have another set of lovebirds on our hands." Emmett laughed loudly and put his arm around Rosalie's waist. "Well, alright**, **alright. It's about time that guy got some. He needs something to do other than play with knives and fight with Bella."

Bella laughed and Emmett winked at her before glancing down at Rosalie again. "They coming in anytime soon? I'm not sure how much longer I can entertain people."

"Entertain people? How?" Bella's curiosity began to grow, mixing with her happiness nicely. "Ah, reenactments mostly." Emmett smirked and Rosalie nodded as she leaned against his side. "We've seen a lot in our years, Bella. Emmett enjoys reminding us of what we've seen. He'll have to give you a demonstration sometime." Rosalie looked up at Emmett and he nodded. "I can do that."

It looked as though Emmett was about to launch into one of his reenactments when Tanya and Irina came wandering into the room. "Rose!" Tanya cried and the two embraced, rocking from side to side as they held one another. There was a special bond between Tanya and Rosalie that had formed long ago. None of us ever found out what brought them together, exactly, but I had my suspicions and they all centered around Edward's rejection of both Rosalie and Tanya's obvious propositions.

Irina fell back, sulking in the corner as she watched the two women embrace. Irina had never quite found her place among the Olympic Coven and seemed to like reminding us of this fact. Still, she seemed even more angst filled than usual and I attributed her behavior to the recent destruction of her mate, Laurent at the hands of Jacob's pack. "Where's our sister?" She said in a cold, demanding voice. Bella looked up at me immediately and then opened her mouth to say something. I pinched her side and she frowned, closing her mouth again.

"Irina!" Rosalie said, and danced forward gracefully. She kissed Irina on both cheeks before she stepped back, holding her by the shoulders. "You look beautiful, Irina, as always." Despite Rosalie's words and convincing display of sisterly affection, I felt her animosity and knew she was merely trying to keep the peace for the sake of Kate and Geoff. "Rosalie." Irina said and returned the gesture, kissing her once on each cheek before standing back.

Within seconds the foyer was filled as introductions were made. Bella was introduced to Tanya and Irina, both of whom studied her deeply before greeting her. Tanya swept forward first, drawing Bella into a gentle hug without pulling Bella from my side. She stepped back and took Bella's hand, her eyes falling on the ring Bella wore on her ring finger. Slowly Tanya's eyes fluttered up to mine and she nodded slightly. "She's beautiful, Jasper. She'll make a lovely bride." Bella shifted against my side and her nerves took a flying leap as she chuckled awkwardly. "Um..." Bella said quietly. "We're not actually... engaged. I mean..." She paused, frowning as she stared at the ring. "I mean, this is kind of just a cover...?" Her words came out more like a question than a statement and she looked up at me, raising an eyebrow as her eyes pleaded for help.

"Bella and I have not yet gotten officially engaged. The ring she wears on her finger is, as she said, a cover. Though... The need for a cover has long since passed and still the ring remains on her finger..." Bella blushed furiously as I looked down at her. She bit her lip, but made no move to remove the ring from her finger. "I like it there." She whispered. "It reminds me of all you did to protect me. Even if it is gaudy."

"Hmm." Tanya said, still holding Bella's hand. "Obviously we're not entirely caught up with this story, but that's okay. Another time, perhaps." She released Bella's hand and moved swiftly, leaning up to greet me. She kissed me once on the cheek as she patted my other cheek with her hand. "Proud of you, honey. You've come a long way." She floated back, standing beside Rosalie as Irina sauntered forward, her eyes focused on Bella as she moved. I felt Bella tense slightly and locked my arm tighter around her waist. "Bella," Irina said and took her hand just as Tanya had. She ran her finger over Bella's ring and then looked up at her again. "Yes, my sister is right. You are quite beautiful. A bit plain, perhaps, but beautiful nonetheless."

Rosalie hissed so softly there was no way Bella heard, but the rest of us did. A smirk crossed Irina's lips and she dipped her head slightly, acknowledging Rosalie's warning. "Forgive me." She said gently and re-focused her attention on Bella. "Perhaps 'plain' sounds a bit harsh. I only mean that you are beautiful in a natural way. I rather enjoy the lack of makeup and fancy clothes. You're not out to fool anyone, as most would be in your situation." Irina's eyes floated to mine and she stared at me for a second before drawing in a deep breath and falling away, returning to her place beside Rosalie. "It's no wonder Edward loved you so."

The room fell silent and Rosalie rolled her eyes, obviously picking up on the insinuation behind Irina's words. Bella's body had not yet relaxed and I felt her emotions change from a nervous excitement to a defensive anxiety. She stared at Irina, her heartbeat filling the silence as the pace quickened slightly. Finally, she pulled out of my arms and stepped forward until she was standing in front of Irina.

"Yes," she said softly. "Edward did love me; perhaps for reasons I'll never quite understand. And believe me when I say losing him meant losing a piece of myself. But then, I'm sure you know all about that, Irina. After all, losing Laurent must have been a terrible thing for you." Irina hissed and pain filled her eyes.

"Well," Esme said, stepping forward. "This is going much better than I expected. Let me take care of the rest, shall I?" She smiled her most beautiful smile and opened her arms slightly, addressing the entire group. "Irina is angry with Bella for multiple reasons."

"Esme." Carlisle said and Esme put her hand up, stopping him. Emmett chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest as Rosalie occupied herself by twisting her hair and tying it back, letting her curls drape over her shoulder.

"Number 1," Esme continued. "Irina feels a certain amount of animosity toward Bella because she had once hoped there might be something between her and Edward. When he didn't respond to her subtle advances, she felt deeply wounded. Of course, it doesn't help that Jasper then did the same thing after he came to be with the family."

I closed my eyes as Bella turned and stared up at me with a certain amount of surprise and jealousy radiating off her. "You didn't tell me that." She said before Esme continued on.

"Number 2: Irina blames Bella for the destruction of her mate, even though we all agree that Laurent was asking for it by coming here to satisfy his thirst for human blood. Now, because Bella is such close friends with the pack of shape shifters who destroyed Laurent, Irina associates them with Bella and thinks they would not have destroyed Laurent if Bella hadn't been friends with them."

Irina shifted, keeping her eyes on Bella. It was obvious she agreed with everything Esme was saying, but I couldn't figure out why Esme would feel the need to make all of this known when Bella was better off not knowing.

"And finally," Esme said in a sing-song voice. "Irina feels Bella knows too much about our coven, and by extension, theirs. She believes keeping Bella human is the same as asking the Volturi to come destroy us all. Sound right, Irina?" She turned to face Irina, as did everyone else in the room, and Irina nodded slightly. "Yes. I believe that covers it."

"Very well." Esme said and stepped forward again. "Allow me to clear the air once and for all. Yes, Irina, Edward did reject your advances, just as he rejected Tanya and Rosalie. And yes, Jasper also rejected your advances, but really Irina, what did you expect? He was already mated and you knew that." Irina scowled but looked away, acknowledging the fact that she'd been out of line with me all those years ago.

"Also," Esme continued. "Laurent betrayed our trust when he came back to Forks to hunt. He knew this was our territory and he knew of our unique lifestyle. By coming here to hunt, he disregarded everything we've worked so hard to maintain here. He threatened Bella and threatened our peace. Had the wolf pack not stepped in and saved Bella's life, the peace would have been shattered and I daresay the peace between our families would have been jeopardized even more than it already has been. We feel for your loss, Irina, but you cannot blame Bella or the pack for Laurent's destruction."

Irina shifted on her feet, sadness emanating from her as she looked away from everyone, staring at a spot on the wall opposite her. Finally, she nodded her head slightly and Esme continued.

"Lastly, you believe Bella knows too much about our lifestyle and by extension, too much about you and your family. Perhaps you're right. When Edward brought her into this family, she became a part of this coven. That will never change. And now that her and Jasper have found comfort in one another, it further proves the fact that Bella is and will always be a member of this coven. If you need further proof of that, Irina... Well, I suggest you come visit us in Alaska in a week after Bella's change is complete."

Irina's jaw dropped and Tanya looked up, a smile crossing her lips. "Wonderful, Bella. Congratulations." Tanya stepped forward again and pulled Bella away from me, embracing her tightly before letting her go. "And, Jasper." Tanya said and pulled me into a hug. "Alice spoke highly of Bella and I know how much she loved you. She'd want this for you, I'm sure." It was as though Tanya had gotten a glance inside my mind and saw my worry, however faint it was. I smiled and she stepped back again. I zeroed in on her emotions and found exactly what I was looking for: Tanya was genuinely happy for us.

Irina, on the other hand, still had her jaw hanging open and was clearly struggling to find something to say. Just then, the front door opened and Geoff and Kate walked in, hand in hand. I grinned and stepped aside, giving them room to come in and close the door. Some sort of squeak came from Irina and her jaw continued to hang open as she stared at them.

"Kate?" Tanya said and stepped forward, moving past me until she was standing directly in front of her sister. Kate smiled and Geoff's heartbeat sped up slightly. "Who is this?"Tanya asked, her voice soft, but obviously confused.

"Um..." Kate glanced around the room and frowned slightly. "Perhaps we should go to the living room and sit down. This will be much easier if we're all comfortable." Tanya nodded, threw another curious look toward Geoff and then turned, taking Irina by the hand. "Come." She said quietly and the entire family moved into the living room.

Geoff and Kate took a seat on the couch, their hands still locked together. Allowing them space, Bella and I settled on the floor in front of the fireplace. Bella stretched her arms out, warming her hands in the heat from the flames and then moved so she was sitting between my legs and leaning back against my chest. Carlisle and Esme sat in their usual love seat in the corner while Emmett and Rosalie found a place on the floor in front of the couch Geoff and Kate were settled on. Taking a cue from everyone else, Tanya and Irina sat down on the remaining couch directly across from Geoff and Kate.

An awkward silence filled the room. Bella shifted in my arms, glancing around the room before putting her head back on my chest. Kate cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention on her. "Tanya, Irina, do you remember when I last left the family? It was a little over ten years ago and I was gone well over a year." Tanya and Irina nodded slowly and Tanya leaned forward a bit. "Yeah... Yeah, I remember you'd call and check in almost every day at first and then the calls became more and more erratic until finally you just stopped calling. Then one day, you showed up refusing to speak to anyone and didn't say a word for months. No matter how much we pushed, you wouldn't tell us anything."

Kate nodded and glanced at Geoff before speaking. I picked up on her anxiety and closed my eyes, blanketing the room in a soft cloud of peace and calm while Kate spoke. "Yes, that's the time. I left because I was lonely and couldn't stand Alaska anymore. I needed to get away and live a little. I went looking for love and romance, knowing full well I'd probably never find it and if I did, it would only be temporary." Geoff shifted slightly, pulling Tanya's attention to him. She studied him closely before turning her attention back to Kate.

"Well," Kate said with a sigh. "It wasn't long at all before I found romance. Only... It wasn't with a vampire and like I had expected, it was only temporary. I moved through men, unable to control my bloodlust for the first time as I was so far from wildlife. I bedded my lovers and then killed them when they fell asleep. It went on like this for awhile until..." She glanced at Geoffrey and sighed again. "Until Geoff. The moment I picked up his scent, I had to have him. I very nearly killed him the moment I caught up to him, but the moment I looked into his eyes..." She turned and looked at Geoff who was studying her intently. "I just couldn't. It was the single, hardest moment of my existence, but somehow I stopped myself."

Irina snorted and every head in the room turned to look at her. She frowned at the sudden attention and then sighed, shaking her head. "I just don't get it. We all love men, Katrina. There's nothing new about that. And we've all taken a leave of absence at one point or another. Well, Tanya hasn't since she mated, but still, we managed to keep our diets, keep our morals. Why couldn't you?"

"Because I was weak!" Kate hissed and Geoff raised his head, his hand moving over her side immediately. Kate sat back a little and took a breath before continuing. "I was weak, Irina. I was okay for a little while but then something inside me snapped and all I saw was red. After I met Geoff he took me to his cabin and we lived together in the woods for a year. I got my thirst under control and have not lost control since. And never will again." She glanced up at Geoff and he nodded slightly before Irina broke in again.

"So you're saying you spent a year living with a human in an actual romantic relationship?" Irina's voice was skeptical and Tanya rolled her eyes, nudging her sister with her elbow. "Yes," Kate said softly. "Only, it wasn't romantic right away. I needed to regain my control first. But yes. And then the longer I stayed with him, the more he found out about me. Then one night, Geoff was asleep and I was reading by the fire. I looked up into the flames and I saw our mother being destroyed. The image came so quickly I felt as though I had been kicked in the stomach."

She turned then and faced Geoff, taking his hand into her lap. "I knew I'd seen it for a reason and took it as a sign. I'd already been feeling so scared and guilty. I knew the Volturi would come for us sooner or later and I knew that when they did, they'd destroy us both. I had to go, Geoff. I had to." Her voice was laced with pain and I doubled my efforts, sending her as much comforting peace as I could.

"Tell me, sister." Tanya said, leaning forward again. "What has suddenly changed? He's still just as human as he always was and now there's the added danger of the Volturi already knowing about Bella..."

"Peter?" Geoff called out, his voice raised despite the fact that Peter would probably hear a whisper. A few seconds later Peter stepped into the room with Charlotte trailing behind him. "You rang?" Peter glanced at Tanya and Irina, a grin crossing his lips before he focused his attention back on Geoff. "Peter, I have a favor to ask of you." Bella stiffened in my arms, her breath catching in her throat. "A favor? Really? Of me?" Peter seemed to enjoy being called upon and I saw something sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes," Geoff said in a slightly exasperated voice. "When the family goes to Alaska tomorrow, I'd like to go too."

Peter shook his head slowly, his eyes narrowing. "I thought we agreed it would be better if Bella didn't have the temptation of human blood nearby for a little while. The thirst of a newborn is--"

"Yes, yes." Geoff said, waving his hand through the air as though disregarding this notion altogether. "I'm aware of that. But it wouldn't be a temptation if I was no longer a human."

Tanya and Irina both sucked in a breath, perhaps an automatic response left over from their human days. "You want to change? For _her_?" Irina's voice dripped with disbelief and Charlotte clicked her tongue, shaking her head from side to side. "Why wouldn't he?" Charlotte asked, her gaze set on Irina. "Do you believe your sister to be unworthy of such love and devotion?"

"No, of course not... I just..." Irina sat back, never finishing her statement and my eyes moved back to Kate. She was gripping Geoff's hand so tightly his fingers were beginning to turn red.

"Peter?" Geoff said again, bringing everyone's attention back to the unspoken question that now hung in the air. "Do you think you have the strength? We could wait a few days or whatever is necessary, but... You're the only one who can do it."

"Wait." Kate said, shaking her head. "Who said he's the only one? I'm not of the Olympic Coven. I can do this without ramifications."

"No." Geoff said so firmly it was obvious the discussion was over. He turned back to Peter. "Well?"

Peter stared at him and then glanced at Bella. He stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging. "Let's just see how it goes with Bella first, how's that? If everything goes okay, then fine, I'll take you on as well."

The room fell silent once more as everyone digested what had just been agreed upon. Irina sunk back on the couch and diverted her eyes from her sister and her mate. I could feel her anger and jealousy as though she was branding my very soul with it. There was such a heavy sadness in her heart for Laurent and now she felt a certain sense of unfairness in the events. She blinked and bit her lip in a way I imagined her doing as a child when she tried to keep from crying.

Swiftly and silently, Carlisle and Esme swept from the room, making their way to the kitchen. As though called for, Peter and Charlotte turned and followed them, leaving the rest of us in the heavy silence that followed. Finally, Bella stirred in my arms and I looked down at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes were locked on Geoff. She put her hand over mine and patted gently before pulling at my fingers, removing my arms from around her waist. She stood up, dusting off her pants before moving toward the couch where Geoff and Kate sat together.

Stopping in front of Geoff, she stood with her back toward me, blocking me from seeing her expression. As the seconds ticked by without a word from Bella, Geoff frowned slightly and stood up, bending his knees slightly so he was level with Bella. "You alright, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The sound that came from Bella was a surprising mix of slightly hysterical laughter and a heavy sob that shook her entire body. She threw her arms around Geoff then, burying her head in his chest. For a moment I considered allowing myself to be jealous, and then I took stock of her emotions and a smile formed across my lips. Jealousy was not necessary. "I was so scared." She said, her voice muffled against Geoff's chest. "I was afraid Kate would run and your heart would be broken all over again. I was afraid you'd be so upset that you'd leave and we'd never see you again." Bella's voice shook and Geoff glanced at me before allowing his arms to wrap around Bella, patting her back awkwardly.

"I think you worry too much, kid." Bella laughed at Geoff's words, but still clung to him as her sobs began to die away. When she pulled back enough to look up at him, she sniffled softly and I watched as the last of Geoff's walls, the ones he'd built up so high no one had ever gotten past but Kate, began to crumble. "I've never had a big brother before," Bella said softly, eliciting a scoff from Emmett. "But saying you come close just doesn't do you justice."

Geoff stared at her for several seconds before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "You changed my life, kid. For that, I'll always be in your debt. Unfortunately, it also means you're going to have to get used to having an overprotective big brother around." Bella laughed loudly, the laugh breaking through the last of her sobs. She nodded slightly and then looked down at Kate, who was smiling serenely. Kate stood up and took Bella's hand when she offered it. "Sorry, we haven't really officially met yet. I'm Bella."

The two embraced, a strong hug that only takes place between two people who owe the world to the other. When they pulled back, they smiled at each other before Bella took a deep breath and stepped back, allowing Kate to take her place beside Geoff again.

When Bella turned to walk back to me, her eyes grazed Emmett and she stopped, turning to face him. I followed her gaze and saw him with his arms crossed over his chest, his head turned defiantly away with a strange scowl/pout across his face. "What?" Bella asked and he shook his head slightly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and poked him in the side. "Quit being a baby." She said quietly. Emmett snickered and turned to look up at Bella. "I thought I was your big brother." His voice sounded so pathetic that the entire room broke into laughter. Bella chuckled lightly and bent down, wrapping her arms around his tree sized neck. "A girl can always have two big brothers."

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you..." Esme's voice sang out and we all turned to see her leading Carlisle, Peter, and Charlotte back into the room, a massive two tiered birthday cake on a tray in her arms. Geoff groaned softly but quickly fixed a slightly pained smile on his face. Everyone joined in on the singing and a few seconds later, Geoff blew out his candles, signaling the end of the serious conversations and the start of the party.

* * *

**BPOV**

Morning came far quicker than I was anticipating. The party went on long into the night, ending only when I fell asleep in Jasper's arms and he carried me to bed. Geoff and I had managed to stay awake and active in the conversations and reminiscing until sometime after dawn. Now, as I lay in bed, only faintly aware of Jasper's words as he informed me they were all going to go hunting in preparation for the long trip to Alaska, I realized that this was the family I'd always dreamed of having. Aside from Irina's brooding, the entire group had fallen into a comfortable family setting with Carlisle and Esme acting as parents to everyone, the only exception perhaps being Tanya whom they treated as an equal.

Jasper kissed me gently and ran his hand through my hair as I laid back. "We'll be back soon, Bella. I'll wake you with enough time to get ready to go and then we'll be on our way." I smiled up at him, painfully aware of just how beautiful he looked in the dim light of sunrise. "I love you." I whispered and put my hand on his cheek. Jasper leaned against my hand, his eyes closing momentarily before he smiled down at me again. "I love you, darlin'. Now sleep." I nodded and laid my head back on the pillow, pulling the blanket up over my shoulders as I felt sleep begin to take me.

* * *

"_Bella! Wake up! Now!"_

Alice's voice cut through me like a perfectly sharpened knife, jolting me out of my sleep. I sat up and blinked hard, forcing my eyes to focus on the room around me. Alice was standing over me, her eyes wide and frantic. I had the feeling she desperately wanted to shake me and the frustration of not being able to touch me was driving her crazy.

"Alice?" I said, sitting up slowly.

"_Get up, Bella! Come on!"_ Alice grabbed for my hand and groaned in frustration when she couldn't grasp me.

"What's going on? Is it Jasper?" I kicked up from the bed, the look in her eyes making my blood run cold.

"_No! It's the Volturi. They're here! They came during the night and kept their distance, knowing everyone would be going hunting in the morning. I wanted to warn you but I couldn't get you away from Geoff. If he'd seen me, or if anyone had realized you were seeing me… I don't have time to explain!"_

She was nearly yelling now, obviously frustrated that she couldn't just show me everything she knew and waste no time talking about it.

"_You have to get Geoff,"_ She said, moving toward the door. _"You two must stay together. They're coming to take you and kill Geoff. Take your motorcycle and use the main roads to get to the reservation. They can't see you once you're around the pack. And the wolves will be able to protect you."_

Alice froze and her eyes fluttered closed. I continued pulling on my shoes, keeping one eye on Alice as I did. Her eyes snapped open suddenly and her eyes met mine. Utter sadness crossed her features and she shook her head slowly.

"_I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have been quicker. I should have seen it sooner." _

"Bella?" A cold, silky voice called my name from downstairs and I knew instantly that Aro and the others were in the house. I looked at Alice and she stared back at me, hopelessness written across her face. Seeing no alternative and hoping to get the Volturi to leave without killing Geoff, I pulled the door open and made my way to the stairs. Alice followed close behind me, her silence deafening. When I paused at the top of the stairs, Aro clapped his hands together and smiled up at me.

"Ah, Bella. Just as beautiful and full of life as ever." His eyes bore into mine, a pleased sparkle shining in them. Thanks to Alice, I knew this sparkle was only at the prospect of adding me to the guard. "Come down here, please, Bella." Aro's voice was soft and kind, but there was still a certain coldness to it. I moved down the stairs, my eyes moving over the members of the guard. They were all there, but now there was an addition to the guard. Aro, sensing my interest in the new member, swept forward and took my hand, pulling me to the guard.

"Bella, please allow me to introduce our latest addition to the guard, Tristan." Tristan stepped forward and shook my hand firmly. His eyes were dark red, as I noticed Aro's were as well, and they seemed guarded. He nodded firmly and said something in Italian that I couldn't understand. Aro chuckled and patted my hand gently. "He's pleased to meet you, of course."

Demetri shifted, drawing my gaze to him. He was looking up the stairs with interest drawn across his features. "Aro?" He said quietly and Aro held up his hand, shaking his head slowly as he said something in Italian.

When Aro turned and smiled at me again, I knew the time for pleasantries was through. "Bella," he said softly. "Do you remember the agreement we made?" I nodded and he continued. "Unfortunately, Dear One, it appears you have not kept up your end of the agreement. Alas, time has run out."

I stared at Aro, knowing what I had to do. "Yes," I said quietly, allowing my head to drop as though ashamed. "You're right. It's been so difficult after Edward was destroyed." I looked up then, pretending not to know Aro was already fully aware of Edward's destruction. "I'm sorry. I just realized you didn't know yet." I frowned, forcing as much sadness to my eyes as I could. "He and Alice…" I shook my head and dropped my gaze again. "Newborns." I said, bitterly. "It tore the family apart and we're all just now coming back together. But…" I said, trailing off slightly.

Alice gasped behind me and suddenly she was standing behind Aro shaking her head.

"_No, Bella!"_

"Aro," I said, pressing forward. "I feel the need to be entirely honest with you. You deserve that respect." Aro's lips pulled up at the corners and the light changed in his eyes. He nodded and I nodded back, continuing. "After Edward was destroyed, I lost my mind. It was a difficult few months for me and I'm sure I would have died if it wasn't for Jasper. He found me and took care of me. He brought me home and gave me a new life. Part of that life is another human named Geoff."

Aro's lips twitched slightly and he nodded again, hiding the fact that he already knew everything I was saying. "He's a good man, Aro. And he's in love with another vampire. He has been for years, in fact. He's honorable and trustworthy and as of last night, has plans to change in the next few days. We both do."

Aro glanced toward Tristan and said something in Italian. Tristan nodded and replied, keeping his eyes on mine as curiosity and perhaps something more, filled his expression. Aro nodded and turned back to me again.

"Continue, Bella, please." Aro smiled and patted my hand lightly, reaffirming the fact that I could never be more thankful than I was at that moment that Aro could not read my thoughts.

"I know that Geoff's knowledge, like mine, is dangerous and goes against the laws set down by the Volturi. However, given that he has plans to change, I'm begging you to show him the same mercy you once showed me. His change is planned and there's absolutely no chance of him changing his mind. It will happen."

Aro stared at me, studying me in such a way I felt like he was truly looking into my soul. Behind him, Alice's eyes lit up, but then the light quickly faded again, causing her expression to drop. Trying not to look at her to draw suspicions, I met Aro's eyes once more.

"Very well," Aro said gently. "I will spare his life on two conditions."

"_Bella." _Alice said, alerting me that trouble lie ahead.

Aro continued. "First, his change must happen. Unlike the agreement we had with you, he has far less time. You say he plans to change in the next few days. We give him one week and one week only. If his change is not complete then, we will waste no time having frivolous talks. There will only be action and the action will be swift."

I nodded, feeling relief even though I knew there was more to come.

"Second, in order to prevent his destruction, you must also change." I nodded, but did not speak. "Once your change is complete, you will join the Volturi Guard in Italy."

Alice let out a hiss of pain and I tried desperately not to look at her. Instead, I stared at Aro for a moment and then glanced around the rest of the guard. Of all of them, Jane looked most angry. She stared at me with hate in her eyes, challenging me to agree to his proposition. I turned back to Aro and shook my head from side to side slowly.

"My life is here, Aro, with the Olympic Coven. I am Jasper's mate now and I plan to live out the rest of my existence with this family." Aro's eyes darkened and he flinched slightly. Finally, he laughed, patting the back of my hand gently.

"Ah, Bella, surely you must understand that what I am asking is not a request at all. We will spare your human friend, and you will come with us. We will change you in Italy and you will join the guard. For if you do not, we will destroy the Olympic Coven, starting with your human friend and ending with your mate."

A lump rose in my throat, cutting off my air and threatening to bring me to my knees. Tears burned my eyes and spilled over as flashes of the day Edward died played through my mind. I could not allow the family to be ripped apart like that again. Aro smiled, rubbing the back of my hand as though he thought it was comforting. Instead, I felt sick to my stomach each time his thumb passed over my skin.

"The choice is yours, Dear One. Total annihilation of the Olympic Coven and all those associated with it, or a life of prestige and honor in Italy while your family lives peacefully. Either way, you will leave with us on this day."

I looked at Alice, too weak to keep myself from doing so. Her hand was over her mouth and she shook her head slowly, sadness in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump that had crawled up my throat, I pulled my eyes from Alice's and nodded once, looking up at Aro.

"Alright," I said quietly, my voice unrecognizable through the pain. "I'll go with you. But I want your word, Aro. No harm can come to my family."

Aro smiled brightly and gripped my hand in his, squeezing gently.

"Done!" He said and Jane and Alec swept forward to take me by the arms and lead me from my home. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw Alice standing in the middle of the room, her expression filled with agony. _I love you, Alice. Thanks for trying._ I thought and smiled weakly at her. She sobbed so loudly I was sure everyone could hear it, and then in the blink of an eye, she was gone, leaving me with my captors and no hope for a happily ever after.

**A/N: Wanted to take a moment to remind everyone that voting is still taking place over at Jasper's Darlins blogspot. The link and details can be found on my profile. TLF is nominated and up against some pretty stiff competition, so please take a second to vote if you think this story deserves to win. And, if you've already voted, you can vote again! On another note, thanks to all my readers, old and new. I'm still getting new readers trickling in from JamesRamsey and other authors' recs. Can't thank you guys enough. Also, thanks to Christine and Stacey. If ever and author needed betas to catch typos and other mistakes, you're the two I'd want.**

**Don't forget to review! **


	18. Ch 17 Taken

**Song: "Monsters" - Matchbook Romance  
**

**Chapter 17 – Taken**

**GPOV**

"_Wake up, Geoff!"_

For a moment I actually thought I had fallen asleep, but that vaguely familiar voice cut through my thoughts once more, and I opened my eyes to find Edward standing over me, his face stricken with panic.

"What the fuck?!" I said and grabbed my gun from under the pillow, rolling out of bed as I did. I stood on the opposite side of the bed, pointing my gun at someone who could not possibly be there.

"_I don't have time for this."_ He said impatiently and glanced toward my bedroom door. _"Get dressed. Now. Bella's in trouble and you're outnumbered. I need you awake and aware… You must know so you can tell the others."_

I pulled a shirt over my head, still training the gun on Edward even though I knew it was pointless. I struggled with my jeans for a few seconds and then put the gun on the bed to make things easier. "I don't understand. What the hell is going on?"

_"No time. You'll figure it out in a few minutes. Now, follow me, and for the love of God, stay quiet."_

Edward turned to open the bedroom door and an angry growl filled the room. He turned to face me and waved toward the door, silently telling me to open it. As I struggled to figure out what was happening, my mind briefly wondered if I was truly having a conversation with a vampire ghost. Shrugging the thought away, I picked up the gun and went to the door, pulling it open slowly and quietly. I held the gun in one hand with the other hand bracing my wrist, ready to fire at anything that threatened mine or Bella's safety.

Edward moved in front of me, guiding me down the hall toward the stairs that led down to the main part of the house. He paused, holding up his hand and I pressed my back against the wall, barely breathing for fear someone would hear.

_"Don't speak. I can hear your thoughts, remember? Respond to me nonverbally. No one can hear me but you. Only humans can see us and only if we let them."_

I nodded and Edward swept forward, moving past me so he was standing at the top of the stairs looking down. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he stared at whatever was taking place below us.

"Bella, please allow me to introduce our latest addition to the guard, Tristan." A new voice, one I'd never heard before floated up the stairs, grabbing my attention. I knew instantly this was not a human and something in his voice told me he was far more dangerous than I could ever begin to anticipate.

Edward turned to me, his eyes dark.

"_Do you remember Alice's power?"_ I nodded and he continued. _"Tristan is like Alice. He can see the past, present, and future. He knows everything there is to know about everything. He can't read thoughts though, and his gift, like Alice's won't work on the shape shifters."_

A soft male voice, presumably Tristan's, said something in Italian, prompting a laugh from the first male. "He's pleased to meet you, of course."

Edward frowned and shook his head. _"That's Aro."_

_Oh._ I thought as everything clicked into place and I finally understood what was happening. Bella really was in trouble.

I listened as Aro and Bella discussed the agreement they had made about her change. I nearly choked when the conversation shifted and I became the focus of the conversation. Bella was fighting for me, fighting for my life with utter disregard for her own. Even when she did argue with Aro, stating that her place was with Jasper and the Olympic Coven, she was rebuffed with a threat to the entire family's destruction. I looked at Edward and saw the most tortured look I'd ever seen written across his face.

_"Aro plans to take her to Italy and change her almost immediately. They have a private jet waiting not far from here. There's nothing we can do. We need the others."_

Determined to keep Bella from leaving the house, I turned to face Edward. _Jasper has his phone. He always has it so Bella can reach him. They can be back here in no time._ I stared at Edward, pleading with him as he listened to my thoughts. He shook his head slowly and looked down the stairs again.

_"No. They'd be overwhelmed. The Volturi's powers are so much stronger than those here. Even with the advantage of Kate's electricity, they'd never stand a chance against Alec and Jane. It's good that they're gone. At least for now."_

Edward nodded toward the stairs and told me to look. I stepped forward quietly and looked around the corner, fixing my sights on the group below.

_God forgive me._ I thought as I watched Bella being led from the house by her arms. Every bone in my body ached and screamed to run after her and fight to the death until she was safe.

"_That's exactly what it would be."_ Edward's voice cut through my thoughts and I frowned, turning to look at him.

_There's got to be something we can do._ I thought to him, already knowing his answer. He shook his head and I turned back, watching as the last of the Volturi guard stepped from the house. _Now?_ I thought to Edward and turned to look at him. He shook his head and I took a deep breath, forcing myself to remain where I stood. The second I'd heard his voice, bringing me out of my deep and contented sleep, I knew something was terribly wrong. Of course, I'd only met Edward a few times before his destruction, but Edward wasn't someone you just forgot and staring at him now, I knew he'd never truly be forgotten.

The front door clicked as it closed and Edward turned to face me.

_"Alright, listen closely and don't ask questions. Go to Bella's room and get her cell phone."_

I was moving before Edward had finished talking and he moved with me, always one step ahead.

_"Call Jacob. Tell him what has happened and tell him Bella's life depends on the help of the pack. Get them here and we'll have the advantage. Don't leave, don't call Jasper, don't do anything until the pack is here so Tristan can't see it."_

"What do I do if the family comes back from hunting before they get here?"

Edward frowned for a second and then shook his head.

_"I don't know. Let's just hope the wolves are faster. Make the call, now."_

We reached Bella and Jasper's room just as Edward finished talking. I found Bella's phone lying discarded on the bed. From the state of the room, it was obvious she left in a hurry.

"_Alice warned her."_ He stated, obviously hearing my thoughts.

I flipped open the phone and scrolled through her contacts until I found Jake's number. As the phone began connecting, a picture I'd taken of Bella and Jake at the reservation filled the screen. Edward scowled, but said nothing.

"Bella?" Jake's voice sounded far away and sleepy, reminding me that it was early morning and he'd probably been out late with the pack.

"It's Geoff." I said and was about to continue when Jake interrupted me.

"What happened? Where's Bella? Did he finally snap and kill her?" His voice was frantic and I got the feeling he'd been expecting such a call for some time now. I shook my head as though he could see me and glanced up at Edward who was still frowning.

"No, but I don't really have time to explain. I need you here. Can you bring the whole pack?"

After Jake had assured me he'd bring the entire pack even if it meant dragging them, I hung up the phone and moved past Edward, making my way back downstairs.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Jake moved past me so quickly, I barely saw him. The rest of the pack filed in, most of them buttoning their shorts as they moved. Leah came in last, adjusting her top and scowling as though she took personal offense to having to come inside.

"She's not here, Jake." I called over my shoulder as he made his way up the stairs in a blur of movement. When I turned again, Sam was standing in front of me, his expression entirely serious. "Fill me in." Everything about his mannerisms and the tone of his voice told me Sam was in Alpha mode and would be the one making the most rational decisions.

The pack gathered around while I filled Sam in, listening but not speaking. Only Jake was missing from the group and when he came back down stairs, he caught the tail end of my summary.

"Took her where?" He demanded, fury in his eyes.

"Back to Italy. They plan to change her there and keep her as a part of their guard."

"Over my dead body!" He roared, causing Sam to turn on him with lightning in his eyes. "Jacob," he said slowly, but sternly. "Gather yourself. If you cannot control your emotions, I'll have no choice but to order you away. Do you understand?"

Jake growled and crossed his arms over his chest, reminding me in one swift movement of just how young he was. He might as well have started rolling around on the floor kicking and screaming, as it was the same image I got from him. "Fine." He said gruffly and turned away.

Sam turned back to me then. "And the others? When will they be back?"

I sighed and shook my head, knowing things were about to get unbelievable. "Well… I'm not entirely sure. Probably any minute now. But now that you're here, I can call Jasper."

"Why'd you wait?" Jake roared, stepping forward again. Sam caught him by the arm and gave him a warning look; one that even I would have heeded. Jake fell silent but continued staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Because I was told to." I said, preparing myself for the onslaught of questions. I turned to look at Sam, staring him dead in the eye so he could gage my honesty.

"By whom?" Sam asked, his arm still stretched out in front of Jake. "Uh..." I paused, looking from Sam to Jake and then back again.

"Okay, this is where I'm going to need you to have an open mind. I don't have time to spend trying to convince you guys." Sam nodded and Jake stared at me so I shrugged and began. "Edward's ghost told me."

Leah snickered and Quil made a weird snorting sound, prompting Sam to spin around to face them. "Silence!" His voice was nearly a growl and when he turned to face me again, his eyes showed no signs of skepticism.

"Tell me everything we need to know."

I nodded and told him everything I knew, including the fact that apparently Alice had been there to warn Bella just before she was taken. I also told him about the new addition to the guard and what I knew about his ability and the way the wolves blocked his vision. Sam nodded slowly, keeping up with everything I said without interrupting.

When I was finished and had told him everything I knew, he walked past me, pacing slightly as he processed my words.

Finally, he looked up at me, stern resolve written across his face. "Alright, we can't leave the reservation unguarded, but with the vampires gone, the need for the entire pack to stay is lessened." Sam glanced past me, addressing the pack.

"Jacob, Paul, Jared, Leah, you'll come with me. The rest of you, stay here and stay alert."

Quil gave a groan of disappointment, but didn't argue. Jacob suddenly grew incredibly still, his head pointed south. "They're back." He said and Sam groaned.

"Shit. Alright. Paul, Jared, Leah, circle the house and check the perimeters while Jacob and I stay here to handle this. The rest of you, head back to the reservation. I want to be in contact so once you phase, stay that way until I tell you otherwise."

In a blur of motion, the room emptied leaving only Sam and Jake by my side. The front door swung open with Jasper leading the family. Immediately behind him was Rosalie with Emmett at her heels.

"Knew I smelled wet dog." Rosalie muttered, her eyes shooting daggers at Sam and Jake.

Jasper took one look at the three of us and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes met mine and he stared at me for half a second before he was gone. In a flash he was upstairs, throwing open the door to his and Bella's room. "Bella!" His voice was tortured and I knew nothing I or anyone else said would help calm him.

"Where is she?!" Suddenly Jasper was standing in front of me, his golden eyes fierce and desperate. He grabbed me by my shirt, lifting me up off the ground as fury and grief overwhelmed him. From the corner of my eye I saw Jake move to take a step forward, but Sam's hand clasped down on his shoulder, holding him in place even as Sam stepped forward. "Son." Carlisle's voice came from somewhere behind Jasper, but he paid him no heed.

"Release him." Sam's voice was strong and commanding, forcing Jasper to acknowledge him. Finally, rationality broke through and Jasper set me back on my feet, though his eyes still burned with rage. "Where?" He said again, a trace quieter.

"The Volturi." I said simply, allowing him to absorb it before I continued. Rosalie cursed loudly and Esme drew in a sharp breath. Keeping my eyes on Jasper, I waited for a moment and the continued, spilling the rest of the story.

"The wolves block Tristan's visions. Edward said we should--"

"Edward?!" Rosalie flew forward, standing beside Jasper, looking at me as though I'd lost my mind. I sighed.

"You two are like walking lie detectors. You know I'm telling the truth. Edward and Alice--"

"Alice?" Jasper said, his voice reminding me of broken glass. I felt such a sense of urgency to get moving, and yet here I was having to explain everything and field questions at the same time.

"Yes," I said patiently. "Edward and Alice. They're like... Ghosts or something. Only humans can see them and even then, only if they allow us to. Edward was here with me when the Volturi came. He kept me quiet and told me what was going on and what to do next. Alice was with Bella, but she disappeared right after."

"And Edward?" Carlisle said, stepping forward to involve himself in the conversation.

I shrugged, glancing around to make sure he wasn't in the room. "I don't know. He left just before the pack got here. He said he'd be back, but I don't know when. What I do know is the Volturi have taken Bella by private jet back to Italy where Aro plans to change her and make her a part of the guard. When she tried to argue, he threatened to destroy all of us. Starting with me and ending with you." I looked Jasper directly in the eyes, making sure he understood why Bella had agreed.

Sam stepped forward then, taking over the conversation. "Bella has become a part of our family, just as she is a part of yours. Admittedly her loyalties will always be to you first and foremost, but that doesn't make her any less of a friend. It's the job of the Quileutes to protect the humans who live here against the bloodsuckers who threaten them. Tonight we failed. We're here to fix that."

Sam nodded to Jake and Paul who nodded in response and folded their arms over their chests. "We block the vision of this bloodsucker. As long as we all stay together and make our decisions as a group, he won't see us coming. We have a chance of getting her back, but only if we do it together."

Carlisle nodded, offering his hand to Sam. "Thank you."

Sam took his hand and shook it firmly before turning on Jasper, who was staring into space. "Let's go get her back." Sam kept his eyes on Jasper until Jasper finally locked eyes with him. He nodded once and then looked at me again.

"Is that all the information you have?"

I nodded and Jasper spun around, fixing his eyes on Kate. He stared at her for several seconds until she nodded, inclining her head just slightly. "Of course, Jasper." Her eyes flickered to mine and a shadow passed over her features.

"What?" I stared at Kate, but it was Jasper who answered my question. "Kate, Emmett and I will go to Volterra with the wolves. Our powers--"

"No." Rosalie stepped forward, aligning herself with me. "Just because you three have an edge when it comes to combat, doesn't mean you should get all the fun. We're all coming. Bella's a part of this family and the more of us there are, the better chance we have." Jasper started to say something and Rosalie held up her hand, stopping him. "It won't be like last time, Jasper. But if you don't take us, you will lose her."

_"Geoff."_

A small delicate voice said beside me and I turned to look at her. Alice stood there, her eyes sad and obviously wounded.

"Alice." I said quietly. Everyone in the room turned to stare at me, the most notable being Jasper who moved to my side, staring at the spot Alice stood in.

"She's here?" He asked and I nodded.

Alice smiled sadly, staring at Jasper with such sorrow my heart broke a little. Finally, she sighed and pulled her eyes from him to look at me.

_"Say my words as I say them."_ She commanded and I nodded.

_"You must all go. Everyone in this room must go to Volterra. Some will be more useful than others, but everyone must go. When the time comes for the group to separate, there can be no more than five groups. Each of you must have the veil of a shape shifter to keep you safe. Geoff,"_ Alice said, staring at me intently. _"I'll be staying with you, guiding you and the others. I may disappear at times, but I'll always be back when needed."_

Alice turned then, staring at Jasper. I felt Jasper's eyes on me, but I kept mine glued to Alice, following and repeating every word she said.

_"Jasper, your emotions will get the better of you if you're not absolutely careful. Think before you act. The only thing that matters is getting Bella back. Taking out your anger on any member of the Volturi will only put her life in more danger and give them more reason to seek retaliation."_

Alice paused as I finished repeating her warning. She stared at Jasper for several seconds and then opened her mouth to say something. Before she could start, Sam stepped forward.

"What does she think we should do now? Obviously they're already on the way back to Italy."

Alice nodded slowly, pulling her eyes off Jasper.

_"You need to go. The sooner, the better. They won't change Bella immediately. Aro will want to be present for her change and they're going to find themselves distracted when they get back to Italy. Edward is seeing to that right now in an attempt to buy you more time."_

Alice suddenly went rigid, closing her eyes tightly. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and turned to face me.

_"I have to go. Edward needs me. Get moving. You don't have much time before the next flight out leaves."_

Alice paused, turning to face Jasper again.

_"Don't repeat this just yet."_

She said quietly and I managed to close my mouth before repeating her command aloud.

_"Later, when you have a private moment with Jasper, tell him I love him. Tell him I don't blame him for anything. Not for what happened with the newborns, not for his time in New York, and especially not for falling in love with Bella. Tell him... Tell him I'll always be with him and I'll always love him."_

I nodded once and Alice sighed.

_"Thanks, Geoff."_

Alice gave me a small smile and then she was gone, leaving me to stare at an empty space, much like everyone else was. I blinked a few times and then turned to face the crowd. Jasper was still staring at me, his eyes so intense I could actually feel his desperation.

"Let's get moving."

* * *

**BPOV**

A knock sounded from the large double doors that locked from the outside. Sitting up, I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I rested my chin on my knees. Since arriving in Volterra nearly four hours ago, I'd seen Aro once and had been locked in this room, which Aro said would be my permanent bedroom. As was everything the Volturi associated themselves with, the room was overtly fancy, reminding me of the difference between the Volturi and the Cullen Family. Sure, the Cullen's had more money than they knew what to do with and often enjoyed the freedoms that money allowed them, but they rarely showed off like this.

As I was drug into the building that the Volturi called home, only one word came to mind: Castle. Everything about the building was significant. It seemed I couldn't take a single step without being blinded by light reflecting off brilliantly polished gold. Of course, I wasn't given much opportunity to take in my surroundings, but given the Vampires that led my way, I wasn't about to ask questions.

Jane and Alec had either been assigned to guard me or had taken it upon themselves. Based on the way Jane looked at me, I had a feeling they had been assigned. Aro smiled at me as though I was a prize he'd just won at the county fair. I likened myself to a giant stuffed panda I always saw men winning for their girlfriends. Of course, I knew better than to allow myself to think Aro's fascination with me was anything more than a little boy's lust for power.

I'd spent the entire flight to Volterra preparing for what was coming. I kept praying that the plane would crash and I'd be killed in giant fireball that destroyed any chance of me being changed. Still, every time I opened my eyes and looked out the window, we were maintaining perfect altitude without even a hint of bad weather on the horizon. Eventually, I'd just stopped praying and fell asleep, launching into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of prison cells and shackles, keeping me from ever escaping Aro's clutches.

By the time we landed, I had resolved to never see Jasper again. I prayed he would be smart enough to stay away, knowing the Volturi would destroy him the second he set foot in Volterra. And the worst part about it was knowing he'd never see it that way. He'd rather be destroyed trying to save me than exist knowing he'd let me go without a fight.

When they'd pulled me off the plane and drug me into the building, I'd caught sight of Tristan for only the third time since leaving Forks, and found myself wondering how he could have gotten mixed up with the Volturi. Every time he looked at me, a shadow crossed his expression for just a moment before he looked away, refusing to look me in the eyes. Still, in those brief seconds, I saw more in him than in any of the Volturi guard. He still had a trace of humanity in him; the regret was prominent in his eyes. Of course, whatever I saw in his eyes, was immediately replaced with determination and icy resolve.

Now, as I stared at the door, listening to a second set of quick taps on the door, I knew my time was up. As I refused to answer, knowing it made no difference if I gave anyone here permission to enter or not, my door swung open and a girl stood in the doorway. She was around my age, obviously human, and looked absolutely terrified. She stared at me for a brief second and then swept down into a bow. When she straightened again, she smiled.

"You are wanted in the great hall, miss. I've been sent to gather you and guide you there."

She walked into the room and I saw a boy, maybe around ten years old at the most, walk into the room behind her. He closed the door and the girl turned around, taking the things he was holding. As I watched them I realized he was a servant of some sort, and while this girl obviously was too, she had authority over him.

The girl said something in Italian to the boy and he bowed once, without looking at me. It struck me that perhaps he wasn't allowed to look at me. Or perhaps he just wasn't allowed to look at anyone. He left the room, pulling the door closed behind him and the girl turned around again.

"My name is Joy, by the way." She smiled softly, although hesitantly, and came forward until she was standing at the edge of my bed. I saw now that she was carrying a large towel and a box of some sort.

"My master has asked that you wear the dress in this box after you are bathed and clean. He asks that you leave your hair down and allow it to dry naturally. When it has, I will take you to him."

_This is it._ I thought as I pushed back the blanket and got out of bed. Joy hovered at the end of the bed and held out the towel. I stared at her as I took the towel, wanting to ask how she and the boy had gotten mixed up with the Volturi. But then again, I really wasn't one to be asking. After all, I had been living with a houseful of vampires less than a day ago.

For the millionth time since being taken from Forks, my thoughts floated back to Jasper and my extended family. We were so close to having everything work out and the rug was pulled out from under us in the blink of an eye. At least I knew Geoff and Kate would get their happily ever after. Aro had given his word not to hurt Geoff and for some crazy reason, I actually believed he wouldn't as long as I kept up my end of the bargain.

I nodded at Joy and went into the adjourning bathroom to take the first step in keeping my word to Aro.

I took my time showering, knowing it would be the last time I took a shower as a human and everything would feel different. I knew how much Jasper and Emmett loved their hot showers and I found myself adjusting the hot and cold water, allowing myself to feel each sensation one last time as a human. I took special care in shaving my legs, not wanting to walk into a room of thirsty vampires with open wounds.

By the time I was finished, I felt such a heavy weight pushing on my chest, that I actually had to stop and focus on regulating my breathing. I didn't want to have a panic attack now; not when I needed to keep my head and remember what was at stake here.

"Miss Swan?" Joy's voice floated through the door and I looked up, holding onto the sink as I focused on my breathing. "Whitlock." I whispered, feeling tears sting my eyes. I had only been an active Whitlock for a few short days, but I was more a Whitlock than a Swan. I belonged to Jasper no matter how far away from him I was.

"Sorry?" She asked and I heard her step closer to the door. I wrapped the towel around my body and reached out, pulling the door open.

"Whitlock. Not 'Swan'. Whitlock."

Joy stared at me as though I was crazy and then shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, Miss, of course." I winced, suddenly reminded of Geoff and all the times we'd spent together. We'd come full circle, he and I. We'd started off as a thorn in each other's side and had ended as close as siblings. I shook my head and closed my eyes, leaning back against the sink. I'd never see him again. I wouldn't get to see him marry Kate and finally break free of all the heartache he'd felt over the past ten years. I was going to have to turn my back on all the people I loved and live among monsters.

"Oh, God." I whispered. Suddenly I realized just how desperate my situation was. Soon I'd be a newborn living among vampires who don't keep the special diet the Cullen's did. I'd be expected to drink human blood. There was really no way around it. I couldn't leave and go hunting every day, especially not as a newborn. I'd never manage it. In the end, I'd be a monster too.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I was vaguely aware of the way my body shook with the force of my sobs. I was just minutes away from losing everything and I'd never felt so alone.

"Miss?" Joy stepped forward and put her hand on my bare shoulder, causing me to flinch. Ever since leaving Forks, the only time anyone touched me was to drag me from here to there. I looked up at Joy and she smiled sadly. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Do you need a doctor?"

I nearly laughed out loud but stopped myself, not wanting to insult her. She looked nice enough and there was kindness in her eyes. Perhaps she was in a similar situation as me with no way out.

"No, thank you, Joy. I just... I haven't slept much. I'm a little weak on my feet. Can you get the dress and I'll start getting dressed?"

Joy nodded and left the bathroom. When she returned a few seconds later, she had the lid off the box and I could see a lacy white dress inside. It reminded me of a wedding dress. The tears started again.

After helping me into the dress and teasing my hair so it would dry in perfect curls instead of scattered chaos, Joy left me alone in the bedroom. When she came back a short time later, she was again accompanied by the young boy. He kept his eyes on the floor and held a box in his hands. Joy waved her hand gently and he came forward, kneeling on the floor in front of me. Opening the box, he slid delicate white shoes onto my feet and then stepped back. I was happy to see they weren't high heels and realized I hadn't really seen any vampires wearing high heels; perhaps because they kept them from running at their full speed.

The boy backed away and then turned suddenly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Who is he?" I asked Joy. "He never looks up."

"He's a slave in training. It's part of the laws. He's not allowed to look anyone in a position above him directly in the eyes. To avoid it, he keeps his head down."

I stared at Joy, trying to process the fact that a boy as young as him was a slave to a group of vampires. Just as I was about to press the issue and find out more about him, Joy checked her watch.

"We need to get going. Your hair is nearly dry now and we've got a little bit of a walk ahead of us. I suggest we start now."

_"Stall her."_

Alice's voice washed over me like a much needed ray of sunshine. I glanced past Joy to see Alice sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She smiled at me and put her finger to her lips, telling me to keep quiet. Realizing that Alice was showing herself only to me, I quickly blinked and looked back at Joy.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I clutched my stomach with one hand, putting the other over my mouth. I spun around and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around the room, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Miss?" Joy's voice floated through the closed door and I cursed under my breath. As quickly as possible, I knelt in front of the toilet and pulled my hair back, holding it behind my head with one hand. _I can't believe this is how I'm spending the last few minutes of my life as a human. _I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, sticking two fingers into my mouth. I pressed down on my tongue and prodded the back of my mouth gently. My stomach lurched almost instantly.

"Miss?" Again Joy's voice called from the other side of the door and I heard the door knob rattle slightly. Squeezing my eyes closed, I shoved my fingers back a bit further and this time accomplished my goal.

When Joy opened the door and walked in, I was busy emptying my stomach of the very little food I'd had in the past 24 hours. Soon I found myself dry heaving as my stomach twisted and cramped in response to initiating my gag reflex. I felt Joy's hand on my back as she rubbed gently, clicking her tongue as she did.

"Poor thing." She whispered and took my hair, holding it back for me so I didn't have to. When I felt sure that my stomach had finally calmed, I fell back on my heels and slumped against the wall. A thin sheet of sweat had broken out on my face and neck, making me feel dirty and sticky. I sighed and shook my head, turning to look at Joy.

"I feel so weak, but I need to shower again. They'll smell the sweat."

Joy's eyes widened slightly and she looked at her watch. She stared at it for several seconds and then sighed. "You'll have to explain it then. And make sure it's the first thing out of your mouth or it'll be my ass." Joy stood up and offered me her hand, pulling me up with her. I feigned dizziness and Joy steadied me. When I nodded, signaling that I was okay, she told me to raise my arms. Quickly and smoothly, she pulled the dress over my head and backed out of the room.

"I'll be right out here if you need me."

She closed the door and I let out a sigh of relief.

_"Well done, Bella. Turn on the water and get in."_

I turned and saw Alice now sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She smiled at me and waved to the faucet. I quickly stepped forward and turned on the water, adjusting it before I got in and stood under it. Alice spun around on the edge of the tub and stared up at me.

_"If you must speak, remember to whisper. You're easily heard here, remember that."_

I nodded and ran my hands through my hair, pushing the dripping strands of hair out of my face. Realizing I was naked and not exactly alone, I blushed and moved to cover myself up with my hands. Alice giggled softly and shook her head.

_"Honestly, Bella, it's not as though I haven't seen this and more a few times here lately."_

I stared at Alice, frowning as I tried to figure out what she meant. Suddenly everything clicked into place and the blush I felt on my cheeks grew threefold. _All those nights with Jasper... Oh god._

_"It's okay. I always left when you two started up. It's just that a few times I was just arriving when you two were already well into it..."_

Alice smirked and I felt like dying. It was bad enough she'd seen me in such a private moment but... It was Alice and Jasper had been hers. I groaned and closed my eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as quietly as I could. Alice waved her hand slightly and shrugged.

_"I'm not. I wouldn't want you two to go around being miserable forever just on my account. At least this way I know he's with someone who will love him and appreciate him."_

Her smile waned a little and then she lit up again, twisting a short curl around her finger.

_"Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Tristan can't see me in your past, present, or future because he can't see me in his own present. As far as he's aware, you're just taking a shower after puking your guts out. Which means as far as Aro knows, everything is going as planned."_

Alice paused and then her smile broke into a broad grin.

_"If only they knew there was a group of vampires and shape shifters in the city preparing to rescue you."_

My jaw dropped. I knew it was there, hanging open just waiting to catch flies. And yet all I could do was let it hang and blink at Alice like an idiot.

_"Hurry up and wash your hair, Bella. We don't have much time so let's use it wisely."_

I began shampooing my hair, still staring at Alice as she spoke.

_"Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Leah. Edward was with Geoff when the Volturi came. He kept him quiet and told him what to do after you all left. When the family got back from their hunt, the pack was already there ready to go. Once Geoff explained everything, they got moving. As long as they stay together, each vampire under the veil of a shape shifter, Tristan can't see them. And since Aro can't read your mind, I'm free to fill you in. They're coming for you, Bella. It won't be long now. Do what you're told to do, but try to buy time here and there when you can. Might I suggest going over your arrangement with Aro once more in full detail? He'll only be patient to a point, but take him to that point."_

I nodded and Alice smiled.

_"Good. Now finish your hair."_

I finished my hair in silence as Alice picked at her nails. Looking down at her, she looked just like the Alice I'd known all along. She didn't seem at all like a ghost. For a moment I was actually tempted to ask her if she was sure she really was one. As though reading my thoughts, Alice looked up at me with a smirk on her face.

I cranked off the water and wrapped a towel around my body, stepping out of the shower. I stood in front of the foggy mirror and sighed. At least I got one more shower before...

I paused and turned to face Alice. I turned on the sink, letting the faucet run loudly and dropped my voice as low as possible. "If they come, if they take me, the Volturi will find us. They'll kill Geoff and destroy the family and take me anyway. They can't do this! If they do, it'll all be ruined. Alice, you have to stop them. Go to Geoff, tell him--"

Alice held up her hand to stop me and I stopped mid-breath.

_"No. I won't do that. They actually have a chance at getting you out of here. I can't see the end result because all the decisions haven't been made yet, but they'll get close enough to have a chance. If I was still alive, I'd be right there with them, not taking 'no' for an answer. Besides, there are surprises in store."_

She smiled wickedly, letting me know there was something more I wasn't aware of. As I opened my mouth to ask what I was missing, Joy knocked on the bathroom door.

"Miss?" She called gently.

_"Whitlock."_ Alice added, smiling.

"Um... Yes. I'm out now, Joy. Just give me a few minutes." I turned off the water and turned to face Alice, raising my arms to question her silently.

_"Go ahead and get ready. Just remember what I said; distract and drag it out any chance you get. They need the extra time. I'll be around, Bella. I'm never too far."_

She smiled one last time, a deeply reassuring smile and then she was gone.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Joy and I walked together down a dark hallway with the young boy trailing several feet behind us. When we had opened the door to leave the bedroom, he'd been standing outside waiting for us with his head down. Now he followed us with his head still down. Every time we turned a corner, I asked Joy where we were or what something on the walls was. Only a few times did she stop for a few seconds, mostly forcing me to keep moving.

When we finally came to a large door embellished with gold, Joy hung back, lowering her head.

Then and without warning, the large door swung open and I was greeted by Demetri and Tristan.

"This way." Demetri said coldly, sending chills up my spine. I glanced back at Joy and saw that she was standing beside the boy with her head down just as his was. When I didn't move immediately, Demetri reached out and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me into the room. _Well, that's going to bruise later._ I thought and then promptly realized my days of bruising were about to be behind me.

I followed Demetri into the room and saw Aro at the far end of the room with Marcus seated at one side of him and Caius at the other. Jane and Alec stood off to the side watching me with obvious contempt.

"Ah, Bella!" Aro said as I was brought before him. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful. We picked the right dress for the occasion. It will look even more stunning when your change is complete." Aro reached for my hand and I stepped forward obediently, placing my hand in his. He patted it and I saw that shadow in his eye deepen when my thoughts didn't come to him.

I smiled as graciously as I possibly could and Aro patted my hand happily. "Well," he said. "Let's not waste any more time than is necessary. I've already had to put this off longer than I would have liked--"

Seeing an opportunity, I cut him off.

"Why?"

Aro patted my hand again and shook his head. "Just business, Bella. I assure you, it's nothing to worry yourself about."

Seeing that I wasn't going to get anywhere with that topic, I nodded and tried a different route.

"Aro, I wonder if I might ask a favor of you." When Aro nodded slightly, still grinning happily, I continued. "I would like to go over the details of our agreement one last time. It would do a lot to put my mind at ease before we do this."

Aro stared at me for a second and then sighed. The sound was more like a silky yawn than a real sigh and I wondered for a moment if he had trained himself to sound that way. Before I could allow a smirk to cross my lips, I diverted my thoughts.

"If you don't mind, that is." I added, hastily, hoping to gain a bit more favor.

After a moment of consideration, Aro nodded and he began recounting everything we had agreed upon in Forks. I carefully interrupted him here and there to ask for clarification, but tried desperately not to make it obvious that I was trying to delay things. Finally, when I saw the conversation coming to an end, I asked for my final clarification.

"Do I have your word, Aro, that my human friend Geoff, and both the Olympic Coven and Denali Coven, as well as my human family will be spared? Promise me, please."

Aro stared at me and I saw the wheels turning behind his eyes. Suddenly, he laughed gently and patted my hand again, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Dearest Bella, don't you understand that I don't really have to promise you anything? I told you I'd spare them and I will. But you are not in a place to be negotiating. When it comes down to it, Bella, you will change and you will become a member of the guard. Still," he paused and smiled an eerily serene smile. "You have my word. Your loved ones will not be harmed."

Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I sighed and nodded. "Thank you." I whispered.

Suddenly, Marcus and Caius were both on their feet. I turned to see Demetri, Jane, and Alec looking at the door intently. A few seconds later, a scream broke through the silence and the door flew open. In a blur of movement, five werewolves filed into the room followed by Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carlisle, Esme, and Geoff. I gasped, moving my hand to my mouth as I saw them all, growling so loud the walls seemed to vibrate with it.

Jane and Alec were moving before the rest of the guard. Moving just as quickly, Kate and Emmett moved forward. I felt Aro grab my wrist and pull me behind him, bending his knees as though prepared to defend himself. "Renata!" He hissed and a figure moved from the shadows. She stretched out her arms in a circle and then drew them in sharply to her chest. She focused on Aro only, her eyes unblinking as she focused on him.

A terrible scream tore through the room and I turned back to see Kate writhing in pain on the floor. Emmett was frozen beside her and I realized what was happening. Being the first to move, Jane stopped Kate and Alec stopped Emmett.

"NO!" Geoff's voice roared from the back of the room as he ran forward, kneeling beside Kate. _Oh God, _I thought. _They brought him. He's a human! He'll be the first to die! _Kate stretched out an arm, forcing him back even as she screamed in agony. Jane's eyes narrowed and she smirked. Suddenly Geoff cried out and crumpled beside Kate, his whole body rigid with pain as he rolled back and forth. As I watched him, tears filled my eyes and blurred my vision. Geoff didn't scream or beg for mercy. He writhed in pain, rolling from side to side as he curled in a ball, but he never cried out.

Sam and Kate's cries of fury filled the room. As a blur of motion took place in front of me, I realized Sam and Kate were flying at Jane and Demetri was about to meet them head on. Caius and Marcus went flying past us to join the fray and I tried to follow what was happening as vampire, wolf, and human blurred together.

Aro released me and shoved me down in his chair as he swept forward. Irina had Marcus by the neck while Carlisle held his arms. She was just about to pull his head when Aro caught her by the waist. I watched as he took her head between her hands and closed his eyes, preparing himself.

Just then, just when I thought it was over for Irina, Tristan flew from the shadows and knocked into Aro from the side, giving Irina a second chance. Aro roared to life and turned on Tristan.

"_Bella!" _

I turned to my right and saw Edward stretching out his hand for me. Seeing him knocked the breath out of me and I gasped, struggling to breathe.

"_Bella! Get up! You must come with me!"_

I stumbled to my feet, keeping my eyes glued on him as I reached for his hand. My hand fell through his and he growled loudly, cursing himself.

"_Let's go!"_

He guided me around the side of the room, taking me behind chairs and out of danger. He paused and looked back at me.

_"Call for Jasper and Jacob. Whisper it."_

Without wasting any time, I turned and spotted them both. They were working together, their backs to each other as they fought, keeping each other safe.

"Jasper! Jake!"

They both looked up and looked straight at me. When they saw me and saw how close I was to the door, they moved. In the blink of an eye, Jasper took me by the hand and Jake's nose nudged my leg. We ran together, Edward in front of us, leading us out of the room as cries of pain, fury, and battle mixed together in the room behind us.

**A/N: This is probably my last reminder to go vote for this story at Jasper's Darlin's blogspot. The link and contest info is up on my profile and voting ends very soon.**

**As you can probably tell, this story is nearing an end. What are your thoughts/hopes for remaining chapters? What are your thoughts on the story (this chapter inparticular) thus far? When I finish TLF I plan to move on to a story revolving around Sam and Bella. The summary is up on my page, but I think I'll take a bit of a break in between stories. **

**Thanks again to all my loyal readers/reviewers, those amazing folks who have rec'd me, and especially my betas, Christine and Stacey.  
**


	19. Ch 18 Family

**Song: "Image of the Invisible" - Thrice  
**

**Chapter 18 – Family**

**JPOV**

If my heart could still beat, it would be pounding. Running from the room as fast as Bella could, I heard my family's cries of pain and anger rising around me. Jacob was on the other side of Bella, nudging her along with his nose. The urgency in his eyes mirrored the thick choking cloud of mixed emotions that swirled around me. As we got out of the room, I grabbed Bella to throw her over my shoulder and get her out of there faster. Just as I secured her to my shoulder, she screamed.

"Stop!!"

Vaguely aware of her fists bouncing off my solid back, I screeched to a halt. Jacob was only a few beats slower than me and he turned back to look at us before swinging his head toward the empty hall, prompting us to keep moving.

I swung Bella off my shoulder and looked at her. She was staring over my shoulder, her eyes fixed on a spot near the room we had just escaped from. Jacob whined and jerked his head toward the hall again.

"We need to move, darlin'." I took Bella's hand, intending to pull her with me, but she stepped back, pulling out of my grasp, her eyes still fixed beyond me. Finally she blinked and her eyes met mine.

"You have to go back. Both of you. If you don't…" She trailed off and tears glazed her eyes. She cleared her throat and started again. "Go back. Now. Send Tristan and Irina." I opened my mouth to argue but Bella clamped her hand over my mouth. "You learned a long time ago not to bet against Alice. Don't start now." I frowned, wishing to God I could see and hear Alice and Edward. Jacob padded forward and pushed his head against Bella's stomach, closing his eyes as her hand rested on his head. Then, with a growl that made me proud, he launched himself forward and ran back into the room.

I looked at Bella one last time, feeling like I was betraying her by even considering leaving her.

"Go now!" Bella's voice was frantic and her eyes were focused on mine, pleading with me. I clenched my jaw and turned, running back into the room as fast as my legs could take me.

Running straight to Tristan, I pulled Aro off him, throwing him as far as I could. Irina screamed as Renata threw herself forward, charging us. Esme met her halfway and the two collided mid-air falling to the floor below them. Wasting no time, I turned back to Tristan and Irina.

"Bella's in the hall. Get her out of here. She's being guided, so listen to her and go where she tells you, but keep her safe. That's the most important thing now."

Irina clung to Tristan's side, prompting something inside me to recognize the way he had his arm around her, protectively shielding her. Geoff appeared at my side, addressing Tristan as a roar of pain sounded somewhere behind us.

"There are two vampires waiting for Bella not far from here. Get her to them and they'll keep her safe, but she needs your help getting her out. You're wasting time! Move now!"

Tristan was moving before Geoff had even finished his command, pulling Irina by the hand. In a blur, they were gone and Geoff collapsed on the floor beside me, holding his chest. Realizing he was in trouble but knowing I could do nothing about it, I grabbed him by the shoulders and drug him back out of danger before turning my sights on the battle taking place behind me.

**BPOV**

Tristan and Irina were at my side in seconds. Alice had left me with Edward to go back to Geoff, where she said she would remain from that moment on. Knowing she'd be with him gave me comfort as I knew that must mean Jane hadn't killed him yet. Tristan took my hand, holding Irina's with his free hand. As we turned to leave, facing the empty hall ahead, my eyes grazed a bundled figure in the far corner. Stopping, I spun to face the figure dead on. Looking closer I realized it was Joy and she wasn't alone. She was bent over the young boy from before, her body covering him as best as she could.

"Joy!" I screamed and she drew her head up, her eyes wide with terror. "Come with us! Hurry!" Joy's eyes moved from mine to Tristan. In a blur of moment, Tristan left Irina and I and ran to Joy. He knelt in front of her and put his hand on the side of her face. In another quick blur of motion, he picked them both up and looked back at us.

"Can you carry her?" He asked Irina, nodding toward me. Irina had me on her back before she even answered him and suddenly we were all flying through the hallways in that familiar sickening rush. Edward was there with me the entire time, his eyes finding mine as often as he could spare to look at me.

_"Peter and Charlotte are waiting just outside the city. They couldn't bring themselves to join in on the battle and Carlisle gave them a way out, asking them to wait until someone could bring you to them and then take you to safety. We're lucky to have them here. They came back from hunting after the others because they'd crossed state lines. Seconds longer and it would have been too late for them to come."_

We took a sharp turn and Edward's eyes narrowed.

"_Stop them!" _

"Stop!" I screamed, not for the first time today. Tristan came to a screeching halt, still clutching Joy and the boy. Irina slowed just after him and I was able to focus on Tristan, repeating Edward's words as he said them.

"We'll be blocked if we go this way. We need to go back two hallways and make a right. There's a kitch-"

Tristan was moving before I was allowed to finish and Irina followed him, zig zagging through the hallways so quickly I could barely even focus on Edward's face.

Less than a minute later, we were outside in the early light of dawn. We kept moving as I guided the group using Edward's directions.

When we finally came upon Peter and Charlotte, Irina swung me down off her shoulders and fell to the ground at our feet. For the first time, I realized she was seriously injured. Charlotte grabbed me before I could bend down over Irina, holding me to her chest as she stroked my hair. "Oh, Bella! We were so worried." I patted Charlotte's arm and tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Edward, what's wrong with her?"

Edward stared down at Irina and then looked up at me.

_"She was bitten more times than I can count. Our threshold for pain is greatly increased when we become vampires and very little can really hurt us, but damage can still be done to us by other vampires."_

I stared in horror as Irina rolled to her side, curling her legs up into her body. "Will she be okay?" I asked him, unable to take my eyes from her.

_"The pain will diminish with time, but she will always carry the scars."_

I nodded and a loud sob turned my attention to Tristan, Joy, and the young boy. The three of them were locked in a hug so strong, I couldn't really tell where one began and the other ended. Tristan was whispering things I couldn't hear as Joy sobbed against his shoulder.

_"Tristan is their brother. Aro wanted Tristan as a part of the guard and the only way he could get Tristan to stay was by threatening the lives of his sister and brother. In exchange for Tristan's services, Aro agreed to keep them alive. Tristan had no choice but to agree and Aro kept his word, keeping them alive, but binding them in slavery."_

As Edward's words sunk in and clicked into place, I realized why Tristan had seemed different to me when I first saw him in Forks. He truly was different. He was only doing Aro's bidding in an attempt to keep his family safe.

Tristan pulled back slightly and his eyes met mine. He inclined his head slightly and smiled. "Thank you. You saw them before I smelled them. You would have tried saving them even if I hadn't been there. You didn't even know… You just felt compassion."

I nodded and he pulled his sister and brother against his chest, his eyes filled with relief. "I would have come back. I would have fought my way through and probably been destroyed in the process." I nodded and Joy looked up, her eyes locking with mine.

"She's got a good soul." She said quietly and Tristan nodded. The young boy stirred and looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Lucas," Joy said quietly, giving the boy a soft squeeze. "This is Bella." Lucas nodded and then put his head back in his brother's chest.

"Time to move." Peter's voice was low but anxious. "We've got to run quite a long way. We have a plane waiting, but we couldn't get it too close."

"Come on, sweetheart." Charlotte bent over Irina and pulled her up, causing Irina to groan. "Lean against me. I'll hold you up." Irina put her arm around Charlotte and held onto her. "No." Tristan said quietly as he stood. "The kids are lighter. Take them. I'll take her." Charlotte stared at him for a second and then, as though reading something in his eyes, she nodded and shifted her weight, moving Irina into his arms.

Almost instantly, Irina threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. Tristan's eyes fluttered closed and he put his hand on the back of her head. He whispered something I couldn't pick up on and Irina's body began to shake with soft sobs.

"_He saw her." _Edward moved to my side, his eyes on the pair. _"He saw this moment. He didn't know how they got there, only that he'd find himself in her arms and he'd finally know what it meant to love someone so much you were blinded by it. Fortunately for us, he saw it the moment Aro turned his sights on her. If he'd seen it earlier, Aro would have known…" _

Charlotte picked up Joy and Lucas, holding them to her. After a moment I remembered Tristan had called them kids, but yet Joy looked to be just a couple years younger than Tristan, somewhere around my age. Before I could comment on my observation, Peter swung me up over his shoulder and positioned me on his back.

Then we were flying.

* * *

**GPOV**

Jasper moved a granite sculpture in front of me in an attempt to keep me out of danger. Recognizing his attempt, I also recognized the fact that they could all smell me and find me in a heartbeat if they chose to. Still, I put my hand on the base of the sculpture and braced myself against it as I tried to regulate my breathing. The pain I'd experienced had done something to my heart. Tanya had whispered something about it only being mental, but the fact that it felt like I had been stabbed in the heart told me otherwise. _A heart attack? _I wondered. I'm still fairly young and healthy, but the pain that had rocked my body could have been too much strain for my heart.

Keeping one hand on my chest and one on the base of the sculpture, I peered around the side. The room was a blur of movement and I found it hard to keep up with it all. Especially with the white dots that kept exploding in my vision, distracting me. Alice sat down beside me, crossing her legs. She pulled her skirt over her legs and I noticed she wasn't wearing pants like she had been. "Did you change clothes?" I asked, hardly believing I was asking.

_"Yes. I can change my appearance now. All I have to do is think it and I can do it. Well, only as much as I could have before. I don't think I can get my hair to grow."_

She sighed loudly and we both turned to look at what was happening around us again.

"_You're dying." _She said softly, not looking at me.

"Heart attack?" Alice nodded and didn't elaborate. Massaging my chest over my heart, I felt a moment's regret that it would happen like this. I hadn't even gotten to be useful at all. I didn't get to say goodbye to Katie or Bella. I frowned and shook my head. It was getting harder to breathe now. And when I tried to take a deep breath, the knife pushed into my heart a little deeper. Alice put her hand on my knee and I felt as though someone had placed an ice pack on my knee. "I can feel you." I said, astonished.

"_Yes." _Alice said gently. _"You're dying, Geoff. The closer you get to the end, the more you'll be able to feel me." _

Just as she said it, another stab of pain hit my chest, causing me to double over. Alice's hand moved from my knee to my hand and she squeezed gently as I laid back on the hard floor. Rolling my head to the side, I spotted Katie across the room with Sam and Emmett. Alice narrated, explaining who each member of the Volturi was. Kate was holding Jane by the head, each hand positioned at her temples while Emmett held her arms and Sam's teeth locked down on her leg. Jane's body shook violently and her screams seemed to build on top of each other.

"_Electric current." _Alice stated and I nodded, knowing about Katie's gift.

Beside them, Jake had Alec on the floor. He was standing on Alec's chest with his mouth around Alec's throat. Rosalie stood beside him with her hand on his back, her fingers laced through his fur. "Easy, mongrel." She said softly and Jake's tail swished angrily. "Try it, Alec. I dare you. It won't work on him, so try it on me. The second he feels my fingers stop moving through his fur, it'll be lights out for you. Give him a reason…" Rosalie's voice was cold and menacing, reminding me of the days before her and Bella became friends.

Two other wolves, Leah and Paul possibly, were doing battle with Marcus and Demetri. The occasional yelp raised into the air, signaling an injury to one of the shape shifters. Esme was struggling with Renata who was screaming for Aro hysterically.

In the furthest corner of the room, Tanya and the last wolf, Jared I thought, were taking on the blonde vampire Alice called Caius. Her sights lingered on him and she had a disturbed look on her face. Tanya and Jared managed to get Caius down on the floor with his arms behind his back. Tanya held his arms with her foot on his back while Jared gripped his throat, eliciting a growl of pain and fury from Caius.

In the center of all the madness, Jasper stood with his hand around Aro's neck, his fingers visibly digging into Aro's neck. Carlisle stood beside him, his eyes glued to Aro as his mouth moved fluidly. I couldn't make out what he was saying, so Alice continued her narration for me.

_"He's warning Aro. Jane is Aro's most prized possession. Kate is in the perfect position to take out Jane with a flick of her wrist. The same goes for Alec. Jake wouldn't hesitate and as it is, his patience is wearing thin. All he wants is to be with Bella and know she's okay. The longer they wait, the more chance Aro will lose his two strongest members of the guard. Every member of the Olympic and Denali covens are carrying lighters. If Carlisle or Jasper give the signal, Aro will lose his guard and essentially, his power. Carlisle's explaining it to him in patient, rational terms. As you can see, Jasper's having a harder time with the patient part."_

White lights danced in front of my eyes and I blinked hard, desperate to see and know everyone was safe. Jasper's growl kept coming in waves and his body was shaking in anger. He, too, was talking, but I couldn't make out his words either.

_"Threats. Insults."_ Alice said nonchalantly. _"He can't just stand there. He needs to at least have his say or he'll lose control."_

"Why don't they just kill them all?" I asked and realized my voice was ragged and barely understandable.

_"Even though the Volturi have a history of bending their own rules and acting rashly, they have given us the basic laws that allow us to exist among the humans. Without them, without their laws and their power to enforce those laws, the vampires who are less civilized than the ones you see in this room would run rampant, causing destruction so vast, our secret would eventually be discovered and our existence threatened. Carlisle and Jasper know this, as do the Volturi, but they also know Bella is more important to this family. If there is hope for peace, we want it. If there isn't, then the destruction of the Volturi will be swift and complete. Aro knows this."_

Alice paused, her eyes focused on Jasper, Carlisle, and Aro. I took the moment to look at Katie. Our eyes met and I saw the pain in her eyes. I saw how desperately she wanted to run to me. Knowing it was over for me and how much would be lost if she did, I mustered a deep smile.

_"Carlisle has given Aro an ultimatum. Call off the Volturi and swear to the safety of Bella, the Olympic Coven, the Denali Coven, the shape shifters, and all those they associate with or watch as every member of the guard is destroyed, saving him for last."_

I watched as Aro's eyes flickered back and forth between those of his guard whose existences were in direct danger. Finally, he closed his eyes tightly, clenched his jaw and growled.

"Enough!" He roared and the room fell silent, though no one moved from their places. "Enough! You have my word."

Carlisle made him repeat the oath word for word and then they clasped hands, binding their promise. "Made in front of witnesses, Aro. You have given your oath. Go back on it and be destroyed."

Aro growled again and nodded under Jasper's grasp. Carlisle put his hand on Jasper's shoulder and leaned in, whispering something into his ear. After a moment or two, Jasper released Aro and stepped back, his chest heaving from the force of his emotions.

_"It's over."_ Alice whispered and squeezed my hand. Her touch was more pronounced and I could feel the lines on her fingers. I nodded and took one last look at Katie before my heart spasmed violently, forcing me to clench my jaw so hard I expected my teeth to shatter. Katie's eyes widened and her scream filled my ears.

_"You did well, Geoff. Rest easy."_

Alice's voice was soft and tiny compared to Katie's scream and I closed my eyes as the white dots gave way to a heavy darkness that enveloped my body and released me from my agony. _Goodbye, Katie girl._

* * *

**BPOV**

The flight back to Forks was nerve wracking. The private plane Peter had managed to get his hands on wasn't very big at all. Putting four vampires, three humans, and a ghost together in a small space was more trying than I'd originally thought it would be. Joy and Lucas never left Tristan's side. The boy especially seemed terrified to move away from his older brother and he clung to him as though Aro would turn up at any moment and pull him away. Joy was a bit more relaxed and seemed to just be happy to be with her brother.

When Lucas finally fell asleep, Tristan moved him into an empty seat and covered him, leaving him to sleep. Joy remained by Lucas' side while Tristan and Irina took the opportunity to have a private moment together. Trying not to eavesdrop wasn't hard as they spoke so low I couldn't hear. I got the feeling Peter was privy to everything though. He took to randomly starting conversations with me that made no sense. More than once Charlotte had elbowed him in the side to shut him up.

Almost an hour into our flight we got a call from Jasper on Peter's phone. After filling Peter in (which prompted a lot of "Ah, and?" type comments from Peter), I was finally given the phone. Peter held it out to me and then turned back to the pilot. "Change in plans. Take us to Forks, Washington." For the first time I realized Peter wasn't planning to take me home, but was instead going to hide us somewhere.

"Jasper?" I said into the phone, pulling my lip back into my mouth automatically.

"Hello, darlin'." His voice was smooth as silk and as warm as sunshine. Hearing him immediately brought tears to my eyes. "Oh, Jasper." I said while I undid my seatbelt. A few seconds later I was in a slightly more private area of the plane where I at least didn't have to stare at Peter while talking to Jasper.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, Bella. It was touch and go there for a little bit, but we got the upper hand and kept it. Everything will be okay now. The Volturi have agreed to end their attempts to recruit you. You're safe now."

I nearly laughed out loud as his words. "Safe? Jasper, what's to keep them from going back on their word?" I continued chewing on my lip and felt a sting of pain. Not wanting to start bleeding on a plane full of vampires, I began picking at my nail polish instead.

"Just trust me. We took certain measures. They won't be bothering us again."

Jasper sounded confident enough that I decided trusting him was a pretty safe thing to do. I nodded and sighed. "How is everyone? Jake? Rose? Everyone?" Jasper was silent for a moment and I could practically hear his thoughts churning. "Jasper? What happened? Tell me!" I heard my voice grow slightly shrill and I pulled my lip back into my mouth, preparing myself to hear the very worst.

"There were injuries here and there. Leah has a broken leg and Paul cracked a few ribs. The rest have cuts here and there, but fortunately managed to avoid any serious wounds or bites. Their bones will mend and their cuts will heal. They'll be good as new before we get home."

"And everyone else?"

"I think it's safe to say we all have a couple more scars now. Other than that, we're okay. Esme managed to give Renata one back as a reminder of what they tried to do. Now every time Aro looks Renata in the face, he'll know just how close he came to losing everything."

I paused, waiting. When Jasper didn't offer information, I knew something wasn't right.

"And Geoff?"

Jasper remained silent and I found myself counting the seconds before he spoke again. "He had a heart attack, Bella. When Jane saw his loyalty to Kate and saw her respond in kind to him, she targeted him. She unleashed everything she had and the strain was too much on his heart. It sent him into a heart attack. He managed to hang on long enough to see the end of the battle and know everyone would be okay."

Jasper trailed off as the phone slid from my fingers and landed on the floor below my seat.

"Oh God." I whispered, drawing my hands up to my mouth. _Geoff's dead. Because of me. He died trying to save me. Oh God. _Before I knew it, I was on my knees beside my seat, heavy sobs racking my body relentlessly.

_"Bella."_

Edward's voice floated over me, soft and comforting in a way I hadn't expected. I looked up and found him kneeling in front of me, smiling gently.

_"You have no idea how badly I wish I could touch you right now. What I wouldn't give to be able to dry your tears and hold you."_

He smiled sadly and stretched his arm out, reaching to touch me. When his fingers moved through my hair instead of resting against the soft curl, he sighed and sat back on his heels.

"Geoff—"

I managed to choke out. Edward smiled sympathetically and shook his head.

_"Geoff died, Bella. His heart couldn't take the pain Jane inflicts. But Bella… What must happen before one is changed?"_

I looked up at Edward, searching his eyes. He smiled softly and my breath caught in my throat. He nodded slowly and I scrambled for the phone, bringing it back up to my ear.

"Jasper! Did you change him?! Did someone bring him back?!"

Silence.

"Dammit, Jasper, answer me!"

Still no response.

"Bella honey," Charlotte's voice called above me and she held a phone down to me. "Jasper." She said softly and walked away as I took the phone.

"Jasper! Did you change him? Please tell me someone changed him!" I pulled myself back up into the seat and held the phone so tightly I was afraid I might break it. Edward smirked his familiar boyish smirk and I knew before Jasper could tell me.

"Calm down, Bella. Kate did it. Carlisle wasn't able to inject him with morphine, though, so he's suffering the full effects." Relief washed over me and I barely even registered the rest of Jasper's words. "We thought we'd have to stay here because we can't take him anywhere if he's screaming, but his jaw is locked and he's not making a sound. I can feel his misery, but just like when he was alive, he refuses to cry out. I'm doing my best to comfort him and give him some peace, so maybe that's helping too. Aro agreed to provide us with a private plane home. We'll be on our way soon, darlin'."

_Thank you, God. _I thought asJasper and I exchanged goodbyes. I closed Charlotte's phone, holding it in my lap. Edward moved so he was sitting beside me and I angled my body so I was facing him.

_"Relax, love. Everything is okay now."_

Just as soon as Edward said it, all my stress left my body and I melted into my seat, happy for the relief. I turned my head so I was staring at Edward and he leaned back in his seat, resting his head on his seat as he stared back. We stayed like that for several minutes until I held up my hand, holding my palm flat toward him. Edward moved his hand to mine and I saw the difference in length between our fingers.

"I wish I could feel you." I said quietly and he nodded. We held our hands together until my arm got tired and then I rested it on the arm of my chair, palm side up. Edward traced circles on my palm, his expression sad as he did.

_"I used to spend hours doing this while you slept."_

I couldn't help but laugh and nodded slightly. "I know. It's hard not to notice an ice cube moving over your palm for hours on end. I got used to it though." Edward smiled and resumed his idle tracing. I longed to feel his cold fingers now. If only…

"_You picked a good man, Bella." _

Edward's change of subject came so suddenly I felt myself blush slightly. Edward must have noticed because he grinned and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

_"That's my Bella. Always blushing."_

His expression sobered for a moment and then he looked down at my hand again.

_"Only… Not my Bella anymore."_

He looked up at me again and his eyes were filled with such pain and longing that I felt my heart crinkle slightly. I couldn't deny that I'd given myself to Jasper and loved him so much it hurt. But there would always be a part of my heart that belonged to Edward.

"I love you." I said softly. Edward nodded and continued stroking my palm.

_"I know, Bella. I saw what my destruction did to you. I was there with you for so long. I was there when you dreamt about me. I was there when you when begged me to come back to you. I was always there. I never left you. Not until Jasper found you and I knew you were safe. And even then, I checked in."_

Edward paused, focusing on my hand. Finally his lips curled into a slight smile and he sighed.

_"I'll be able to let go soon. Once you're changed, I'll know you'll be okay and I can let go."_

The thought of Edward leaving me again made my tears come faster. I wanted him to go and be happy. I wanted him to experience Heaven instead of following me around forever. But still… I sucked in a deep, jagged breath and let it out slowly.

"Promise me you'll say goodbye. Don't go until we've said goodbye."

Edward laughed gently.

_"Of course, Bella. I plan to stay with you through your change. We'll have our goodbye and now isn't the time."_

I nodded and laid my head back on the seat again, closing my eyes. "I've missed you so much. I love Jasper and the thought of losing him… I wouldn't survive it. But you were my first love. That won't ever go away… That pain…"

_"It will diminish with time. It's already gotten better, I can tell."_

I nodded against the seat and sighed gently. It had gotten better. There were days where I didn't even think about Edward unless someone brought him up. But that didn't mean I didn't still love him and miss him. I was just moving on with my life.

_"Sleep, Bella my love."_

I nodded again, already feeling sleep begin to pull me under. My body was so very heavy. Sleep would make everything feel better.

* * *

**KPOV**

As I sat cradling Geoff's head in my lap, I found myself wondering just how many of us had guardian angels sitting on our shoulders. Looking around at the group of misfits who sat together on this plane, I realized something profound had taken place to keep us all safe. I met Jasper's gaze and gave him a smile, thanking him for his efforts. He nodded and looked back down at Geoff, returning his focus to the task at hand. Since Geoff's change, Jasper had only taken one break from his attempt to control Geoff's pain. Even then, his conversations with Peter and Bella hadn't lasted very long and he'd been back at Geoff's side doing his best to comfort him.

Carlisle was making the rounds checking on the wolves. Leah and Paul had taken the worst of the injuries but from the looks of it, they were already healing nicely. Carlisle seemed to enjoy watching their recovery, making notes of it from time to time. Emmett's laugh brought my attention to his side of the plane where he was holding up his shirt to Rosalie and Jake. "But look, watch." Emmett flexed his muscles, making his pecs dance. A freshly formed scar lay etched across his chest, breaking up the smooth contours that Emmett had always been so proud of. "It gives me character, right? I mean… it looks kind of rugged." Rosalie laughed loudly, putting her hand to her mouth as she shook her head. Looking at the pair of them, I got the feeling Emmett was only making a fool of himself to break the mood and keep his woman laughing. Jake shrugged and pulled up his shirt, showing off his muscles. "Eh, you're too pale to look rugged. See this, this is rugged."

Leaning slightly to the side I saw Jake flex his muscles in a vain attempt to make his pecs dance. Emmett's laughter boomed and he fell back on the floor, holding his stomach as he shook with laughter. Rosalie giggled and put her hand on Jake's arm. "Nice try, mutt. But that's more Ken-doll than it is rugged. Don't worry, you'll get there." Emmett laughed louder and I got the feeling Jake had just earned himself a new Barbie inspired nickname courtesy of Rosalie. I pulled my eyes away from their spot on the floor and moved on to find Esme and Tanya in deep conversation as they looked out the window closest to them.

Jared slept peacefully not too far from Leah and Paul. He had claimed two seats for himself and was stretched across them with an eye maskfixed in place. I felt a smile cross my lips as I considered just how silly and over grown he looked. Still, it was nice to know the wolves had a sense of humor and again I considered our guardian angels. A single loss to their pack would have destroyed their bonds and perhaps their spirit as a whole.

I pulled my eyes from Jared as Sam sat down across from me, putting his hand on Geoff's shoulder. "Any change?" He asked quietly. Shaking my head slowly, I moved my hand to Geoff's forehead in an attempt to comfort him. "None. I kind of wish he would scream so I'd have some way of knowing if anything we do helps or not. But… At least he's manageable this way." Sam nodded and looked back down at Geoff. "He's a good man. One of the best I've known." Looking at Sam I saw a shadow of sadness pass over his features. When he looked up again, he looked at Jasper instead.

"You said he'll be going to Alaska?" Jasper nodded and pulled his eyes from Geoff so he was facing Sam. "Yes. We're all going for a time. Bella…" Jasper trailed off and then a firm resolve seemed to fill his eyes. "Bella is going to be changed in Alaska. She and I will stay there while she learns to control her thirst. She'll have plenty of hunting ground and we'll be fairly isolated. In time, we may return to Forks. Geoff will undoubtedly stay with Kate in Alaska."

Sam stared at Jasper for a moment and then looked down at Geoff again. "I'd like to readdress the treaty. I'm not sure where to begin and I'll have to talk to the Elders, but I want to take a deeper look at it." Jasper stared at Sam, obviously waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't, Jasper prompted him to continue. "With what intention?"

Sam shrugged and stood up, giving Geoff's shoulder a pat as he did. "I'm not sure yet." Sam walked away and Jasper stared after him for a moment before turning his attention back to Geoff.

**GPOV**

"Be at peace, my friend." Sam's voice echoed through my head and I tried my hardest to hold onto it. _Peace. _I thought. _Is such a thing possible at a time like this?_ Still, I kept returning to the last words I'd heard before the fire had started in my veins. Peace didn't seem possible anymore. In fact, the more I hoped for peace, the more sure I was it would never come. In a vain attempt to distract myself from the pain that currently engulfed my very soul, I turned my thoughts to Katie. The look in her eyes when the darkness had finally pulled me under and stopped my heart had been nothing less than sheer terror. Her scream had been even more frightening. Curiosity made me wonder how dulled down my awareness was and how her scream had really sounded to those who weren't on the edge of death.

Desperate to escape the pain, I dove into the memory.

_"No!!!" Katie's scream rose into the air, but my eyes refused to open. In that last second before my heart stopped and I lost consciousness, I felt Alice squeeze my hand gently. Suddenly I felt as though my heart had been doused in icy water. The pressure was more than I could believe possible. Alice whispered something about having a purpose after all, and a bright light exploded behind my eyes as I felt something squeeze my heart._

_"Stay with me, Geoff."_

_Alice's voice seemed far away and it took me a second to realize what she was doing. Another tight squeeze of pressure came suddenly. This time my heart responded by leaping in my chest, the pulse of my heartbeat echoing in my ears. Just as soon as I felt it start to pound, the coldness began to fade away until there was nothing but the warmth of my own lifeblood._

_"Your heart must beat in order for the venom to move through your body. I'm sorry for what lies ahead of you, Geoff, but I'll stay with you and I'll start your heart again and again if I have to."_

_My heart cramped again, reminiscent of the way it had just before it stopped beating seconds ago._

_Voices stirred above me and I vaguely recognized Jasper's voice. "His heart beats, but only just. It must be now, Kate." A sob, which I recognized to be that of my Katie, filled the air and I felt pressure on my hand, squeezing tightly. "I can't! Jasper, I won't be able to stop! He's my singer!" Katie sobbed again and I found myself yearning to comfort her. Even as the thought entered my mind, my heart cramped again and stilled._

_"Oh no you don't."_

_Alice's voice barely registered in my mind as her fingers closed over my heart, squeezing the life back into it._

_"Not just yet, Geoff. Hold on, honey. Hold on a little longer."_

_I tried to open my mouth to tell Alice it was useless, but the signal wouldn't reach my mouth._

_"Katrina! Now! It may not start again!"_

_Katie screamed out of frustration and a flicker of anger stirred within me as I realized how upset Jasper was making her. All I wanted was to tell him to leave her alone and hold her in my arms._

_"I'm so sorry, Geoff." Katie's voice was close to my ear now. "I'll try to stop, baby, I promise. I'll try to stop."_

_Something cut into my neck and I felt my body jump reflexively. Suddenly pain began to radiate outward from the cut, spreading slowly but surely._

_"Kate!" Jasper's voice was barely a whisper, but an urgent whisper nonetheless. Katie growled and I felt pressure on my shoulder. I recognized the feeling as her holding me down as her fingers dug into my skin. Suddenly pain erupted on the other side of my neck. Then my shoulder. Then the other. My jaws were already locked together from the previous pain of my heart attack, but if they hadn't been, I felt confident they would be now._

_"Carlisle! Emmett!" Jasper's voice called out and I felt hands on my body, trying to hold me down. Hold me down... I realized I was jerking, pulling, kicking... Anything to get away from the pain. Fire radiated throughout my body and suddenly a new flame stung my wrist, moving up my arm. Then the other arm. A scream rose in my chest but died in my throat, refusing to pass through my lips. Pain... Fire... God help me._

_"His heart. Straight into his heart." Carlisle's voice was directly above me, but yet sounded so far away. The screaming in my head seemed to push all other sounds away. I felt something cut into my chest and a loud cracking sound quickly followed. Pain. So much pain._

_Fire exploded in my chest and for a moment I was sure my heart would explode. Part of me wished it would so the pain would finally stop._

_"They did it." Alice sighed and seemed to be sitting beside me. "It'll be quicker than normal, Geoff. She injected the venom straight into your heart. Just hold on now."_

The memory faded away as a fresh flame of pain licked at my heart. I felt my teeth grind together and wondered if my body or mind could survive such torture.

_"This is it, Geoff. You're on the verge of your change. You're officially dead."_

I felt Alice's hand on my forehead and noted it no longer felt cold to me. It was just another hand...

_"In a few minutes you won't be able to hear me or see me anymore. Hold on a little longer, Geoff. You're through the worst now. In time you'll wake up feeling better than ever... Well, and a little hungry. When I'm gone, Geoff, know that it's almost over. Just keep holding onto that and you'll make it through. I'm so proud of you. You're a wonderful man and you'll make a great addition to the Denali Coven. I'm sorry I won't be able to have these talks with you anymore, even if they have been fairly one sided. At least I know you can hear me."_

Alice grasped my hand and squeezed tightly, momentarily distracting me from my pain.

_"It's time. Just hold on a little longer, honey. You're doing so well."_

Alice's lips touched my forehead and I felt her lips spread into a smile.

_"Later Alligator."_

* * *

**BPOV**

Nearly a day had passed since we'd arrived in Forks. Joy, Lucas, and I had spent most of the time sleeping or trying to anyway. I'd overheard Tristan and Irina talking to Peter about hunting. Tristan decided he wanted to live a vegetarian lifestyle since he and Irina had apparently devoted themselves to each other. Happy to hear it, Irina took Tristan hunting almost immediately. After they got back, Tristan explained to Joy and I how he'd seen a vision of Irina and knew that she would be his mate. Irina said the second she saw him, something inside her twitched and she felt herself drawn to him. The thought of them living happily together gave me a deep sense of peace. Everything truly was going to work out.

Now as I stared out at the setting sun, I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of utter peace. "It's beautiful here." Joy stepped out of the house, pulling the door closed behind her and I nodded slowly, opening my eyes again. "I've never seen anything so beautiful." She continued, and I turned to face her. She smiled and dug her hands into her pockets. Since getting home, Joy, Lucas, and I were never left alone. Charlotte and Peter took shifts with Tristan and Irina so that there were always two vampires in the house to keep us safe.

Together Joy and I stood in silence as we watched the sun set over the tops of the trees surrounding the Cullen house. Joy leaned against the column on the other side of me and sighed gently before closing her eyes. We had grown close over the past 24 hours and I felt a deep kinship toward her. I learned about how her and her brothers became orphans, leaning on Tristan to take care of the family. When he had been involved in an accident, a vampire with a compassion similar to Carlisle's changed him and he had been forced to leave his siblings for fear of hurting them. Eventually he managed to learn control and returned to them, freeing them from the orphanage that had taken them in.

Lucas had only been a baby at the time, but Joy had been deeply affected by the loss of her parents and then her brother. I saw a shadow pass over her features every time he left the room and had a feeling she had gotten in the habit of fearing she may never seen him again every time he left her sight.

Edward had taken to allowing Joy to see him so she wasn't confused when she walked into a room and found me having conversations with myself. I was grateful to have Edward near constantly. His presence was a comfort and while it saddened me every time he reached for me and his fingers fell through my skin, I also acknowledged the fact that it wasn't his touch I craved. I missed Jasper more than my heart could bare and often found myself sitting on the porch waiting for him to come home.

_"I'm afraid I must take my leave for a time, my love."_

Edward turned on the step so he was facing me. Giving me a gentle smile, he closed his eyes and faded away.

"Bella!"

Joy's voice shot through me and I found myself on my feet, bracing myself against whatever was coming.

"Look! Look, Bella!"

I looked up, allowing my body to relax a bit and watched as three figures emerged from the trees, moving with a deliberate slowness that could only be from practice.

My eyes met Jasper's and he smiled gently, holding my stare. Suddenly I was moving, running as fast as my legs would take me. In a blur of movement, Jasper was in front of me lifting me off the ground. I threw my arms around his neck and relished in the feeling of his hard, cold chest against mine. Working my fingers through his hair, I grabbed a fistful of his curls and pulled his mouth to mine, pressing my lips firmly against his. Jasper responded in kind, his large hands holding me against him as he kissed me deeply.

"Get a room, you two."

A familiar, yet all too silky voice washed over me and I pulled back from Jasper sharply. Standing a few yards away, smiling with a deep satisfaction that I'd come to expect from him, Geoff ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, Geoff!" My words barely escaped my lips before Geoff laughed loudly, throwing his head back slightly.

"Do I look that different?" His voice was gentle and teasing as always, but sounded like liquid honey, warm and soft. Jasper set me down but kept a hand on my waist, holding me against his side. I pushed away gently to go to Geoff, but Jasper pulled me back, shaking his head.

"Not just yet, darlin'. You'll need to keep your distance for awhile. In fact, Geoff will be leaving with the Denali's tonight. After I promised to keep you safe, though, he agreed to come see you before leaving."

Geoff smiled at me, his dimples deepening more than they ever had before. Everything about him was beautiful and perfect. The scars he'd had before were gone now, replaced with smooth, flawless skin. His eyes were dark but had a golden tint to them, telling me he'd fed on animals, but his thirst was not appeased.

Geoff laughed again, softer this time and his eyes seemed to sparkle slightly. "It's good to see you too, kid."

And just like that, all the tears I'd shed for the brother I'd momentarily thought I'd lost, came rushing back and I realized I'd never lose him again.

Kate stepped forward, drawing my attention to her as Geoff slid his arm around her waist. Leaning into him, Kate put her hand on Geoff's stomach and smiled beautifully. It was a proud smile and told me more than her words ever could. The intense feeling of peace I'd had amoment ago had deepened and transformed into a sense of absolute tranquility.

My family had finally come home.

**A/N: Thanks again to all those who voted for TLF over at the Jasper's Darlin's blogspot. I'll let you know what I find out about the results. Also thanks to all my faithful reviewers for your feedback, suggestions, hopes, and gripes. I'm anticipating 2-5 more chapters after this one. Hope you've all loved this story as much as I've loved writing it. And as always, please don't forget to review!**


	20. Ch 19 Destiny

**Song: "Dream A Little Dream of Me" – The Mama's and the Papa's**

**Chapter 19 - Destiny**

**JPOV**

"Jake!" Bella's exclamation cut through the conversation at hand, causing Geoff and Kate to spin around. Jacob emerged from the trees at the edge of our property, still adjusting his jeans. Sam had contacted the members of the pack that had remained home to have them meet us at the field where we landed. Thankfully, they had thought ahead and brought along a change of clothes for each of the wolves returning from battle.

"Bella!" Jacob's grin seemed even bigger and whiter than usual as he spotted Bella. Releasing Bella, I watched as she ran past Geoff and Kate, meeting Jacob halfway as he ran toward her as well. Ignoring the faint feeling of alarm I still got when he got too close to Bella, I watched as Jacob picked her up and spun her around in what I could only imagine was quite a back breaking embrace.

"Oh, God, Jake. I've been so worried." Jacob laughed gently and I felt his happiness and relief merge with Bella's. "You always did underestimate us, Bella. We know how to take care of ourselves."

"Quite bragging, mongrel. It's not as though you did it all alone, you know." Rosalie's voice was gentle and laced with laughter and a trace of teasing. Looking beyond Bella and Jacob, I watched as Rosalie emerged from the trees and sauntered forward.

"Rose!" Bella pulled away from Jacob and ran to Rosalie, who continued her slow saunter until the two met. Bella threw herself into Rosalie's arms, prompting a laugh and gentle hug from Rosalie. Even as she attempted to seem calm and collected, Rosalie's emotions washed over me in a soft wave of joy and satisfaction. "It's good to see you too, Bella. Although, I have to admit, I had gotten rather used to smelling wet dog constantly. This is quite different."

"Oh!" Bella pulled back sharply, eliciting another laugh from Rosalie. "Sorry, Rose. Sometimes I forget." Even from a distance I could see a slight flush creep across Bella's cheeks.

A petite blonde stepped up beside me as the rest of the family emerged from the trees with Carlisle and Esme leading the way. "She's been going crazy waiting for you to get back." Having talked with Bella during the trip home, I knew this to be the human sister of Tristan. "Well, perhaps that's not the word for it. But she's definitely been missing you." Joy's voice was soft and delicate. Something in her tone told me the delicacy had come the hard way and was not something she possessed by nature. I glanced down at her and she smiled before turning her gaze back to the family as they hugged and greeted Bella. "Has she?" I asked, already knowing very well that Joy was putting it lightly.

Joy nodded, gave a slight curtsy and turned, making her way back to the porch where she'd been standing with Bella when we came out of the trees. I watched her go, picking up on her hesitant sense of safety. She didn't want to be too far from her brothers and while her curiosity was exponential, her anxiety would not allow her to meet the people who would become her new family.

Sparing a moment to send Joy heavy waves of peace and happiness, I turned back to face Bella and the family as they approached us. Briefly, I felt a sense of surprise that Jacob was walking with the family instead of returning home to the reservation like the rest of the pack was. That surprise quickly faded away when I remembered how protective and territorial Jacob still was over Bella. He thought of her as his family more than he did his brothers in the pack. Bella's safety and happiness allowed Jacob a sense of calm despite his regret that Bella would never be more than his best friend.

Giving me a firm slap on the shoulder as he passed me, Carlisle led Esme into the house, pausing only briefly to introduce themselves to Joy. Emmett, Rosalie, and Tanya came next, smiling as they passed me. Joy settled back down on the porch after introducing herself to her new extended family. Exhaling loudly, she smiled at me and leaned back on her palms, making herself comfortable on the steps. Her emotions were a heavy cloud of anxiety and happy anticipation. Suddenly I got the feeling she was allowing herself to believe that perhaps her life was going to work out after all.

I smiled and sent her a comforting wave of calm before turning my attention back to the group in front of me. Bella and Jacob walked forward, their arms locked around each other as they reassured each other that they really were okay and not just pretending for the other's sake. Kate and Geoff took a step back, allowing a safe distance between Geoff and Bella. Geoff's thirst was making a strong comeback and while his eyes were still slightly golden, they were much darker than they had been just minutes earlier. Kate caught my gaze and I glanced toward Geoff. She turned and gazed up at her mate before nodding at me.

"Well, I think now that we can all agree Bella is safe and sound, it's time for Geoff and I to be going." Kate's voice was soft, but there was a sense of finality in it that made it clear there would be no arguing. Bella stopped mid-step and turned to face them. Her eyes met Geoff and he stared back for a moment before smiling. "Don't worry, kid. I'll be seeing you soon."

A muffled sob broke from Bella's throat and she took a step forward to go to Geoff, only to be held back by Jacob. In a lame attempt to pull her hand from his, Bella took another step forward and then gave up. "It's too soon, Bells. You know that." Jacob smiled sadly and Bella nodded, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Geoff, I—"

Geoff raised his hand, stopping Bella. "I know. Same here."

Bella nodded and sighed, falling back into place beside Jacob. I felt something inside me twitch as Jacob slid his arm around her waist and briefly wondered how long I'd still have this sense of jealousy invading my emotions.

"We're going to Alaska, Bella." Kate smiled warmly as Bella looked away from Geoff to give Kate her attention. "I know you'll be coming soon, too, but I just wanted to say that even if you decide your change isn't immediately necessary, you'll always be welcome to stay with us. We can figure out something so that things are easier on Geoff and with time, we won't have to worry anymore."

Bella smiled and thanked Kate as a fresh batch of tears ran down her cheeks. Silence filled the air and I realized the time had come. Striding forward, I embraced Kate briefly and thanked her for her services. Geoff and I shook hands and I felt Geoff's sadness begin to overwhelm his happiness.

"I owe you my life." Geoff's voice was thick and reminded me of the conversations we'd had in the past that usually focused on Kate. I shook my head but Geoff cut me off, taking control of the conversation.

"I know. You didn't change me. But… You trusted me all those years ago and… Well, you and Alice made me feel like I still had somewhere to go. Like there was still something left for me to live for and hope to cling to. You never treated me like anything less than a friend, and often more like a brother."

Geoff squeezed my hand and took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"It was Alice, you know, in the end. She sat with me during the battle. She held my hand and told me what was coming and what to expect in my change. When my heart stopped she reached into my chest and massaged it back to life. She kept it beating so the venom would spread. The closer I got to death, the more I could feel her. She never left me and even though I can't see her now, I know she's not far away. Her love for you and her loyalty to this family is what kept her around and without her, I wouldn't be here."

**BPOV**

In a quick blur of motion, Jasper and Geoff were fused together, their arms around each other in the absolute epitome of brotherly love. They pounded each other's backs with loud echoing slaps, causing Kate and I to smile at each other as our men showed their sensitive sides.

"I think I like this guy." Jake whispered into my ear as he nodded toward Geoff. "There's something about him. He's loyal. Aside from him risking, and ultimately losing, his life to save you, he's got the soul of an elder. I respect him."

I put my arm around Jake and leaned against his side as I watched Jasper and Geoff thank each other for their roles in each other's lives. Jake gave my side a squeeze and I looked up at him. He smiled that same old boyish smile that always made my heart ache for him. At that moment, something inside me told me this would be the last time Jake would look at me with that familiar mix of love, devotion, and disappointment. He kissed my forehead and turned back to face Jasper, Geoff, and Kate.

Jasper stepped back and came to stand beside me. I pulled away from Jake but held his hand tightly as I leaned against Jasper and he slid his arm around my waist where we both knew it belonged. Still holding onto Jake as though he might leave me if I didn't, I smiled at Geoff and Kate.

"Well, kid, I guess this is it." Geoff's eyes were dangerously close to black and the purple shadowing beneath his eyes was beginning to worry me. Despite my temptation to drag out the goodbyes so he'd stay longer, I forced myself to nod.

"Take care of yourself, Geoff. I mean it. This is your time to live for yourself and enjoy your life; it's time you did so." I did my best to make my voice sound firm instead of choked and jagged, but had a feeling Geoff knew better. The corner of his mouth tipped into a smirk and his eyes sparkled slightly.

"Yes, miss. Will that be all?"

Jasper laughed quietly and Kate's smile grew.

"That'll do, Geoffrey."

Tears slid down my cheeks and Geoff's smile faded away slowly. With what appeared to be a fair amount of effort, Geoff forced his eyes from mine and nodded at Jake.

"Jacob."

Jake nodded and took a step forward, shaking Geoff's hand firmly. "Take it easy, Geoff."

Geoff nodded and Jake stepped back, taking my hand again. I took a mental snapshot of my three men standing together: My mate, my best friend, and my brother. There was a time in my life when I couldn't imagine anyone being more important to me than Edward, but now, standing here with the three people who had risked everything to save me, I knew my life would never be the same if I lost any one of them.

Geoff's eyes settled on mine again while Jasper and Jake said their goodbyes to Kate.

"_Don't cry, kid. It's only temporary and then we'll never have to say goodbye again."_

I gasped and felt myself jump slightly as Geoff's voice echoed in my head. Geoff's lips curled into a grin and he raised his eyebrow in amusement.

_"Oh, didn't I mention that? Katie says it's my gift. She wonders if maybe it's because of Alice. I died hearing her voice when no one else could and now I can make others hear my voice when no one else can."_

I stared at Geoff, my mind slowly catching up with what was happening. "Wow." I whispered and Jasper chuckled softly.

_"Gotta go, Bella. Sam's waiting not far from here and then we're leaving."_

"Sam's going too?" I asked, feeling more and more confused the longer I stood there.

_"No, he's just waiting to say goodbye. He doesn't want to come here and intrude on our goodbyes, so he's waiting."_

I glanced from Kate to Jasper and then back to Geoff. "Alright." I whispered and nodded. "See ya, Geoff."

Geoff smiled and took Kate's hand. "Later, alligator." He said with a wink and then they were gone.

I felt a sob building in my throat and forced it back down, leaning into Jasper for support. He rubbed my side gently and I felt him begin to soothe my emotions. "It's only temporary, Bella." I nodded and sighed, feeling the weight on my chest begin to lighten.

I pulled Jake by the hand and we all turned, making our way up to the house. As we walked, I found myself focusing on the differences between Jasper and Jake. My right side was ice cold where I was leaning against Jasper and my hip was beginning to numb where he held me. In contrast, my left hand was beginning to get clammy and I could feel the air between Jake and I warming up as his body heat radiated outward.

Smiling at myself as I thought about my vampire boyfriend and werewolf best friend, I looked up in time to see Joy rising up off the porch steps. She had her head down with her hair falling in front of her eyes, reminding me of everything she'd been through and how nervous she must be now.

"Joy," I said, prompting her to raise her head a little. "I'd like you to meet two of the most important people in my life."

"We've met." Jasper said. "Well, sort of. Hi, Joy." Jasper nodded at her and she curtseyed gracefully, something she had apparently grown accustomed to doing around those she deemed superior to her.

"Oh, well… Good then. Joy, this is my best friend, Jake." I squeezed Jake's hand, prompting him to say something. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Hey, how's it goin'?"

Joy froze. Her entire body went rigid and for a moment I was afraid she wasn't breathing. Then her head began to rise and her eyes traveled up Jake's body until they met his eyes. She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened as a deep crimson blush filled her cheeks. "It's you." She whispered, staring intently at Jake.

As though the world had slowed down and time had come to a screeching halt, Jake pulled his hand from mine. I felt his fingertips graze mine as his hand fell away, allowing air to touch my palm in an unwelcome mockery of what was happening. He took a step forward, leaving me behind with Jasper.

**Jake POV**

"It's you." Joy's voice set my blood on fire and sent chills up my spine at the same time. Her clear blue eyes bore into mine as though she could see into my soul. She brushed a pretty blonde ringlet away from her face and I found myself admiring her features. Her small round nose seemed to curve just slightly over the bridge, her rosy cheeks reminded me of a porcelain doll Emily kept on her dresser, and her lips had a natural pout that was full and tempting. The longer I stared at her, the more I liked about her.

_This one._

I nearly laughed out loud. All my life I'd heard stories about love at first sight and later I'd come to find out what imprinting meant to me and the others. But even after all the stories and all the reassurances that it would happen to me, I'd never truly believed it. But now, standing in front of a real life porcelain doll, I knew all the stories to be true.

I reached out, hardly aware of my movements, and twirled one of her blonde curls around my finger. Joy closed her eyes and leaned into my palm causing the curl around my finger to untwine and bounce away. Watching as she placed her hand over mine and a smile spread across her naturally pink lips, I found myself taking another step closer. And then another. Finally, the space between us was closed and Joy moved her hands to my chest, resting her elbows against my stomach as she stepped into my body and put her face in my chest.

_This one to protect. This one to love. This one to keep._

"I didn't think you were real." Joy's voice was stifled against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. Every bone in my body, every blood cell flowing in my veins, every atom of my being told me I had found the one I was meant for.

_This one._

Eventually, and using more effort than I would have thought necessary, I forced myself to pull back from Joy. Looking down at her, I saw tracks of tears etched down her cheeks. She sniffled and stared up at me as I brushed the tears away with my thumb, drying her cheeks and vowing she'd never shed another tear again.

The front door swung open and I looked over Joy's head to see a young boy come running outside. He skidded to a stop when he saw Joy and I, his eyes wide and confused. Joy turned, pulling away slightly and smiled down at the boy.

"Lucas, come here. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Lucas moved forward slowly and timidly. Every step he took was cautious and I noticed him staring at me intently as though gauging my threat level. Joy reached out and took his hand when he was within reach, her other arm clasped around my back tightly.

"Lucas, this is Jake. Jake, this is my little brother, Lucas." I smiled at Lucas and reached out for his hand but he pulled back, leaning into Joy's legs.

"How's it going, little man?" I asked, hoping he'd stop looking at me like I was a threat. He looked from me to Joy and Joy nodded slowly. Lucas took my hand and squeezed for all he was worth, probably in an attempt to seem more grown up and manly. "Go back inside, honey. Tell our brother I'll be a little while. Jake and I are going to take a walk."

Lucas stared at me for several seconds before turning and making his way back into the house.

"Bella," Joy turned, causing me to turn with her. "Would you mind looking after him for a bit? He'll be no bother… I just worry."

Bella's jaw was hanging open and she stuttered several times in perfect unison with her confused blinking. Finally she closed her mouth, stopped blinking and nodded. "Uh huh. Sure, Joy." Bella's eyes met mine and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. The only problem was, I didn't know which question to answer first.

"What?" I asked, causing Jasper to laugh quietly. Bella's mouth dropped open again and the stammering started all over.

"I just—I mean—What—What just happened? Jake, did you just imprint on her?"

I looked down at Joy, who was much shorter than I had pictured the girl I'd end up with being. Shrugging the thought off and instantly deciding I liked her short, I nodded.

"Yup."

"Oh my God." Bella's words came out in a weird combination of a laugh and a snort, causing Jasper to laugh again.

"Well!" Jasper said, loudly. "I feel good about this. What about you guys?"

Joy and I nodded and Bella continued to stare at us as she leaned into Jasper's side, biting her lip as though it had offended her. I raised an eyebrow at her and dug my shoe into the sand slightly. Suddenly I found myself wanting to thank Embry for bringing me a change of clothes. Bella sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I want details. From both of you. That was like watching something right out of a silent film."

Joy laughed loudly, throwing her head back slightly as she did. Instantly, I fell in love with the sound and found myself making it a goal to hear her laugh as often as possible.

"Come, Bella. Let's give them some privacy. I think they have a lot to talk about." Jasper pulled Bella toward the porch, keeping his arm locked around her. Bella looked back at me from the porch and for the first time since I'd met Bella, I only saw Bella Swan, my best friend. I no longer saw Bella Swan, the love of my life. That part of me that ached to see her go and died each time she touched Jasper was no longer there. Fortunately, it had been replaced with happiness for my best friend and hope for a happy future.

* * *

**BPOV**

Just as I was beginning to slip into unconsciousness, a quiet knock sounded from the door across the room. Lying with my head in Jasper's lap, I rolled onto my back to look up at him. He smiled gently and ran his hand through my hair. "It's Joy. Would you like me to call her in?" I nodded a little, stifling a yawn. I rolled back onto my side so I was facing the door and adjusted the pillow under my head.

"Come in, Joy." Jasper's voice echoed through the room as the door swung open and Joy walked in. The first thing I noticed in looking at her was the fact that she was wearing one of Jake's favorite sweatshirts. A lump rose in my throat and I forced it back down, telling myself I was being silly and more than a little unfair.

"Bella, I was hoping I could talk with you for a few minutes…" Joy looked at me with hopeful, but cautious eyes. Blinking the last of my grogginess away, I sat up and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Jasper clicked off the TV and excused himself quietly.

"I'm sorry to come so late, Bella. I only just got in." Joy sat down at the edge of the bed and I found myself glancing at the clock again. It was nearly three in the morning. I frowned and took a deep breath before looking at her. "It's okay. I wasn't really asleep yet. Um… What's up?"

Joy folded her hands in her lap, each movement delicate and precise. After several seconds of silence, she looked up.

"I was 11 years old when Lucas and I were put in the orphanage. When our parents died, Tristan had just turned 18 and managed to get custody of us. But when he died—When we lost him, everything changed. We were taken from our home and placed in a group home. Lucas lived in the toddler house and I lived in the girls' dormitory. I felt like… I felt like everyone and everything I loved had been stolen from me. My parents first, then Tristan and Lucas. I lost all my friends and even my dog."

Joy took a deep breath and closed her eyes before continuing on.

"I hated my life. I hated the world. I was angry and after a time, that anger festered into rage. I spent the majority of my time trying to figure out how to get Lucas and get out of there. I broke rules and got caught, which led to extreme punishments. By the end of my first year there, I had a death wish. I just wanted it to be over."

Joy opened her eyes and I saw that her lashes were coated with tears. She laughed gently; something of a pained laugh that filled the uncomfortable silence between us.

"One night in the dead of winter, I was huddled under my blanket trying to trap my body warmth and keep the cold out. I remember I could see my breath on the air and my teeth were clattering from the cold. I was desperate. It was my most desperate moment. I hadn't seen Lucas in days and I knew the next day I would wake up and life would start all over again. I didn't want it to. I wanted out. In my desperation I said a prayer to God or whatever's out there. I begged Him to kill me. I said, 'This is not the life I want. I can't live this way anymore. Please just take me away from here. Send someone to finish it for me. I'm too much of a chicken to do it myself. Please, just send someone.'"

Joy laughed and pushed a limp golden curl back behind her ear. I felt a tear slide down my cheek but couldn't bring myself to wipe my eyes.

"I fell asleep that night with frozen tears on my cheeks. As I fell asleep I remember thinking that someday I'd live in the desert. I guess that right there tells you I wasn't serious about dying. I just wanted a different life. Anyway, I fell asleep and then the dreams began. There was a boy. He was obviously older than me by maybe 5 or so years. We were sitting together on a beach, watching the waves crash against the rocks at the base of a cliff not far from us. The air was cold, but I was hot. He had his arm around me and he held me all night. That was all the dream was. We just sat there, staring at the waves while he held me. As the nights went on, we began to talk. He had this… This humor, you know? Like no matter what was happening or how upset I was, he could find a way to make me laugh. Some mornings I'd actually wake up laughing. After awhile, I didn't long for death anymore, I just longed for night time when I could sleep and get back to him."

Joy reached past me and pulled a box of tissues from the nightstand, placing it on the bed between us. She pulled one and wiped her eyes, but I was so fixated on her, I was frozen. "And then what happened?" I asked, hoping there was more to her story.

"The dreams continued. He started encouraging me to obey the rules and win favor with the people in charge. He told me to spend my time reading and learning rather than plotting. He told me to start learning other languages, especially French and Italian. Eventually, I let go of my anger for the people at the orphanage and began to let them teach me and over the next three years, I mastered my own language, as well as Spanish, French, and Italian. I spent every waking moment involved in my studies. But during those three years… Something changed in my dreams. He changed. He was no longer just a boy. He started to grow and while his humor never changed, he grew more serious. More… Urgent. It was like he knew things were going to come to a head in my life and he was trying to prepare me for it. One day, a little over four years after Lucas and I had begun our lives at the orphanage, Tristan came for us. He told everyone that he'd had amnesia after he'd been in a bad accident and had only recently remembered his life. After proving he was our legal guardian, he took us away. That was three years ago."

"Wait," I said, holding my hand up. "So why did he wait so long to get you?"

"You know why, Bella. He couldn't be around us. It was too dangerous. It took him years to master his thirst and get it under control. Plus, he had his gift to learn to live with. There were too many variables he had to overcome before he could get us back. He didn't know how bad things were for us until he had a vision of Lucas being hit. After that, he came for us straight away. Thankfully, he'd learned control by then."

I nodded, finally beginning to understand why Lucas refused to leave his older brother most of the time and why Joy always seemed reluctant to have Lucas out of her sight.

"Anyway," she continued. "We had three years together. Lucas began to grow properly and he put on weight. He kind of became Tristan's shadow. The three of us were never apart except for the nights Tristan left us to feed. He wore sunglasses constantly, but every now and then, we saw his eyes. I never really understood how much being around us pained him until I saw his reaction when Lucas tripped and cut his knee one day. I'd never seen such agony on anyone's face before. It terrified me."

Joy's voice trailed off and she stared at her hands as the seconds ticked by. Finally, she took a breath and shrugged.

"The dreams stopped during those years. It was so disappointing. I missed the boy who had kept me alive and given me a purpose during those years of hell. I wanted to thank him. More than anything, I wanted to find out who he was and why he was in my head. I'd fall asleep remembering what he looked like and the heat between us when he held me. I was dying to see his smile again and I was losing hold of the sound of his voice. It wasn't until after we were taken from Tristan and made servants to the Volturi that he came back. I realized he always came back in my worst moments. Throughout our months living in servitude to monsters, he kept me going. He kept encouraging me. He assured me that things would change. He kept talking about 'the day everything changes', and told me to be strong."

Joy looked up at me with fresh tears filling her eyes. A sob burst through her lips as she continued.

"It was Jake. The moment I heard his voice today, I knew. And then… His smile. His eyes. He was just there, plain as day. Right in front of me. He saved me, Bella. I'm sure of it now. Without him… Without those dreams… I wouldn't have survived. Not the orphanage, not the Volturi."

Joy reached out and took my hand, holding it almost as tightly as Jasper usually did. I squeezed and blinked back my tears so I could see her clearly. She smiled brightly as tears dripped off her chin and landed on the bed between us.

"But how?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"We don't know. Jake has no recollection of it. He doesn't know how it's possible, but he's going to ask around. Maybe we can find out. But even if we don't, I know what I know. Without him, I'd be dead and probably Lucas too. It's like it was meant to be. Tristan found the one he's supposed to be with and I found the person I'm supposed to be with. And in the process, lives were saved and Lucas has a chance to actually be a normal kid for a change. Well, as normal as we get."

We laughed together, enjoying the revelation that we were in painfully similar situations. When the laughter stopped, a comfortable silence hung between us. Joy held my hand and exhaled gently.

"I was so worried you'd hate me. I know… I mean, I'd understand if you did, I guess. Before they all came home, you were so worried about everyone, but you mentioned Jake almost as many times as you mentioned Jasper and Geoff. I knew you were going crazy, but I didn't quite understand. Now I do. I'd have been going crazy too if it was my boyfriend, my brother, and my best friend. But Bella, now it kind of is. Jake and I, we're going to be together. I'm not going to Alaska. I don't know how it's going to work yet, because of Lucas, but I'm staying. I can't leave him now that I've found Jake and he doesn't want me going anywhere either. Which means I'm going to be here, but I'll be away from my brothers and the only people I've ever really thought of as friends."

Joy paused and I knew she was waiting for me to say something, but I honestly couldn't think of what to say to her.

"Jake said you'd be happy that he'd finally found someone and would leave you alone, but… I think I know better. You're happy for him and probably a bit relieved, but you're also hurting. You're worried I'm going to change things between you. I saw it in your eyes when you asked him if he'd imprinted on me. You didn't want him to say yes. You wanted him to deny it and promise you he'd never be any less devoted to you than he'd always been."

I nodded and bit my lip, feeling guilty, but knowing everything she was saying was true. Somewhere inside I thought of Jake as mine… My best friend. My Jake. And in some ways, I felt like I had some sort of claim over him because of his feelings for me.

"I'm not here to take him away from you, Bella. But you have Jasper and you don't want Jake like that. Maybe it will be easier to be just friends now. Plus, maybe it'll help Jasper, too."

"Help Jasper how?" I sat up a little straighter, wondering if there was something Joy knew that I was missing.

"Come on, Bella. He's a good man, but that doesn't mean he's not capable of feeling a little jealous. I'm sure he knows you would never actually do anything, but I saw him when he was watching you two together earlier today. He was fighting the urge to slip in there and stake his claim over you."

I laughed out loud and shook my head. "Jasper, jealous? No, he knows there's nothing going on there. He's not jealous."

A cough brought our attention to the door. "Um… Bella, I'm sorry, but Joy's not entirely off base." Jasper's voice floated through the door and I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to come in. The door opened a few moments later and Jasper leaned against the doorway, smiling down at me.

"It was difficult for me, Bella, watching you two together and feeling what he felt toward you. I know nothing would ever come of it, but I couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of the way you ran to him and the way he put his arms around you like that."

"But Jasper! I ran to you too! You're the one I'm in love with!"

Jasper put his hand up and inclined his head slightly. "Yes, Bella, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that I'd rather he didn't feel that way about you. Joy's right. Now that he's imprinted, his feelings have changed. I felt it immediately. I don't have to feel jealous when he looks at you anymore. It will make things a bit more comfortable for me."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from Jasper. Giving myself a moment to get over the fact that I had some how missed the fact that Jasper was feeling jealous, but Joy had picked up on it, I closed my eyes.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "You're right. I don't want things between Jake and I to change. I mean… I don't want to lose our closeness. But I do and have always wanted him to find love with someone else. He deserves to be happy. And so do you, Joy. I'm happy for both of you. I just wish things could be different… I don't want us to have to be so far away from each other all the time. I wish we weren't going to Alaska while you two stayed here."

Joy patted my knee and rose from the bed, giving Jasper a pat on the shoulder as she passed him. "Maybe there's a way around it. Jake says Sam is hell bent on figuring out a way to change things. I guess him and Geoff struck up some sort of friendship and it's made him see things differently." Joy shrugged and stepped out into the hall. "I'll leave you two alone now. I just wanted to talk with you, Bella. You've got such a good soul and I knew you'd be happy for us."

Joy smiled and dipped into a curtsey. She paused midway down and straightened herself out again, shaking her head. "Habit. Keep forgetting I don't have to do that anymore." She smiled brilliantly and walked away humming to herself.

Jasper closed the door behind her and then made a place for himself in bed next to me. Placing a blanket over his body, he pulled me to him and I stretched out, putting my head on his chest.

"I feel like I'm dreaming, Jasper. Everything is working out all a sudden. Everyone is getting their happy endings and the Volturi aren't coming for me. It's like… It's like a fairytale or something. Geoff and Kate, Jake and Joy, you and I. Everyone's with the person they were meant to be with."

Jasper kissed the top of my head and I curled against him, draping my leg over his body. I listened as Jasper told me how much he loved me and what our future would be like. Eventually I felt sleep begin to pull me under and this time I gladly surrendered to it, knowing I was right where I belonged.

* * *

_"Bella, wake up."_

I groaned and rolled onto my side, reaching for Jasper but grasping air.

_"Bella, come on. Time to get up."_

I allowed Alice's words to sink in and ultimately decided I was still dreaming. At least, that's what I wanted to believe. After all, why would Alice be waking me up before anyone else if not to give me bad news or warn me of something.

_"Oh, honestly, Bella. Don't make me start screaming. You'll be the only one who can hear it, ya know."_

Using every bit of strength I had in me, I forced myself up into a sitting position and rested my head on my knees.

"Not that I'm not happy you're still around, Alice, but what the hell are you doing here? What time is it?'

_"My, my. Someone's grumpy this morning. It's already noon. Everyone let you sleep because you've had such a hard few days, but it's time to get up now. You need my help and I'm already frustrated with you. I can't believe you didn't think ahead…"_

Feeling a heavy sense of impending doom, I blinked my eyes opened and squinted against the sunlight so I could see Alice. She sat at the edge of the bed in a soft blue sundress. Her hair was long, nearly to her waist and was draped over her shoulder in large, wavy curls.

"Alice, your hair… It's—"

_"I know! Isn't it wonderful? I figured out how we can change our appearance. Basically, however we see ourselves, we can make ourselves. I always wondered what I would look like with long hair. I'm still trying to decide if I like it. Big change, ya know?"_

Alice smiled happily and patted my leg. I didn't feel it, but I remembered the way it felt when she used to pat me, so I nearly felt it.

_"Alright, enough chit chat, Bella. Time to get up. You need to shower and while your hair dries you can eat something. But I suggest eating lightly. Perhaps some fruit and granola."_

"Fruit and granola? Are you kidding me? I couldn't eat while Jasper and everyone was still gone. I'm starving." I swung my legs out of bed and stood up. Alice moved with me, as devastatingly graceful as she always had.

_"Trust me, Bella. Fruit and granola. Now hurry up. Time is wasting."_

"What's the big hurry, Alice? Why can't I just relax today? I don't want to do anything but stay with the family."

Alice sighed dramatically and folded her arms over her chest.

_"Honestly, Bella. When have I ever steered you wrong? You'll thank me later."_

Deciding not to bet against Alice, I moved past her and opened the door. Instantly, the sound of multiple voices washed over me and I listened as Sam and the others discussed the treaty.

"It's pretty simple actually. I can rewrite anything I want with the permission of the elders. I'm Alpha. It's my orders the pack follows. If I change the treaty and order them to follow the new guidelines, they'll have to." Sam's voice was gruff, almost defensive. I found myself leaning around the corner to get a look at them.

Sam stood in the middle of the living room facing Carlisle and Esme who were seated together on their couch. Beside them on the long couch sat Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jake and Joy were huddled together on the love chair in the corner. I took note of the way Joy leaned back into Jake and the way his arms seem to fit around her so naturally.

"Be that as it may, Sam, it is not our wish to cause strife between your pack members or any other members of your tribe. We have co-existed with the current treaty with little difficulty. We can continue to do so." Carlisle smiled gently, his mannerisms matching his calm voice. His statement was met with a growl of frustration.

"But it is unnecessary. We have fought side by side. We have saved one another from death and destruction. It is obvious to me that we have forged some bond of kinship between us. There is no longer a need for this treaty. We can at least modify it."

Sam turned and pointed at Jake and Joy, drawing Carlisle's attention to them.

"My second in command has imprinted on the sister of a bloodsucker. We may not all be happy about it, but it no longer matters. The moment he imprinted on her, the families were bound together. I see no reason why we have to complicate things with unnecessary treaties and rules."

Jasper stood up and moved forward until he was standing beside Sam. He stared at Sam for a moment before speaking. "I can't help but wonder, Sam. You brought up a change in the treaty before the imprint took place. You were already considering the change. Might I ask why?"

Sam stared at Jasper for a moment and then shrugged.

"Because for the first time since I realized what I am, I've realized what you are as well. You're causalities of fate. You didn't ask to be this way and you fight tooth and nail to preserve some shred of humanity. Your loyalties don't lie with others of your kind but instead with what is right. I always wondered what Bella found so special in all of you and now I understand. It's who you are, not what you are."

"Those are very kind words, Sam. Thank you. You honor us." Carlisle rose from his seat and strode forward, clasping Sam's hand. "I won't deny that we would prefer life without treaties and boundaries, but we understand they may be necessary. That said, we leave this situation in your hands. We trust you'll do what's right in the end, even if it means leaving things the way they are."

Sam nodded and they shook hands one last time. Emmett laughed gently and ran a hand through his hair. "Never thought I'd see the day when the dogs were coming to us looking for friendship."

Rosalie scoffed loudly and glanced toward Jake, raising her eyebrow in a smirk. "Yes well, at least now we have reason to use the good dog bowls—I mean, china."

Jake rolled his eyes and gave a playful growl, eliciting one from Rosalie in return.

"Children," Esme said softly and took her place beside Carlisle. "That's enough. If you're going to fight, at least go outside where nothing gets broken."

"Except her nose." Jake muttered and shot Rosalie a look. "Wanna bet?" Rosalie challenged, rising from the couch. Emmett sat back with his hands behind his head, watching the battle unfold. Jake kissed Joy on the forehead and stood up, leading the way outside with Rosalie close behind.

Seconds later a roar of pain floated in through the window. "Cheater! I'm not even ready yet!" Rosalie laughed loudly and Jake growled again.

_"Come, Bella. You've heard enough. Time is wasting."_

I turned to face Alice, planting my hands on my hips. "I don't get it, Alice, what's the big rush?"

"Bella?" Jasper's voice floated up the stairs and suddenly he was standing in front of me. "Good morning, darlin'. Did you sleep well?" I nodded and kissed Jasper gently as I put my arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Mostly. Would have liked to have slept longer, but was rudely interrupted." I shot Alice a look and she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

_"Tick tock, Bella."_

"Did we wake you? I didn't think you'd hear all that." Jasper smoothed my hair down and rubbed my back gently as he looked down at me.

"No, no. Not you. Anyway, I'm going to shower and then I'll come down to get something to eat."

_"Fruit and granola."_

"Maybe some bacon and eggs." I said, louder than was necessary. Jasper frowned a little and then shrugged. "Whatever you want, darlin'. But I have plans for us later tonight, so allow time to get ready by seven."

Behind Jasper, Alice raised her eyebrow in triumph and realization struck me. She knew Jasper was planning to take me out and was forcing me to get ready in her own Alice the Ghost way.

"Where are we going?" I asked, moving my eyes back to Jasper's.

"It's a surprise. But wear something nice." Jasper kissed me slowly, gently at first. But as the kiss went on, it became passionate and desperate. When I finally came up for air, I gasped against Jasper's lips and he winced slightly. "Forgot to hold my breath." He muttered and brushed his lips against mine once more before pulling back. "Don't worry, tonight I'll remember."

Jasper walked away, leaving me standing at the top of the stairs with a fire burning deep in my stomach and my heart pounding in my ears.

_"I told you to trust me."_

I turned to look at Alice as everything suddenly began to make sense.

"Is he going to—"

Alice held her finger up to her lips.

_"Shh, Bella. You don't want to ruin the surprise."_

**A/N: Sorry for such a LONG break. After I last posted I was coming up on finals time and once I got through it I need a little bit of a break so my brain wouldn't explode. Made it through finals and am back on track now. In regards to the Everything's Bigger in Texas contest, I wanted to thank you all very, very much because TLF was voted Most Underappreciated Fic. You guys humble me. And, as it's been nearly a month since I got to read all your fantastic reviews, please don't forget to review! Cheers. **


	21. Ch 20 Moonlight

**Song: "The Way You Look Tonight" – Michael Bublé**

**Chapter 20 – Moonlight**

**BPOV**

"Alice! Stop it! I'm not you, okay? I don't know all these things. Be patient with me." Alice frowned and stepped back, removing her ghostly hands from my hair. Her eyes were glued to my hair and her nose scrunched up as though she smelled something rotting.

_"It's not a foreign language, Bella. You need an anti-frizz serum. 'Anti': meaning 'in opposition to'; 'Frizz': meaning 'horrible curls that make you look like a plant'. And 'Serum': meaning 'the clear liquid in that bottle on my dresser which will smooth your hair and give it a lovely shine.' Anti-frizz serum… Honestly, Bella…"_

Alice danced away from me and went to her dresser where she pointed at a jeweled bottle sitting near the back.

_"Come on, come on. We're running out of time."_

I glanced at the clock hanging near Alice's desk and sighed. It wasn't even one o'clock yet. I got up from my chair and went to the dresser, where I picked up the bottle while glaring at Alice and then returned to my seat.

"Now what?" I asked while opening the bottle. It smelled wonderful. And expensive.

_"We're going to be using heat to style your hair. The anti-frizz serum will help keep your hair from drying out and breaking. It will also help keep the tiny little fly-aways from being so obnoxious and hopefully will even give your dead mop a little bit of shine."_

Alice paused to give me a playful smile before continuing.

_"Alright, pour a little bit in your hands. Just a little bit, Bella. If you use too much your hair will just look greasy and I won't be having that. We'd have to start all over."_

"Well how much is too much?" I asked as I poured a little onto my palm. Alice watched closely and then jumped a little, putting her hand out.

_"That's enough!"_

I followed Alice's directions as best as I could, spreading the "serum" evenly throughout my hair, making sure to pay special attention to my roots and ends. Finally, Alice smiled happily.

_"Good. Now, while that dries you can get some food and then we'll work on make up."_

I sighed and started to get up from the chair in front of Alice's large vanity mirror when Edward's voice washed over me.

_"Alice, I wonder if you might leave Bella and I for a few moments. I'd like to speak with her."_

I turned around and spotted Edward sitting on Alice's bay window. He smiled gently and glanced at Alice. She stared at him for a second and then glanced at the clock with a huff.

_"Fine, Edward. But, please, make it quick. We're on a tight schedule."_

I rolled my eyes and Alice vanished, leaving only Edward and I alone in the room. I moved away from the mirror and took a seat on the bay window beside him. Edward continued to stare out the window, not speaking and not moving. Finally, when I opened my mouth to say something, he began.

_"Jasper is going to propose tonight, Bella."_

I nodded, having already picked up on all the clues. Still, even though I had a feeling of what was going to happen on our date tonight, I felt my throat tighten and my stomach twist into knots.

_"I used to imagine what our wedding might be like. Of course, every time I tried to picture it, I remembered the way Alice had seen it and the image became so clear. It was a fantastic thing to fantasize about. I'd see the look on your face when you walked down the aisle to stand beside me. There was such a deep love in your eyes; it went all the way to your soul. You smiled as you walked toward me and I focused on your heart, listening as it beat wildly from nerves."_

Edward turned away from the window and smiled sadly. I felt a tear drip from my chin and his smile deepened slightly.

_"The image has changed, Bella. Not entirely, of course, but the details are different. It won't be indoors anymore. Your dress will be different. Those are minor things, of course, but I noticed nonetheless. The important things have not changed. Your heart will still beat wildly. Your eyes will shine with love and excitement. Your hands will shake when it comes time to exchange rings. You'll devote yourself to one man and one man only and he'll return that devotion with such sincerity it nearly breaks your heart. And when the ceremony is all over, the happy couple will be announced. Only it won't be Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen, but Mr. & Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."_

I closed my eyes and allowed my head to hang as I listened to him. Despite what I knew was rational, I felt a twinge of guilt as Edward described the day I'd marry his brother. Taking a deep breath I forced the guilt away.

"I'm getting engaged today, Edward. I'd always imagined it would be you I would be saying 'yes' to, but it's not. I can't—I won't feel guilty about that."

_"Bella, please. That's not why I'm here. Perhaps it's selfish of me, but I'm here to give my blessing. Not that you need it, of course, but for my own conscience, perhaps. I needed you to know, and be able to tell Jasper, that as much as I can be, I'm happy for you. In fact, I don't believe I've ever felt so jealous of anyone. Jasper is a lucky man. But, he's earned it. He deserves happiness and I believe without you, he'd never find it. You're truly perfect for each other."_

I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling peacefully. My eyes blurred as a fresh round of tears filled my eyes and poured down my cheeks.

_"I have decided to do as I'd originally planned and remain in this reality until your change is complete. Once that has happened, I'll know you'll truly be safe and I'll be able to let go. Alice wants to help with the wedding, so together we will remain with you through your change. However, we have both decided to leave for a few days to allow you and Jasper the privacy you deserve."_

Edward paused and a shadow seemed to pass over his features briefly. Then his expression cleared again and he smiled.

_"Perhaps you were right all along, Bella. Perhaps I was too cautious for my own good."_

I blinked in confusion as Edward's words hung in the air between us. Finally, putting it together with his plan to give Jasper and I privacy, realization struck. I blushed and looked down at my hands in an attempt to avoid Edward's gaze. Silence filled the room and my mind raced in an attempt to come up with something to say.

_"Well,"_ Edward said, breaking up my thoughts. _"It's time I get going. I just wanted to let you know I won't be around for the next few days, but assure you that I'll be back. I can't imagine not getting a proper goodbye."_

Edward stood up from his seat on the bay window and smiled down at me, his lips curling in the corners as though he had a secret he couldn't tell but was dying to reveal.

_"I don't envy you today, Bella. Alice was already pushy before; now you're going to have to deal with a ghost who can't do anything for herself. You're in for a long day."_

Edward bent down and kissed my forehead. I allowed myself to imagine the feel of his icy lips against my forehead and sighed.

_"Enjoy yourself tonight, love. Jasper's as nervous as you are, if not more so. Just allow yourself to trust him entirely and all those nerves will start to fade away."_

Again, Edward's lips curled into a grin and he blinked a few times, staring at the floor. He shook his head and then smiled at me.

_"Forgive me, I know too much. I can't imagine how it must feel to have your former boyfriend giving you sex advice about his brother, your soon to be fiancé."_

Blood filled my cheeks and Edward began laughing, shaking his head as I stared up at him.

"Sex advice. And here I thought you were just trying to calm me down before getting engaged, not before…." I trailed off. There was no appropriate way to finish that sentence. I bit my lip and blinked, trying to come up with a smooth change of topic.

Finally, Edward took pity on me.

_"Relax, Bella. It's far more painful for me than it is for you, I assure you."_

Edward chuckled gently and I smiled, feeling a bit of my embarrassment begin to melt away. Gingerly, and as though he was memorizing every detail of my face, Edward stared at me. Finally he blinked and reached out his hand as he always had to touch my face. Despite knowing I wouldn't be able to feel him, I turned my head slightly and closed my eyes, pretending his hand was cupping my cheek.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Joy batted her eyelashes and looked up at me, the tall grass forming a cocoon around her. She giggled and took a deep breath before climbing to her feet. "Again." She said firmly and bent her legs at the knees, her arms stretched out in attack mode. At the sight of her, something inside me melted and I knew that everything I once was had changed. Joy's eyes sparkled and I recognized the now familiar look of determination in her eyes. Bracing myself, I watched as she charged me, catching me around the waist. Her knee came up into my side, her power much stronger than it had been just moments ago. I allowed her a few hits to gauge her strength before grabbing her arms. I spun her around, holding her by the arms in a way that would cause severe pain if she struggled. "Now what?" I asked, forcing her to say the steps out loud.

"'Number one, feel the power in your core.'" Joy took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "'Two, know your attacker.'" Joy stilled and I recognized the act as her taking a moment to learn my height and weight ratio against her own. "'Three, focus your strength on their weakest points. And number four, never give up.'" Joy's foot came stomping down on mine just as her head slammed back into my nose, temporarily blinding me. Instinctively, I let go of her arms and covered my now gushing nose with my hands. Joy seized the opportunity and brought her foot up, connecting with my groin in one swift, very powerful kick.

Light exploded behind my eyes and I dropped to my knees, now cradling my severely wounded crotch. Joy planted her foot in the middle of my chest and pushed me onto my back. Through watery eyes I saw her smirk vanish leaving a horrified grimace in its place. "Jake! I told you! Oh, I'm sorry!" She fell to her knees and stretched back, grabbing my shirt from where it lay discarded a few feet away. She applied it to my nose, dabbing at the blood that was flowing freely and pooling on my chest. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry."

"'S alright, Joy. Already healing." I closed my eyes and focused on the receding pain. Within a few seconds the crippling pain in my crotch was a mere burn and I could breathe through my nose. Still, Joy continued apologizing as she wiped blood off my chest. Giving myself a minute longer to recover, I laid in the tall grass and enjoyed the simple fact that a beautiful girl was fawning over me with more concern that I could even begin to believe possible.

"Joy," I said, happy to hear that my voice was no longer strained. "I'm alright. I told you, I heal fast. And it's important that you learn this stuff. You said so yourself."

Joy sighed and I opened my eyes to look at her. She was still knelt over me with her curls framing her face, the sunlight gleaming through them in a way that made her look like an angel. As though watching myself from several feet away, I saw my hand move through her curls as her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned against it.

"I know, but I still don't like hurting you. I just wish there was some other way I could learn how to defend myself." Joy's hand rested on my chest, her fingertips moving in gentle circles.

"Nah," I said. "This is my job. Now… Time to hold up your end up the bargain." I grinned as Joy's eyes opened and she smirked down at me. "You're kidding, right? There's absolutely no way I'm kissing you while you're covered in blood." She stood up and offered me her hand, which I took gladly. She pulled me up and I wrapped my arms around her waist as I got on my feet.

"Aw, come on, babe. All that for nothing?" I asked, doing my best to sound sad and pathetic. Joy laughed gently and ran her hands up my arms, her fingertips tracing my muscles gingerly "Well, maybe not nothing…" She whispered, her eyes following the movement of her fingers. Rising up onto the tips of her toes, Joy leaned forward and kissed my neck slowly. The feeling of her lips on my neck, sucking gently while her arms slid around my back sent electricity shooting through my veins. I tightened my grip on her slightly, always aware of my strength. Joy nipped firmly at my neck, her tongue tracing over her teeth marks before they faded away.

She pulled back and looked up at me, fire burning in her eyes like it was in my veins. Not for the first time since meeting her, I realized that life had been utterly meaningless without her.

"Yo, Romeo! As happy as we all are that you finally imprinted, do you think you can untangle yourself from that pretty little blonde long enough to meet with the Elders?" Paul grinned at me as I looked at him over the top of Joy's head. Growling as loudly and pointedly as I could, I glared at Paul until he disappeared inside Sam's house. Joy laughed and patted my chest gently before pulling away.

"Go get cleaned up and tend to business. I need to find Lucas anyway. He adores Emily and I know she likes having him around, but he can be quite tiring after awhile. Come find me when you're done?"

I nodded and watched as she backed away, giving me one last smile before jogging off toward La Push beach.

I stood watching her until she had disappeared in the distance and then turned and made my way into Sam's house. When I walked in the room erupted in catcalls and applause with a wolf whistle thrown in for good measure.

"Damn, I like this change. I was getting damn sick of you moping around all the time." Sam grinned and tossed a wet towel to me before taking a seat at the large round table in the middle of the room. I caught it and began wiping the blood off my face and chest. "Now I know her name is Joy and all, but I never really understood just how much joy one pint sized girl could bring into our lives."

Embry laughed and kicked out a chair at the table, motioning for me to sit down. "Yeah, I know. He spends all his time either staring at her or wrestling with her. I can't remember the last time he complained about something."

Before I could begin to make a snide comeback, Jared leaned forward, his eyes sparkling. "I was watching you two out there. She's got spunk. She's sloppy and careless, but she's strong and fast. I think she's going to be easier to train up than you think. Maybe even as easy as Em was."

"Hey." Sam said, shooting Jared a dirty look. "You have no idea how hard it was to train Emily. She's stubborn and doesn't listen. Thinks she can just throw herself into you and do damage without considering the weak zones. It took me awhile to get her to think before acting."

"And yet I can still remember all the black eyes and broken noses." Billy rolled himself forward from the corner and gave Sam a mocking smile. "You try training Rachel and Rebecca and then we'll talk about hard. Those girls made Emily look like a walk in the park."

I sat back as Sam and Billy argued over tactics and discussed the reason behind training all our women. I really didn't care why we had started giving the women lessons and making sure they could defend themselves. The only thing that mattered to me was knowing that Joy would never be a slave to anyone again. She would never be taken and held against her will and she would never suffer anything like the abuse she'd been through in the past.

"Alright, alright. Let's settled down and get on track here." Quil Senior's voice cut through the discussion at hand and silence blanketed the room. He turned to Sam and nodded, giving him the floor to speak.

Slowly and quietly, Embry, Quil Junior, Seth, Leah, Jared, and Paul moved back from the table, taking seats at the edges of the room to show respect to the council. Despite the fact that I was not an Elder, I remained at the table because the situation involved Joy and Lucas directly.

"I asked for this meeting because I want to take a close look at the treaty currently in place with the Cullen Family. Now, as you all know, Ephraim Black sat down with Carlisle Cullen decades ago and agreed to allow the Cullen's to live here peacefully as long as they stayed off our territory and did not bite, feed on, or harm a single human in any way. Since that time Dr. Cullen has worked in our community, suffering the anguish that comes with him being in direct contact with human blood. During all that time, he has not once attacked a human in any way. The Cullen's have proven that they are dedicated to living peaceful lives. Not once have we ever had to actively enforce the rules of the treaty."

"Yes, yes." Quil Senior cut Sam off with a wave of his hand. "We know all this. We've always kept a very close eye on the Cullen family. Even more so since the Swan girl has begun to count herself as one of their family. Please, Samuel, get to the point."

Sam's eyes sharpened in annoyance but he only inclined his head and began again.

"I'd like to petition to change the treaty. To be exact, I'd like to throw out several key points and institute new stipulations. I feel the Cullen's have proven that they are no enemies of ours, but rather should be considered our friends. I would like to allow them to come and go on our land in order to promote a new bond of brotherhood among us. If we all work together, we can keep this state safe from those who threaten it."

Quil Senior opened his mouth to say something but Billy held up his hand to silence him. "Hear him out." They both sat back and Sam nodded in appreciation before continuing.

"Additionally, we all know of the pending engagement between Bella and Jasper. It will only be a matter of time before they are officially engaged and the next step will be marriage. I think we can all agree that Bella's change is imminent. It has always been. With the treaty standing as is, we will be forced to destroy Jasper and Bella and drive the remaining members of the family out of our state. Again, I feel doing this would only be detrimental to—"

"Let me get this straight." Billy leaned forward and Sam leaned back, the flicker of annoyance returning to his eyes. "So what you're saying is you not only want to allow Bella's change with no repercussions, you'd also have them come onto our land? For what reason? To hunt?"

Sam's eyes met mine and I nodded, leaning forward.

"Not to hunt, dad. We wouldn't want them hunting on our land. That gets too complicated and they seem to do just fine on their own land. No, what Sam is saying is… Well, here it is. We want to give the Cullen's and the Denali Coven the freedom to come and go within our borders without having to hunt them or chase them away. We want Bella, Jasper, and the rest of the Cullen's to stay in Washington without having to destroy them. And most of all, we want peace between us. They're not a danger. There are others who are, yes, but the Cullen's have proven that they're prepared to stand up for what is right. They're unique. They want the humanity they lost in their change. They're bloodsuckers, yes, but they're not our enemies."

"No." Quil Senior and Billy spoke at the same time. They glanced at one another quickly and then turned back to Sam and I. "We exist the way we do because of them. Our ancestors left us this land with the responsibility to defend it and protect the residents of this state. Doing away with the treaty or changing it in the way you're talking about would leave us vulnerable to them. We will not have it."

Sam and I had already discussed what we would do if we were met with a "no" but hearing it now… Flames of anger licked at my chest, building into a roaring fire.

"And who will enforce the treaty if not us?" I asked Quil Senior, my voice gruff and louder than it had been.

"You are bound to your pack and the pack is bound to the treaty. It's quite simple. These are our rules and you must follow the orders of your Alpha."

Sam laughed gently and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "You realize that's me, right? I'm Alpha. And I'm the one petitioning for change. You think I'll order my pack to kill them when I'm the one who is asking for their safety under a new treaty?"

"Son," Billy said, rolling his chair around the table until he was in front of Sam. "You are bound to the treaty. You follow it whether you like it or not. It's just the way it is."

"For him, maybe. Not for me." I stood up and moved beside Sam, addressing the room. "You know damn well I'm supposed to be Alpha. I've just never been ready before and Sam was. And he did a damn good job. As Ephraim Black's grandson, I'm claiming what is mine by birthright: My place on the Council as an Elder and my place as Alpha. Of course, no one is better suited to be my Second-in-Command than Sam."

The entire room fell silent, with the exception of a slow, impressed whistle from Embry. I stared down at Billy and recognized the look of shock and fury that was beginning to twist his features. I continued while I had the chance.

"Pack members, rise." The sound of chairs scraping the floor filled the air as each member of the pack stood. Looking at each of them I saw a variety of emotions. Embry was amused and excited, Quil Junior looked down right nervous, Jared looked confused but ready to follow orders, Seth was staring at me in awe, Paul seemed a little uneasy, and Leah was downright pissed.

Together, Sam and I stood in front of the pack, commanding their loyalty despite their beliefs about who should be Alpha.

"From this moment on," I said, looking from one to the other, all the way down the line. "My commands will heard and obeyed without question. In my absence, which may be frequently, Sam is to be heard and obeyed. We will defend this land and this state against all those who threaten it, without fail. Those who pose no threat will not be threatened."

Each member of the pack nodded in agreement and I turned to the Council, addressing Billy and Quil Senior.

"The Council of Elders will now go back to its original number. Sam will remain on the Council and I am taking my rightful place among you. So," I said, feeling a certain amount of authority over them, "the Cullen family, also known as the Olympic Coven, and the Denali Coven will have the freedom to come and go on our land as they please, as long as no harm comes to a member of our tribe, or a citizen of this state at the hands of one of them. Should the day come that we are threatened or one of our members is hurt, the previous treaty will stand."

"You can't do this, Jacob. The Council is not led by one man. We vote and decide on the issues as a whole." Billy rolled his chair back to the table and shook his head up at me. "You're young. You don't know how things work."

"Oh? So then, when the group is split evenly on an issue, who makes the final decision? Wouldn't it fall to the one true Alpha? The grandson of Ephraim Black? You two had your say and while your input is still valued and respected, it is not the final word. You will accept and embrace the new treaty and the vampires it protects. Joy's brother, Tristan, is a vampire. He will be welcomed on our land and in our houses as long as they hold up their end of the treaty. Which they will. The day will come when Bella will be one of them and her change will come at the hands of a Cullen—"

"A direct violation of your new treaty!" Quil Senior exclaimed, cutting me off.

"Ah, except for the one little stipulation I'm adding. Should a human make the decision to be changed of his or her own free will, knowing the ramifications of their actions, or should they be on the brink of death with no chance of surviving, their change will not violate the treaty. Therefore, Bella and Jasper will still be allowed on our land."

I paused and stared down at Billy and Quil Senior as they processed my declaration.

"I have to protect my family. Joy is my family and someday soon, her family will be my family. This includes Tristan and his mate. We can live peacefully among one another if we give each other a chance to be peaceful. You've been too closed minded to even consider it and we've suffered because of it. I've had my say. A new treaty is in place. Sam and I will lead the pack together."

Directing my attention to Billy, I smiled and shrugged gently. "I've grown up, dad. It's what you always wanted for me. You wanted me to be Alpha and start taking responsibility for myself and the pack. Well, now I'm doing it. You're just going to have to have a little faith in me. Now, I'm going to go find Joy and Lucas while Sam pays a visit to the Cullen's to fill them in."

Sam nodded and followed me outside, leaving the others to deal with the news on their own.

"Well, I think that went well." Sam said, laughing a little.

"Could've been worse. I half expected Old Man Quil to charge me. He doesn't like having his power questioned or taken away." I grinned and jumped off the porch, leading the way to Sam's truck.

"Yeah, you got lucky. Thanks… For backing me up. I knew it would be tough, but it helps to have the true Alpha in your corner." Sam's grin faded a little and he shrugged, pulling open the door to his truck. "I honestly can't decide if I'm relieved or pissed off. I guess it'll be nice not to have all the pressure and weight on my shoulders. I've been getting sick of making all the decisions. It's just going to be weird having to take orders from someone."

I patted Sam on the shoulder and stepped back, letting him get in the truck. "We both know I won't have to give you very many orders anyway. For the first time in our lives, we see eye to eye. Tell the Cullen's I say 'hi' and Joy and I will swing by later."

I turned and ran off toward the beach, listening as Sam's truck roared to life behind me. For the first time in my life, everything felt right. I'd finally found my place in the pack and in life.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, wow. Even I'm impressed." Rosalie leaned against the doorframe and looked me over, making me turn in a circle in front of her. The three-inch tall high heels made me feel like I was on stilts, yet I had to admit I liked the way they made my legs look. Rosalie smiled at me as I came to a stop facing her and nodded her appreciation. "Alice did well, as usual." She said, causing Alice to giggle behind me.

"How'd you know?" I asked Rosalie, fighting the temptation to sit on the bed to relieve the pressure on my toes.

"I heard you talking to her. Didn't take much to piece it together. Jasper and Emmett were hunting or they'd know too. You tend to yell a lot." Rosalie laughed and walked forward, taking a close look at my hair. "I like it. It's actually pretty well done considering you had to do it with your own hands. You're not used to this kind of stuff yet. And the dress fits perfectly."

I looked down at the crimson dress clinging to my body in a way that normally made me cringe. This time, I smiled. "I do like it. I feel… I feel sexy. Like, sexy in a classy way." Rosalie laughed again and smoothed out a crease in my strapless dress.

"I understand. You should feel that way. Alice was a classy girl. She liked to show off, but she always kept it tasteful. I'm a little more obvious than she was." Rosalie smiled and raised the hem of my floor length dress to see my shoes. She whistled her appreciation and let my dress fall again. "Nice. I've never seen you in pumps before. Well, you ready?"

Rosalie stuck out her arm in a way I was used to Jasper doing and I glanced back at Alice.

_"Rosalie is your escort. In our family when one of us finds our mate and is on their way to engagement or marriage, the member of the family closest to the female escorts her to her mate. When I married Jasper, Edward escorted me. It's our way of giving approval and right now, Rosalie is giving her approval."_

Feeling deeply touched and honestly happy it was Rosalie escorting me, I put my arm through hers and took a deep breath as she guided me into the hall.

When we got to the large staircase, I walked down as carefully as possible with Rosalie on my right and Alice on my left. At the bottom of the stairs, Jasper stood with Carlisle on his right.

_"Carlisle has been working with Jasper on helping him control his thirst and desire for your blood. If not for him, it may never have been possible for you and Jasper to have a normal relationship while you're human. Jasper realizes this and knows how much he owes to Carlisle. He also credits Carlisle with saving your life, as Jasper has never before been strong enough to control himself."_

I nodded a little, showing Alice I was listening, and focused my attention on Jasper. He was wearing black slacks with a white button down shirt and a black sports coat over it. The top button on his shirt was undone and I noticed he wasn't wearing a tie or bow tie. He looked perfect.

"Damn, Bella." Emmett stepped up beside Carlisle to get a better look at me and elbowed Carlisle in the side. "Never seen her like that before." Carlisle turned and looked at Emmett, giving him a pointed look that even I understood. Emmett shrugged and backed away, standing off to the side again.

Rosalie and I stopped in front of Carlisle and Jasper and Rosalie took my hand, placing it in Jasper's with a gentle pat.

"You look beautiful, Bella, truly." Jasper's voice was thick and I heard a certain amount of awe in it. I smiled, feeling myself begin to blush as his eyes bore into mine.

"Thank you. You look…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling very self-conscious as Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice all stood in a circle around us. "Nice." I said, eliciting a snort from Emmett.

"Enjoy your evening, both of you." Carlisle turned and pulled the front door open, giving me a kiss on the cheek before stepping back. A bright flash pulled my attention to the stairs where Esme was standing with a camera.

"Found it." She said and took another picture. "Alice would have wanted…" I nodded and Alice smiled happily. Finally, when Esme was content, Jasper and I stepped out onto the porch. As we made our way to Jasper's car, Sam's truck pulled into the driveway. He jumped out of the car and froze when he saw me.

"Whoa." He said, looking me up and down. He shook his head a little and then went up onto the porch with Carlisle. "I need to talk with you." Carlisle nodded and they all turned to see us off as Jasper and I got into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

The car was a bit chilly and I found myself fidgeting with my dress a lot. The bodice made my chest look twice as big as usual and it seemed my eyes were as curious about this phenomenon as my mind was. Making an active decision to stop looking down, I took a deep breath and glanced at Jasper.

"So…" I said nonchalantly. "Where are we going?"

Jasper chuckled and glanced over at me, putting his hand over mine so I'd leave my dress alone. "To dinner." He said simply.

"Uh huh. And then?"

"Out." He replied, giving me a grin. I sighed and put my right hand over his, lacing my fingers through his as he continued to hold my hand. "So many secrets…" I said quietly, staring at our fingers.

"Yeah, right. You don't honestly think I believe you did all that on your own, do you? Rose was downstairs when Emmett and I got back, but I could hear you stomping around in frustration. I know that stomp. You only did it when Alice was pestering you about something." Jasper glanced at me and smiled knowingly. I shrugged and focused my attention on the road ahead of us.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jasper laughed and squeezed my hand. "Good. We'll both pretend that's true."

We drove in silence for a little while, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Finally, Jasper cleared his throat and glanced over at me. "Peter called. He and Charlotte made it to Alaska this morning. Peter says Geoff is doing well, but has developed a bit of a temper. He feels isolated and wants to be able to come back here when he wants."

"He'll get better though, right? And then be able to if he wants?"

_"Like anything would keep me from visiting… Get real, Bells."_

I jumped in my seat and glanced behind us, checking the backseat instinctively. Jasper mimicked me with confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and settled into my seat again, looking forward out the window. I pulled my cell phone out of the small clutch Alice had ordered I take and sent a quick text to Geoff.

_Can you hear me?_ I asked him, chewing on my lip excitedly. After a few seconds, his voice echoed in my head again.

_"No, but I can hear Jasper. Apparently it works over a distance too. Though Katie says it might be less powerful once I learn to control it. Right now I just randomly start hearing people's thoughts if I think about them."_

I laughed and squeezed Jasper's hand. "It's Geoff. He's in my head. I can hear him and he can hear you, so he knew we were talking about him." Jasper raised an eyebrow and glanced at me for a second before looking at the road again. "Pretty strong gift he's got then. Or maybe distance has less to do with it than the bond he has with the person."

I thought about it for a moment and typed out another text message to Geoff.

_You said you randomly start hearing the thoughts of those you think about. Is that true for everyone? Have you tried it on… Hmm. Oh, I know. Try it on Charlie. You like him, but you're not really that close._

_"Bossy tonight. What, no 'I miss you, Geoff'? Just straight on to ordering me around?"_

I laughed out loud and shook my head, looking over at Jasper. "Same ol' Geoff." He smiled but stayed quiet, looking more thoughtful than usual. After a few seconds he glanced at me again.

"It's weird, ya know. Knowing there are all these people involved in our lives without us even knowing it. I know Alice and Edward are still around, but I can't see or hear them. And Geoff can apparently invade my thoughts. I hope they all find something to do on their own for the night…."

He trailed off and I stared at him, feeling my stomach begin to twist itself into knots. I was dying to call him out on it and ask him why it was so important they leave us alone tonight, but I already knew and asking wouldn't do anything but make me even more nervous.

_"Can't get into Charlie's head. Maybe Jasper's right. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone now. I just wanted to check in. Have fun tonight, Bella… But please, speaking as a newborn who is more than a little thirsty at the moment, please try to control your clumsiness. And your aggressiveness."_

Geoff chuckled and I felt blood fill my cheeks. I closed my phone, choosing not to reply to that and slid it back into my purse. Jasper glanced at me and took my hand again, lacing his icy fingers between mine.

"Are we alone now?" He asked with amusement in his voice. I bit my lip for a second and then nodded.

"I think so. Alice and Edward said they'd give us time on our own anyway and Geoff pretty much said bye. I think we're safe." I laughed and turned in my seat, holding his hand in my lap. I ran my fingers over one of the faint scars on the back of his hand, allowing my fingers to trace the curve of the bite mark. "So much pain." I whispered.

"It's in the past, darlin'. Don't think on it tonight. All that matters is the time we have ahead of us." He grinned at me, a curl falling in front of his eyes as he turned his head to look at me.

* * *

Confusion swelled inside me as we pulled onto the dock overlooking the lake. As I opened my mouth to ask Jasper why we were there, my door swung open and a hand reached in, waiting for mine. "Ma'am." Jasper said, his low southern drawl more prominent than usual. Deciding not to ask any questions and just allow Jasper to lead me, I took his hand and got out of the car carefully.

"Have I mentioned yet how gorgeous you look tonight?" Jasper's breath tickled my ear as he whispered to me. Again, blood filled my cheeks and I shook my head.

"Well…" I whispered, putting my hands on his chest. "Not using that word, you haven't." Jasper smirked and kissed the side of my head before stepping back, letting me move away from the car.

"Mr. Whitlock?" An older man stepped up behind Jasper with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I'm Jack. Have you got everything you need for the evenin'?" Jasper slid his arm around my back and turned to face Jack. "I think we're fully prepared, Jack, thank you. You're sure it's no inconvenience?" Still trying to figure out exactly what Jasper and I were doing, I followed the conversation closely.

Jack shook his head more adamantly than I was expecting and I almost laughed out loud. "No, no, no, no, no. She's just been sittin' there. My sailin' buddy caught the big fish awhile back and now I find myself bored out there. I actually appreciate you takin' Miss Molly out and showin' her a good time." Jack pulled a key ring out of his pocket and handed it to Jasper. "Just remember to tie her up when you come back in."

Jasper nodded and spun the key ring around his finger. "Will do. Jack, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Jack Danning. He's agreed to allow us to take his boat out on the lake tonight."

I offered my hand to Jack and he pulled his right hand out of his pocket, wiping it roughly on his jeans before taking my hand. "Good to meet ya, Miss Bella." I nodded and leaned into Jasper as Jack released my hand.

"Well, if you're all set then, I think I'll be headin' back in now. There's a list of emergency contacts stuck up under one of the windows if you should run into problems. Have a good evening. Miss Bella." Jack smiled and tipped his hat at me before turning and making his way slowly back up the dock to a waiting car. Jasper reached behind me and pulled a bag out of the back seat, slinging it over his shoulder before taking my hand again.

"Come along, darlin'." Jasper led us to a beautiful white boat that was tethered to the doc about twenty yards away. He tossed the bag onto the deck and took me by the waist, lifting me onto the boat. I backed away, making room for Jasper to get on and picked up the bag that was laying near my feet. Jasper took it from my hand and gave me a crooked smile before taking my hand again. He led me around the deck of the boat to a door that opened up to reveal a set of stairs leading down into the boat.

Constantly watching Jasper for signs of what we were doing, I stopped just inside the doorway and watched while he set the bag down on a chair and glanced around. Finally, his eyes landed on me with a sparkle shining brightly within them. "Hungry?" He asked. I thought about it for a second and decided that despite the ever-growing nerves in the pit of my stomach, I did need to eat something. "Just a little." I said quietly.

"Make yourself comfortable, Bella. I believe there's a small couch for you to relax on in the back part of the boat." I watched for a moment as Jasper opened the bag and began pulling out little plastic containers. He gave me a very pointed look and I put my hands up, giving him a smile as I turned. "Alright, alright. I'm going."

I made my way to the back of the boat and opened a door at the end to find a room that resembled a master bedroom. There was a full size bed in the back corner of the room, supported by a row of dresser drawers built into the frame. On the other side of the room under a curtained window was a small couch with an end table beside it. Fresh cut red roses sat in a crystal vase on top the table. Briefly I wondered who had filled the vase with such fresh roses. Perhaps Jack had taken the time to make such a nice gesture for the young couple renting out his boat. But it seemed more likely that Jasper had taken a detour on the way home from hunting with Emmett and filled the vase himself.

I sighed happily and pulled back the curtain over the window. The dock was growing smaller and smaller as the boat sailed slowly away into the moonlight. I smiled and turned away, examining the rest of the room. There was a door off to the right just begging to be opened. I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob and pulled the door opened to find a small and cramped bathroom with a shower set up beside a dainty vanity.

_This place has everything._ I thought to myself with surprise. Miss Molly wasn't a yacht by any means, but I had obviously underestimated her size when standing on the dock.

I checked out the rest of the boat and then sat down on the small couch, giving my feet a moment to relax while Jasper prepared dinner. After a few moments, the smell of cooked chicken began to fill the room, making my stomach grumble softly.

"Bella?" Jasper called and I climbed to my feet. When I stepped out into the area that served as a kitchen, I saw that Jasper had prepared a table with a single red rose and two candles arranged neatly around the food that Jasper had cooked for me. I smiled as Jasper pulled out my chair and sat down as gracefully as I possibly could. In a flash of movement, Jasper turned out the lights inside the boat and sat down across from me, the light from the candles illuminating his face.

"My version of Chicken Marsala." He said, nodding at the plate in front of me. I looked down at my plate and laughed softly. The chicken was obviously well cooked, but the whole mushrooms still looked a little raw. Still, it smelled amazing and the first bite was tasted perfect. "How did you know how much wine to use if you can't taste test it?" Jasper laughed and shrugged. "Perhaps it's a gift, darlin'. Or perhaps I followed a recipe." He winked and leaned back in his seat across from me, watching me while I ate.

"Did you know," he said as smoothly as the butter he'd used for the wine sauce. "I once considered myself a bit of a romantic?" I shook my head, my mouth too full to respond verbally. He smiled and nodded, continuing on. "Living in the south during the Civil War can do that to a man. I was twenty when I was changed; A major in the Confederate Army. I took myself damn serious back then. The medals I wore on my chest were a reflection of my skills as a leader and fighter, but I always believed a man's true honor came from the way he treated a lady."

I smiled, picturing Jasper in his uniform, talking with a much thicker southern drawl. _How the ladies must have swooned._ I thought to myself.

"Now, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but it's a bit difficult to be romantic when your wife knows what you're planning the second you think of it." He laughed, running a hand through his curls before leaning back a bit. "Eventually my romantic tendencies took a backseat to Alice's. It was always easier for her to surprise me than it was for me to surprise her. When I sat down and began thinking of ways to pull tonight off, I almost forgot you wouldn't be hard to surprise. Just the fact that you wouldn't know what I was planning seemed to allow all my romantic tendencies to come pouring back."

He paused, staring at me with his lips drawn into an amused smirk.

"I'm actually quite proud of Alice for keeping the secret to herself today. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist helping you get ready, but I've kept a lock on your emotions all night and I can tell you honestly had no idea where we were going."

I smiled and put my fork down on my plate, wiping my lips with the napkin before speaking.

"You put a lot of thought and effort into this. I can tell. Thank you." I reached for Jasper's hand and gave it a squeeze before picking up my wine glass and taking a sip. Jasper watched me with those deep golden eyes that seemed to be hiding something important.

When I'd finished eating, Jasper took my hand and helped me up from the table. He steered me into the center section of the boat where only the moonlight shone in through the window. With one quick motion, he pressed a button the CD player mounted on the wall and soft music began to play. Jasper put his hands on my waist, pulling me firmly against his body as he held me against him. Instinctively, I draped my arms over his shoulders, my fingers playing with the bottom of his hair.

"You're not worried about us hitting something?" I asked, trying to keep the nervousness from my voice. Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "Like what, Bella? I steered us out to the middle of the lake. There's no one out tonight and I would hear if something or someone was gettin' too close." I smiled and forced myself to relax a bit, focusing on the music that filled the air around us. We swayed together, moving in a slow circle as we held onto each other. I put my head on Jasper's chest, picking up the faint smell of my favorite cologne.

"Someday, when I'm awfully low…" I looked up at Jasper, watching as he sang along with the CD player, his eyes locked on mine as his voice sent chills up and down my spine. "When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight."

Jasper's lips brushed my forehead as his hand moved from my hip to the center of my back.

"Yes, you're lovely with your eyes so warm and your lips so soft…" Jasper's lips moved from my forehead to my lips, lingering only for a second before he continued singing softly. "There is nothing for me but to love you and the way you look tonight."

Jasper took me by the hand and swung me out, turning me in a circle before bringing me back against his body with his hand on the small of my back. His eyes met mine and I felt a fire begin to burn in the pit of my stomach as his deep, southern voice continued to sing along to the CD player.

"With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart."

I giggled, glancing away as I knew I did have a tendency to wrinkle my nose. Jasper chuckled, his laugh mixing with the lyrics of the song.

"Yes, you're lovely. Never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Darlin' please arrange it 'cause I love you, just the way you look tonight."

Jasper held me against him and I turned again, meeting his eyes. The laughter was gone, leaving only complete honesty and more love than I could fathom. We swayed gently, though we had stopped moving in a circle, completely focused on one another. I moved my hand from his shoulder to the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair slowly. Jasper hummed along to the rest of the song, his eyes fixed on mine as the fire continued to grow in the pit of my stomach.

When the song finished, Jasper removed his hand from my waist and stepped back, pulling a small black box out of his pocket. Knowing what was coming didn't keep my breath from catching in my throat as I watched him drop to one knee.

"Bella," he said as he took my hand. "There were nights in New Orleans when I'd stand at your door and listen to you sleep, learning the rhythm of your heartbeat and the gentle sounds you made in your sleep. There was something soothing and mesmerizing about it. I could feel your emotions… Your serenity, your happiness, at times your anxiety. I learned how to anticipate a nightmare and after a time, I no longer had to control your emotions while you slept. Eventually, a sense of safety came to underlie all your other emotions. I felt so proud knowing I was bringing about that change in you; that I was saving you. What I didn't realize at the time, was it wasn't I who was saving you. You forced me to move beyond the agony of losing Alice. You made me think about someone other than myself and my own misery. You gave me a reason to live other than attempting to redeem myself. You even made me believe I could love again. You saved me and for that I will be forever grateful. I know I can't begin to make that up to you, darlin', but if you let me, I'll spend every second of the rest of our lives together trying to."

Tears dripped off my chin as Jasper opened the small black box, revealing a delicate silver band with a heart shaped diamond sitting atop it.

"My heart no longer beats, Bella, but if it did, it would beat your name. Please accept this ring as a symbol of that promise, knowing that my heart belongs to you."

Jasper removed the ring from the box and took my left hand, holding it tightly in his.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

Jasper held the ring at the tip of my finger, looking up at me with pleading eyes. I almost laughed at the thought of him worrying I'd say no.

"Yes. Yes, Jasper."

He grinned and slid the ring onto my finger before standing and wrapping his arms around me. In an instant we were fused together, kissing each other as deeply as we ever had. I held Jasper against me, refusing to let him go for even a second. I felt my lip crack even as I pulled him closer. Jasper froze as the crack in my lip spread slightly, undoubtedly drawing the slightest trace of blood to the surface. I held onto him still, but stopped moving, acutely aware of the way his grip on my sides had tightened.

Then he did the thing I was least expecting. His tongue danced over my lip, making me moan at the feeling of his ice cold tongue sealed the crack in my lip. Jasper made a sound that resembled a groan I had heard many times before, though perhaps more satisfied. I tangled my fingers in his hair, mashing my lips against his as he began kissing me again. Suddenly I was in his arms, moving to the back of the boat. The softness of the bed told me where I was before anything else. Jasper lowered himself on top of me gently, though his hands moved eagerly.

Every cell in my body seemed to scream with desire as Jasper's hands moved up my thighs and over my hips. I arched against him, wanting to feel even closer to him as his lips continued to assault mine in a way they never had before. The fire that had already been burning in my stomach was now threatening to consume me and I finally gave in to it.

"Jasper." I moaned and moved my leg up along the side of his as I wrestled his sports coat off. He sat up and pulled it off in a blur of movement before leaning down again. This time his lips only remained on mine for a moment before moving to my neck. Feeling his tongue move over my skin as he sucked a spot at the base of my neck sent electricity shooting throughout my body. I cried out gently and Jasper groaned again.

"I can feel everything you feel." He said, his voice so low it sounded almost like a growl. "Oh god." I whispered as he continued to focus his attention on my neck. My fingers moved clumsily in an attempt to unbutton his shirt. Between his lips on my neck and his hands on my body, Jasper had managed to send me into a frenzied state of mind and being.

Eventually, and with as much concentration as I could spare, I managed to open Jasper's shirt and push it off his shoulders. Not for the first time I ran my hands over his chest, feeling the faint scars beneath my fingertips as I explored his chiseled physique. I attempted to wrap my legs around him, but my dress was so tight I could barely move one leg at a time. I groaned and reached down, pulling at my dress. Jasper looked up at me briefly before glancing down at my hand. When he looked at me again, a look of determination filled his eyes.

He kissed me again, slower this time as he avoided the crack in my lip. With the skill and ease only he possessed, Jasper lifted me up gently and found the zipper on the back of my dress. He pulled it down slowly, laying me back as the dress spread open. I watched as he moved off the bed, his eyes focused on me the entire time. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, allowing me to look at him for a moment before he leaned down and began to pull my dress down.

A slight feeling of alarm and embarrassment began to fill my senses but was quickly replaced with confidence and more desire than I'd ever felt before. The fire in my stomach began to spread, moving both higher and lower… Much lower.

Jasper pulled the dress down, watching as it cleared my chest. The cool night air touched my breasts for the first time, causing my nipples to harden even more than they already were. Flames flickered in Jasper's eyes as they grew slightly darker. He pulled again and the dress cleared my hips, leaving me only in the pair of black panties I'd slid on earlier that day.

Jasper began to lower himself on top of me but I put my hand on his chest, my other hand moving to his belt. We stared at each other as my shaking hands undid his belt and pants, allowing them to fall to the floor freely along with his boxers. Jasper stepped out of them and lowered himself down on me as my arms slid around him, my hands resting on the small of his back.

Again, Jasper's lips were on my neck. His hands moved down my body, his fingers moving gingerly over my curves. Finally, his hands reached the waistband of my panties and he pushed, sliding them down. I kicked out of them and closed my eyes as Jasper's hand brushed across my thigh on its way back up to my hip. This time I wrapped my legs around him freely and gasped when I felt him pressing against my core.

His lips moved back up to mine and he kissed me slowly before pulling away. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, the moonlight shining off him in a way that made him look godlike.

"Bella…" His voice was thick and his eyes were nearly black. I knew the next few moments would change everything between us, either for the better or the worse. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed him again before laying back. I nodded and raised my hips just slightly. I felt Jasper's chest still and knew he was holding his breath. And then icy coldness filled me, slowly and gently, but painfully nonetheless. I dug my fingers into his back and buried my face in his shoulder, forcing myself not to cry out. Jasper didn't move even a millimeter.

As the seconds passed, the pain began to dissipate into a burn, and the burn into a sting. Jasper's coldness seemed to soothe me and as I focused on the feeling of finally having him inside me, the fire in my stomach roared back to life. "Okay." I whispered and loosened my grip on his sides. Even as I expected Jasper to start moving, he remained still. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were open, staring at nothing in particular. The golden honey color that had been there only an hour ago was completely gone, leaving only absolute black in its place.

"Jasper?" I whispered, my heartbeat speeding up slightly. "Please." I said, not really knowing what I was asking for. Jasper blinked and focused on me, his eyes meeting mine. He stared at me for a moment and then kissed me deeply, his tongue tracing my lip once more. I arched against him as I felt his cold chest against mine, thus forcing him to move with me. Lights exploded behind my eyes as the pain between my legs came back with Jasper's movements. I gasped against his lips and tears streamed down my cheeks.

And then, as though I'd never truly felt pleasure, the pain was replaced with such intense desire and joy that I cried out. I felt Jasper's chest expand against mine as he took a breath and let it out slowly.

Suddenly, all control was lost.

Jasper kissed me so hard I felt my lips crack and bruise under the force of it. I held onto him, pulling him against me desperately as my legs wrapped around him. His hips moved with speed and precision as he moved in and out of me, sending me into blissful oblivion with each thrust. I heard my screams echoing in the room around us, bouncing off the walls and returning to the bed where we were two forms tangled together in the dark. Jasper's groans were unlike anything I'd ever heard before and the sound of him, knowing I was the reason for it, made me claw at his back as he took me over the cliff for the first time.

My body spasmed beneath his as I came with more force than I'd ever known before. Jasper's hand moved from my hip to the bed as he lifted himself up off me so I could breathe a little better. The moonlight illuminated his body, casting light over us as we moved together. Looking down I could see him disappear inside me as he pushed himself forever. Again, my screams filled the air around us.

Jasper rolled to the side and pulled me with him, positioning me above him. I put my hands on his chest and felt as his hands moved to my hips, guiding me down onto him. His eyes closed as a long, low growl escaped his lips. I began moving on top of him, balancing myself as best I could as I watched him. His eyes opened as I began to speed up, wanting to feel everything I'd never been able to feel with him before. He watched me, his eyes glued to mine as I approached that fateful cliff once again. Jasper's lips curled up into a smirk and he closed his eyes.

I screamed as his emotions hit me. He dug his fingernails into my hips and began whispering, telling me all the ways in which he loved me and desired me. He told me how beautiful I looked in the moonlight and how he planned to see me like this many more times. I flung myself over the cliff, allowing myself to fly with the force of my orgasm as Jasper continued whispering and moving inside me.

Finally, just when I thought I could take no more, Jasper's whispering died off into low moans and one syllable words he rarely uttered. His hands moved to my breasts, cupping them a bit rougher than usual and I watched as he arched his back and thrust up into me deeply. I gasped as I felt him come inside me, sending chills up my body as his coldness overwhelmed me. Seconds later, I collapsed on top of him, breathing harder than I ever had before. Jasper's hand moved through my hair and finally rested on my back as he held me against him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly. Not wanting to lie, I answered honestly. "It went away after a few moments. I mean, I'm sore… But the pain is gone." I raised my head and looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were still pitch black. "Did I hurt you?" I asked, only half kidding.

"I tasted your blood, Bella. On your lip. And then I smelled you… If I had not been working with Carlisle, I wouldn't have been able to control myself. But as it was, I've never tasted anything more wonderful or wanted to taste anything more. Yet I managed to control myself. I think it'll be okay, darlin'."

I laughed and kissed his neck slowly, earning a soft moan from him. "I'd say so. In fact, I think it'll be more than okay."

I drifted to sleep a few minutes later, still draped over Jasper's body. I didn't sleep long though, before I awoke at the feeling of Jasper's hands moving down my sides as he rolled me onto my back. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms and legs around him and felt my breath catch in my throat as he entered me.

And so it went for the rest of the night. Jasper and I made love all night long, only stopping every now and then as I dozed off in his arms. The last thing I saw before falling asleep for the third time was the sun coming up over the horizon as Jasper sang to me that he'd never forget the way I looked tonight.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hit a bit of a roadblock in this chapter and took awhile figuring out how to continue on. However, I'm happy to say I managed to get this chapter up this weekend in honor of Eclipse opening in theaters. Hope you all enjoyed it and please take a second to review letting me know what you think of this chapter and the story thus far, or what you'd like to see in the few remaining chapters. Cheers. **


	22. Ch 21 Devotion

**Song: "Let There Be Morning" – The Perishers**

**Chapter 21 – Devotion**

_**Three months later…**_

**JPOV**

Sam jumped down from the back of Emmett's jeep and waited while the rest of us followed him. "Gotta say, it's weird to be having a bachelor party with no beer and no girls. Not that I've ever been to a bachelor party before, but I've heard the tales." Jake laughed and slapped Sam on the back as he jumped down next to him. "You've heard the tales of _human_ bachelor parties, Sam. I think this extends beyond those rumors." Geoff laughed and hopped down beside Sam. "I've been to human bachelor parties without beer and girls. They're usually pretty boring. Good thing we're not human."

I sat down on the edge of the jeep and turned to face Jake. "So fill us in, Jake. When exactly did you pick up his scent?"

"A little over an hour ago. Paul thinks he came from the south, but we can't be sure. Our job is to track him down and check out the situation. The fact that he's been avoiding detection so well tells us he has something to hide. If not, why hide from Rosalie and I?"

Geoff laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Gee, I dunno. Maybe because your scent is less appealing than the thought of eating human food? Besides, since when are you and Rosalie taking up guard together?"

"Since she refused to split guard time with anyone else. We have an understanding of sorts… Hurling insults at each other helps pass the time."

Sam pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the back of the jeep before turning to face Jake again. "Never thought I'd see the day when you'd be requesting duty with her, of all people."

"It doesn't matter." I interjected, guiding the conversation back to the vampire that had been detected hunting on our lands. "Here's the situation, boys. There's a vampire out there somewhere. He knows we live here… Carlisle picked up his tracks around the house and Paul followed his scent in a semi-circle around the town. It's our duty to check out the situation and make sure no one is in danger. Now, we have to be careful. We don't know what we're dealing with here. For all we know, this could be a Volturi lookout, in which case threatening him is the last thing we want to do. Now, once we're within range, we have the advantage of Geoff being able to pick up his thoughts and tell us why he's here. We won't need to waste time trying to get a look at his eyes. Everyone set?"

I glanced around and watched as Jake pulled his shirt off and threw it into the back of the jeep with Sam's. Emmett was stretching needlessly and Sam was staring into the forest expectantly. Geoff stood beside him with his eyes closed, most likely listening for rogue thoughts.

"Alright." I said. "Let's go over the rules one last time. The first one there gets the combination from Rosalie. In the event of a tie, Rosalie will decide on a tiebreaker."

"Still no idea what's in the safe?" Jake glanced over his shoulder, looking back at me, but it was Emmett who answered first.

"You're kidding right? She guards that thing day and night. I tried to shake it but she caught me and beat the hell out of me."

Jake snorted and ran a hand through his hair before turning to look into the trees again. "Whipped." He whispered, just loud enough for all of us to hear. Emmett shot a look at me before walking up beside Jake. "Oh, I'm whipped, huh? This from the man who comes when his girl whistles? Literally."

Jake seemed to blush a little and I felt a mix of embarrassment and annoyance fill the air. "I told her if there was trouble she could whistle and I'd hear." He stared at Emmett while Emmett doubled over in laughter. When he had managed to calm himself down a bit, Emmett stood up and shook his head at Jake. "Trouble, huh? Rosie was with you the last time Joy ran into 'trouble'." Emmett raised his hands up in the air as he said 'trouble' doing finger quotes to emphasize his sarcasm. "Since when does wanting you to hang clothes on a clothes line count as 'trouble'?"

Jake growled under his breath while Emmett, Geoff, Sam, and I made no attempts to hide our amusement.

"Can we just do this already?" Jake said, making his way to the edge of the forest. The four of us exchanged grins before following him. When we were all lined up together, Jake and Sam phased into their wolf forms.

"Alright. Let's have some fun, boys. Remember, let Geoff get in his head first. So if you reach him before Geoff, contain him, but do not harm him until we have the go ahead. This may be a game, but we've still got a job to do."

Sam and Jake both nodded and seconds later we were flying through the trees.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Geoff and Jake got to him at the same time. Geoff has a feeling Jasper let them win, though." I glanced up from my magazine to see Carlisle staring at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Why would he do that? He's the best hunter of all of us. Between his gift and his experience, it should have been no contest, really."

"Perhaps that's the point, Carlisle." Esme walked into the room with Kate close behind her. Kate seemed to be glowing even more than usual. "Perhaps for Jasper the point of the game was not to get there first, but to allow the others the bonding experience they've needed."

"Perhaps…" Carlisle said and looked down at his book again.

"Anyway," I continued, "Geoff says it was just a nomad looking for a place to settle for a short time. He was avoiding us because he could smell the tribe all over the woods and town. Not to mention our house. They didn't destroy him. Just warned him off once they saw he wasn't really malicious. It sounds like they had fun, all in all."

Kate sat down beside me and smiled happily. "Did Geoff also tell you they've been giving Jake a hard time?" I laughed and closed my magazine, setting it aside. "He didn't have to. I made him promise to tell me the outcome. I already knew they'd give the mongrel hell. So!" I said, looking at Carlisle and Esme. "A tie. A tie between vampire and shape shifter. How should we do this?"

Silence filled the room as we all stared back and forth at one another. Finally, Esme sat down on Carlisle's lap and they stared at each other for a second before Carlisle nodded his head once. Esme grinned and turned back to face us.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do. We said whoever got to him first would get the combination. So, we give them both the combination and prepare the safe for two winners. How much time do we have?"

Kate checked her watch and scrunched up her nose for a moment before answering. "My best guess is about two hours, including the trip to La Push."

"Alright. Then Rosalie and I will make a quick trip to Port Angeles and Carlisle can go pick up Bella and take her to pick up her mother from the airport. Kate, you'll be in charge of protecting the safe. Sound fair to everyone?"

Within a matter of seconds, everyone set about fulfilling their responsibilities. Carlisle kissed Esme goodbye and pulled out of the driveway to go to the Swan house. As Esme and I got into her car and started toward Port Angeles, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hey Rose." Bella's voice sounded slightly strained and I wondered if Charlie had anything to do with it.

"Well, don't you sound like a breath of fresh air? Charlie's nerves getting the better of him?" Esme laughed gently and shook her head as she navigated the car onto the highway. "That's putting it lightly." Bella sighed and then cleared her throat. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I need some advice. Geoff gave me a heads up: He and Jake tied, so now we're heading out to find a second prize. Now, you know what the original prize is and it can be used by either Jake or Geoff; I'm sure they would both enjoy a trip to New Zealand. But, let's be honest. We had assumed a vampire would win and went out of our way to find a private resort where sun wouldn't be an issue. Eagle's Nest is perfect for us. There's a private beach even. But, like I said, I imagine Jake would enjoy taking Joy on a trip. So I need your help. Should we get something specifically for Jake and give Geoff the trip, or…."

"Jake wouldn't be able to take a trip anytime soon, anyway. He just stepped up as Alpha. He can't run off on that and leave Sam in charge so soon. I say give the trip to Geoff and Kate. They need the private time together and you're right: we planned Eagle's Nest as a trip specifically as a get away for—"

"Right, right." I cut Bella off as Esme sent me a questioning look. "Well Esme and I are heading toward Port Angeles. Before we go too far, I need to know what we're getting for Jake then. As much as I'd love to give him a diamond encrusted dog collar, I don't think that's quite appropriate this time."

Bella burst into laughter and took several moments to collect herself. "We really are a lot alike, Rosie. Okay, go to Port Angeles and head over to Port Angeles Power Equipment. They're just off Highway 101. Awhile back I was talking to the owner about motorcycle parts and he showed me their Kawasaki's."

"Perfect." Esme said and smiled happily.

"We're set." I told Bella. "Thanks, Bella. We'll take care of the rest. Carlisle is going to be picking you up soon. Tell Charlie to calm down. He won't even be seeing your mom until tomorrow."

"It's no use, Rose. His daughter's getting married tomorrow and his ex-wife is bringing her new husband to the wedding. He's fit to be tied. I swear, Rose, if he wasn't taking Sue Clearwater to the wedding, he'd be impossible to deal with."

A smile tugged at the corner of Esme's mouth as Bella and I exchanged goodbyes. Without asking, I already knew exactly where her mind had gone.

"I know, I know. He's unknowingly joining ranks with both vampires and werewolves all in one day. If only he knew…"

Esme and I laughed, remembering Jasper's most recent recalling of Chief Swan's current emotional well-being.

_"One minute he's happy that his little girl is getting married and he gets to walk her down the aisle, which is a proud thing for him. The next minute he's scared that Bella's going to forget him while she's gone and decide she doesn't need him anymore. Then he remembers Bella's mom is coming and he starts to feel anxious, nostalgic, and jealous all at once. Then it occurs to him that they were miserable while married and he's better off. Naturally, Sue pops into his head then and his emotions take a turn back for happiness with a dash of affection and lust thrown in. And of course, this all takes place in about two second's time. I tell you, if he knew I could feel his emotions, he wouldn't bother acting so tough and collected when we go hunting together. That would be far easier on me. I relish the thought of the day when we can just tell him and get it over with…"_

"Anyway," Bella said, sighing into the phone. "I'll see you guys soon. Give Esme my love." Bella and I exchanged goodbyes and I turned in my seat to face Esme.

"She's right you know. Every time Jasper comes back with his hunting trips with Charlie he's torn between loving the man and wanting to lock him in a padded room. It's bad enough he has to use a gun and walk at a human's pace to hunt, but then he has to endure the smell of fresh blood while having a deep conversation with Charlie the Anxiety Ridden."

Esme smiled knowingly as she made a right hand turn. "I think it's an honorable thing he's doing with Charlie. He knew what he was getting into when he asked Charlie if they could spend some quality time together before the wedding. Charlie likes Geoff so much that he's hoping Jasper can be the same kind of friend and son he saw in Geoff."

"Well, at this point, Jasper will do just about anything to make Bella happy and he's getting some major brownie points for it." I settled back in my seat, pondering a custom paint job on Jake's brand new motorcycle.

* * *

**Geoff's POV**

"Rosalie says you need to turn it off until everything's done. She doesn't want the surprise ruined for you because you heard it in her mind or something." Katie's voice was laced with amusement and I groaned quietly, holding the cell phone against my ear.

"Damn. I was looking forward to knowing before everyone else."

Katie laughed and I imagined her throwing her head back gently, her slender neck stretching and curving with her movements. "I know you were. But she's right, ya know. It'd be more fun for everyone if you were completely in the dark just like Jake. We want to see the surprise on both your faces."

"Alright, alright. We'll be there soon. I'll start blocking everything now so that I don't accidentally pick something up."

I glanced over at Jasper and saw him smirking in amusement, though he offered no witty comment. Emmett, however, glanced back at me while keeping one hand at the twelve o'clock position on the steering wheel. "Jake will be happy to know he's not the only one who's whipped around here." He smirked and turned around again, throwing a look at Sam before looking at the road again. Sam shook his head, but remained quiet, staring out the passenger side window thoughtfully.

"Darling," Katie said, drawing my attention back to her. "Remind Emmett that I can hear him and have ways of exacting revenge upon him. He may not do absolutely everything Rosalie asks of him, but girls do talk, and I happen to know just how much he'll do to earn her forgiveness when sex is involved." Emmett's body went rigid and his gripped tightened on the steering wheel. Jasper laughed loudly and shook his head as Sam whipped around in his seat to look at me.

In the flash of just a few seconds' time, I saw Emmett kneeling in front of Rosalie with a look of defiance in his eyes. The scene changed and I watched as Rosalie pushed Emmett out of bed, his body hitting the floor with a loud thud. Once more, the scene changed and I gasped as the images came together.

_"Tell me you're sorry…" Rosalie stood over Emmett, her hair falling in thick golden curls around her face. Emmett lay beneath her on the bed, moving his hands to reach for her hips, defiance still written across his face. "Ah, ah, ah." Rosalie said in a sing-song voice as she pushed his hands back down to the bed. "I didn't say you could touch…" Emmett rolled his eyes and moved his hands again, grabbing her hips for a split second. Rosalie pushed his hands away and slapped him across the face, eliciting a hiss from Emmett. She sat up, straddling Emmett's waist delicately. The sound of an annoyed groan filled the room and Emmett turned his face back to face Rosalie. She smirked and raked her nails down his bare chest, stopping just before the waistband of his boxers. She then drug her hands up her thighs and over her body, letting the sheer red lace of her barely-there negligee fall over her hands._

_"Tell me you're sorry…" She repeated, moving her hips slowly. Emmett shook his head and closed his eyes, causing Rosalie's smirk to grow. "I know what you want right now… I can feel it pressing into me. I know how much its killing you not to grab me and throw me down right now. Tell me you're sorry and you'll never do it again and I'll let you have your way with me." _

_Emmett shook his head almost violently and squeezed his eyes shut harder. Rosalie laughed loudly, throwing her head back as she rocked her body on his. Emmett's body twitched slightly and his hands moved to her thighs. Again, Rosalie slapped him, harder this time. A growl escaped Emmett's lips and his eyes snapped open as she pushed his arms off her thighs. _

_"Tell me you're sorry, baby…" Rosalie moved her hands over her body again, letting Emmett enjoy the show as she slid the lacy straps down off her shoulders. In deliberately slow movements, Rosalie allowed the thin fabric to fall around her waist, exposing her upper body as her hips began to grind down on Emmett faster. _

_"You have five seconds before I put my clothes back on and go shopping with Alice. Of course, I'd much rather be here, forgiving you the best way I know how: Naked and screaming. But I can't do that if you won't apologize and promise me you'll never do it again." _

_Emmett groaned, a pained sound like that of a dying dog. _

_"One…"_

_He groaned again and his hips rose up off the bed, moving with Rosalie's._

_"Two…"_

_She raked her nails down his chest again, this time letting her fingertips dip into the front of his boxers for a split second. _

_"Three…" _

_"Fuck!" He moaned and kept moving against her, his movements becoming more urgent and desperate. _

_"Four…" _

_Emmett closed his eyes and his hands moved back to Rosalie's thighs, gripping her tightly. She stopped moving instantly and began to move off him when he caught her wrist. _

_"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry, babe. I'm an idiot. I won't do it again." _

_Rosalie's lips spread into a grin that seemed like that of a succubus: Sinfully beautiful, and beautifully sinful. _

"Whoa." My vision cleared and I sat back, trying to regain solid footing back in reality. Emmett was glaring at me and it was obvious he knew what I'd seen.

"What?" Sam asked, looking between the two of us. I grinned, knowing I finally had ammunition against Emmett; ammunition that would shut him up once and for all. But…. Rosalie. Showing the boys what I'd seen would compromise her integrity and her privacy. I hadn't asked to see her semi-naked and in such an intimate setting; the images had invaded my mind unbidden. Still, Emmett needed to learn to take what he dished out.

I smirked and quickly edited the visions, allowing Emmett to remain entirely in tact, but editing Rosalie's form down to only her face and arms. I replayed the edited visions, feeling confident in what I was about to show the group: it incriminated Emmett, while protecting Rosalie's privacy.

"Don't." Emmett said when I opened my eyes. "Oh, no, please do." Jasper said, leaning forward slightly. Before Emmett could blink, I sent the edited visions to the entire group, Emmett included. Within seconds, Sam and Jasper were rolling around in their seats, laughter literally choking them. Emmett glowered, though he silently thanked me for at least covering up Rosalie before throwing him under the bus.

"So what did you do to piss her off anyway?" Sam's voice was strained with laughter as he turned to face Emmett.

Emmett's cell phone rang then, saving him from having to answer. Sam sat back in his seat, still snickering in amusement.

"Yeah?" Emmett's voice was gruff, but his relief was obvious.

"So, _**I'm **_whipped, huh?" Jake's voice filled the car and Emmett snapped it closed as he spun around to glare at me, a growl building in his chest.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Down, boy." Jake glared at me and took a step away from the safe. "Sit." I smirked, enjoying the temporary power I had over him. He crossed his arms over his chest and I raised an eyebrow in response. "SIT." He groaned and sat down beside Geoff, obviously choosing to play nice to get his prize.

"Such a good boy." I said, patting him on the head as I passed by him. Geoff leaned back in his seat, placing his hands behind his head as he relaxed on the couch. When I reached Kate she relinquished her spot guarding the safe and exhaled before dropping down beside Geoff. "Weight off my shoulders, I tell you. Sometimes being this good is nearly impossible."

Geoff slid his arm around Kate's waist and she leaned into his side instinctively. "Well, then. We'll just have to see how bad you can be later tonight."

"Alright, alright. That's enough of that." Emmett stepped up behind me and kissed the back of my neck before patting the top of the safe. "You know there can only be one hot couple around here. And we staked out the territory long ago."

"Son, I resent the insinuation that before you, there was no 'hotness' in this house. Perhaps you underestimate Esme and I." Hearing that rare tone of playfulness in Carlisle's voice, I spun around in time to see him grab Esme and pull her into a very PG-13 kiss. Emmett snorted and rolled his eyes, turning to face the safe. "Ooh, intense. You guys look like kittens cleaning each other's noses. Seriously, the passion in this room is off the charts."

Jake laughed and leaned forward to bump knuckles with Emmett. "Nice one." I groaned slightly and held out my hand with the combination to the safe written on a small piece of paper in the middle of my palm. "Do you not want your prize, or what? Now, be a good boy and quiet down. Look at Geoff, he knows how to cooperate."

Geoff raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room before shrugging and taking the piece of paper from my hand. "Sure, let's go with that." Kate laughed quietly and the room quieted down as he knelt in front of the safe.

"Alright, now. There's only one prize in there and it's going to Geoff. But before you get your panties in a twist, Jake, just know that your prize doesn't fit in the safe."

"Nice." He whispered and winked at Joy. She smiled softly, the affection she felt for him shining in her eyes. Suddenly, it hit me just as clear as day: Joy may not have imprinted on Jake, but it was obvious she had given her heart to him in a manner that few people would ever know. She continued to watch him long after he'd turned away, joking with Geoff about the prizes. The corner of her lips twitched slightly and a faint tint of pink flushed her face, causing her to look down in apparent embarrassment. When she looked up again, she was biting her lip and her eyes went straight to Jake. She ran her finger over the locket he had given her recently and a soft sigh fell from her lips.

"Love." Emmett whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly and felt his arms slide around my waist. "I'm not sure I've ever seen anything like it. Even between you and I. It wasn't that quick and it wasn't that mutual." I snickered and placed my hand over his.

"You're right." I whispered. "I didn't trust you for years. Can't have love without trust. But now… Now, I can't imagine ever doing it differently. It's sacred, what you and I have."

Emmett kissed the side of my head and I gave his hand another squeeze before returning to reality. I cleared my throat.

"Alright, boys, let's get on with it. Geoffrey, open her up. Now, we all know that you're still struggling with your thirst and while you obviously have more restraint than anyone ever gave you credit for, we figure you could use a break from all the temptation." Geoff nodded in agreement and I watched as he unlocked the safe. He reached inside and pulled out the plane tickets and reservation information he and Kate would need.

"Round-trip tickets to New Zealand for you and Kate." I said while he looked over the paperwork. "There's a resort there with wildlife within running distance. There's a private beach for just you and Kate where you won't have to worry about curious humans."

"Shit." Geoff said, his voice awe filled. Kate leaned forward to look at the brochures and tickets, happiness clearly emanating from her. "This is fucking awesome." Geoff said, looking up at me and then around the room. "Seriously. Thank you. It's ridiculously thoughtful. Thank you. Really."

Esme knelt in front of Geoff to point out key points on the brochures and give them more information. I sat down on top of the safe and leaned back into Emmett's chest. My eyes scanned the room reflexively to look for Bella's reaction, when I realized she wasn't there. The simple act of looking for her struck me, making me realize that Bella had officially become a welcome part of my life.

Jake leaned forward, breaking up my thoughts. I could see him fighting the urge to ask about his prize to give Geoff more time to enjoy his, but knew he was running out of patience. Still, a part of me did still enjoy seeing him suffer, so I crossed my arms over Emmett's drawing his arms tighter around me and chose to ignore Jake's pleading glances.

"When do you head out?" Sam's voice came from the furthest point in the room where he stood leaning against the fireplace. Geoff glanced up and shrugged before looking down at the tickets. "Tickets are for after the wedding. Should be plenty of time to get things in order." Sam nodded and Geoff glanced back down, leaving us all in an utter state of confusion.

"What things?" Jasper asked, reaching for one of the brochures. "Ah, nothing important." Geoff responded and passed him a second brochure.

Finally, Jake leaned forward and groaned in frustration. "I can't take it anymore… His prize is pretty sweet… I can only imagine what I get."

I grinned and leaned forward, pulling a card out of my pocket. "Alright, alright. Esme and I went to Port Angeles today and got this for you." I passed it to him and he took it happily. I watched as his grin slowly turned into a frown and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "'6 months free laser hair treatments?'" Sam and Emmett snorted in unison and Jasper chuckled, turning away from the group to look outside.

"Laser hair removal." I said proudly, attempting to keep my expression as straight as possible. Jake looked back down at the card and I watched as he started to turn a lovely shade of red. "So who's bright idea was it to let Rosalie pick out my prize?"

I stood up and pulled out the keys to his new motorcycles and tossed it to him before he phased from anger. He caught the keys and looked at the emblem on the key-ring for a second before glancing up again. His anger drained away instantly, leaving behind only that boyish, gleeful grin I had come to loathe and enjoy over the past few months.

In a flash he was out the door and raising the door to the garage. We all followed him out and watched as he circled the matching pair of motorcycles waiting for him and Joy. I watched as he stepped back to admire the still drying, custom Quileute paint job. The bikes, black and gold with red etching here and there, featured the Quileute tribe insignia that I had gotten so used to see tattooed on Jake's arm. He whistled in admiration and then looked up at me with delight in his eyes.

"Thanks, Rosie."

* * *

**BPOV**

"You ready to do this, Bells?" Charlie looked down at me as he ran his fingers through his mustache, making sure it was tidy. I nodded a little, feeling my nerves threaten to overwhelm me. I'd made Jasper swear not to mess with my emotions today. This day above all others, I wanted to experience in the most normal way possible. "I think so." I said quietly and hooked my arm through his. Charlie looked like the textbook Father of the Bride. His suit was completely free of wrinkles, his tie was immaculate, and he even had a tie clip holding it in place. A part of me wanted to thank Sue for looking out for him, the other part of me felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of him having a life that didn't include me.

I shook my head and forced the negative emotions away. Charlie gave my hand a pat and took a deep breath as we waited for the music to start.

"_May I?" _

Edward's silky, smooth voice washed over me, and I turned to find him standing beside me. I felt my lips curl up slowly, the corners pulling into a deep smile. I nodded once and Edward nodded in return.

_"I imagine it might look quite strange if you're walking down the aisle with your arm held out to empty space, so instead, I thought I might simply accompany you and then take my place behind Jasper."_

I nodded again, feeling a sense of relief. Alice had shown up at the crack of dawn this morning and had been there to oversee every step of the wedding day preparations. Only five minutes ago had she finally disappeared and reappeared in a bridesmaid gown and taken her place with Rosalie, Joy, Charlotte and Kate.

_"I've been here since this morning. But, as I understand it, the groomsmen are supposed to stay with the groom during the day. You know, keep him away from the bride. I figured it would be okay to leave him to his own self control for a few moments."_

I smiled up at him, grateful he had come and desperate to tell him so. Only, I couldn't with Charlie there. Instead, I placed my palm on my dress, just below my waist, and flexed my elbow out slightly without making it look awkward. I nodded toward his arm and Edward smiled, linking our arms together just as the music began.

"Here we go, kiddo." Charlie patted my hand and took a step forward, pulling me with him. For some reason, I couldn't make my feet move without his guidance and found myself feeling very thankful certain antiquated traditions still exist.

As the doors opened in front of us, I looked up to see Jasper standing under the wedding arch. He looked just as perfect as he did on a daily basis, only now he was wearing a black tuxedo. The side of his mouth twitched slightly and then pulled up into a something between a smile and a smirk.

_"He can feel your anxiety. And your admiration."_

Edward's voice seemed to shake gently with laughter. I cleared my throat, shoving what was left of my anxiety into a deep, dark corner in the back of my mind. A curl fell in front of my eyes and, not wanting to pull my arms from either of the men escorting me, I blew it away with a sharp puff. Emmett choked back a laugh, drawing my attention to him. His eyes sparkled brighter than usual and his dimples seemed never-ending. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes before glancing at Jake who stood directly behind Emmett. I noticed for the first time that he was slightly taller than Emmett and a part of me wondered just how much that bothered Emmett. Jake smiled his most reassuring smile and seemed to stand up a little straighter. I smiled back and made a mental note to thank him for being my best friend later. Peter winked at me, his grin just as wide and playful as always. I smiled, holding back a chuckle, and looked behind him to Geoff.

"_You look beautiful, Bella. It's honestly quite painful to look at you right now." _

Geoff smiled, but I knew what he really meant. Somewhere inside him, he was battling with his thirst. Thankfully, his eyes were as golden as ever and his expression soft and affectionate. I felt myself blush and Geoff's eyes twinkled with amusement. I glanced at Rosalie, Joy, Charlotte, Kate, and Alice who were lined up opposite the men and looked even more beautiful than they had just minutes ago. They each beamed at me and I smiled back before turning my attention back to Jasper where it belonged.

His grin widened as my eyes settled on him. If possible, he looked more angelic than I ever thought possible and I'd imagined this day many times. Still, none of my visions came even close to living up to the reality of my wedding day. There was so much love circling me, not just from Jasper, but from my family and friends. Somewhere deep inside that slightly nagging feeling that I didn't deserve all this love pulled at my stomach. I ignored it, focusing instead of Jasper's golden eyes. Looking into them made me feel as though I was floating in a pool of liquid honey. A soothing warmth filled my veins and everything else seemed to fade away, leaving only Jasper's eyes as I moved forward toward him; toward my future.

Jasper took my hand and I vaguely registered Charlie's lips on my cheek before he took a seat beside Sue. Edward fell in line behind the other groomsmen and smiled in encouragement. I stepped under the arch with Jasper and felt him take my other hand, holding them both as we stood facing one another.

The ceremony passed in a blur of sorts. I registered what was happening, nodding and smiling at the appropriate moments, but not really taking anything in. The only thing I was truly aware of was the way Jasper was looking at me. His eyes never left mine and though he also smiled and reacted appropriately to what was happening around us, I knew there was so much more happening within him than I'd ever know.

"I've been told the bride and groom have each prepared a set of vows they would like to share at this point." The Justice of the Peace smiled and took a step back, nodding to Jasper as he did. Jasper smiled calmly and nodded back. He squeezed my hand gently and then released it, reaching into his pocket. From it he pulled a dark purplish pearl bracelet with a diamond clasp.

"Black pearl." He said with a smirk. "My favorite." He rolled a pearl between two fingers and then undid the clasp with a flick. "There are twenty-five pearls on this strand. Each one of them stands for an emotion I've felt when in your presence." His smirk deepened and I realized he meant an emotion he'd felt from me during our time together.

"They've changed dramatically from the beginning, of course, starting with apprehension. Over time apprehension gave way to intrigue, followed closely by a certain sense of compassion. Time passed, lives changed, bringing forth sadness and despair. We wallowed in our sadness and despair together, forming a new bond of dependency. Dependency brought about enthrallment, the likes of which I've never felt before. It was fascinating."

He paused and counted off six pearls before continuing.

"In time enthrallment became admiration and respect, which eventually turned into affection and hope."

He counted off four more pearls and then looked up at me, his eyes sparkling as though he was the only one who knew the punch line to an inside joke.

"Longing." He said softly. "Such longing. Tenderness, too. Perhaps a longing to be tender. I remember a certain day… I walked into the room and watched you sleeping. You looked so peaceful. You opened your eyes and looked up at me as though something had drawn your eyes to mine and I felt such a rush of euphoria, it nearly knocked me off my feet. I think it was then I knew… I had to have you, whether in this life or the next, there would be no Jasper without Bella."

He looked down, giving me a moment to blink back my tears while he counted off three more pearls.

"And then the emotions came like a tidal wave, one after another. Attraction, caring, desire, exhilaration, such eagerness and with it, immense frustration…." He smirked, the corner of his lip twitching as a blush crept across my cheeks.

"Eventually, satisfaction, pride, triumph, amazement, love and devotion. Undying, eternal devotion. And so, I vow to you, darlin' so long as I am, I promise to dispel your apprehension, sadness and despair, leaving you instead with intrigue and enthrallment. I promise to exhibit compassion in every move I make while treating you with admiration, respect and affection. I promise to give you hope, or at the very least be your hope. I promise that you will never long for me and not get your wish. I promise to show tenderness in even the slightest glance."

With this, Jasper reached out with one hand and brushed the back of his hand across my cheek, showing me tenderness that reached to my very core.

"I promise to show you what it truly means to be euphoric. I promise that you will always, always know of my attraction, caring, desire, exhilaration and eagerness for you. And I'll do my best to keep your frustrations at bay, sugar." He grinned slightly, inclining his head as though gesturing to an invisible source of frustration. "Satisfaction, is my middle name, after all."

He grinned and straightened up again, taking my hand in his once more.

"You are my pride, Bella, truly. I am the one who has triumphed, just simply by having you near me. Every moment I am with you, I am amazed by you."

Slowly and with movements as gentle as they were deliberate, Jasper slid the black pearl bracelet over my hand and onto my wrist.

"I promise to love you with every fiber of my being, every moment of every day, as I am eternally devoted to you."

**JPOV**

Bella blinked. Her mouth opened, but she quickly closed it again. Her emotions swirled around me in a dance of happiness, affection, and sentimentality. She looked down at the bracelet and pulled her lip back between her teeth, chewing on it gently. Finally, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and smiled, shrugging slightly.

"I'm not good with words, you know that. To me, blue is just blue. It isn't indigo or navy, or teal or any of those other colors. And that suits me, you know? I can look at blue and say, 'Hey, that's blue and it looks nice.' It doesn't need to be more than that. And yet, with you, I can't look at you and ever just think, 'Oh, that's just Jasper.' I look at you and I see my life, my future, my hope. It's like… Looking into your eyes is like looking into a magic mirror. I can see anything I want to see; I can dream for anything and know it will come true."

She hesitated and looked down again, biting her lip and smudging her lipstick. I could feel her struggle for the words to try to say what she wanted.

"I used to be terrified of, like, everything. Seriously, everything. I hated getting close to people; I hated the thought of what the future might bring. I especially hated the thought of marriage. I always just kind of hoped to slip through the cracks without being noticed. I figured if no one ever noticed me, they wouldn't notice when I messed up or said something stupid."

Bella looked up suddenly. Her eyes were sparkling both from tears and emotion. She smiled and shook her head gently.

"But you noticed me. For so many reasons, and some of them probably not exactly the purest, you noticed me. When I needed to be saved, both from the world and from myself, you were there. By some sort of miracle that I'll probably never understand, you showed up. I'll never forget the way you came running out of the darkness and saved me. I didn't know it then, but you weren't just saving my life, you were saving my broken heart."

She paused and frowned, as though trying to find a better way to say what she meant. She rolled her eyes and shrugged, seemingly giving up.

"The point is, I wouldn't be here without you, and honestly, I wouldn't want to be. So, I promise to stay right here, by your side forever. I promise to love you in every way I know how, with everything I am."

Bella squeezed my hand hard enough that I could actually feel some real pressure. "You and me against the world." She said softly.

Bella and I exchanged rings. Bella's hands shook as she put the band on my finger. She blushed dramatically and pulled the corner of her lip between her teeth. Taking my thumb, I gently brushed her lip, pulling it from between her teeth. "Don't be nervous." I whispered. "Besides, you're messing up your lipstick. Alice must be choking herself to keep quiet about it." Bella giggled and glanced over her shoulder. She turned back around with a smirk and nodded slightly.

When the ceremony was complete and Bella and I were announced as husband and wife, Bella exhaled loudly, as though she had been holding her breath the entire time. "I'm a Whitlock." She said, looking up at me. "For real this time. No more faking it."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. & Mrs. Jasper Whitlock will now have their first dance."

I took Bella's hand and led her onto the dance floor, feeling her hesitancy but doing nothing to fix it, per her request. When we reached the middle of the floor, I placed my hand on the small of her back, pulling her against me gently. She smiled up at me and placed one hand on my shoulder as I took her free hand in mine. I smiled softly, trying to reassure her without manipulating her emotions. Bella took a deep breath and nodded once, signaling for the song to begin. I listened as the song Bella chose to be our wedding song began to fill the space around us.

"_Now the end is drawing near. I can't believe it's finally here. Take some time to pray for me for what will be. Let the sun rise, let the birds sing, let there be light, let there be morning… I don't know how I made it to now. Let there be light, let there be morning, let there be morning…"_

I smiled, recognizing the song as one of Bella's recent favorites. We moved together in silence, only vaguely aware of the eyes following our movements. Bella's heartbeat began to slow into a regular rhythm and her hesitancy faded away entirely as the music played on.

"_Hello, future; Goodbye, past. Now each breath can be my last. Will I see another dawn? Will I be reborn? Let the sun rise, let the birds sing, let there be light, let there be morning. I don't know how I made it to now. Let there be light, let there be morning." _

Bella smiled, moving her hand from my shoulder to the back of my neck. Her fingertips played with the ends of my hair as she stared up at me, finally feeling entirely contented. I leaned down and brushed my lips across hers, barely touching them before claiming her lips with mine, reveling in the touch and taste of my wife.

* * *

"Take me home, husband. I can't feel my feet." Bella slumped forward in my arms, leaning her weight against my chest. I held her to me as we swayed back and forth in silence. The ballroom had emptied out nearly a half an hour ago when the last of the group left; half returning to the reservation and half returning to the house. Bella's parents were the first to leave, each leaving with their dates. Charlie was anxious to spend time alone with Sue, but was sad to actually say goodbye to his daughter. Perhaps he felt leaving her now would be like officially giving her up to me. I couldn't exactly pinpoint the origin of his anxiety, but my empathy wasn't necessary to get a good read on Charlie.

Carlisle and Esme left shortly after, deciding to leave the kids the dance floor, much to Emmett's happiness. In as long as I could remember, I could not think of a time when I'd felt happier or more at peace than on this evening. Bella and I were surrounded by friends and family, those who we kept no secrets from, and those who accepted us as we are.

I kissed the top of Bella's head and began to guide her to our table where my jacket was draped over a chair. I picked it up and covered her bare shoulders with it before putting my arm around her again. She leaned into my side instinctively and together we walked out into the night for the first time as husband and wife.

**A/N: I truly apologize for the 4+ month hiatus. Life has been… Difficult, to say the least. However, that said, I foresee wrapping up this story with one more chapter and an epilogue. I expect to finish altogether within the next month or so, but only time can truly tell. Also, I've begun writing a one-shot follow up to my other story, Such Great Heights, centering around Aro and Rosalie's relationship. Should you be interested in reading that, please register for either an Author Alert or a Story Alert for SGH. **

**As always, reviews are my drug of choice, so please don't deprive me. Thanks for the loyalty, readers and reviewers… You keep me coming back. Cheers. **


End file.
